Qui a dit que les profs étaient des gens serieux ?
by lilynatou
Summary: Lorsque Lily débarque comme prof à Poudlard elle ne se doute pas que cela signifie emmerdes,humour, larmes,joie et amour au programme.Car professeur Potter est là ... Profs et élèves se mêlent au jeu au damné de Lily qui s'entoure de faits étranges.FINIE
1. Rentrée mouvementée

**Auteur : Lilynatou**

**Disclamer : Tout à notre chère assassine sauf ce qui sort directement de ma tête (et oui il y a quand mm un peu de moa la dedss, lol)**

**Resum complet : James et Lily se retrouve inexplicablement professeurs à Poudlard, à la grande joie des élèves qui les considèrent comme très très originaux. Tandis Que le jeune homme se démène pour reconquérir le cœur de sa belle qu'il a perdu sans explication, l'école toute entière décide de prendre part à cette histoire de cœur, au grand damné de Lily qui hésite entre pendre tous ses élèves, étrangler Dumbledore ou massacrer Potter. Néanmoins alors que les choses commencent à s'arranger des faits étranges commencent à avoir lieu autour de la jeune femme dont le comportement s'avère de plus en plus instable.**

**Note de mi : On m'a assez en encouragée pour que je me mette à écrire plus long que des ones shot. Alors voilà je me lance sans aucune garantie du résultat, mais je me lance quand même. Cette fic va quand même faire deux fois plus de chapires que prévu, à savoir une vingtaine au lieu d'une dizaine … et pleins d'avance …**

**BONNE LECTUREUUUH !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 1**

♀ **Rentrée mouvementée ♂**

-Pétunia pour la dernière fois, ou as tu mis ma baguette ?

-Ma pauvre sœur, tu perds tes affaires et tu as le cran de venir m'accuser. Comme quoi ta race a vraiment une cervelle de crapaud.

-J'aurai vraiment aimé débattre de ce fait plus longtemps avec toi, railla Lily, mais là je n'ai pas le temps alors vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que tu en as fait ?

-Tu es minable, apprendre à des autres monstres à se servir de leurs trucs maléfiques…

-Je suis professeur dans l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie de cette planète, et je vais louper ma première rentrée si tu continues alors rend moi ce que tu m'as volé tout de suite !

-Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite.

-Rends-la-moi sale voleuse ou je crois que je vais véritablement finir par m'énerver !

-Arrêtes de m'accuser comme ça, et puis tu n'avais qu'à rester chez toi pour ce dernier week-end dans le monde _norma_l.

-Oh crois-moi si j'avais su que tu venais toi aussi chez maman, je serais resté chez moi, cria t-elle en se précipitant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

-Je t'interdit de fourrer tes pattes de sorcières dans mes affaires ! Sors tout de suite de ma chambre.

-Enfin les filles, fit leur mère désespérée en montant à l'étage voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Maman je suis désolée de te faire vivre cela pour mon dernier jour avec toi mais figures-toi que cette peste m'a piqué ma baguette et que je vais être en retard, comme quoi les abruties ne changent pas !

-C'est ça traites-moi et moi je crois que ma perte de mémoire ne va pas s'arranger, j'ai les neurones qui commencent à dérailler.

-Oh, mon dieu ! se plaignit Catherine en redescendant.

-Pétunia si tu ne veux pas que je rajoute une queue de cochon à l'accoutrement de ton immondefiancé tu FERAIS BIEN DE ME LA RENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT !

-N'insulte pas mon petit Vernon ! Et si tu fais ça …

-Oh ça il est peut-être petit, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être gros comme un porc

-Retraite le une fois et je te jure que…

-Grouille toi sale garce ou c'est moi qui te jure que je rajoute les oreilles qui vont avec à sa métamorphose.

-Si je pouvais, je …, cracha elle en sortant la baguette de sous ses vêtements, sachant pertinemment que la vengeance de sa sœur pouvaient être dangereuse, pour l'avoir déjà endurer.

-Mais tu ne peux pas donc arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire

-Tu abuses de ton pouvoir, cracha t-elle en jetant la baguette à sa sœur.

-Trop aimable.

Elle ramassa la baguette, rageuse, et sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre sa mère à l'étage d'en dessous. Puis elle se retourna brusquement, et retourna vers la chambre de sa sœur.

-Oh fait si tu cherches ton sac à main Dior, je crois qu'il est en haut de la cheminée.

La blonde sortit de sa chambre en trombe sans se rendre compte que, le sac à main en question était toujours posé sous sa table de chevet et hurla.

-Sale garce ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Lily descendait les escaliers plus qu'énervée tandis que sa sœur, tout aussi calme, montait difficilement sur le toit de la maison à l'aide d'un escabeau. Lily pourrait au moins dire au revoir à sa mère tranquillement, si l'on ne tenait pas compte de l'heure.

-Je suis vraiment désolée maman, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, mais tu remarqueras, sans vouloir te faire prendre parti, que c'est toujours cette garce qui lance les disputes.

-Je sais ma chérie, je ne la comprends pas depuis…

-Oh Merlin ! Il faut que j'y aille, bisous maman.

Elle embrassa sa mère qui l'enlaça tendrement puis la jeune femme se recula et disparut.

Il faisait nuit, une nuit noire de par son ciel obscur.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une rue pavée, bordée d'une multitude de boutiques en tour genre. Prés au lard. Elle était arrivée à bon port, d'un autre côté on n'aurait pas pu en attendre moins d'un professeur de Poudlard : le transplanage à son niveau devait être maîtrisé parfaitement.

Le problème en ce moment même était bien son nouveau travail qu'elle risquait de ne pas garder longtemps si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Le professeur Evans était en effet en retard pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard en tant que tel. Et étant donné que le transplanage, pourtant si pratique, ne servait à rien si l'on choisissait Poudlard comme destination car il y était interdit et impossible, la seule solution qui se présentait à elle, à présent, était donc de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La jeune femme perturbait le climat si tranquille de cette rue calme par son empressement, et son stress. Elle prit la direction du château en courant. Elle préférait ne pas penser à la honte et le gène qu'elle allait ressentir en entrant dans la grande salle, pleine de professeurs sévères jugeant comme un premier mauvais point son retard, ni encore le regard inquisiteur et indécelable du grand directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, ni le pire qui était sans contester ces élèves curieux, lançant les plus stupides rumeurs au premier fait inhabituel.

Les professeurs, elle les connaissait bien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient pas dû bien changer depuis trois ans. Elle avait été parmi les meilleurs élèves que l'école ai connu et jamais un prof n'avait eu à lui reprocher quoique ce soit, enfin en oubliant quelques incidents dont la faute ne lui revenait pas, foutu maraudeurs. Le fait que cela commence maintenant la mettait dans un malaise fou. Mais peut-être oubliait-elle qu'elle devait à présent les considérer comme des collègues.

Quant aux élèves, c'était assez récent pour qu'elle se souvienne que leur seul but était d'en faire le moins possible et de rendre la vie la plus difficile possible à ces chers adultes.

Le directeur, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris, il était trop mystérieux, trop calme quelque soit la situation si on le comparait à tous les professeurs qu'elle avait connus.

Cette rentrée lui faisait tout drôle. La raison ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait peut-être peur d'affronter toutes ces personnes sous son nouveau rôle. Sa vie d'élève lui semblait trop proche. Peut-être que les_lettres_ disaient vrai, peut-être n'était elle pas faite pour ce travail. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ferait son maximum cette année, quoi qu'il arrive, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle réfléchirait à son avenir une fois qu'elle aurait toutes les cartes en main.

Au terme d'une course plus que fatigante, elle atteignit les portes du château. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant, et inspira un grand coup. Elle entendait du bruit à l'intérieur, mais lorsqu'elle poussa les deux lourds battants celui-ci s'interrompit brusquement.

Tout était identique : les chandelles flottaient tranquillement au-dessus des tables. Le ciel magique était imperturbablement collé au plafond. Les quatre longues tables s'étendaient devant elle.

Elle fit tout son possible pour ne croiser aucun regard durant sa pénible traversé de la salle, sous les chuchotements, qu'elle voulut la plus décontractée possible. Devant elle se pressait une petite foule de premières années qui attendait l'appel de leur nom pour la répartition du choixpeau. Une jeune fille était assise sur le tabouret et le professeur Mc Gonagall avait arrêté son geste de mise en tête du choixpeau. Elle lança un regard froid à Lily qui ne pu que remarquer qu'elle n'avait bel et bien pas changé. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire radieux et Lily aurait juré qu'il lui avait glissé un clin d'œil complice, lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Elle ne prit pas la peine de détailler plus la table des professeurs et préféra s'asseoir discrètement.

Les regards étaient toujours braqués sur elle et ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole :

-Allons professeur Mac Gonagall, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de s'interrompre ainsi pour un simple retard, vous pouvez reprendre, je crois que ces jeunes gens ont faim.

-Heu oui bien sûr, excusez- moi … fit elle mal à l'aise en posant le chapeau sur la tête de la petite rousse toujours assise sur le tabouret.

-Poufsoufle ! Hurla celui-ci au bout d'un petit moment.

Les acclamations de la table dite relancèrent les conversations. Lily sentant les regards se détourner d'elle, se détendit et suivi la huitième répartition de sa vie, quoique celle-ci était légèrement différente puisqu'elle se trouvait à la table des professeurs.

Lorsqu'elle fut terminée Dumbledore se leva et la salle tomba dans un grand silence.

-Je souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue aux premières années. Je sais que vous avez très faim et je ferai donc les quelques rappels rapidement. Tout d'abord je tiens à rappeler qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite ainsi que de sortir de son dortoir après le couvre- feu. Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain au petit déjeuné et vos cours commenceront demain matin. Il me faut aussi vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs de cette année. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir le professeur Rogue qui assurera les cours de potion.

Celui-ci se leva et de faibles applaudissements retentirent. Lily s'y attendait, néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Dumbledore qui avait accepté cet homme aussi pencher sur la magie noire et dont on n'était même pas sur du véritable camp. Mais si le vieil homme lui avait fait confiance, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à faire de même.

-Je vous présente aussi le professeur Potter qui assurera les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lily faillit s'étrangler, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas, il devait être aurors, pas professeur. Elle se coucha presque sur la table pour voir si c'était bien lui. Elle vit en effet un grand jeune homme brun à lunettes qui adressait ses salutations à la foule qui l'acclamait. Sa réputation l'avait précédé. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille et lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis que Lily le regardait avec des yeux ronds sans pouvoir bougé de sa posture.

-Et enfin le professeur Evans qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Je vous annonce aussi que, en coopération avec le professeur Potter elle assurera aussi des cours de duel le soir, pour ceux qui le souhaitent.

La nouvelle enchanta les élèves qui l'applaudirent presque aussi chaleureusement que Potter. Il riait aussi, en effet Lily avait été présentée alors qu'elle était toujours affalée sur la table et s'était redressée précipitamment sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

La jeune fille se maudit. Elle avait accepté d'assurer des cours de duel en coopération avec le professeur de DCFM, mais pas avec Potter. Quelle sotte elle avait été de ne pas demander l'identité de son collègue. Mais comment aurait elle pu savoir qu'il était professeur, il n'avait strictement rien à faire là.

-Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit.

Il claqua des mains et les plats se remplirent instantanément. Tous s'affairèrent à se remplirent l'estomac sans qu'on ne leur demande rien, et les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

Lily restait clouée à sa chaise, sans pouvoir bouger un petit orteil. Les deux personnes qu'elle avait le plus détesté dans sa scolarité et dont elle avait tant essayé de prendre un chemin différent se retrouvaient à Poudlard. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Pour Rogue elle était au courant, mais pas pour ce pot de colle de Potter. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire là. A ce qu'elle sache, aux dernières nouvelles, enseigner à Poudlard ne faisait pas partie de la formation d'aurore. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Dumbledore.

-Alors, mademoiselle Evans, qu'est ce que cela fait d'être parmi nous à cette table ?

-C'est… C'est…

-Impressionnant hein ?

-Plus que je ne me l'imaginais.

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui, je suis parti suivre un enseignement sur les dragons en Egypte et j'ai passé des vacances moldues au bord de la plage avec des amies.

-Très bien tout ça.

La jeune acquiesça bien que le second mois, lui avait semblé long et ennuyeux. Puis n'y tenant plus elle posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

-Depuis quand James Potter a-t-il décidé de se désorienté de la voix des aurors.

-Oh il nous a prévenu au dernier moment, au grand malheur de l'académie des aurors je dois dire, et à mon grand troubles, tout comme vos raisons me sont restée confuses d'ailleurs.

-Euh je …

-Oh mais je ne vous demande rien, vous m'en parlerez quand bon vous plaira. Vous ne mangez pas ?

-Oh si bien sûr.

La jeune fille se servit du rôti et mangea. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle vers sa gauche. À deux places.

-Alors Lily, tout va bien ça fait longtemps !

-Pas assez pour moi se murmura t-elle puis à voix haute, bonjour professeur Potter.

Le jeune homme resta pantois.

-Professeur … Potter ? Articula-t-il

-Oui je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Heu Lily, c'est moi, fit-il comme s'il parlait à une dérangée.

-Justement

-Hé bah ! Je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me revoir petite Lily.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est quand même à la table des professeurs alors si tu pouvais éviter les familiarités.

-T'es toujours aussi drôle … On dirait que tu n'es pas contente de me revoir

-Disons que j'ai un souvenir de toi plutôt mauvais.

-C'est ce que je dis, en tout cas ton caractère ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré non plus.

Le professeur qui se trouvait entre eux prit brusquement la parole.

-Oh mais ça y est, je me souviens de vous deux.

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers leur prof d'étude des runes dont il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent.

-Professeur Craft ?

-En personne, mais appelez- moi Elza, et puis-je me permettre de vous appeler par vos prénoms tous les deux ?

-Personnellement, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il faut demander à miss Evans si cela ne la dérange pas, elle est professeur maintenant, attention, fit le jeune homme moqueur.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily, cela ne me dérange pas du tout, répondit elle feignant l'indifférence à la réplique du jeune homme.

-Vous n'avez donc pas changez tous les deux, c'est sympa de revoir des anciens élèves, surtout dans ses conditions. Cela m'étonne malgré tout de vous, vous n'aspiriez pas à devenir aurors ? Vous auriez vraiment été des recrues compétentes, d'ailleurs on m'avait parlé que l'Académie…

-Oui, oui, coupèrent-ils en cœur.

-Mais alors pourquoi vous être détourné de cette voix ?

-Des raisons personnelles, répondirent-ils d'une même voix en se regardant étonnés.

-Vous avez pris cette décision à deux ? Vous vous êtes enfin remis ensemble…

-Euh non pas vraiment, nous ne sommes pas ensembles, loin de là, elle appuya ces derniers mots, et nous ne nous sommes pas revue depuis les ASPIC.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre juste avant mais vos réactions m'ont porté à confusion, je suis désolée.

-Il n'y a pas de mal répondit James, et sinon avez-vous eut des élèves intéressants ces cinq dernières années ?

-Pas depuis vous deux et vos amis James. C'était Remus et Sirius, c'est ça ? Il y avait aussi Peter, mais celui-ci affichait de bien moins bonnes compétences de toute évidence. Que font-il tous à présent ?

-Oh ! Remus a entamé des études de medicomage, Sirius voulait rentrer à l'académie des aurors mais suite à une grosse discorde avec sa mère, il les a interrompu quelque temps, il faut dire que la femme l'avait enfermé dans le château pour l'empêcher de se dresser ainsi contre Vol… Enfin vous-savez-qui. J'étais donc resté sans nouvelle de lui un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que j'aille le chercher et l'arrache de force à sa mère et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas une tendre. Quant à Peter, il a trouvé un travail chez un apothicaire, mais je le trouve un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, et nous avons un peu perdu contact.

-C'est vraiment dommage pour Sirius ; il aurait fait un très bon aurore, mais ne peut-il pas reprendre ses études, après tout il a une raison plus que valable.

-Oh si ! L'académie lui a proposé, mais il a préféré s'éloigner de sa mère et prendre des vacances. Pour tout vous dire la femme à jurer sa mort si elle lui mettait la main dessus et Sirius a été promis, il y a bien longtemps à Volde… Vous-savez-qui. Il lui en veut donc légèrement à présent.

-Pauvre garçon, le sort n'a jamais joué en sa faveur. Ses amis ont été sa seule famille en fait, et Poudlard sa maison.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez à quel point.

-Je m'excuse, mais je dois sortir de table quelques instants.

La grande femme brune aux longs cheveux détachés se leva et laissa Lily et James seuls.

-Et vous professeur Evans ? Ces cinq dernières années ?

-Je t'en pris Potter, ne te fiche pas de moi.

-Bon, excuse moi, et toi chère Lily ? Ces cinq dernières années ?

-Rien de spécial, j'ai fait mes études de prof. J'ai gardé contact avec Cindy et Camille. Elle travaille toute les deux au ministère. Et je me suis installé dans une petite maison de la côte Ouest, il y a deux ans, à part ça rien de particulier.

-T'es avec quelqu'un ?

Lily se retint de l'envoyer sur les roses :

-Non pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire coquin puis il ajouta au bout d'un certain temps de silence :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir si je suis pris ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser.

-Réfléchi bien.

-Potter, je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir et franchement tu commences à m'agacer. J'aimerais vraiment que nos rapports soient meilleurs que durant nos années de collège. Alors fait un effort toi aussi, ça serait cool.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle Evans.

Elle le fixa longuement dans les yeux et finit par répondre froidement.

-Merci.

-Je te trouve vraiment ravissante, répéta-t-il

-Oui, bon bah c'est bon, j'ai compris, s'énerva t-elle.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux à ce que je vois. On ne doit pas te charrier, on ne doit pas te complimenter…

-C'est là que tu te trompe, ce que je veux c'est que tu te comporte normalement avec moi. OK ?

-Ok. Toujours est il que tu t'es carrément embellie en fait.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et poussa un long soupir. Le jeune homme aimait lorsqu'elle s'énervait contre lui. Mais attention, ce n'était pas du masochisme, c'était que dans ces moments-là elle devenait irrésistible et elle montrait une fois de plus la force de son caractère. Tout pour lui plaire.

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas pris.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, j'essaye de parler.

-Et bien le sujet ne me passionne pas.

-D'accord, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle alors ?

Elle se retint de lui dire que la chose qui lui plairait le plus en ce moment était qu'il la laisse tranquille. De toute évidence, il le savait et n'attendait que cela de toute manière.

-Tes amis. Racontes-moi un peu plus en détail ; où en est ce cher Remus ?

Il est vrai que le jeune homme arrivait parfaitement à l'énerver mais lorsqu'elle s'y mettait elle pouvait être pire. _Cher, _ce mot ne lui avait jamais été destiné pas plus que d'avoir le privilège qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, enfin pendant très peu de temps ... Mais pour Remus tout été différent, il était le _cher Remus_ de Lily tandis que lui était Potter. D'un autre côté, il pouvait s'estimer heureux ce soir ; elle ne l'avait pas encore insulté.

-Allo … Potter tu rêves ?

-Hein ? Heu non. Lupin ? Tu voulais que je te parle de Lupin ?

-Exact…, fit elle lentement.

-Il va bien

-Et … ?

-Et bien ses études de medicomage marchent bien, il est beaucoup aidé par sa mère, qui l'est depuis vingt ans maintenant. Quant à son père, il n'est toujours pas revenu de ce voyage d'affaires moldus auquel il est parti, il y a sept ans.

-Je suis contente pour lui.

-Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur moi aussi ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que je m'en fiche.

-T'as vraiment un problème avec l'amabilité toi.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tant mieux. Si t'en a marre de discuter, moi aussi. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et bon appétit Potter.

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, bon appétit, conclut-il, amusé, bien que la jeune fzmme ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix de continuer leur discussion.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle réfléchit. Elle ne savait pas quel comportement arborer avec Potter. Trop de souvenirs la hantaient encore pour qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était, mais d'un autre côté elle pourrait se comporter en adulte et lui laisser sa chance. C'était un peu dans son intérêt si elle voulait passer une bonne année d'ailleurs, mais pour cela il allait falloir qu'elle fasse semblant d'oublier certaines choses qui étaient trop ancré dans son cœur, cela allait être difficile .

Le repas se termina. Craft la prit sous son aile et décida de la mener à ses appartements. Elle suivit donc la grande femme à travers les couloirs. Revoir ce cher bon Poudlard lui faisait tellement plaisir. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir quitté.

-Voilà Lily. À chaque étage, il y a un ou deux logements de prof. Cela permet la surveillance constante. Vous, comme vous le voyez êtes au deuxième étage. Il est tard je vous laisse le découvrir toute seule et je vous montrerez où sont les autres appartements demain au cas où vous ayez besoin de quelque chose. Vous allez voir, c'est une vraie merveille, la conception de ces appartements.

-Merci professeur Craft, excusez- moi, Elza.

Les deux femmes se dirent bonsoir et Lily entra dans sa demeure. Elle se retrouva dans un petit salon superbement aménagé. Un doux feu crépitait dans la cheminée, emplissant la salle de son âtre. Un canapé et deux fauteuil entouraient une table basse de bois qui se trouvait devant le feu. Les fauteuils étaient de cuir noir, le sol en bois et tous les tissus rouges. Au fond, on voyait une grande bibliothèque en arche sous laquelle se trouvait un grand bureau de bois. Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et constata qu'aucun livre ne s'y trouvait.

-Dommage, j'aurai bien jeté un œil sur _A chaque créature, son comportement_, pensa t-elle à haute voix.

Elle allait se détourner lorsqu'elle vit qu'un livre venait d'apparaître. Elle le saisit et constata que c'était le volume qu'elle venait de citer. Elle renouvela l'expérience pour être sur de ce qu'elle pensait :

_-Capture tout en douceur_

Le volume apparut à son tour. Lily, heureuse, passa un quart d'heure à constituer ainsi sa bibliothèque. Elle remarqua ensuite deux portes sur le mur gauche par rapport à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la première et découvrit une petite chambre tout aussi bien aménagée que le salon, il y avait une grande fenêtre, une armoire et un grand lit. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença à y ranger ses affaires. Sa tâche finie, elle sortit de la pièce.

-Vous désirez quelque chose maîtresse fit une voix derrière son dos qui la fit sursauter et hurler de peur.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à genoux, avec un elfe de maison. Elle balbutia.

-Mais que fais-tu là toi ?

-Et bien je suis l'elfe de maison de cet appartement et vous êtes ma nouvelle maîtresse.

-J'ai un elfe de maison dans mes appartements ? C'est comme ça pour tous les profs ?

-Oui maîtresse.

-Non je n'ai besoin de rien pour ce soir va te reposer va.

-Bien maîtresse.

-Ah si fait moi plaisir appelle-moi mademoiselle.

-Bien mademoiselle.

Il partit.

Lily découvrit par la suite la salle de bain.

Elle décida d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'armoire pour prendre sa chemise de nuit, elle étouffa un cri. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus là, mis à part une de ses chemises de nuit et d'autres qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et explora l'appartement pour trouver le malfaiteur mais elle revint bredouille à son armoire. Une idée germa tout à coup dans son esprit. Elle se dit qu'il lui fallait une robe de bal et lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'armoire, les chemises de nuits avaient disparu. Elle reconnut une de ses robes de soirée, quant aux autres elle conclut que c'était un cadeau de Poudlard : l'armoire se présentait selon ce qu'elle désirait porter et lui offrait d'autres robes que les siennes. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Elle se coucha et s'endormit en découvrant un merveilleux ciel, pareil à celui de la grande salle, accroché à son plafond. Il est vrai que ces appartements étaient assez étonnants. Peut-être demain découvrirait-elle d'autre chose dans ce logement magique.

**Alors ? Si par bonheur vous laissez une review :**

**V.I Note : Les RAR sont désormais interdits dans les chapitres, c'est confirmés (page d'accueuil du site), je répondrai donc à présent par un MP (message perso) depuis votre bio, qui atterira directement dans votre boîte e-mail. Pour les lecteurs non auteur, il suffit de me laisser votre adresse, sinn pas de RAR à vous de voir … **

¤¤¤ Chapitre 2 très bientôt ¤¤¤


	2. Les élèves entrent en scène

**kikou ! Mi revoilou comme promi ! Chapitre 2 online !**

**Disclaimer: tout tout tout à JKR sauf tout tout tout ce qui sort de ma tête **

**Remise au point: Dans le chapitre précédent Lily débarque comme prof à Poudlard aprés s'être engueulée avec sa soeur, et découvre à son grand damné queProfesseur Potter est là. La conversation du premier repas s'avère pas trés agréable pour le brun. Lily découvre son appartement... (je fais ça parce que moi ac tte les fics que je lis je me perd souvent et je les confond dc ...)**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 2**

♀ **Les élèves entrent en scène ♂**

Lily se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être rendu compte que le petit placard et la pharmacie lui livraient les produits qu'elle souhaitait, elle se préoccupa de sa robe du jour. Il y en avait tellement. Elle trouva toutes les formes, toutes les couleurs, et à son grand étonnement toutes étaient à son goût, ce qui n'était pas peu de chose étant donné comme elle était difficile. Elle se laissa finalement convaincre par une longue robe simple de satin noir, évasée aux manches. Elle fit quelque tour devant le miroir et fut surprise lorsque celui-ci prit la parole :

-Elle vous va à ravir miss, mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez rajouter ceci.

Son reflet changea légèrement et elle se vit apparaître avec de fins pendentifs argent et noirs aux oreilles.

-Peut-être mais je ne possède pas ces bijoux.

-Regardez donc dans le coffret sur votre table de chevet alors.

La jeune femme l'ouvrit, préparée à ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Et comme elle s'y attendait les boucles d'oreilles étaient là. Lily sourit et les mit. Elle quitta ses appartements peut après pour aller au petit déjeuné.

Son premier cours arriva quelque temps plus tard. Elle faisait les dernières préparations lorsque le groupe arriva, c'était les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Elle inspira un grand coup et s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour tout le monde, installez-vous. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier un animal rare et majestueux. J'ai prié Dumbledore de pouvoir utilisé le sien pour ce cours et il a eu la bonté d'accepter, je vous présente donc un phénix.

Les élèves, en découvrant la créature perché un peu plus loin sur un arbre, furent saisis d'admiration, mis à part les serpentards qui regardaient l'animal d'un air dubitatif. Lily n'y fit néanmoins pas attention et continua, tandis que l'oiseau venait se poser sur son bras.

-Ces créatures sont, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, très rares. On les trouve en général dans les sommets montagneux d 'Egypte d'Inde et de Chi…

Lily s'était interrompue de stupeur en voyant James Potter se camper derrière les élèves pour l'écouter. Celui-ci devant l'air insistant qu'elle lui lançait fit :

-Continues Lil … Heu je veux dire continuez professeur Evans.

Les élèves regardaient l'étrange scène et certains arboraient déjà des airs coquins, surtout chez les Gryffondors.

-Heu oui donc je disais que cette créature est originaire de euh …

-D'Inde, de Chine et d'Egypte, l'aida James.

-Merci, fit elle froidement. Cet animal vit jusqu'à un age très avancé… Professeur Potter, n'auriez-vous pas un cours maintenant ?

-Je vous dérange ?

-… Non, je disais cela pour savoir. Donc il vit jusqu'à un âge très avancé étant donné qu'il a le pouvoir de régénération…

Elle fut néanmoins obligée de s'interrompre à cause des bavardages incessants.

-Miss Olivia, pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous anime autant ?

-Est-ce vrai professeur que pendant votre scolarité le professeur Potter vous courez après ?

Lily était estomaquée. Elle ne se rappelait pas à quel point les élèves étaient culottés.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous regarde miss, fit elle froidement.

-C'est l'entière vérité miss, intervint Potter

-Et vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

-En vérité oui, mais ça a duré très peu de temps ...

Lily devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère.

-C'est mortel, et vous l'aimez encore professeur Potter ?

-Pour répondre franchement…

-MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE OUI, TOUT D'ABORD CHERS ÉLÈVES, CELA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS ET ENSUITE POTTER JE TE PRIERAI DE ME LAISSER FAIRE MON COURS CONVENABLEMENT ET DE DÉGAGER !

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Lil… Professeur Evans, je ne fais que nourrir la curiosité et l'envie d'apprendre de tes chers élèves.

-Potter, tu me feras le plaisir de te retirer à présent.

-Tu es ravissante dans cette robe.

-Pathétique, souffla un serpentard.

-QUI EST PATHÉTIQUE ! Firent les deux profs d'une même voix.

-Je n'ai rien dis, cracha-t-il.

-Lâche avec ça, fit James avec dédain, dix points en moins pour serpentard.

-N'abuse pas de ton nouveau pouvoir pour couler cette maison Potter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une ex Gryffondor, souffla de nouveau le Serpentard, mais Lily l'entendit et ne se retint plus.

-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, ajouta t-elle. La classe est terminée, veuillez ranger vos affaires et partir… Vite !

La jeune femme fixait James avec des yeux noirs tandis que celui-ci la regardait moqueur. Lorsque presque tout le monde fut parti, James prit la parole.

-Tu t'énerves vraiment vite Lily. Je n'en vois pas la cause.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi. Enfin n'as-tu pas grandi, mûri, je ne sais pas moi. As-tu déjà vu des profs comme nous venons d'en faire une démonstration ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes censé montrer l'exemple. Tu ne pourrais pas te comporter en adulte, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-Alors pour ce qui est de ta première question je ne crois pas avoir mûri et je ne vois pas où est le mal. Pour ta deuxième question, je me rappelle lorsque Bowns, notre prof de divination venait faire la cour à notre prof, Finx, durant son cours et en notre présence alors nous ne sommes pas un cas si particulier que ça.

-Parce que tu venais me faire la cour…

-Tu peux voir ça dans ce sens là si cela t'enchante.

-Ne te fous pas de moi Potter ! On est des adultes maintenant alors ça serait bien de se comporter en tant que tel.

-Moi personnellement, c'est une période que j'essaye d'éviter tu vois ? Il y a seulement cinq ans, j'étais un adolescent insouciant et là on me demande de me comporter sérieusement ; je vois cela comme une mission impossible.

-Trop de responsabilité pour ta petite tête, c'est ça ? lança Lily sarcastique.

-Si tu veux. Tu sais, je disais la vérité quand je disais que tu étais superbe dans cette robe et les pendentifs s'y accordent parfaitement en plus.

-Potter… Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères mais ce n'est sûrement pas en me couvrant de compliments ringards que mon estime pour toi s'améliorera.

-Vous savez, vous iriez super bien ensemble, en plus ça serait classe d'avoir des profs qui sortent ensemble.

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête et virent deux élèves qui écoutaient et qui n'étaient toujours pas parti. Lily ouvrait des yeux ronds, mais James saisit l'occasion :

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

-Au revoir Potter je ne supporte plus ces dialogues de sourds.

Elle se retira dans un bruissement de cape.

-Vous pensez ce que vous venez de dire ?

-Yep, fit le premier.

-Vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble ajouta la seconde.

James Potter était pensif.

-Vous savez tout le monde dit ici que vous serez le prof le plus cool que cette école n'ai jamais connu.

-Et qu'est ce qui leur fait dire cela ?

-Beaucoup de septièmes années racontent vos prouesses dans cette école, c'est vrai tout ce qui se dit ?

-Ça dépend ce qu'on vous raconte mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous suiviez mon exemple exemplaire…

-C'est vrai que vous êtes spécial professeur. Sinon pour ce qui est du professeur Evans on peut peut-être vous aidez.

Il les regarda amusé, et les considéra un petit moment.

-Je m'en sortirai tout seul, croyez- moi, mais merci quand même. Allez dépêchez vous, vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours. Ça serait dommage.

Les deux élèves s'apprêtaient à partir, mais James les interpella :

-C'est quoi vos noms ?

-Moi c'est Olivia Grandt

-Et moi Chris Watt

Olivia se rendait en classe de DCFM avec Chris. Ils parlaient de leurs deux professeurs et réfléchissaient au moyen de s'en mêler, mais sans succès, ils ne trouvaient aucune idée. Quant ils entendirent un petit bruit venant d'une gargouille proche :

-Psssssssssst.

Ils s'y dirigèrent perplexes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas du collège, comment…

-Ça te dérangerait d'arrêter de me faire un interrogatoire.

-Je … Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Cela n'a strictement aucune importance. Je vous ai entendu parler…

-Vous nous espionniez ?

-N'importe quoi, les jeunes de nos jours, je vous jure, enfin prenez cela comme vous voulez mais j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et …

-Comment vous avez fait ? Firent les deux ébahis en cœur.

-Mais vous allez me laisser parler oui. Si cela vous dérange pas on écarte tous les sujets autres que celui de James et Lily d'accord ?

-C'est qui ça James et Lily ?

-Votre prof de DCFM et votre prof de soin aux créatures magiques, voyons, vous n'êtes pas très curieux pour des élèves de Poudlard moi de mon époque … Enfin peu importe, on a dit qu'on parlait de James et d'Evans.

-Vous les connaissez ?

-Bon je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes en fait excessivement curieux…

-Mon cher je vais prendre la relève car la nouvelle génération a l'air de te poser des problèmes, fit un autre homme sortant de nul part.

-Naporteuh quoi d'abord, j'étais en train de mettre les choses à plat, répondit celui-ci sur un ton enfantin.

-Bon je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi de notre visite. On veut bien vous dédommager de quelques gallions régulièrement si vous nous aider.

-Vous aidez … ?

-Parfaitement.

-Et cela consistera en quoi au juste ?

-En deux mots, commença le premier venu.

-Union de profs, continua le deuxième.

Devant l'air ébahi des élèves, les deux adultes ajoutèrent

-Vous êtes partant ou l'on se cherche d'autres personnes ?

-Vous voulez dire unir le professeur Potter et le professeur Evans ?

-Exact. Vous êtes d'accord ou pas ?

-Mais sans problèmes, vous avez même pas besoin de nous payez pour un truc pareil, dites nous juste comment on doit s'y prendre.

-Ok ! Alors ……….

Au bout de quelques instants de messes basses au cours desquelles les yeux des adolescents s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure, ils conclurent.

-Comment vous savez tout ça ?

-On ne parle pas de nous dans l'histoire de Poudlard fit le premier faussement ébahi, avec tout ce qu'on a fait pour cette école.

Il se tu néanmoins sur un coup de coude que lui donnait le second, légèrement énervé.

-Ne commence pas, puis il s'adressa aux ados, aller partez maintenant.

-Ouai mais on va être en retard à notre cours là.

-Oh excusez- moi, j'avais oublié, tenez.

Les deux élèves prirent le papier que leur tendait l'inconnu et le lurent. C'était un mot justificatif de leur retard signé de madame Pompresh.

-C'est vous qui avez fait …

-Ouaip t'a vu ce talent d'imitation, j'avoue que beaucoup d'heures de travail ont été nécessaires mais mon talent …

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher, le coupa le deuxième en lui fermant la bouche.

Il ajouta.

-Allez, filez en cours maintenant et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout les deux.

-Ok on y va… On n'accepte pas l'argent, mais c'est possible d'avoir des papiers dans ce type là ?

-… Pas plus de quatre par semaine.

-Marché conclut, firent-ils enthousiastes.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? fit le premier inconnu.

Les deux adolescents rougirent.

-Mais tu ne peux pas la boucler, t'es une vraie commère toi. Filez les jeunes.

-Quand est ce qu'on se reverra ?

-On vous trouvera vous en faite pas.

Les deux adolescents partirent, extasiés, par leur rencontre. Chris attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

-Viens deux secondes.

Il l'entraîna vers la gargouille et y jeta un coup d'œil mais les deux inconnus n'étaient plus là, ils avaient disparu. Les deux jeunes prirent donc la direction de leur salle de classe, perplexes.

…………..

-Ce n'est pas une raison Mr Hanks. Je sais très bien que vous aimeriez sortir avec miss Grops mais quand je vous dis de l'attaquer, ne croyez pas que c'est en vous montrant galant qu'elle vous portera plus d'égard.

Le dit Mr Hanks n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, premièrement un prof ne s'était jamais mêlé des affaires de cœur de ses élèves mais surtout, ce qui le sidérait le plus, était que c'était son premier cours avec ce prof et qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quelle manière celui-ci avait pu découvrir ce qu'il cachait si secrètement.

-Mais je…Je

-Ne cherchez pas d'excuses, c'est un comportement de mauviette, les filles aiment les vrais hommes.

Tous les garçons étaient pendus aux lèvres du professeur Potter.

-Vous avez l'air caler sur le sujet, fit un élève courageux, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas encore marié au professeur Evans.

Tout le monde avait entendu dire à quel point leur prof était ouvert sur le sujet, celui-ci s'était donc jeté à l'eau.

-C'est l'une des rares choses que je ne m'explique pas en effet, fit-il d'un air dégagé sous les rires étonnés des élèves.

-C'est donc vrai que vous l'aimez ?

-Oui pourquoi ? D'ailleurs je peux vous dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être un ennemi de cette fille, c'est la plus têtu que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Alors chers élèves tenez vous à carreau durant son cours, il en va de votre vie.

Les élèves riaient devant ce qu'ils considéraient être le modèle du prof.

-Mais alors pourquoi l'aimez vous ?

-L'amour ne s'explique pas, ça vient comme ça même si vous feriez tout pour que ce charme vous laisse tranquille et arrête de vous faire souffrir, fit-il rêveur.

-Très touchant, fit une voix glaciale, en attendant il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu m'expliques… Tout de suite.

-Lily, justement on parlait de toi.

-Sans rire, je n'avais pas remarqué, il faut que je te parle.

-Pendant mon cours ?

-Je pense que tu vas pouvoir interrompre tes discours de philosophes quelques secondes, s'énerva t-elle.

-Et bien parle je t'en prit.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a des élèves et comme je ne m'appelle pas Potter et que je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévoiler ma vie privé à tout le monde, cela me ferait plaisir que tu sortes de ta salles DEUX SECONDES.

-Le devoir m'appelle chers élèves, relisez la page 43 en attendant, leur dit il avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme était restée sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à présent. James la rejoint et elle l'entraîna dehors en poussant la porte derrière eux. Celle-ci ne fut néanmoins pas poussée assez fort et elle resta entrebâillée, au grand bonheur des élèves.

-Bravo Potter, j'espère que tu es fière de toi.

-Je ne leur faisais qu'un cours un peu spécial pour comprendre les sentiments de l'adversaire.

-Fous toi de moi… Je ne parle pas de ça Potter.

-Cette fois c'est toi qui a donné une mauvaise image des profs à venir te donner en spectacle devant ma classe alors ne me mets pas tout sur le dos, il parlait toujours rieur à la grande exaspération de la jeune femme.

-Très fin, je ne parle pas de ça.

-Ah bon ? Alors plutôt qu'on perde notre temps, tu ne veux pas plutôt m'expliquer tout simplement ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je parle de ça ! S'énerva t-elle en lui remuant un papier sous le nez.

Le jeune homme le saisit un peu étonné et la surprise passée il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il tenait un petit prospectus rose dans les mains. Sur la première page, on pouvait voir plein de cœurs et de texte d'amour. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une photo magique truquée de lui et Lily habillée en mariés qui s'embrassaient sous l'acclamation de Poudlard. Il le retourna trois fois, toujours aussi amuser.

-Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

-Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, je découvre en même temps que toi.

-Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas. Il n'y a que toi pour faire un truc pareil.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile que j'essaye de te convaincre du contraire, mais crois- moi, si j'avais fait ce truc-là, je n'aurai pas manqué de te le dire.

-C'est ça.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est vachement bien fait quand même, comme dans mes rêves.

-Tu excuseras mon manque d'humour, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette petite blague, et moi cela retranscrit plus mes pires cauchemars.

-Moi je trouve que c'est digne d'un maraudeur.

-Tu n'as donc vraiment pas grandi.

-Moi au moins je vie tel que je suis, naturel tu vois, je ne me cache pas derrière un masque dur pour prendre des airs d'adultes.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas mûri que les autres doivent faire de même

-Laisse tomber, tu es toujours aussi belle tu sais.

-Merci

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Nul

-Merci

-De rien

-Ça te fait si mal de sortir une parole sympa.

-Je sors des paroles sympas à ceux qui en méritent.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire.

-J'ai un cours qui m'attend, au revoir… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si cela te fait si mal à la gorge que ça de parler avec moi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et regarda le jeune homme entrer dans sa classe qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

Elle était perplexe, énervée, perdue et … Trop de sentiments la hantaient. Elle ne comprenait rien au jeune homme qu'elle détestait. Si ce n'était pas lui qui était derrière tout ça, qui était-ce. Les élèves? Elle trouvait cela impensable et pourtant c'était la seule solution. _Digne d'un maraudeur._ C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'en serait vanté s'il en avait été l'auteur mais il avait nié, c'était donc bien les élèves.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout comment cette année commençait. C'était un véritable désastre. D'abord elle avait appris que Potter était prof. Ce cher Potter avait ensuite dévoilé à toute l'école qu'il l'aimait sois disant. Et il n'avait pas omis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Et maintenant les élèves s'en mêlaient, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

La jeune fille retournait vers le parc lorsqu'elle croisa la personne qui allait finir de faire de cette journée un enfer.

-Très romantique l'idée de Potter. Je parie que cela t'as rempli de fierté et d'arrogance que cet abruti te tourne toujours autour, fit il mauvais, le prospectus à la main.

-Ma journée a plutôt mal commencé Rogue alors si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de la boucler et d'éviter de balancer des conneries comme ça.

-Il ne t'a pas assez complimenté aujourd'hui pour que tu sois dans cet état, fit-il mauvais.

-Rogue tu es pitoyable. Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup plus mûri que lui d'ailleurs.

-Ne me compare pas à lui.

-Tu ne vaux pas bien mieux pourtant.

-Tu le défends ?

-Pauvre type va. Tu es obnubilé par tes idées stupides, tu me fais pitié.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-C'est bien un truc de serpentard ça.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, en tout cas la nouvelle génération serpentard ne vaut pas mieux que la notre.

-Idem pour les Gryffondors, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, au revoir.

-C'est ça au revoir.

Lily entra dans son dortoir, fatiguée et lasse, et ne tarda pas à se coucher afin d'oublier ses misères de la journée.

**Woala ! Alors ? des avis ? Je repondrai à tte vos questions ...enfin ...**

**sinon encore merci à :**

**zozo, **chloé, **Arie-Evans, **Tite Diablesse, **Alicia, **Erylis, **ze1telotte, **sakura, **virg05, **lauralavoiepelletier, **SusyBones, **Mione des Maraudeurs, **hedwige09, **AmmEternity, **hermy.67. **

**Ca m'a fait trés plaisir**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 3 trés bientôt : _Un prof pas comme les autres _¤¤¤**


	3. Un prof pas comme les autres

**Kikou ! et voila le chapitre 3 comme promis !**

**Disclaimer : Tjrs tt ce qui ne sort pas de ma tête à cette chère assasine JKR**

**Remise au point : Dans le chapitre précédent notre chère Lily Evans doit supporter l'intervention de ce cher professeur Potter pdt son cours, on apprend dc qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, une discussion « privée » s'en suit mais deux élèves guette et se mette ds l'idée de les réunir. Il tombe bien car deux adultes pour le moins originaux les engagent pour le faire et c'est ainsi qu'un joli prospectus est distribué dans toute l'école, a l'instar de James. Pourtant Lily lui met sur le dos et c'est une nouvelle conversation animée qui s'en suit. La journée de la jeune femme se termine par une entrevue exaspérante avec Rogue.**

**Ptite note : Loryyyyyyyyyy, fais pas la tête, oh honte à moi j'ai oublié de te remecier pour tt ce que tu avais fais dans les chapitres précédent, les correc, les avis, les idées, je te dois tant de choses. Merci merci merci jtm ! Eh oui chers lecteurs ma fic serait très … pas comme ça, sans elle **

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 3**

♀**Un prof pas comme les autres ♂**

Chris entra dans sa salle de cours aussi stupéfait que ses autres camarades. À vrai dire il n'en revenait pas. Ce prof était tout simplement pas commun.

Il était d'ailleurs en ce moment même couché sur son bureau en attendant que ses élèves s'installent. Il arborait un sourire fier. Il était content de lui. Depuis toujours il avait répété que les profs étaient tous coincés et que, s'il avait été prof, il aurait tout changé. Ce jour était arrivé et il respectait sa promesse. Il attendit patiemment que les élèves se taisent d'eux même. Sa méthode reposait sur l'auto discipline.

-Bonjour ! Je crois que vous avez pris connaissance de mes petites « lois ». En rapport avec le décret un, je demande à ce que tous les élèves concernés s'en aillent.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il ajouta.

-Parfait, voila une bonne chose, nous allons donc commencer le cours. Celui-ci sera libre. C'est-à-dire que vous allez pouvoir me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez sur le sujet des DCFM.

Il était en train d'expliquer que les mangemorts n'étaient pas des squelettes ensorcelés par des gnomes à une élève lorsque le cours fut perturbé par l'entrée fracassante du professeur le plus strict de cette école. La grande femme avait ses cheveux dressés sur la tête par l'énervement, ses joues penchaient plus sur le rouge que sur la couleur dite normale de la peau. Quant à ses yeux, il ne valait mieux pas les croiser. Seul le professeur Potter était assez impertinent pour soutenir son regard avec autant de calme. Il lança d'ailleurs :

-Professeur Mc Gonagall ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Professeur Potter, j'ai tout fait jusque-là pour ne trop rien dire de vos méthodes, mais ceci est inadmissible, s'énerva elle en secouant un bout de papier.

-Vous en avez donc prit connaissance, je ne cache pas que j'étais pressé de voir votre réaction, fit-il toujours aussi calme.

Chris comme toute la classe se retint d'éclater de rire devant la mine totalement décontenancée qui s'attarda quelques secondes sur le visage de leur aimable professeur de métamorphose. A vrai dire il était d'ordre public qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à garder une expression autre que ses lèvres pincées

-Vous moqueriez vous de moi professeur, qu'entendez vous par pressé de voir ma réaction ?

-Oh rien de très grave. Qu'en pensez vous alors ?

-Vous vous moquez réellement de moi professeur Potter ?

-Je n'oserai pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait en tant qu'étudiant pourquoi commencerai-je maintenant ?

Personne ne comprit le message que le jeune homme venait de glisser au professeur et personne ne comprit pourquoi elle devenait encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Le professeur Mc Gonagal se rappelait trop le nombre de fois où les maraudeurs l'avaient fait tourner en bourrique, et bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle les avait toujours aimé, cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Je crois que ceci ne relève plus de moi, tout ceci est un véritable cirque. Veuillez m'accompagner au bureau du directeur s'il vous plait.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, mais vous noterez que vous perturbez tout de même mon cours.

-Votre professeur vous libère, j'ai à lui parler.

La femme sortit, James sur ses talons. Celui-ci fit mine de se plaindre à un groupe d'élève proche.

-Ah la la. Avec ses femmes, impossible de terminer un cours. Elles me harcèlent. Suis-je si irrésistible ?

Les élèves riaient, stupéfaits tandis que le professeur qui n'avait heureusement pas entendu, menait James vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle arriva devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe. James le trouva cela dit en passant grotesque. Il fut conduit jusqu'en haut des marches. Il avait trop de bons souvenirs de ses entrevues avec Dumbledore et riait d'avance de ce qui allait se passer. Le jeune homme entra donc avec un petit sourire innocent tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagall prenait la parole.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je viens vous voir au sujet de cet el… De ce professeur dont je désapprouve totalement les méthodes.

-Bonjour à vous deux, asseyez vous je vous pris.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent.

-Donc je vous disais…

-Désirez vous boire quelque chose ?

Ceux-ci approuvèrent et Dumbledore fit apparaître trois tasse et fit léviter la théière d'une à l'autre afin de les remplir, tandis que Mc Gonagall, imperturbable, reprenait :

-Ses méthodes sont irresponsables. Je dois absolument vous lire ce qu'il avait accroché sur la porte de sa salle de cours :

_Reformes professorale, selon James Potter._

_Décret 1 : Tout les élèves ne voulant pas assister aux cours, seront dans l'obligeance de ne pas y participer. Cette décision ne sera pas prise en compte par le professeur et aucune sanction ne sera retenue contre lui, si tel est son choix._

_Décret 2 : Les devoirs ne sont strictement pas obligatoires, chacun décidera de ce qu'il désire faire, à vos risques et périls pour vos prochains duels et mauvaises rencontres (les mangemorts ne sont pas des clowns et personne ne peut être sûre de ne jamais en rencontrer)._

_Décret 3 : Les élèves souhaitant bavarder avec leur camarade n'y seront nullement interdits, mais seront priés de sortir de la salle de cours pour éviter toute perturbation (cette fois encore, ne soyez pas étonné de vous faire bouffer par un dragon au bout de trente secondes de face à face)._

_Décret 4 : Il est strictement autorisé de manger en cours et totalement recommandé d'en proposer au professeur…_

-Faites donc voir la coupa Dumbledore.

La vieille femme lui tendit avec un sourire satisfait. Elle était contente que le directeur prenne ce problème au sérieux. Celui-ci parcourut le parchemin et au grand désarroi de Minerva le sourire du directeur s'agrandissait. Elle dit :

-Ne trouvez vous donc pas cela inadmissible pro …

-Au contraire je trouve que c'est une idée très réfléchie. Elle est certes périlleuse, mais elle vaut le coup d'être tentée.

-Mais je ne vois pas …

-Vous ne voyez pas ? Cette méthode fait appel à l'auto discipline et à l'autonomie, ce que recherche tant nos chers pensionnaires. C'est un excellent moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'ils travaillent pour eux.

-Mais cela ne marchera pas, les élèves vont sécher, arrêter de travailler, rater leurs études.

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre des cours de notre nouveau professeur.

-Voyons, Dumbledore, je veux bien que nous soyons indulgent, surtout que c'est sa première année d'enseignement, mais tout de même il se comporte en adolescent irresponsable.

-Je ne voudrais plus avoir à me répéter Minerva, je vous le dis une dernière fois les manières de monsieur Potter ne me dérange pas outre mesure, veuillez oublier tout ça s'il vous plait.

-Bien monsieur, désolé de vous avoir importuné, j'ai porté un mauvais jugement.

-Il n'y a aucun mal, vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être bon, je vous prie de vous retirer, maintenant s'il vous plait.

-Bien, au revoir.

La femme se leva. James qui était resté muet, avec son petit air de chiot innocent jusque-là, voulut se redresser afin de suivre le professeur de métamorphose mais le directeur le pria de rester. Il s'assit donc, peu sur de lui tout à coup. Une fois que Minerva fut sortie, il attendit patiemment que le directeur se décide à prendre la parole.

-Vous savez monsieur Potter, vous avez été l'un des plus brillants éléments que cette école est connue.

-Merci.

-Vos résultats ainsi que ceux de vos amis et surtout de mademoiselle Evans ont été très appréciés par beaucoup d'académie d'ailleurs.

Celui-ci fit une pause durant laquelle James redoutait la suite, sachant où voulait en venir Dumbledore.

-Je crois d'ailleurs me rappeler que vous aspiriez à devenir aurore.

Albus attendit une approbation de la part de son interlocuteur qui hocha pensivement la tête.

-J'ai reçu un nombre de lettres, considérable, et je pense qu'il en a été de même pour vous. Et j'avoue que bien que vous soyez un professeur brillant, ce n'est pas du tout le domaine qui vous convienne. Néanmoins mes pensées viennent de s'éclairer à la vue de ce panneau que Minerva vient de m'apporter.

Il fit une pause pour scruter James qui avait décidément choisit de se taire et d'écouter.

-Le dernier décret, le numéro neuf, de votre petit panneau m'a mis soudain la puce à l'oreille. J'avoue que jusqu'à présent je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que vous faisiez ici, mais certaines choses s'éclairent à présent.

-Ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous croyez, fit James rougissant.

-Ah oui, et qu'est ce que je crois ?

Devant le silence de James, il continua.

-Je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot et vous exprimer franchement ma pensée… Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici.

James rester abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa décision et son retournement feraient autant de remue-ménage dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Dumbledore en venait même à lâcher ses sous entendus et à parler franchement, cela devenait inquiétant. De toute évidence il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Même si comme je vous l'ai déjà dit vous êtes un excellent professeur. Mais là n'est pas le problème, vous avez des qualités inexploitées et je trouve cela triste, nous avons besoin de vous. Quant à votre neuvième décret, je vais m'en occuper… En partie … Le plus gros vous revient.

-Vous, quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que...

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais rappelez vous le plus gros vous revient, néanmoins cette affaire ne doit pas empiéter sur votre avenir, même si d'une certaine manière elle en fait partie.

-Heu oui professeur, je réfléchirai à ce dont vous venez de me parler, mais ne vous en fait pas pour moi ; je parviendrai à mes fins.

-Je n'en doute point et vous le souhaite de tout cœur. Je ferai mon possible pour vous aider.

-Merci.

-Allez, partez, j'aimerais bien que vous terminiez un cours de temps à autre.

Le jeune homme parti le sourire aux lèvres. Toujours est il qu'il ne revenait pas de l'implication de Dumbledore dans cette histoire. Comment avait-il deviné d'ailleurs, avec ce simple neuvième décret ?

…………………………………………

Il était tard. Très tard. James déambulait dans les couloirs, sans but précis, si ce n'était une petite excursion aux cuisines. Il ne fallait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

Néanmoins il devait avouer que sa liberté de circulation ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Le bon temps était passé où il devait se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité, et surveiller la carte des maraudeurs pour échapper au professeur qui patrouillait. Il trouvait Poudlard moins excitant, lorsqu'il avait le droit de s'y promener.

En y réfléchissant bien, il se rappela que le but de sa sortie était justement de surveiller les couloirs. La sourie devenait le chat, quelle tristesse… James trouvait cela désolant. D'ailleurs Dumbledore avait du abusé sur le jus de dragon alcoolisé lorsqu'il lui avait confié la garde du troisième étage. Car le jour où James Potter distribuerait une punition à un patrouilleur de nuit n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il avait certes distribué quelques punitions depuis le début de l'année. Une à une élève qui avait écrit un sujet de six rouleaux alors qu'il en n'avait demandé qu'un ; les élèves voulaient sa mort ; corriger six fois plus pour une petite faillote. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'à son époque, les professeurs favorisaient ce genre d'extras, lorsqu'il disait qu'ils étaient tous timbrés. Il en avait donné une autre à un élève de Serpentard qui avait expliqué que les mangemorts étaient de nobles créatures lors d'un exposé. Il ne l'avait pas loupé celui la ; il avait dû recopier trois fois le volume de _Sort contre créatures maléfiques_, le plus féroce des livres. Le jeune homme, en y repensant, était resté à l'infirmerie quelque temps. L'infirmière l'avait d'ailleurs légèrement insulté.

Il ressassait les dernières punissions qu'il avait distribué lorsqu'il entendit un bruit furtif derrière une statue proche.

-Cansas ixtram.

Il se dirigea vers la statue et découvrit deux élèves planqués derrière.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites.

-Désolé professeur, on ne recommencera plus, on …

-C'est pitoyable.

-Ne nous enlevez pas de point s'il vous plait, on …

-Vous méritez bien plus que des points en moins jeunes gens !

-Nous sommes vraiment désolé…

-C'est vraiment inadmissible, écorcher un mot de passe comme ça.

Devant l'ébahissement et l'incompréhension des deux élèves, il continua.

-Primo le mot de passe n'est pas Cansas ixtram mais Cansas extram et secundo lorsqu'on veut se rendre au septième étage, on utilise le passage secret le plus prés de son dortoir, c'est-à-dire celui qui est derrière le tableau de la Dame Blanche.

-…

-Vous me décevez franchement, j'attendais un peu plus de votre part.

-…

-Ah oui j'ai oublié, tertio lorsque l'on sort, on étudie un minimum les patrouilles des professeurs afin de ne pas se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ainsi vous auriez su qu'en vous rendant ici un quart d'heure plus tôt vous ne me seriez pas tombé dessus étant donné que je me trouvais à l'autre bout du château.

-…

-Vous avez écouté ce que je vous ai dit ?

-…

-Fermez la bouche, vous ressemblez à des poissons rouges stupides avec vos têtes effarées.

-Heu …

-N'essayer pas de vous défendre, une atteinte pareil à la réputation des élèves vadrouilleurs vaut une punition exemplaire. Premièrement vous me rendrez une carte des heures et lieus de patrouilles de chaque prof de cette école (cela pouvait lui servir). Deuxièmement vous me ferez un listing de tous les passages secrets que vous connaissez avec leurs mots de passe sans aucune écorchure telle que celle-là. Et troisièmement, vous me ferez une lettre d'excuse de deux parchemins à l'intention des Maraudeurs.

-…

-Vous avez compris ou je dois vous ajouter autre chose. ET NON DE MERLIN FERMEZ-MOI VOS BOUCHES STUPIDES ET INCAPABLES DE PRONONCER UN MOT DE PASSE.

-Oui monsieur.

-Très bien partez maintenant.

Les élèves commencèrent à contourner leur professeur pour rejoindre le couloir lorsque celui-ci les interpella, excédé.

-Où allez vous comme ça ?

-A notre dortoir…

-Vous n'avez donc strictement rien compris à ce que je viens de vous expliquer.

-…

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous ne prenez pas ce passage secret ? Pour vous faire de nouveau chopé stupidement ? Et enfin pouvez-vous m'expliquez de quel droit vous retournez dans votre dortoir ?

-…

-Dépêchez vous ou je sens que je vais m'énerver.

Les élèves complètement perdus rejoignirent la statue et commencèrent à balbutier :

-Cansa…Sas…

-Cansas extram, intervint le professeur impatient, vous me le copierez cent fois pour demain.

-Heu oui, au revoir professeur, firent les élèves en s'engouffrant devant le tunnel qui s'offrait devant eux. Ils jetèrent quelques regards incertains à leur professeur qui attendit de les avoir perdu de vue pour repartir.

Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait encore éduqué deux autres insouciants. Et il avait donné une punition exemplaire. Il était digne d'un vrai prof sérieux. Il regagna donc ses appartements.

……………………

Lily observait le petit livre qui était posé devant elle. Ou du moins, elle regardait plutôt ce qu'il projetait en trois dimensions au-dessus de lui. C'était ce que l'on appelait une vision. Les livres pourvus de cette option magique projetaient en général leurs illustrations. Lily regardait en ce moment une vision de l'anatomie de la licorne.

Mais elle s'ennuyait. Elle regardait fixement un livre posé plus loin. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'ouvre. Il s'intitulait : _Défense contre les forces du mal, Enseignement des premières années d'aurore._ Elle avait tiré un trait là-dessus. D'un autre côté les circonstances actuelles changeaient ses projets. Elles renversaient même la situation. Elle réfléchissait vainement, ne sachant que faire.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, venant de la chambre. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle saisit doucement sa baguette et se retourna brusquement. Elle découvrit un jeune homme brun qui se tenait debout prés d'une porte ouverte, une porte à laquelle elle n'avait jamais fait attention. Trop stupéfaite, elle ne baissait pas sa garde, et fixait le jeune homme, incapable de parler.

-Bonsoir Lily.

-…

-Je sais que cela ne te fait peut-être pas plaisir de me voir, mais de là à me braquer ta baguette dessus, ça devient quand même un peu abusif, rit-il.

-Mais que fais-tu là ? Comment…

-Je suis et je resterai toujours un Maraudeur Lily… ça te dérangerait de baisser ta garde, ce n'est que moi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention.

-Comment tu es entré ? fit elle en baissant enfin sa baguette, néanmoins elle restait méfiante.

-Par là, comme tu peux le voir, fit-il en faisant une révérence devant l'entrée du passage secret, il y a un ensemble de passage secret reliant tous les appartements de prof, les fondateurs ont été prévenants.

-Tu entres comme ça sans frapper et cela te paraît naturel. Imagine si je n'avais pas été habillée ou… s'énerva-t-elle en montant le ton. Et puis que veux-tu dire par prévenant ?

-Personnellement, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de te trouver à ta sortie de douche, cela aurait été même plutôt cool en fait. Et, pour les passages secrets, ils ont du vouloir faciliter …les rapports des profs, en gros ils ont dû prévoir que des profs comme moi ou comme Bowns en aurait besoin.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Sors d'ici tout de suite, tu devrai un peu apprendre certaines choses, on ne débarque pas chez les gens comme ça, surtout pour dire des conneries pareilles. DÉGAGES.

-Oui ne t'énerve pas comme ça, je m'en vais.

Le jeune homme partit par où il était arrivé sans discuter. Lily trouva cela très étrange d'ailleurs. Potter aurait-il enfin décidé de la laisser tranquille sans rechigner. Elle comprit que le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment changé, lorsque, à son grand damné, elle entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte du passage.

-Fous-moi la paix, rentre chez toi !

-C'est pas très correct de laisser les gens à la porte Lily, fit-il à travers celle-ci.

Lily, lasse, s'approcha de la porte et l'entrouvrit.

-Que veux-tu ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide fit celui-ci imperturbable.

-Va voir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai t'être utile, dit elle en laissant toujours le jeune homme à la porte.

-En fait tu es la plus calée dans ce domaine.

Il sortit un petit animal de sa sacoche.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, dit-il bien que la phrase la plus adaptée a cet instant aurait été : Je l'ai cherché tout l'après midi pour avoir une raison de passer un moment avec toi. Mais la jeune femme céda à la vue du petit animal blessé.

-Entre, souffla t-elle.

-Merci ! fit-il tout joyeux.

Il entra et explora un peu la pièce.

-C'est marrant, on a presque la même chambre.

-Très drôle en effet, fit la jeune fille sarcastique en allant chercher des produits à la pharmacie.

-J'en fais quoi de la petite bête ? cria-t-il de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

-Attends, j'arrive.

Elle arriva, une multitude de flacons dans les mains. Lily étala une serviette sur son lit.

-Pose le là, dit-elle en montrant la serviette.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider professeur ?

-Rien, c'est bon, tu peux rentrer chez toi je vais m'en occuper.

-Je n'ai pas envie, je veux voir comment il se rétablit, et tu pourrai me donner des cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment, et pour tout te dire, je préfère que tu parte maintenant.

-Non vraiment je voudrai voir.

-Bon écoute, je ne te demande pas ton avis en fait.

-Moi non plus.

La jeune femme scruta un instant le James sans savoir quoi répondre, elle se décida enfin.

-T'es vraiment un emmerdeur de première.

-Ouaip, c'est ce qu'on dit.

-T'es imperturbable, faut toujours que t'ai le dernier mot, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ouaip, c'est ce qu'on dit.

-Arrête ça.

-Quoi ?

-Potter, j'ai l'impression de parler à un gamin là, c'est grave quand même.

-Où est le problème ?

-Bon tu m'agaces, restes là si cela t'enchante, mais ne me déranges pas.

-Oui professeur, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

La jeune fille décida de ne pas relever, à la grande tristesse de James qui aimait ce genre de discussion inutile, au moins il lui parlait. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la serviette et commença à s'occuper de la pauvre petite bête. Celle-ci avait quelques morsures sur le corps, et d'après Lily, il avait une patte cassée. La jeune fille remarqua par la suite qu'il était en train de faire une hémorragie interne.

-Oh non le pauvre, il faut vite arrêter ça.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Il fait une hémorragie interne, et je ne sais plus laquelle de ces deux lotions, je dois lui donner en premier. Si je me trompe, c'est la catastrophe.

-Donne lui la lotion d'Azure en premier.

-Comment tu …

-Grouilles toi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, décidant de lui faire confiance pour une fois. Elle lui donna le deuxième médicament par la suite, et la plaie commença à se refermer magiquement. La lotion forma une sorte de paroi transparente et élastique qui arrêta l'hémorragie. Le jeune homme l'aida, sans qu'elle ne rechigne, à soigner les plaies extérieures, grâce à des onguents réparateurs rapide. Une fois qu'ils se furent occupé de la patte cassée, Lily prit la parole.

-Merci pour lui.

-Et toi tu ne me dis pas merci de toi ?

Elle le scruta un instant.

-Merci de moi, je ne sais pas si j'y serai parvenu à temps sans toi, fit elle solennelle, ça te vas ? Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de cours de soins aux créatures magique, ajouta elle coquinement.

-Ça fait drôle de recevoir des remerciements sincères de ta part.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de chose, fit elle plus froide.

-C'est la vérité, tu es toujours supère froide avec moi.

-Ne dis pas ça s'énerva t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil.

-Je ne te fais jamais de remerciement puisque tu n'en mérites jamais et que tu passes ton temps à me pourrir la vie, et à jouer avec moi.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Bien que c'était bizarre que tu sois tout à coup gentil avec moi, mon bonheur aura été de courte durée, fit-il rieur.

-Le mien aussi souffla t-elle.

-Comment ça? fit-il tout à coup sérieux.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Pourquoi mens-tu ?

-JE NE MENS PAS, pars maintenant, s'énerva t-elle sans que le jeune homme comprenne

-Un jour il faudra que tu comprennes que je ne joue pas avec toi et que je t'aime. Des fois, je me demande si tu ouvriras les yeux un jour, et que tu me diras ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te comporte ainsi.

-Réfléchies, ricana-t-elle tandis qu'il sortait.

Elle retourna longtemps ses pensées dans sa tête, mais elle ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se foutait royalement d'elle et il osait dire que c'était elle, elle le savait culotté, mais à ce point là. Ainsi continuait il de mentir, que savait il sur l'amour de toute manière, elle se rappelait très bien, elle se rappelait très très bien la dernière fois qu'il avait parler d'amour, alors que l'on ne vienne pas lui dire que Potter pouvait ressentir le moindre sentiment amoureux parce que la clé du mensonge était de rester crédible. De plus il agissait comme s'il ne se rappelait de rien, _comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. _ Il se moquait d'elle ou il avait l'Alzheimer, toujours est il que parfois elle le trouvait presque sincère. Elle s'endormir excessivement énervée.

**Ahem … (sourire d'ange) des avis ? **

**Je suis désolé je crois m'être embrouillé en repondant à certaines reviews et je crois en avoir oublié, milles excuse. En tout cas encore merci à :**

**zozo, **Arie-Evans**, herminette, **Kaena Black**, Xavéria, **SusyBones**, Tite Diablesse, **Perruche Cenevole**, Anneso, **lullu**, virg05, **sir moony**, hedwige09, et **Tinn-Tamm

**Et aussi à tt les lecteurs qui lisent sans donner signe de vie **

**J'aurais une chose a vous demander, je pense changer de titre mais j'hésite entre celui actuel _Vive les profs ! _et un autre que j'aime bien _Qui a dit que les profs étaient des gens serieux ?_**

**Si vous pouviez me dire par e-mail ou review votre préférence je comptabiliserai les « votes » et verrais en fonction. Woala je vous laisse tranquille.**

**¤¤¤Chapitre 4 bientôt : _Cours de duel … ¤¤¤_**


	4. Cours de duel !

**Désolé pour le retard, maladie plus mauvais bulletin de note (pas content papamaman ) plus le site qui m'a refusé le pré-enregistarge des chapitres deux joursc'est pas très bn pour publication d'un chapitre. Mais je vous le poste rapido quand même car je n'aime pas attendre dc je ne fais pas attendre, (mais sûrement laissé des fautes dsl)**

**Disclamer : bla bla bla … tt a JKR … bla bla bla …**

**Ptite note : comme vous avez pu le constater le titre a changé suite aux avis que vous m'avez donné et au mien, merci beaucoup.**

**Remise au point : Dans le chapitre précédent James fais des sienne et perturbe totalement le systéme scolaire normale avec « ses reformes professorales » dont le decret num 9 reste un mystère (sauf mysterieusement pour Dumby qui lui promet son aide). Il est par la suite très fière de donner une punition à deux vadrouilleurs qui … « vadrouille mal » disons ça comme ça et débarque dans la chambre de Lily avec comme prétexte un animal bléssé qu'ils soignent ensemble. Le comportement de la jeune femme reste etrange.**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 4**

♀ **Cours de duel ♂**

-Pssssst…

Chris et Olivia se retournèrent avec une légère impression de déjà entendue (mais si ça se dit, puisque je vous le dis). Il était plus de minuit et ils se prélassaient tranquillement devant le feu lorsqu'ils entendirent ce petit appel, venant de la cheminée. Les jeunes gens restèrent stupéfaits lorsqu'ils virent deux têtes apparaîtrent dans les flammes. Les visages ne leur étaient d'ailleurs pas inconnus. Lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qui se passait, ils éprouvèrent un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

-Vous êtes fous ! Firent les deux jeunes gens en choeur, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre !

Les deux visages les regardèrent comme s 'ils étaient stupides.

-On n'est pas stupides, nous, on a vérifié.

-Comm…

-Bon franchement, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec vous, mais votre curiosité excessivement excessive ainsi que votre ignorance est plutôt fatigante, fit le brun.

-De plus comme vous devez vous en douter, ajouta le blond, on n'est pas là pour répondre à vos questions.

-Donc tout d'abord, reprit le premier, vous avez parfaitement rempli votre devoir envers cette école et leurs profs.

-Exact, les petits prospectus étaient parfaitement réussis.

-Normal, le coupa le brun, c'est nous qui l'avons presque entièrement réalisé…

-Oui peut-être, mais ils ont parfaitement rempli leur rôle.

-C'était que de la distribution.

-Oui, mais ils l'ont très bien fait, et puis cesses de les dénigrer ainsi, s'énerva l'autre.

-Bon tout ça pour dire que vous êtes les gagnants de notre jeu de sélection.

Devant les regards abasourdis et incrédules des deux adolescents, le blond vint à leur rescousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

-En gros c'est vous qui dirigerez la prochaine opération, mais attention, elle est plus difficile, cela n'a rien à voir avec de la distribution.

-Que doit-on faire ! Lancèrent-ils enthousiastes.

-Alors voilà …

Ils discutèrent un long moment. Et comme la première fois, si ce n'était pas pire, les yeux des jeunes gens s'agrandissaient, au fil du dévoilement du plan de ces deux illuminés. Car, en effet, malgré tout le respect qu'il leur devait, dû à leurs idées géniales, ils ne pouvaient qu'avouer que ces deux hommes étaient assez barjots. Fallait tout de même être assez spécial pour « embaucher » des élèves afin d'unir deux profs. Les deux adolescents trouvaient cela complètement dingue et pourtant ils adoraient ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Ce n'est pas un peu suicidaire ? Firent-ils quand les deux adultes eurent terminé.

-Si pourquoi ?... ça vous fait peur ?

-Non pas du tout !

-Bon alors il est où le problème ?

-Y a aucun problème.

-Tout est Ok alors, bon moi je vous laisse, fit le blond.

Il sortit du champ de vision de Chris et Olivia.

-Bon papa est parti, tant mieux, parce que vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

-Répondu ? Firent-ils incrédules.

-Vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

Les ados n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, ils virent le brun se recevoir un objet en pleine figure tandis qu'une voix hurlait derrière :

-J'ai tout entendu ! Tu vas leur foutre la paix oui !

-Aïeuuuuh.

-Bien fait, coupe le réseau maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bon tu vas couper le réseau oui, sal cleps.

-Au revoir les jeunes, y a mon tortionnaire qui m'attend pour des trucs importants … Sois disant …

La tête disparut des flammes, laissant Chris et Olivia pantois. Chris se demandait quel était le rapport entre ce brun et un cleps, tandis qu'Olivia réfléchissait à la dernière question de l'inconnu. Ces sujets de méditations plus ou moins importants ne les empêchèrent néanmoins pas de s'endormir paisiblement.

…………………………

On approchait à présent de fin octobre et les jours se faisaient de plus en plus froids, les journées devenaient courtes et le château était d'un calme étonnant sauf dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest :

-Et pourquoi ?

-POTTER, LAISSE MOI TRANQUIL AVEC CA !

-Lily tu t'y es engagé, tu dois le faire, ça te fait si mal de passer une soirée avec moi.

-JE NE VEUX PAS, JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ETAIT TOI, IL EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LE FASSE.

-Tu es juste un peu énervé pour tout à l'heure, cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de remplir ton job.

-Un peu énervée ! tu m'as une fois de plus humiliée devant ma classe et tu VOUDRAIS que je ne sois qu'un peu énervée et que j'oublie pour passer une soirée avec toi !

-Une soirée avec moi, faut pas oublier que ce sera pour un cours et que nous ne serons pas touts seuls.

-Encore heureux tu penses quand même pas que j'accepterai de passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec toi.

-Ça serait génial, je trouve, des moments d'intimité, d'ailleurs tu fais quoi samedi soir ?

-Pleins de choses !

-Menteuse.

-Exactement, je n'ai strictement rien à faire, mais pour toi j'ai plein de choses à faire, OK !

-Non mais revenons en au cours de duel de ce soir.

-Je ne le ferai pas !

-De toute manière tu es obligée, Dumbledore m'as signalé que nous n'en avions organisé aucun depuis le début de l'année, je lui ai donc promis que nous commencerions ce soir et que nous en ferions un par semaine.

-UN PAR SEMAINE !

-Oui.

-T'es malade. Tu crois que …

-Oui.

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Et après ça, c'est moi qui n'ai pas mûri. Tu te comportes comme une gamine.

-N'essaye pas de me convaincre, tu perds ton temps.

-Ah oui …

-Oui

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit-il déterminé en partant.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner. Elle était tout à coup sceptique. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, se dirigeait droit vers le bureau du directeur, avec la ferme intention de faire en sorte que celui-ci oblige la jeune femme à accepter. D'un autre côté, avec le respect que Lily portait a Dumbledore, il n'allait pas avoir à insister beaucoup. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau d'Albus, celui-ci était en train de faire le tri de ses pensées à l'aide de la pensine. Sa tâche terminée il pria James de s'asseoir.

-Quel est donc le sujet de votre visite professeur.

-J'ai un problème qui se nomme Lily Evans…

-Étonnant, glissa Dumbledore.

-Il se trouve, professeur, que je viens de m'entretenir avec elle et qu'elle a catégoriquement refusé d'assurer le cours avec moi ce soir.

-De plus en plus étonnant.

-Heu… Je voulais donc vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas lui en toucher deux mots, je pense qu'elle réagira différemment avec vous.

-Oui je peux…

-Bien …

-Autre chose ?

-Non.

-Alors envoyez là moi, je vais lui parler, de votre côté, j'aimerais que vous fassiez en sorte qu'elle ne regrette pas ce cours, comportez-vous bien.

-Comme toujours professeur.

-Si vous le dites, fit-il avec un sourire qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler, faites la venir s'il vous plait.

-Bien professeur.

Il sortit, content de lui (pour changer). Quelques minutes après il était de retour avec la jeune femme.

-Bonjour professeur, fit-elle respectueusement.

-Bonjour professeur Evans.

-Vous avez demandé à me parler ?

-Oui, je m'inquiétais de l'avancée des cours de duel dont je vous avais chargé, en coopération avec le professeur Potter. Il me semble que vous n'en avez organisé aucun et je me demandais quelles étaient vos intentions.

-Je … Pour tout vous dire professeur, mon travail d'équipe avec Po… Le professeur Potter, ne me convient pas vraiment, ne se pourrait-il pas qu'il assure ces cours tout seul.

-Impossible, mais vous m'étonnez Lily, vous aviez pourtant accepté ce poste.

-Oui mais j'ai du mal à tra…

-Les excuses, je vous jure, coupa James, elle ne m'aime pas professeur, tout à l'heure, elle m'a hurler dessus lorsque je lui ai appris que j'avais eu la si bonne initiative d'organiser ce cours…

-Très bonne initiative, en effet, fit Dumbledore un brin moqueur, mais professeur Potter, pourriez-vous nous laisser ?

-Pourquoi ? Ca me concerne …

-Professeur Potter…

-Soit, j'ai compris, je sors.

-Merci.

Il s'exécuta.

-Où en étions-nous mademoiselle Evans.

-J'étais en train de vous expliquer qu'il m'était impossible de travailler avec le professeur Potter.

-Lily, vous êtes, avec James, la plus qualifiez dans ce domaine…

James ne parvint pas à entendre la suite. La jeune femme sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il la regarda, moqueur.

-Tu es content de toi, lui fit elle en reprenant l'escalier.

-Assez.

-Tu savais qu'il allait me convaincre.

-Perspicace.

Les jeunes gens se quittèrent sur cet échange cordial.

Le soir venu, la jeune femme se fit violence pour ne pas rester tranquillement dans son dortoir. Elle se dirigea donc vers le parc. James avait eu la bonne idée de ce lieu, comme si c'était trop simple de faire cela tout simplement dans la grande salle. À son grand bonheur, il pleuvait lorsqu'elle arriva.

-Bonsoir Lily, regarde tous les élèves qui sont venu on a même des vipères de serpentards.

-' soir, grinça t-elle.

Il y avait en effet une bonne centaine d'élèves trempés qui attendaient impatiemment que leur cours commence.

-On commence Lily ?

-Ok, mais avant on entre.

-Pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie, le parc …

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, il est hors de question que je fasse un cours sous ce temps. La grande salle conviendra très bien.

-Si tu veux, se résigna t-il à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'ils furent au sec, Lily plaça les grandes tables contre les murs. Ils se placèrent ensuite tous deux au milieu de la foule.

-Nous allons vous enseigner les règles de bases rapidement, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elles seront prises à la légère, ces règles sont très importantes, mais vous les connaissez sans doute déjà donc … Moi et mon adjointe vous ferons ensuite une petite démonstration.

-Une démonstration ?

-Parfaitement professeur Evans. IL y a un problème ? IL faut bien que nous montrions un exemple, puis il lui glissa à l'oreille ; tu as peur de m'affronter.

-Tu aimerais bien, chuchota t-elle à son tour à son oreille.

Le jeune homme énonça les diverses règles et passa peu de temps après à la pratique. Les deux professeurs ne remarquèrent même pas les yeux étrangement espiègles de leurs élèves. S'ils savaient …

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, leur baguette devant les yeux. Ils se saluèrent et effectuèrent un demi-tour sec. Chacun s'éloigna du même nombre de pas et se retourna. Ils se mirent ensuite en garde et se toisèrent bizarrement. James fut le premier à lancer un sort :

-Expeliarmus !

Le sort atteint bien sa cible, mais à la stupeur des deux professeurs, il n'eut pas l'effet désiré. La jeune fille, qui aurait dû être désarmé, se trouvait à présent en maillot de bain. C'était un deux pièces couleur émeraude qui la mettait joliment en valeur. La jeune fille furieuse et persuadée que le jeune homme l'avait fait exprès lança à son tour :

-Expeliarmus !

Le sort, une fois de plus atteint sa cible, mais agit de la même manière que celui de James ; En effet, celui-ci se trouvait à présent, lui aussi en maillot de bain, dévoilant son corps … très sympatique.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent suspicieusement, persuadé que l'autre était l'auteur de cette blague. Les élèves, eux, étaient ravis, étrange … Les serpentards arborait un regard suspect ; ils préparaient un mauvais coup. C'est ainsi que lorsque James leva de nouveau sa baguette, afin de pétrifier son adversaire, les serpentards agirent sur le sort, qui transforma Lily en limace. Les trois autres maisons s'empressèrent de métamorphoser la jeune femme en princesse.

James commençait légèrement à comprendre qu'un combat se livrait en ce moment entre les serpentards qui voulaient absolument ridiculiser les deux duellistes, et les autres maisons qui tentaient d'agir sur les sorts afin que ceux-ci mettent en valeur les deux professeur. Tandis que certains tentaient d'unir les deux profs, d'autres essayent d'aggraver leurs rapports, en augmentant leur haine l'un envers l'autre.

James se prit au jeu et continua d'attaquer Lily, comptant sur ses alliers pour arranger les sorts. Lily, elle, ne comprenait qu'une chose, Potter se foutait d'elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Certes elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer son beau corps musclé, mais le fait d 'être métamorphosée en limace ne lui plaisait guère. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas comment Potter faisait pour agir sur les sorts qu'elle lui lançait. Elle fit une autre tentative :

-Ligatum tantus

Elle espérait que le jeune homme allait se retrouver ligoter, mais à son grand damnée, celui-ci se retrouva entre une multitude de cœurs qui lui flottaient autour. Le jeune homme fit mine d'avoir été touché par cette déclaration d'amour indirecte, ce qui énerva et désarçonna encore plus Lily. Il tenta de la projeter, mais au lieu de cela, sa chute fut ralentie, et elle atterrit sur un tapis de rose. Les serpentards, mécontents, saisirent l'occasion. Les roses se transformèrent peu à peu en ronces. Les gryffondords ripostèrent. Ainsi le tapis se trouvait être tantôt constitué de roses, tantôt constitué de ronces. Quelqu'un du soudain intervenir, car la balance pencha tout à coup en faveur des serpentards et Lily se retrouva prise dans un filet du diable. Les serpentards remercièrent d'un regard en coin un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, et au nez crochu. Subitement Lily se retrouva dans un tapis de roses et de coton, tandis que le mystérieux inconnu se faisait assommé par deux autres dans un coin de la salle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Lily parvint enfin à se relever et se déchaîna sur son adversaire :

-Petrificus totalus !

Le jeune homme se retrouva asperger d'un liquide au doux parfum de lilas. Il fit éclater un sourire splendide afin de mettre la jeune fille hors d'elle. De plus il en était maintenant sur sa baguette n'était pas la sienne. Bien que les élèves soient forts réunis, il leur aurait été trop dur d'agir sur un sort réel, rapidement. Sa baguette lui avait dons été substituée. Celle-ci était truquée. Il y avait comme un trafic de baguette, car la sienne n'était pas la seule à disjoncter. En effet il doutait fort qu'il avait été dans l'intention de Lily de le déshabiller. Tout avait été arrangé et James trouvait cela trop gros pour de simples élèves.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de lui, le parfum de lilas avait subi quelques « amélioration » des serpentards et l'odeur se répandait à présent dans toute la salle. Les serdaigles s'allièrent afin de contrer le sort tandis que James lançait une nouvelle attaque. Plein d'espoir il essaya de nouveau de projeter la jeune femme en arrière, mais celle-ci fut soulevée délicatement par un petit nuage. Le petit cumulus blanc ne mit néanmoins pas longtemps à se transformer en planche à clous. Lily hurla de douleur et James impuissant, attendit l'intervention de ses élèves. Finalement la planche disparut et Lily se retrouva par terre, elle cria :

-Ça suffit !

Le silence tomba dans la salle. La jeune femme se releva péniblement, sous les regards inquiets ou sadique des autres.

-Potter ! À quoi tu joues !

-Mais …

-J'aurais aimé faire un véritable duel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et toi tu as fait, je ne sais quoi a ma baguette et je ne parviens à rien.

-Mais …

-Ensuite tu te contredit entre des sorts étrangement gentils, et des attaques lâches, tu n'as rien dans le crâne ou quoi.

-Mais, calme toi, je n'y suis pour rien, j'essayais comme toi de maîtriser mes sorts et ils faisaient n'importe quoi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mes expeliarmus n'étaient pas très contrôlés.

-Parce que tu es une pauvre victime ? Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Les élèves s'éclipsaient discrètement, sans pour autant rentrer dans leurs dortoirs, la conversation était trop intéressante. Mais leur mission d'espionnage tourna vite au règlement de compte dans le couloir et les bruits du combat interpellèrent vite les deux professeurs.

-Que se passe t-il ici ? hurla Lily.

Lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué dans le couloir les élèves étaient en train de se faire une guerre sans merci, saccageant par la même occasion le couloir. Les sorts fusaient de partout, lorsque Lily s'en reçut un en pleine poitrine et fut projetée plus loin. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, arrêtant toutes attaques ; tandis que James se précipitait sur elle. Il vérifia un instant l'état de la jeune femme et reporta son attention sur les élèves. Ceux-ci furent d'ailleurs désarçonnés par l'atmosphère inquiétant que venait de jeter le redressement de leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Aucun ne l'avait jamais réellement vu énervé. Mais à cet instant, tous auraient voulu qu'il en reste ainsi car le pouvoir et la colère qui émanait à présent de l'homme leur glaçait le sang. Tous faillirent s'enfuir lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Vous êtes tous invités à dégager immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que je perde le contrôle de moi-même. Vous viendrez tous demain devant la forêt interdite à huit heure du soir. Je vous préviens, je saurais s'il manque un seul d'entre vous et vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire partie des absents, dans votre propre intérêt.

Les élèves détalèrent tandis que le jeune homme se penchait sur Lily afin d'évaluer les dégâts : la jeune femme était inconsciente, et un léger filet de sang coulait derrière sa tête. Il la saisit délicatement afin de la mener à l'infirmerie. Elle venait tout juste de s'évanouir et avait tout vu et tout ressenti. Elle avait vu et ressenti la colère du jeune homme. Elle avait senti l'inquiétude qui avait hanté James lorsqu'il l'avait vu se fracasser le crâne sur le mur. Mais à présent elle était inconsciente, si elle avait été réveillée, elle aurait été troublée (pour changer).

……………………..

Lily se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'elle y parvint la lumière l'aveugla, et lui procura une douleur transperçante dans la tête. Elle les referma dons tout de suite et attendit un petit moment avant de renouveler l'expérience. Elle s'y força finalement et aperçu une ombre au pied de son lit. Ses idées étant trop confuses elle se concentra dessus. Elle finit par distinguer la silhouette d'un grand jeune homme. Il lui adressa la parole, et Lily comprit, bien que la voix lui semblât lointaine.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas bien, que s'est-il passé, je …

-Attends, calme toi, ne réfléchit pas trop, tu risques de te faire mal à la tête, et je ne pense pas que cela soit très bon.

La jeune fille reconnut tout à coup la voix qui lui parlait et se souvint. Elle se rappela d'abord le jeune homme énervé, puis le sort qui l'avait projeté, puis le duel anormal. Et ainsi ses souvenirs continuèrent à remonter le temps jusqu'à ce que tout se présente clairement.

-Depuis quand ?

-Deux jours, tu as reçu un choc énorme, Pompom et moi avons peiné à te rétablir.

-Tu as …

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Pompom était dans un état affreux, elle m'as presque fichu à la porte avant de comprendre que je ne la laisserai pas s'occuper de toi sans moi. Et comble de tout elle a fini par avouer par la suite que mon aide lui avait été précieuse, mais parlons un peu de toi, que ressens tu?

-De la reconnaissance.

-Quoi ? fit-il stupéfait.

-De la reconnaissance envers toi.

-Pour moi !

-Oui, souffla t-elle, exténuée, merci, sans toi …

-Je mérite donc des remerciements aujourd'hui ? ria t-il.

-Oui, sourit elle. Tu vois …

-Je vais finir par ne plus te reconnaître.

-Et tu vas finir par m'énerver.

-Certain verrait cela comme une remise en ordre des choses.

Elle le scruta un instant, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

-Tu fais quoi samedi soir ?

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé que …

-C'est bon, j'ai compris tu n'as pas changé et moi je suis toujours l'arrogant petit canard.

-Fiche le camp maintenant, sourit elle, faut que je réfléchisse.

-À moi ?

Il se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure et s'empressa de sortir, toujours et inlassablement fier de lui. Mais, derrière son arrogance, il éprouvait un tel soulagement du rétablissement de Lily, qu'il en oublia les péripéties d'il y a deux jours. Quand à la jeune femme elle préféra tout oublier histoire que certaines choses ne se contredisent pas trop dans sa tête. Bien qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante il avait tout de même agit normalement, personne de censé l'aurait laissé choir par terre, surtout que les élèves étaient trop occuper dans leur règlement de compte pour se rendre compte de ce qui lui était arrivé, enfin c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, mais ce raisonnement lui paraissait ingrat, toujours est il que la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Potter ne serais pas prête de disparaître ainsi, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu sa faute et qu'il ne se serait pas expliquer.

**Je ne suis pas specialement contente de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même … Et vos avis ne sont d'ailleurs pas de refus (oui je sais on repassera pour le tact,lol)**

**Encore merci à : twinzie, **Perruche Cevenole (je viens de me rendre compte que jusque là j'écrivais mal ton pseudo dsl ),** anne-laure0617, **Kaena Black**, lauralavoiepelletier, **Xavéria**, SusyBones, **Lune**, virg05, **Tinn-Tamm, **lisou52**, Princesse Guilty, **ze1telotte,** et Crookshank**et aussi à tt ceux qui lisent sans se manifester car mes « stats » ne mentent pas hihi.**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 5 très bientôt : _Mission au fond du lac ... _¤¤¤**


	5. L'eau ça mouille !

**Kikou ! De retour, moi être avec petit chapitre promis **

**Disclamer : bla bla bla … tt a JKR … bla bla bla …**

**Mon blabla : Estimez vous heureux car ce chapitre a été totalement réécris pour cauz de … bah il était vraiment parti en sucette en fait, lol, ac un calamar géant et tt et tt, mdr. Le titre annoncé Mission au fond du lac est changé comme vous pouvez voir : L'eau ça mouille.**

**Remiz au point : Je pense que pour le coup vous n'êtes pas des poissons rouges et vous n'avez pas tt zapper en 4 jours dc … ds le chapitre précédent il y a eut un duel … original … moui je pense que ca vous dit qq choz, mdr. Bonne Lecture !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 5**

♀ **L'eau ça mouille ♂**

Un mois était passé depuis cette nuit riche en événement. Il est possible que certains aient cru que le fait que James sauve Lily allait la rendre folle amoureuse de lui ou des trucs dans le genre. Mais je vous le dis ; bien que la dernière discussion à laquelle vous ayez assisté s'était relativement bien terminé. Ça serait très mal connaître Lily que de croire que depuis cette nuit là, tout se passait très bien entre les deux professeurs. Très mal les connaître tous les deux d'ailleurs.

On peut tout de même avouer qu'il est vrai que des discussions de plus en plus civilisées s'établissait entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils se supportaient et Lily se prenait même parfois à apprécier ces moments privilégié que constituaient leurs discussions. Ils plaisantaient et tout œil un rien observateur aurait pu réaliser que les choses allaitent de mieux en mieux. Choses qui n'avait bien entendu pas échappé à certains élèves et professeurs.

Néanmoins le passé de la jeune fille resurgissait parfois douloureusement et c'était alors chose normale que de les voir se hurler dessus pour un rien. L'interprétation la plus censée de cette conduite qu'avait trouvé leur entourage était qu'ils cherchaient, ou plutôt qu'elle cherchait ainsi à cacher ses véritables sentiments. Mais qui aurait pu deviner ses sentiments, alors que la jeune femme ne les connaissait pas elle même, et que c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Elle avait tout de même abandonné son ton de haine profonde pour le remplacer par des vociférations insultantes. Et pour James c'était un très grand pas ; elle ne le méprisait plus amèrement et froidement.

-Parce que c'est ma faute en plus ! tonitrua la jeune femme.

-Parfaitement.

-Tu as un de ces culots !

-Si tu le dis… Toujours est il que c'est ta faute.

-Mais tu imagines ce que tu es en train de dire ? Premièrement c'était honteux de nous disputer ainsi et c'était encore plus lamentable de casser la pensine à Dumbledore. Tu t'imagines ? Le pauvre à réussi à récupérer toutes ses pensées de justesse, mais à présent sa tête est tellement pleine qu'il doit avoir un mal de crâne constant.

-On lui en rachètera une.

-Potter tu sais pertinemment, que c'est extrêmement rare, je ne sais même pas si ça se vend.

-Ah ouai, alors elle sort d'où la sienne, si c'est si introuvable que cela ?

-Pfffff, tu es fatigant, arrête de te faire plus stupide que tu ne l'es.

-Gna gna gna …

-Professeur Evans, Professeur Potter, le directeur demande à vous parler, fit la voix sèche de Minerva dans leur dos.

-On se demande pourquoi ? fit Lily sarcastique en lançant un regard mauvais à James.

-Et je me permet de vous signaler qu'il serait fâcheux que vous remettiez ce que vous avez fait dans le bureau du directeur, il serait donc aimable de votre part de cesser vos disputes … dit-elle froidement.

-Désolé professeur, fit Lily platement.

-Cela ne suffit pas mademoiselle, répliqua l'aînée.

Mc Gonagall les conduit au bureau du directeur. Ils entrèrent timidement, et attendirent les réprimandes de leur directeur mais lorsqu celui-ci prit la parole, il s'exprima calmement et sereinement comme à son habitude :

-Rebonjour mes chers professeurs. Je vous ai fait demander pour vous donner une … mission. Cela sera aussi l'occasion pour vous de me rendre un grand service et de réparer votre emportement de tout à l'heure.

-Tout ce que vous désirez Dumbledore, dit Lily.

-Moi, tant que Lily est là, je ferai n'importe quoi pour la suivre donc …

Lily leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste de profonde exaspération mais ne pipa mot.

-Parfait. Je vais donc vous demandez de me rapporter une substance extrêmement rare. Elle est produite par une plante aquatique de couleur argent, qui se nomme Perpiline.

-Nous vous ramènerons cette substance, mais où pouvons nous la trouver ?

-Au fond du lac.

-Au fond du lac ? fit James surprit.

-Oui, je voudrai que vous alliez me cherchez ceci cette nuit, afin que cela n'empiète pas sur vos heure de cours. Cela pose t-il un problème quelconque ?

-Aucun, professeur.

-Parfait, bonne journée et bon courage pour cette nuit alors, conclut-il simplement comme s'il leur avait demander un service quelconque.

-Merci professeur.

Lily et James sortirent, tandis que Minerva s'attarda, quelque peu perdue dans le raisonnement de son supérieur.

-Un problème Minerva ?

-A vrai dire je me demandait à quoi rimait d'envoyer ces deux là eu fond du lac alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de …

-J'aide le destin Minerva.

-Le destin … ? Vous voulez dire que … ? Cela serait la chose la plus improbable qui puisse arrivé. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes se chamailler autant que ces deux là.

-Et pourtant Minerva … Et pourtant…

………………………….

C'était une nuit plutôt claire. La pleine lune inondait le parc de sa lumière argentée, tout comme les étoiles. La jeune femme était assise en tailleur dans l'herbe humide. Elle était vêtue de la tenue classique des sorciers pour les excursions sous-marines profonde. C'est à dire qu'elle était vêtue d'un simple maillot de bain deux pièces, noir. Un moldu ne se serait jamais douté en la voyant, qu'elle s'apprêtait à plonger à quelques centaines de mètres sous l'eau. Seul fait inhabituel ; la jeune femme portait un fin anneau d'argent autour de la tête. Et elle admirait son pouvoir ; en effet celui-ci allait lui permettre de communiquer par la pensée, lorsque la parole lui deviendrait inutile sous l'eau. Prodigieux. Elle se demandait d'où Dumbledore tenait cet objet aussi rare et merveilleux. Mais sa portée, tout comme celle de la voix, était limité, bien entendu.

Lily attendait sur le bord du lac, impatiente. Que faisait-il donc ? Ne savait-il pas arriver à l'heure de temps en temps ? Cet arrogant était donc incorrigible ? Il l'énervait au plus au point, par ses manières d'adolescent irresponsable et immature. Enfin ça s'était ce qui faisait qu'elle l'avait détesté durant sa scolarité, et qui l'aurait simplement exaspéré à cette heure, s'il ne lui avait pas fait tant de mal, s'il n'avait pas ainsi pourri sa dernière année. Elle se le répétait sans cesse : elle le détestait, il le méritait. Il ne fallait laisser la place à aucun doute dans son esprit, sinon elle était perdue. Elle ne devait surtout pas pensée à cette inquiétude et cette peur dans sa voix, ni au fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, ni … ni au fait que leur relations, malgré leurs disputes enfantines incessantes, s'amélioraient à vue d'œil. Non elle ne devait pas y penser car cela perturbait toutes ses bases, allait à l'encontre de tout ce sur quoi sa vie reposait jusqu'à présent. L'ironie du sort dans tout cela était … (vous saurez plus tard, gniark gniark gniark) La jeune femme fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée tardive du jeune homme. À cet instant elle chassa bel et bien tout doute de son esprit, car la colère l'avait envahie.

-J'étais en train de me demander … attaqua t-elle.

-Quand est ce que tu allais me demander en mariage ? suggéra t-il, lui coupant par la même occasion la parole.

-Non juste, si tu comptais te montrer un jour, trancha t-elle froidement.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Tant que sans cette mission, j'aurai pu me passer de te voir pour quelques décennies. T'as fini ton petit jeu ?

-Je commence tout juste, et je sui persuadé qu'au fond de toi tu n'aurais pas pu te passer de moi longtemps.

-Je suggère que nous plongions, avant que l'envie folle de t'en coller une, l'emporte sur ma raison, car ma vie aurait justement était idyllique sans ta présence.

-Vu comme ça, j'approuve l'idée de nous foutre à la flotte tout de suite, fit il dans un grand sourire, mais je maintiens qu'au fond de toi tu m'aime à la folie.

Sans un mot, chacun isola sa tenue du froid et vérifia que son anneau était bien en place. Pour finir, ils se créèrent une bulle d'air afin de respirer. Sur ce ils se jetèrent à l'eau. Tout deux commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans l'eau sombre en pratiquant la nage des sirènes. Lily admirait le paysage lorsqu'une voix surgie dans sa tête.

« Ne pense pas trop fort petite sirène, je risquerai de t'entendre »

La jeune femme analysa quelques instants les paroles du jeune homme, avant de se rappeler la mise en garde du directeur sur leurs anneaux d'argent : d'après Dumbledore, l'anneau retranscrirait ce que son porteur pensait assez fort pour être interpréter comme une envie de le faire partager. En gros il captait toutes les pensées fortes de son porteur, qu'elle soit destinées à être transmise à l'autre ou non. La jeune femme, en se rappelant ce détail, se promit d'être prudente afin de ne pas laisser Potter, s'insinuer dans ses sentiments, ses pensées et ses émotions.

« J'ai entendue » fit celui-ci dans sa tête.

«Tu l'as fait exprès »

«Tu sais bien que non, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même » se moqua t-il.

«Laisse moi, ou je retire ce machin, après tout je ne vois pas en quoi, ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec toi serait une grosse perte. »

«Si tu veux », se résigna t-il.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le décor. Il commençait à présent à se situer à une bonne distance de la surface, et il faisait extrêmement noir. Peut-être était-ce du à l'absence de la lumière du soleil, mais Lily en doutait. La profondeur à laquelle ils nageaient devait être à présent assez importante. Elle médita sur ce fait un instant puis remarqua l'immensité muette qui l'entourait. C'était plutôt impressionnant. Tout dans cet univers installait une atmosphère calme et apaisante. Il faisait très noir. Aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles de Lily, et enfin cela paraissait si grand, et elle se semblait si petite dans ici, qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer que cette étendue d'eau s'arrêtait un jour. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que le parc se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle. La surface du lac, elle la voyait tous les jours et pourtant, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer que lorsqu'on s'y enfonçait, on pénétrait dans un autre monde, et pourtant, celui-ci s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle continua d'apprécier cette tranquillité tout en nageant vers le fond, toujours, et encore.

«Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Lily, ce monde t'effraie ? »

«Il ne m'effraie pas, c'est tout le contraire, ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas que j'ai peur, n'essaie pas de trouver des raisons au fait que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Et puis, si tu voulais faire la conversation, tu n'avais qu'à t'amener un perroquet. »

«Eh bien je suppose qu'avec une réplique pareille, beaucoup abandonnerait, mais j'espère que tu ne pensait pas sincèrement que cela allait me suffire. »

«C'est ce que je craignais, souffla t-elle en réprimant un sourire devant l'entêtement du jeune homme »

«En tout cas tu as réellement un problème avec les rapports humains. »

«C'est avec les rapports Potter que j'ai un réel problème. Il y a une grosse nuance. » Elle s'exprimait de manière lasse et amusée, pas de manière froide et hargneuse comme elle l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Et c'est ce changement très parlant que James n'avait pas manqué de relever.

«Je te trouble tant que cela ? Et puis je fais partie des humains, donc d'une certaine manière, tu as un problème avec les rapports humain. »

«Le jour où tu me troubleras n'est pas encore arrivé. La seule chose par laquelle je pourrai être troublée venant de ta part serait ta stupidité. »

«C'est déjà un début »

«Si tu le dis. Et pour ce qui est des rapports humains, je pense que le jour où l'homme a nommé les bipèdes comme moi ou les autres par ce nom, il ne s'imaginait sûrement pas qu'un spécimen dans ton genre en ferait parti. »

«Eh bah ça, c'est de la théorie de Lily, tiens. T'as le cerveau un peu tordu quand même. »

«Ou c'est le tien… »

«Si ça te fais plaisir dans ce sens là. »

«Oui je préfère »

«On peut parler franchement Lily. »

«Vas y, je vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être pire que maintenant »

«Je trouve que tu es lunatique. »

«Lunatique »

«Explication : il y a un moi, j'avais l'impression que tu m'adorais… »

«Tu sais, il y a des traitements pour les mythos. »

«On va dire que j'ai rien entendu… Donc je disais, il y a un moi, j'avais l'impression que tu m'adorais, que tu ouvrais les yeux, que … Enfin que tout allait bien… Et depuis ton comportement est si changeant et contradictoire qu'un psychomage s'y perdrait »

«Tu venais de me sauver et je t'en étais reconnaissante, ça s'arrête là.

«Je ne peux pas te sauver la vie tous les jours, Lily. »

«Très drôle. Tu sais les gens que j'aime bien et à qui j'accorde ma confiance, ne ma sauve pas nécessairement la vie tout les jours, il se contente déjà de ne pas me trahir, fit elle amèrement »

«Je m'y attendais à celle … Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! je ne t'ai pas trahi, qu'est ce que c'est q… C'est quoi ce truc qui vient de bouger ? »

«Le calamar géant » se moqua t-elle.

«J'ai vu un truc, j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivi »

«Bien sur, notre conversation est d'une telle importance que l'on se fait suivre et espionner. Ton cas ne s'arrange pas. Et n'essaye pas de m'impressionner Potter tu n'y parviendra pas. »

«chuut ! »

Elle jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle :

«Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

«La regarde, s'exclama-t-il dans sa tête »

«Je suis morte de trouille, Potter, t'as un sens de l'humour hilarant, j'adore… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des lances les menaçaient dangereusement. Il était entourés de guerriers sirène très, mais alors très peu hospitaliers. Ils ressemblaient parfaitement à des sirènes, à la différence qu'il n'avait pas des queues de poissons mais des queues de requins. _Ravissant _pensa James.

«Un si grand sens de l'humour que j'ai embauché ces pingouins pour cette petites mascarade » ironisa le jeune homme très mal à l'aise.

«Je suis pas sure que cela soit le moment là. Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent ? »

«Une livraison de bierreabeurre, que veux tu que j'en sache ? »

«On fait quoi ? »

«Tes questions deviennent un peu fatigante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors si tu pouvais te taire, ne serais-ce qu'une minute pour me laisser réfléchir, ça serait cool »

Les sirènes semblaient leur dire quelque chose, mais il n'entendait qu'un gazouillis de bulles. Ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup. L'une des créatures leur fit signe de descendre. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, étant donné qu'une dizaine de requins hommes les entouraient, armés jusqu'aux dents. Donc réflexion faite, James préféra rester calme pour l'instant. Ils descendirent ainsi dans les profondeurs du lac un long moment avant d'arriver au fond. Ils étaient arrivés au bord d'une cité sous-marine qu'il ne pu détailler longtemps car son regard se posa sur une plante argenté toute proche. Il appela Lily mentalement mais rien qu'en suivant son regard il vit qu'elle fixait la même chose que lui.

«J'ai vu »

«On fait quoi ? »

«Tiens c'est toi qui pose les questions cons maintenant ? »

«Lily, faut qu'on se casse »

«T'as envie de partir toi aussi, bizzare »

«Lily »

«Mais j'en sais rien moi ce qu'on fait, faudrait qu'on puisse communiquer avec un des poissons »

«J'ai une idée, passe ton anneau au chef, comme ça… »

«Pourquoi pas toi ? »

«Parce que je suis bien meilleur diplomate que toi »

«Je ne crois pas »

«Fais moi confiance »

«Ca aussi j'ai du mal »

«Lily je m'apprête à te sauver la vie, alors arrête tes gamineries »

La jeune femme se résigna et attira l'attention d'une des créatures. Elles tentaient de s'exprimer par des gestes incompréhensibles en lui tendant l'anneau. L'homme requin finit par comprendre où elle venait en venir et déposa l'anneau d'argent sur sa tête. La jeune femme regarda ensuite successivement Potter et la créature, dans l'attente d'un signe encourageant. L'homme requin sursauta tout à coup et s'immobilisa, Lily en déduit que son collègue était en train de communiquer avec lui.

L'homme requin enleva soudainement l'anneau après un petit moment et conversa en « bulle » un petit moment avec les siens. Elle interrogea James du regard mais celui lui fit simplement signe de patienter. Finalement l'une des sirènes se tourna de nouveau vers eux en coiffant l'anneau sur sa tête. Ils parurent communiquer encore un instant et Lily vit James retirer son anneau pour le tendre au chef des créatures qui semblait émerveillé par un tel objet.

Lily voulut le retenir mais il la fusilla du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas, il était en train d'offrir un objet de Dumbledore à ses poissons, à quoi jouait il ? L'un d'eux s'approcha de James et lui déposa une sphère de verre entre les mains. Lily vit à travers une plante d'argent. Cet idiot venait d'échanger des objets rarissimes contre une plante. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour partir, elle résista, en colère. Les créatures froncèrent les sourcils, mécontentes et James fusilla la jeune femme du regard.

Elle se résigna donc à le suivre, pour remonter à son côté à la surface. Elle ne détournait pas son regard noir de lui, auquel il répondait par une mine exaspérée. Ils remontèrent ainsi un long moment et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la surface Lily prit tout de suite la parole.

-Mais tu es stupides ou quoi ? Tu viens d'échanger un objet rarissime de Dumbledore contre une PLANTE !

-D'un ce n'est pas qu'une plante, mais une Perpiline qui va lui retirer son mal de crâne. Et de deux j'ai aussi acheté notre liberté.

Un silence s'en suivit. La jeune femme réalisait quelque peu sa bêtise et son emportement mais elle nierait jusqu'au bout.

-Quand je disais que tu étais une mauvaise diplomate, si ça avait été toi, on se serait fait dévorer pour sauver deux anneaux d'argent. Ca aurait été très intelligent.

Ils nageaient vers le bord et Lily eut tout à coup l'irrésistible envie de se jeter sur lui pour le couler. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps et se jeta bel et bien sur le jeune homme de tout son poids pour le couler. Surpris, il ne pu se défendre et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Heureuse la jeune femme commença à prendre la fuite vers le bord mais deux mains puissantes la rattrapèrent bientôt et l'immobilisèrent. Une, autour de sa taille et l'autre tenant ses bras fermement dans son dos. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

-Alors, on fait plus la maligne.

-Lâche moi !

Elle tenta de se délivrer en vain et commença à s'inquiéter.

-Potter lâche moi, répéta-t-elle.

-Oh je ne crois pas non, murmura-t-il appréciant apparemment la situation.

-Potter !

-C'est moi.

Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et beaucoup trop au goût de Lily.

-Laisse moi !

-Et j'y gagne quoi ?

-Mon poing dans la figure.

-Je pense que je vais faire ceci alors…

Il l'immergea totalement avant de la remonter, toujours prisonnière.

-Tu refais ça une fois et ma vengeance sera terrible.

-Tu parles de ça ?

Il la replongea dans l'eau pour l'en ressortir quelques secondes après.

-Je te hais Potter, je vais te tuer.

-Quelle ravissante perspective. Tiens On va faire un truc…

Elle détestait être ainsi sous son emprise, il devait la lâcher ou elle allait devenir folle.

-Tu m'avoues qu'au fond tu m'adores et je te lâche.

-Rêves.

-Ou tu m'embrasse.

-Salop !

-Alors ?

-Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais…

-On ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé.

-T'es immonde.

-Tu as ton petit nez tout mouillé miss futur Potter

-L'eau ça mouille futur homme mort, grinça-t-elle pour toute réponse.

-Perspicace miss futur Potter ...

Elle leva simplemnt les yeux au cie avec agacement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longuescinque minutes, tandis que la jeune femme l'insultait de touts les noms et que son énervement croissait. Il finit par la retourner vers lui.

-Alors toujours pas décider à négocier, murmura t-il.

Elle saisit sa chance et lui donna le coup de genoux le plus fort qu'elle pu où cela faisait le plus mal. Il la lâcha subitement en gémissant. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tout prés du bord, et qu'elle avait pied. Elle s'éloigna en courant vers le château après lui avoir crié.

-Je me vengerai Potter.

Il lui répondit la même chose et sortit piteusement du lac pour retourner à son tour vers le château. Il adorait cette fille…

**Pas glorieux selon moa mais le prochain sera mieux promis Et reagrder y a un pti bouton tt mignon en bas à gauche, si si très interessant lol…**

**Merci encore à : **Tinn-Tamm**, hedwige09, **lisou52**, Perruche Cevenole, **anne-laure0617**, ze1telotte, **Eleonore-dem**, Susy-Bones, **Princesse Guilty**, Erylis, **Red-hair1990, **Kaena Black**, paulka **et aussi à tt les autres **

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 6 très bientôt : _Le pari_ ¤¤¤**


	6. Le pari

**☠☠☠ Argn, kikou tt le monde, bn je m'explique parce que sans ça vous êtes en droit de me tuer pour mon retard. Alors voila je suis parti pdt quinze jours! Et on m'avait promi que J'AURAIS INTERNET! C'était faux! Faux! Resultat le vendredi avant les vac je vous ai pas mis de chapitre en me disant, baaah demain, bah nn c t mort car le lendemain je partais et je n'avais pas internet. En tt cas je l'ai depuis pas lontemps mais ça a été très dur de m'en passer surtout en pensant à vous! Pfff, bn vous êtes en droit de m'en vouloir je m'excuse ca ne se reproduira normalement pas puisque je compte bien tout poster avant fin juin (grande vac) dc … Bonne lecture!**

**remise au point : james casse pensine dumby. stop. Lily pas contente. stop. Excursion au fond du lac. stop. Mechant requin homme qui sont en fait gentils. stop.trouve la plante ke dumby leur a demander. stop. remonte a la surface. stop. James a décidé que lily devait l'elbrassé. stop. raté .stop.**

**Paranthèse : coups de coeur pour un livre génial de Stephenie Meyer _Fascination. _Franchement lisez c'est l'histoire d'une ado qui débarqueà Forks(elle a quitté l'Arizona)et qui rencontre Edward Cullen. Mais celui-ci n'est pas humain, Bella en est sûre ... Il est plus que ça. En plus si vous lisez ma fic c'est que vous aimez la romance alors je vous le recommande, je l'adooore.**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 6**

♀**Le pari ♂**

_Ma petite maman,_

_Tout se passe bien ici. C'est tellement bon de retrouver Poudlard, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Ici rien à changer, le directeur n'a pas pris une ride, nombre de mes professeurs sont devenus des collègues. Je t'avouerai franchement que ça m'a fait bizarre au début. C'est incroyable comment les élèves sont atroces vu par les yeux d'un prof. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, je m'en veux, mais j'ai tellement de boulo ici. Combien d'heure Pétunia a-t-elle déblatéré après mon départ ? Je plaisante mais ça a du être infernale. C'est bientôt noël, je sais que tu le passeras avec la famille et que tu aurais bien voulu que je sois là. Mais avec la présence de Pétunia et son cochon, je crois que je ne ferai que gâcher la fête. Fais tout de même de gros bisous à tout le monde et surtout à grand-mère Susanne, je sais que c'est elle qui souffrira le plus de mon absence, après toi. J'espère que tu me pardonnes. Papa est-­il revenu de son voyage ?_

_Gros bisous_

_Ta fille qui t'aime, Lily_

Lily plia soigneusement sa lettre, et la cacheta. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour se rendre à la volière. Il faisait magnifiquement beau. Le mois de Décembre approchait et le parc était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Elle s'arrêta et contempla le paysage par l'une des fenêtres du couloir, un moment. Elle aimait l'hiver, en plus les vacances de noël approchaient de plus en plus. Elle resterait sûrement là, ou bien elle passerait la deuxième semaine chez elle. Enfin elle verrait bien, pour l'instant on était samedi matin et la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Elle parvint à la tour et monta. Elle ouvrit la porte de la volière et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un homme brun se tenait debout de dos et caressait une magnifique chouette noire. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver et elle reconnut sans mal le beau visage de Potter. Elle ne s'était toujours pas venger, mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et elle patienterai toute l'année s'il le fallait avant de trouver le bon moment. Mais son esprit n'était pas à ces sornettes.Il la troublait de plus en plus.

-Bonjour Lily !

-Bonjour !

Elle scruta les alentours pour trouver une chouette de l'école qui lui paraissait en forme :

-Tu cherches une chouette pour envoyer ta lettre ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Prends la mienne. Elle ne travaille pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais elle est extrêmement rapide.

Il tendit son bras pour montrer la chouette perchée dessus.

-Elle est vraiment belle cette chouette. Que fais tu là si ce n'est pas pour envoyer une lettre ?

-Je venais voir comment elle se portait et m'en occuper un peu, tu la veux ou pas ?

-Puisque tu me le proposes.

Elle s'approcha de la chouette et la caressa, elle était douce. Elle lui tendit la lettre. L'oiseau la saisit dans son bec.

-Amène cette lettre à ma mère au 12 Sun drive s'il te plait.

La chouette émit un petit roucoulement d'approbation et après une dernière caresse de son maître, elle s'envola et disparut dans le paysage blanc du parc. Lily la regarda un instant puis se tourna vers James. Elle se sentait un peu embarrassée. Depuis quelques temps elle devait admettre que les choses allaient relativement bien avec Potter, mais là, elle se retrouvait toute seule face à lui et ne trouvait strictement rien à lui dire.

-Il fait beau, dit il.

-Ouais, tu … ça va ?

-Très bien. Ca te dit une petite balade dans le parc ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Une balade dans le parc, avec _lui._ Elle en mourrait d'envie mais …

-Ouais ... Ca serait sympa.

Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Génial !

Quelques minutes plus tard ils marchaient autour du lac, silencieux. Seul la neige crissait sous leurs pieds. James rompit de nouveau le silence avec entrain.

-Tes parents sont moldus ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle amusée devant l'entrain du jeune.

-Tu sais faire ce truc moldu du petain sur glace.

-Le patin sur glace ? rit-elle.

-Ah oui !

-Oui j'en faisais étant petite, enfin toujours mais plus rarement, j'ai une paire dans ma chambre.

-Moi aussi !

-Comment ça ?

-En fait j'en avais acheté une en sixième année dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'apprenne un jour à en faire mais Sirius, Remus et Peter n'étaient pas vraiment qualifiés dans ce domaine. Tu m'apprends s'il te plait ? implora James.

-… Ok.

Elle se tourna vers le château et leva sa baguette tandis que le jeune homme bondissait de joie comme un jeune gamin qui va recevoir ses cadeaux de noël.

-Accio patin à glace.

James leva à son tour sa baguette et lança joyeusement.

-Pétrin à glace !

Lily explosa de rire et lui fit répéter le nom correctement. Bientôt de paires de patin volaient vers eux à travers le parc. Chacun saisit la sienne. Lily enfila la sienne et se tourna vers un James perplexe.

-Ils ont rétrécis, lui annonça t-il.

-Je pense plutôt que ton pied a grandi. Donne, je vais arranger ça.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les deux patins :

-Adaptum ! … Tiens ils ne vont pas cesser de grandir et de rétrécir pendant un moment mais ils s'adapteront à ton pied au bout de quelques secondes.

Les deux profs étant enfin prêt, Lily commença à lui montrer comment avancer sans tomber. Le jeune homme posa alors un pied sur la glace précosioneusement et s'arrêta un instant, tandis que Lily faisait des pirouettes juste à côté. Il posa le deuxième patin et inspira un grand coup. Il avança un pied pour patiner puis l'autre mais ses jambes s'emmêlèrent et il se retrouva couché de tout son long sur le sol gelé. La jeune femme sourit et vint l'aider à se relever.

-Tu ne dois pas marcher comme si tu te promenais sur le sol normal, tu dois lancer ton pied légèrement sur l'extérieur et faire de même avec l'autre juste après. Ca donne à peu prés ça.

Elle lui fit une démonstration au ralenti. Il inspira de nouveau et se lança. UN pas, deux pas, trois …. Il était retombé. Lily contint son rire et l'aida à se relever.

-J'en ai presque fait trois se défendit il en la voyant moqueuse.

-Oh mais tu commences très bien le rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire légèrement contradictoire. C'est marrant mais je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi piteux dans aucune discipline.

-Chacun ses points faibles. Pareil pour toi avec un balai.

Elle rougit.

-Allez relève toi.

Elle le prit carrément dans les bras pour le soutenir. Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés. Le jeune homme ne la lâchait pas, ses pieds étaient dangereusement écartés et tout son équilibre en ce moment reposait sur la jeune femme. Elle le soupçonnait d'en faire un tout petit peu trop mais ne dit trop rien

-Je vais retomber, gémit il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, le voir aussi nul en une discipline était presque un scoop. Potter un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard autrefois, frimeur et toujours gagnant. Il était en ce moment cramponné à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle tenta de le redresser mais le poids du jeune homme lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ils s'affalèrent touts deux sur la glace. Lily était tombé sur James et se retrouva couchée sur lui. Après un léger moment de gène elle se releva tant bien que mal et l'aida de nouveau, lui ne semblait pas du tout gêné et elle lui lança un regardd noir dans l'intention de lui retirer son petit sourire narquois. Mais une nouvelle perte d'équilibre l'empêcha de dire ce qu'il allait lancer et il tomba de nouveau sous le rire franc et un brin moqueur de Lily.

-J'ai comme l'impression que je garderai à vie le patin à glace comme un point faible, marmonnat-il en se relevant..

-Je pense que bien d'autre discipline moldus t'échapperai, j'avoue que je ne t'imagine pas vraiment sur des skis ou des rollers.

-Le ski c'est les planches que vous vous accrochez au pied pour descendre la montagne, fit il avec horreur.

-Exact, et les rollers se sont des chaussures avec quatre roues en dessous.

Son expression d'épouvante s'amplifia.

-Les moldus sont complètement fous.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ils prennent les sorciers pour des monstres fous, et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Mais il faut éliminer ceux qui ne connaissent même pas notre éxistence et ceux qui connaisse assez bien un sorcier pour ne pas formuler des hypothèses aussi stupides. Ma mère par exemple … quant à ma sœur … elle est persuadée que je suis bel et bien un monstre.

-Ca doit pas être très réjouissant.

-Pas vraiment … Bon, tu réessayes.

-Euh … ouais.

-Attends, on va s'y prendre autrement.

Elle se plaça derrière lui et le tint par la taille. Elle commença à patiner en le poussant. Ils prirent ainsi de la vitesse et le jeune homme commença bientôt à patiner. Ils tournèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. James exprimait clairement sa joie tandis que Lily riait de bon cœur. Soudainle jeune hommegêna Lily en pleine vitesse avec son patin. Elle perdit l'équilibre et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils glissèrent un moment sur la glace et atterrirent la tête la première dans la neige un peu plus loin. Ils éclatèrent de rire mais James fut coupé dans son élan par une boule de neige qui se fracassa sur son visage. Surpris il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était bel et bien Lily qui venait de l'attaquer. Il attrapa une énorme boule de neige et la lança sur la jeune femme qui l'évita de justesse. Elle se releva et patina plus loin pour échapper aux missiles que lui lançait le jeune homme.

-Traître, je pourrais jamais te rattraper sur la glace !

-Essayes !

Il se releva en grommelant et tenta de nouveau de patiner, après avoir soigneusement fait une réserve de boule dans ses bras. Il ne tomba pas et parvint à prendre suffisament de vitesse pour se rapprocher ; la comédie était finie. La jeune femme prise de court par ce soudain progrès n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la boule de neige qui lui éclata au visage. Elle fuit, le jeune homme à ses trousses, la bombardant de projectiles gelés. La poursuite dura plus d'un quart d'heure au terme du quel ils s'allongèrent touts deux côte à côte dans la neige, morts de fatigue.

-Tu progresses vite ! Et je voulais me venger avec les boules de neiges mais on est quitte sur cette partie, c'est injuste !

-Merci, mais se n'est que partie remise…Un petit cours de balai, ça te dis après manger ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix heures et demie. On va se changer, on se réchauffe, après on mange et je vérifie que le terrain ne soit pas prit cet après midi.

-Oh ça il en est hors de question

-Oh si

-Oh non

-Je t'apprends à voler, et comme ça on est quitte.

-Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques Po …

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. La jeune femme reprit.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques James.

Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Oh si je sais, oh si…

-Dans ce cas tant pis pour toi, ton échec de professeur sera lamentable.

-Tu me sous estime.

-On verra…

-On parie.

Elle le considéra un instant, méfiante.

-Et on parie quoi ?

Il réfléchit. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-Une sortie à Préaulard.

-Très bien, et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

-La question ne se pose pas.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Tu ne gagneras pas.

Elle le regarda surprise. Il prit la parole.

-Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu aurais demandé.

Elle fit mine, à son tour, de réfléchir. Il ne gagnerait pas, elle le savait, dommage, une seule solution s'offrait alors à elle.

-Une sortie à Préaulard.

-Quel parie dites donc !

Le jeune homme se releva et aida Lily à faire de même. Ils étaient gelés. La neige s'était infiltrée sous leurs vêtements et ils étaient trempés jusqu'à la moelle.

-Je te conseille un bain très très chaud dés que tu seras rentré.

-Pas bête, répondit elle en claquant des dents.

Ils rentrèrent ensembles au château et se séparèrent en montant les escaliers. Chacun rejoignit son appartement, rêveur…Lily se fit tout de suite couler un bain brûlant et s'y plongea. Le contraste avec son corps gelé la brûla au départ. Mais très vite elle se sentit extrêmement bien et la chaleur l'assoupit un peu. Elle n'en sortit qu'un quart d'heure avant le repas pour se préparer. Elle enfila une tenue chaude se fit présentable avec un soin légèrement plus appuyé que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Elle préférait ne pas le savoir, ni même le reconnaître.

Elle expédia rapidement son repas. James s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je vais cherché les balais, attends moi là, je reviens tout de suite.

Un frisson lui parcourut de maniere saisissante l'échine. _Et pourquoi d'abord ?_s'énerva-t-elle contre elle même. Il lui avait simplement murmurer deux mots à l'oreille et voilà qu'elle faisait des siennes. L'envie de se mettre des gifles fut coupée lorsqu'elle réalisa avec épouvante :

-Il n'y a personne sur le terrain ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-L'équipe de serpentard.

-Ah non non non, j'y vais pas, fit elle catégorique.

-Je plaisante, lui répondit-il amusé, à tout de suite.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle le fusilla du regard.

-Bien que ta présence m'aiderai peut être, viens, continua-t-il.

-Comment ça ? De qu …

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la table des professeurs, qui se levaient de table, et s'approcha de madame Bibine. La jeune femme se demanda, un peu anxieuse, ce que James allait demander à la prof de vol. Il était hors de question qu'elle assiste à la séance durant laquelle elle allait se ridiculiser.

-Bibi, s'exclama le jeune homme joyeux d'une voix conspiratrice, j'ai un petit service à vous demander.

-Tiens, tiens, James, ou devrai-je dire professeur Potter, quelle demande extravagante et totalement illégale, allez vous me demander ?

-Juste, je voulais que tu me prêtes un balai.

La prof de vol ne sembla pas relever cette familiarité qui choqua Lily.

-Et que vas-tu en faire ?

-Disons, il fit mine de réfléchir, pour voler par exemple.

-Tu as déjà un balai.

-C'est pour Lily.

Il était évident que Bibine ne le croyait pas.

-Pour vous ?

Elle dévisageait tour à tour James puis Lily.

-C'est vrai Lily, ce balai est pour vous ?

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la confiance que portait Mme Bibine à James. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'elle soit présente pour appuyer ses dires.

-Euh oui, c'est juste que je voudrai réessayer de voler, James a proposer de m'aider mais je n'ai pas de balai.

-Vous avez accepté l'aide de James ?

Lily avait la nette impression que Bibine s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'on lui colle un poisson d'avril sur le front.

-Vous allez voler touts les deux et vous voulez un balai donc, conclut elle enfin.

-Tu comprends vite, se moqua James, à moins que tu préfères que j'y accroche en banderole les tables d'une salle de cour et que je le fasse voler dans toute l'école, comme en sixième année.

-Je vais vous chercher ça, déclara t-elle en leur adressant un sourire heureux incompréhensible.

Elle partit au pas de course.

-C'était toi les tables de la salle de Binns ? fit Lily ébahie, j'ai jamais comprit comment le sort d'alliage et celui animation avaient été réunie, comment …

-C'était pas l'alliage, mais le serpentin, rit-il.

-Aaaah.

Cette nouvelle la plongea dans une longue réflexion qui fut rompue par le retour de Mme Bibine. Elle tendit un balai pas tout neuf à Lily. Les deux jeunes profs se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parc. Mme Bibine leur cria dans le dos :

-Je savais que c'était toi, James, la banderole de table. Jolie sortilège, Filtwick m'en a parlé pendant une semaine.

James eut un sourire triomphant et sortit de la salle avec notre chère Lily. Arrivée au terrain de quidditch, Lily se montra d'une bonne volonté exagérée. C'est-à-dire qu'elle fit mine d'étudier le terrain durant cinq bonne minutes, et aurait pu continuer quelques heures supplémentaire si James ne lui avait pas rappelé que le but était de voler.

-Excuse moi James, donc …

-Donc tu vas poser ton balai par terre et lui ordonner fermement « debout »

-C'est quoi déjà les balles au quidditch ? tenta-t-elle.

-Tu les connaît Lily, fit il las, ordonne à ton balai « debout »

-Et ça vole à combien d'altitude ces machins ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu en tombe gelée, ordonne lui « debout »

-Et c'est quoi comme bois ça ?

Il éclata de rire :

-Lily, combien de temps vas-tu reculer le moment de monter ?

-Autant que je pourrais.

-Allez, ça sert à rien de gagner du temps.

-Ok, se résigna-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait enfin à ordonner a son balai de … :

-Il y a eut beaucoup d'accident ces dern …

-LILY !

-Ok, c'est bon… Debout !

Le balai trembla.

-Debout, tenta-t-elle de nouveau déjà lasse.

Il gigota un peu.

-Debout !

-Mais énerves toi un peu voyons.

-Debout !

-J'ai dit énerves toi un peu !

-Mais que crois tu que je fais, s'énerva-t-elle, DEBOUT sale balai stupide.

Il sauta du sol pour venir planer à sa taille. La tension qui venait de s'installer retomba d'un coup. Lily sourit toute fière tandis que James souffla amusé :

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-C'est la première fois que j'y arrive.

Il la regarda béat, et préféra s'abstenir de commentaires.

-T'as plus qu'à l'enfourcher !

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Lily !

Elle enfourcha le balai tandis que James faisait de même, avec un certain soulagement.

-T'es en train de me faire faire ce que personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire faire, Bibine a fini par abandonné en déclarant qu'on ne pouvait pas être bon partout. J'aurai juré qu'elle était décue…

-C'est triste… Bon, quand je te le dirai tu donne un léger, j'ai bien dit léger coup de pied sur le sol pour décoller et une fois que tu t'es stabilisé tu orientes le manche de ton balai vers le ciel, ok ? T'es prête.

-Pas du tout… Mais j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix ?

-J'ai fait du palin à glace.

-Patin.

-C'est ça, commence par arriver à voler comme j'ai patiner.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si prompte : elle frappa le sol (un peu trop fort), se rattrapa au balai qui fit un soleil pour la laisser tomber au sol.

James contint son rire et déclara :

-Un bon début.

-Une catastrophe.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu recommences ?

-Ca t'as pas suffit ma petite démonstration ?

-T'as été trop brusque. Donne un _léger _coup sur le sol et attends d'être bien stable avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Soit plus … douce.

-Douce ?

-Je sais que tu en es capable, sourit-il malicieusement.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et remonta sur son balai avec détermination. Elle faillit se montrer _brusque_, mais se reprit et frappa légèrement le sol. Son balai s'éleva légèrement et elle s'y cramponna désespérément, s'attendant à être projetée à terre. Mais le balai lévitait tranquillement à un mètre du sol. Elle se redressa et regarda James dans l'attente d'un reproche.

-Très bien.

Il décolla à son tour et se plaça à côté d'elle.

-Bon c'est un peu comme vos trucs moldus avec des roues…

-Les voitures !

-Ouais c'est un peu comme les voitures, le manche correspond au truc rond qui s'appelle un viflant.

-Volant.

-Bref, c'est pareil. Quand tu l'oriente _légèrement_ vers le haut, il monte, vers le bas il descend, et pareil pour la droite et la gauche. Il faut pas que t'oublies que ton corps doit accompagner le balai ; tu ne dois pas être raide, penche toi, baisse toi, redresse toi. Il faut que tu sois souple. Bon on va commencer par monter un peu et après on verra…

Il monta d'une dizaine de mètre et attendit Lily.

-Aller, viens !

Elle souffla un grand coup et reproduit geste pour geste, ce que James venait de faire. Son balai s'éleva doucement. Elle ressentit un léger chatouillement au ventre, sensation qu'elle ne trouva pas désagréable. Son balai monta tranquillement jusqu'à celui de James. Son visage était concentré et ses mains crispées.

-Détends toi Lily, c'est génial, tu t'en sors super bien.

Elle était trop concentrée pour répondre. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter les prochaines instructions. Et bientôt elle rejoignit de nouveau James un peu plus haut à droite. Elle ne se détendait toujours pas pourtant une certaine confiance en elle était en train de naître. Plusieurs fois ainsi, James s'éloigna d'un côté ou d'un autre prenant toujours plus d'altitude. Au bout d'une demie heure, elle commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise lorsqu'il déclara :

-Tu as vu comme c'est beau en bas ?

Pour la première fois elle baissa les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de le regretter. La peur avait été remplacé immédiatement par de l'émerveillement. Ils devaient être à une centaine de mètre d'altitude et le paysage était magnifique. Le parc, d'un blanc resplendissant, s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Le château s'élevait majestueusement en son centre, ses hautes tours à leurs hauteurs, tandis que la forêt interdite s'étendait à droite. Tout était parsemé de neige ; des tours de Poudlard au lac en passant par la cime des arbres nus de feuilles. Lily, pour la première fois de sa vie se sentit bien sur un balai, heureuse … oui elle était heureuse. James vint se placer devant elle.

-Je savais que tu aimerais, déclara t-il malicieusement, bon passons à des choses plus sérieuse, t'es prêtes à me suivre.

Lily, soudain inquiète, balbutia des « non » incompréhensible quand James lui lança gaiement.

-Alors suis moi !

Elle le vit se pencher sur son balai pour partir à une vitesse folle au dessus du château. Elle ne réfléchit seulement quelques secondes avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Elle prit elle aussi une vitesse incroyable. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, ses pleuraient, mais elle était heureuse. Voler … c'était génial, et totalement irréel. Cette sensation … Elle n'arrivait pas à la définir. James redescendit en piquer vers le château, elle le suivit. Elle n'avait plus peur. Ils se coursèrent ensuite entre les tours du château comme des enfants. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de l'habilité de James sur un balai. Il slalomait naturellement, avec une aisance déconcertante. De plus son balai était plus rapide. Il l'attendait parfois, riant comme un enfant. Ils continuèrent leurs courses folles une demie heure. Touts deux étaient gelé jusqu'à la moelle depuis un moment lorsque James redescendit tranquillement dans un coin du parc paisible. Il se posa et lorsque ce fut son tour de poser enfin un pied à terre elle se précipita en courant vers lui.

-J'ai réussi, je sais volé, j'ai réussi, criait elle victorieuse.

James lui répondit avec un sourire franc.

-Je te l'avais dis.

-James ! Je sais voler ! C'est incroyable !

Impulsive, elle le prit dans ses bras. Oh oui, elle en avait envie depuis un moment. Il fut tout d'abord décontenancé par ce débordement de joie et d'affection, mais deux secondes après il la serrait dans ses bras.

-J'ai gagné ma sortie à Préaulard Lily.

-Mmmh, je crois en effet que je ne peux pas nier l'évidence…

Il la sentit trembler. Il faisait tellement froid là haut. Il enleva sa cape et la déposa sur ses épaules en la frictionnant. Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux.

-C'est cliché ça James.

-Navré, mais cliché ou pas je ne te laisserai pas mourir de froid.

-Alors prends moi dans tes bras.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui il la contempla trait pour trait. Elle était belle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les siens. Les lèvres mauves de la jeune femme n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il était tellement bien ainsi, son corps contre le sien. Sa tête amorça une approche vers la jeune femme. Leurs lèvres faillirent se rencontrer mais la jeune femme recula la tête, bouleversé. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux émeraude. Finalement elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée

Suite à ses mots, elles s'enfuit à travers le parc, laissant un James perdu au milieu de la pelouse. Cette fille était … incroyable.

……………………

Lily vit le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher du sien. Elle voulait, oui elle voulait l'embrasser, lui sauter au coup. Quelque chose la retint au dernier moment, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Pourquoi devait elle endurer cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle s'empêcher de penser à lui sans arrêt, de le désirer, tout en le détestant intérieurement ? Qu'est ce qui prouvait qu'il ne recommencerai pas ? Pourquoi niait il, et avait jamais tenté de se faire pardonner ? Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse de l'homme qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas oublié ces cinq dernières années ? QUE DEVAIT ELLE FAIRE ? Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui tout en regrettant. Elle le fixa, tenta de trouver quelques réponses dans les yeux du jeune homme particulièrement sexy qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais ce qu'elle y vu finit de la déstabiliser. Ses yeux… Etait il obligé de la regardait comme ça ? Avec ses beaux yeux noisettes emplis de désir et … d'autre chose… Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'enfuit. Elle lui avait tout de même dit à quel point sa journée avait été merveilleuse, mais elle était parti tout de même juste après en courant, craignant qu'il la rattrape et que son cœur l'emporte sur la raison. Elle devait se tenir.

Elle se balada jusqu'à la nuit dans le parc et ne rentra que tard le soir dans son appartement. Un intense sentiment de bonheur mêlé à la confusion la plus profonde la rongeait. Elle s'endormit en repassant toute sa journée tel un film. La vie était parfois si compliquée.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'une ombre, aux yeux mauvais, avait assisté à toute la scène avec rage un peu plus loin …

**PAS TAPER ! PAS TAPER ! Vous envisager de me trucider ? de me noyer ? de m'etrangler ? de me … Je laisse cours a votre imagination et suis totalement réceptive aux menaces de mort.****Bn du calme néanmoins si vous attendez absolument qu'ils s'embrassent et bien … lol … ptete bientôt … ou ptete pas … Si vous saviez a quel point la tête de lily est un cafarnahum (ca s'écrit comment ce machin là) … Bn je vous laisse tranquille Zibou tt le monde !**

**Place aux remerciements : Je vous adore chers lecteurs, vous êtes tellement généreux, je ne m'imaginais vraiment pas que ma fic plaise à ce point donc merci encore à :**

**lauralavoiepelletier **; anne-laure0617** ; lisou52 ; **Ze1telotte** ; Anneso ; **SusyBones** ; Emy ; **Erylis** ; lokness (lé marrant tn pseudo ) ; **Princesse Guilty** ; virg05 ; **malia** ; Love-pingo ; **Tinn-Tamm** ; Co **; Red-hair1990** ; Perruche Cevenole,** manon,** Amandiine,** Flo-Fol-Oeil**, Elby,** et marion**; et bien entendu tt les autres qui ne se manifeste pas (vous pouvez vous savez, promis je crierai pas vous pouvez venir me dire ce que vous en penser, lol)**

**J'ai un peu trop blablater aujourd'hui dsl, je suis navré pour ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire mes bêtises.**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 7 bientôt (pas taper) : _Maudit soit l'occlumencie … _¤¤¤**


	7. Maudite soit l'occlumencie !

**Kikou !Tenez le vous pour dit c'est le chapitre le plu nul de la fic, je l'aime pas trop, et j'ai mis des mois avant de l'ecrire dc bn, autan que vous soyez prévenu (bien la pub ! lol)**

**Remise au point : Dans le chapitre précédent notre couple a passé une journée meveilleuse ponctuée de cours de patin à glace et de cours de balai, et tout ça sur la base d'une pari que James a gagné, puisqu'il a réussi à faire voler Lily. Elle lui doit donc une sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Ca se termine sur un PRESQUE baiser car Lily se le refuse. Héhé. Bonne lecture quand même malgré la mediocrité de ce chapitre indispensable !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 7**

♀**Maudite soit l'occlumencie ♂**

Lily regardait sa pile de copies non corrigées avec un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Oui, elle n'avait en effet rien fait hier. En fait si, elle avait passé une des plus merveilleuse journée de sa vie. Du moins la plus troublante et la plus … Elle saisit une copie sur la pile et commença à lire distraitement.

_Le veritasrum est une potion…,_ pourquoi ne donne il pas d'explication à cette soirée ? _Permettant de faire avouer n'importe quoi…,_ Pourquoi semble il si sincère dans son ignorance des faits ? _à la personne qui en boira…, _Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il se fout de moi, il joue avec moi… _Elle est beaucoup employée…_ Et pourtant…

Elle jeta la copie plus loin, rageuse, et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Et si elle allait faire un tour ? Elle saisit sa cape sans se préoccuper de son miroir qui s'époumonait comme tous les matins pour lui conseiller une manière de se vêtir et de s'arranger. En sortant, elle entendit le Baron Zéphir la complimenter et tenter l'intentable :

-Que faites vous ce soir belle damoiselle ? fit il charmeur pour la soixante douzième fois de l'année.

Elle se retourna, cela tomber bien, elle était prête à défouler son humeur exécrable sur n'importe qui.

-VOUS !

-Oui…

-Foutez moi la paix pauvre image stupide. Vous vous croyez charmeur ! Vous êtes le pire emmerdeur qu'il ne m'ai été donné de connaître et …

-C'est pas moi ? fit une voix amusé dans son dos.

Elle fit volte face.

-T'as l'air d'excellente humeur à ce que je vois…

Bien évidement il fallait que ce soit lui. La semaine précédente avait été plus ou moins bizarre, ils avaient entretenu des rapports plus ou moins normaux même si Lily avait tenté de l'éviter par gène.

-Bonjour James, fit elle plus abrupte qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Bonjour Lily.

-Que viens tu faire par là ?

-J'aime bien me balader dans le coin.

-Et pourquoi ?

-On y trouve des personnes intéressantes et de l'activité…

Elle sourit malgré elle.

-Tiens donc, fit elle amusée.

-Tu discutais à ce que je vois.

-Ce tableau est une calamité.

-C'est cette merveilleuse jeune femme qui a un caractère de feu insupportable, se défendit le baron.

-Et bien si je suis si insupportable laisse moi !

-Il a de bon goût en tout cas, intervint James espiègle.

Elle détailla son style vestimentaire en grimaçant puis rougit en comprenant ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

-Bah voyons, fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-En fait je venais t'avertir qu'on est convoqué au bureau de Dumbledore, sourit il

Devant son regard soupçonneux, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Mais je n'y suis strictement pour rien!

Elle sourit de nouveau et le suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Dumbledore caressait doucement la tête de Fumseck.

-Bonjour James, bonjour Lily, asseyez vous je vous prie.

Chacun s'installa et Dumbledore mit un certains moment à reprendre la parole.

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose, leur demanda-t-il en remplissant d'un coup de baguette trois tasses de thé.

-Merci, fit Lily en prenant sa tasse, je suppose que vous ne nous avez pas appeler pour nous offrir le thé ?

-En effet … (silence) Vous êtes des sorciers puissant touts les deux, commença-t-il, vous auriez d'ailleurs du faire des études d'aurores et votre collaboration aurait été plus que nécessaire, mais puisque ce n'est pas la branche que vous avez choisi, vous ne suivez donc aucune formation de défense contre les forces du mal, … disons de manière approfondie, car vous avez déjà un niveau excellent, ne croyez pas que je n'en suis pas conscient, je me suis donc dit qu'il serait bien que vous appreniez quelques petites choses qui pourront vous être fort utile à l'avenir. Cette idée vous semble elle bonne ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, dit Lily.

James approuva d'un signe de tête et le directeur continua :

-Etes vous d'accord pour qu'un professeur vous enseigne à tout deux l'occlumencie ?

-Qui ? firent-ils en cœur.

-Cela reste à définir … à priori ce sera toujours moi, par contre je ne pourrai pas la semaine prochaine, je vous trouverais donc un remplaçant exceptionnellement, si vous pouviez vous rendre dans la salle en face du tableau du baron Tess, la semaine prochaine à vingt et une heure, ce serait un bon commencement.

Il avait l'air passablement contrarié et ne semblait pas approuver l'idée qu'un autre professeur s'occupe d'eux, mais il ne dit rien et resta sur cette idée. James ressentit apparemment la même chose que la jeune femme car il demanda :

-Vous ne savez pas du tout qui va nous prendre pour ce premier cours ?

-Non, non… Bon ce n'est pas que je veux vous mettre dehors mais j'ai des choses à faire, je suis vraiment content que vous ayez accepter, d'ailleurs, cela vous sera d'une grande aide si vous décidez de vous lancer finalement dans la formation d'Aurore…

Lily sourcilla à cette remarque. Ainsi c'était ce que Dumbledore voulait, prévoir leur futur études d'Aurore, il les incitait par tout les moyens à abandonner leurs postes de professeurs. Après tout, se dit la jeune femme, vu où en était les choses, elle pourrait certainement partir l'année prochaine … Dumbledore les congédia.

La semaine suivante arriva doucement. Lily attendait tranquillement devant la dite salle, remarquant bien sûr que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas arrivé et l'identité du professeur toujours inconnu. Génial … Elle commençait à taper du pied d'exaspération lorsque cinq minutes plus tard elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle se tourna vers la personne et se trouva très malchanceuse.

-Bonjour professeur Rogue, fit-elle avec le plus d'amabilité possible tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle.

-Bonjour Evans, siffla-t-il, tu plantes le décor depuis quand ?

-J'attend deux personnes si tu veux tout savoir, et depuis cinq minutes, pourquoi ?

-Erreur tu attends une personne…

-Parce que tu sais mieux que moi peut-être … Oh merde … euh je veux dire t'es le prof chargé de …

-Les sangs de bourbe ont un réel problème avec l'intelligence on dirait.

-Tu es toujours basé stupidement sur des idées toutes faites et ridicules on dirait, ta cervelle t'empêcherai-t-elle de réfléchir toi-même à tes opinions, faut-il vraiment que tu suives la mode serpentard ?

Il lui jeta un regard froid tandis que James apparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

-Bonsoir Lily, qu'est ce qu'il fous là celui là ?

-Tiens voila le petit arrogant pourri gâté …

-Bon snivellus c'est pas qu'on a des choses à faire et que tu déranges mais c'est presque ça, fit-il d'un air doux tout à fait ironique tandis que derrière Lily tournait la tête de droite à gauche en grimaçant cherchant apparemment à lui faire comprendre quelque chose … qu'il ne comprit pas.

-On peut commencer le cours puisque mes deux élèves sont là, sourit perfidement Rogue.

Lily ferma les yeux, grimaçante en laissant échappé un « ouch »

-C'est une blague ?

-Apparemment non, souffla la jeune femme.

-Veuillez entrer chers élèves, ne me faite pas attendre, dit Rogue avec un rictus mauvais en désignant la porte d'une salle à côté de lui.

Lily vit clairement l'air goguenard qui se peint sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Ouai bah amuse toi bien tout seul Snivellus, moi j'ai franchement autre chose à faire, tu viens Lily ?

Lily grimaça, certes cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement mais de là à refuser … Sans compter qu'il allait falloir s'expliquer avec Dumbledore après. Et puis d'ailleurs elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et cela pouvait être intéressant.

-Sois raisonnable James (grimace dégoûtée de Rogue), après tout ça peut être intéressant, et puis abandonnez donc cette vieille rancune de gamin un instant, ça devient stupide votre querelle à tout les deux à la fin. Moi personnellement, je reste (sourire exaspérant de Rogue).

-Je ne te laisserais certainement pas avec lui pour qu'il aille farfouiller dans ta tête. T'as gagné ! Content Snivellus ? A moins que tu comptais passer un moment en tête à tête avec Lily…

-Contrairement à certains moi je ne traîne pas avec n'importe quoi, quoi que c'est presque trop pour une vermine dans ton genre, une sang de bourbe.

Un nouveau « ouch » franchit les lèvres de Lily suivi d'un haussement de sourcil lorsque James, suivi de très prés par Rogounet, sortit sa baguette.

-Excuse toi immédiatement tas d'ordure, siffla James menaçant.

-Le petit prince charmant se fâche parce qu'on embête sa belle, siffla Rogue d'une voix ridicule.

-STOP ! Tout le monde se calme, fit Lily en s'interposant, la princesse voudrait bien assister à ce cours sans avoir deux gamins à surveiller, souffla-t-elle lasse et exaspérée.

-Pousse toi Lily, insista James, on va régler nos compte !

-Putain vous faites chier ! J'en ai marre de vous deux, grandissez bon sang vous faites pitié ! On va pouvoir le commencer ce cours oui ou MERDE !

James abaissa finalement sa baguette sous le regard moqueur de Rogue qui fit de même après s'être assurée que toute menace était écartée.

-Oh c'est adorable, le grand James Potter qui obéit à sa sang de bourbe.

James fut d'abord prit de cours, puis surpris puis satisfait lorsqu'une gifle sonore s'abattit sur la joue de Rogue.

-Je me casse ! hurla Lily en tournant les talons.

James sembla tout à fait satisfait et suivait déjà la jeune femme lorsque tout à coup Rogue eut besoin d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Evans ! Contrairement à certains je suis les consignes de Dumbledore et je ferais ce cours !

La jeune femme se retourna, le toisa un instant et tourna de nouveau les talons pour entrer dans la salle de classe, précédée de Rogue. Quant à James, il souffla de lassitude et suivit Lily. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs s pas en attendre moins de lui. La pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lugubre. Lily eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans l'entre d'une sorcière de contes de fées. Les murs de pierre étaient sertis d'étagèrent sur lesquels reposaient des bocaux aux contenus loufoques. La pièce était baignée par la seule lumière de quelques chandelles. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse, sans parler des trois chaudrons qui dégageaient des fumées verdâtres dans un coin de la pièce. Lily commençait à se demander ce qu'elle fichait là mais Rogue intervint :

-Nous n'allons pas nous attarder, j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'est l'occlumencie alors passons à la pratique, vous allez tenter de repousser mes attaques, de fermer votre esprit. Evans ? Prête ?

Lily acquiesça sous le regard menaçant de James qui était bien décidé à surveiller Severus, elle trouva tout de même sa méfiance complètement stupide. Elle se planta donc devant Rogue avec une petite appréhension. Sans prévenir, elle sentit alors une vive intrusion dans sa tête tandis que sa vie lui défilait sous les yeux.

_Ses cinq ans. La tarte que Pétunia lui avait envoyé dans la figure dans un éclat de rire joyeux. Son premier bisous à six ans avec un petit garçon de sa classe. Sa première dent sous l'oreiller. Elle, attendant le bus sous une pluie torrentielle. Le jour où elle s'était cassée la jambe en faisant de la balançoire avec sa sœur qui avait immédiatement alerté toute la maison en pleurant. Le jour où elles avaient, à l'age de huit ans, dévalisé la trousse de maquillage de leur mère pour aller jouer aux peaux rouges. Cette fois, où elle avait méthodiquement préparé du vomi avec du yaourt, du nesquick et de la mie de pain pour ne pas aller à l'école, à l'âge de ses neuf ans. Le soutien gorge rembourré aux chaussettes et aux habits Barbie sur le petit torse plat de sa sœur, éclatant de rire devant le miroir. La lettre de Poudlard, la joie, sauf pour une personne … L'achat de sa baguette. Sa rentrée. Sa première rencontre avec un petit garçon incroyablement prétentieux mais très mignon. La rencontre de sa meilleure amie. La première remarque acerbe de sa sœur lors de son premier retour à la maison pendant les vacances …_

Et bien d'autres, Lily ne luttait pas le moins du monde, c'était incroyable, revoir sa vie ainsi, elle était totalement perdu dans ce film et ne songeait à rien d'autre :

_Le bal de septième année. Des éclats de rire. Un baiser volé. Une danse mais …_

_Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa propre bouche, elle était tétanisée, en larmes._

_-Bah quoi, fit il froidement, qu'est ce que tu croyais Lily, que t'était différente, que …_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla la jeune femme en repoussante violement cette intrusion tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que ses genoux avaient violemment heurté le sol et que deux bras entouraient sa taille.

-Lily, murmura une voix inquiète à son oreille.

Elle pleurait, ne s'arrêtait pas, n'en pouvait plus. Elle se jeta sur le jeune homme, lui frappant désespérément le torse en hurlant entre ses pleurs.

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pour …

-Lily ? Calme toi. Lily ?

-Pourquoi ? …

Il saisit ses poignet fermement et l'amena contre lui, elle se laissa faire, s'accrochant à lui crispée tout en continuant de pleurer des pourquoi … James la déposa sur une chaise, et crut qu'il allait se jeter sur Rogue, tant la haine qui l'habitait était profonde, il allait le tuer.

-Que lui as-tu fais ! fit-il menaçant en brandissant sa baguette, tandis que l'autre restait impassible.

-Poses toi la question de savoir ce que tu lui as fait, toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle est venue frapper en demandant pourquoi ! sourit-il méchamment en se délectant de l'impact de ses paroles.

-Très bien, vas y, lis en moi, on va voir ! défia-t-il.

Il ne fut pas prévenu, ça vint instantanément, sans qu'il puisse le repousser, on entra en lui et sa vie défila : il lutta néanmoins, plus ou moins consciemment, son enfance ne regardait en rien Snivellus, alors il réussit à le faire passer à d'autres choses. Par défi, les récents bons moments qu'ils avaient partagé avec Lily lui revinrent, alors, il les laissa à Rogue, satisfait à son tour de le mener où il voulait sans pour autant réussir à se défaire de cette intrusion puissante, il détournait le jeune homme plus ou moins où il voulait. La journée de la veille emplit ses songes, et il sentit Rogue s'attarder dessus … Puis plus rien … Il découvrit le professeur de potion en face de lui, droit, un air mauvais accroché au visage. James était à genoux, accroché au bureau, faible. Il sourit néanmoins … par défi. Lily n'était plus là lorsqu'il se retourna, alors, abandonnant un Rogue d'assez mauvais humeur il se précipita au dehors.

Il la chercha prés de trois heures avant de rentrer à son appartement, résigné et las … Pourquoi ? … Si seulement il pouvait comprendre …

Lily, installée, sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, regardait les étoiles en réfléchissant, s'étant calmé … Pourquoi ? … Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre.

**Je vous avais prévenu rien de bien glorieux, bref, qq avis me remonterai quand même le moral ... **

**En tt cas vous m'avez énormément gâté au précédent 24 reviews, j'en pouvais plus de sauter de joie dc merci encore à:**

**Perruche Cevenole ; Flo-Fol-Oeil; Love-Pingo; lauralavoiepelletier; Amandiine; Rebecca-Black; ze1telotte ; Erylis; zozo ; Emy ; lokness ; Elby ; Red-hair1990 ; Kaena Black ; re Amandiine(lol) ; lisou52; SusyBones ; malia; Manon ; cxhl:nl ; Princesse Guilty ; Emmaliana; tite-chocogrenouille (ma povre soeur tu connais mm pas tn adresse mdr) ; marion; et re SusyBones(mdr mici)**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 8 trés bientôt : _Le bal de noël ... ¤¤¤_**


	8. Le bal de noël

**Comme promis et rapido the chapter eight !**

**Remiz au pt: ds le chpitre sept, james et lily se voit contraint de suivre un cours d'occlumencie avec rogue. Durant celui-ci lily revoit des anecdotes de sa petite enfance, puis un trés mauvais souvenir ... à la suite du quel elle se jette sur james en pleurant. Pourquoi ... ? that is the question. **

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 8**

♀**Le bal de noël ♂**

La jeune femme parcourait les rayons de la bibliothèque. C'était bien beau d'avoir une bibliothèque personnelle modelable mais encore fallait il savoir quoi demander. Elle avait donc empiété sur son heure de repas afin de venir y faire un petit saut, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle reviendrait sûrement le soir même. Mais peu lui importait, car elle considérait les livres comme une véritable mine de trésors dont on ne pouvait se lasser. Le plus beau, à présent, pour elle était d'avoir l'autorisation de parcourir la réserve en toute légalité. Les livres étaient aussi pour elle une façon de se réfugier, de fuir le monde réel et ses problèmes et plus particulièrement, ils lui permettaient d'oublier ses tourments, et ses interrogations. Elle passait la main d'une rangée de livres poussiéreux à une autre, survolant les titres des ouvrages inscrits sur leurs tranches en lettre or flashantes ou grises effacées par le temps. L'un d'eux attira son attention et elle le sortit de l'endroit qu'il n'avait du quitter depuis de nombreuses années à en croire son épaisse couche de poussière et la couleur jaunâtre de ses pages collées. « _Le petit manuscrit des forces du mal à travers les ages _». Un sujet passionnant pensa t-elle avec une pointe de remord. _Aller ma fille t'es censé t'intéresser aux créatures magiques pas aux DCFM,_ se reprocha t-elle.

-Un livre passionnant et très instructif, fit une voie derrière elle.

Elle sursauta. Et reconnut la personne à sa voie, pour l'avoir entendu bien trop souvent à son goût.

-Tu lis toi ? fit elle un brin moqueuse mais agréable.

-Il paraît, surtout ce genre d'ouvrage en fait, fit le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire. D'ailleurs je pensais plutôt te trouver avec un livre traitant des hippogriffes ou autres charmantes bestioles, Lily.

-Un professeur est ouvert à tout les sujet mon cher Potter.

-Mouais ... sourit-il … « _cher »_

-Sinon, toi que faisait tu ici ? Quel livre intéressant cherchais tu ?

-Je n'appellerai pas cela un livre, bien que tu sois très instruite, tu n'en es pas au point d'être comparée à un livre.

-Je vois … Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Tu es au courant que le bal de noël a lieu demain soir.

-Oui …

-Et bien le directeur Dumbledore à demander à ce que j'ouvre le bal avec un professeur et …

-James, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Attends j'ai pas fini.

-Oui mais je sais …

-Donc j'ai pensé à toi.

-Pourquoi moi ? se plaignit-elle.

-Parce que Mc Gonagall est un peu trop vieille et aigrie pour moi, que Craft est quelque peu soulante sans vouloir être méchant, que Bolivar, Bibine, Pompresh, De La Fontaine sont déjà prise et que Darley et ses feuille de thé n'est pas vraiment … Pas trop pour moi.

-Ah oui … ? ne put elle s'empêcher de pouffer…Écoute …

-Lily ce n'est qu'un bal, tu ouvriras la danse avec moi et après t 'iras vaquer à tes occupations.

-Pfffff… Je sais pas… je

-Tu vas pas m'obliger à y aller avec Minerva quand même, tu vas pas me faire ça.

-Ca te ferait du bien et vous iriez superbement ensemble.

-S'il te plait.

A ce moment la elle sentit une douleur poignante dans sa tête, qui la fit malgré elle se courber en deux … et elle revit … Elle eut une nausée et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne rende pas son repas sur le carrelage de la réserve. James s'était précipité sur elle mais elle le repoussa … dégoûtée.

-Qu'y a t'il ? Interrogea t-il inquiet a ce moment là.

-Lâche moi, laisse moi. Je vais bien, lui cracha t-elle

-Il faut aller à l'infirmerie, laisse moi t'aider …

-Non, laisse moi tranquille, et pour le bal, fous moi la paix, vas-y avec mimi geignarde et oublie moi !

Que s'était-il passer, elle n'en savait rien, toujours est il que c'était trop dur, immonde, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à côté de lui, il le répugnait tout à coup. Il l'avait trahi, ce n'était qu'un enfoiré. Et ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était si …

-Ce n'est qu'une danse Lily, mais tu ne te sens pas bien, tu réfléchiras à ça plus tard.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid et à la fois hystérique qui glaça James sur place. Qu'avait elle ? Que se passait il ? En un instant, après cette étrange douleur il avait l'impression d'être revenue au point zéro … au 30 Juin 1975.

-Une danse, laisse moi rire ! Son ton était toujours cassant et froid. Va te faire foutre !

-Lily, cria t-il tandis que la jeune femme s'enfuyait en courant et il avait cru voir, non il avait vu au dernier instant ses yeux s'embuer.

Mais la jeune femme était partie. Il donna un coup rageur dans le mur, s'attirant de ce fait le regard meurtrier de la bibliothécaire. Cette fille allait le rendre dingue : cinq ans qu'il essayait de comprendre, cinq ans qu'elle l'avait largué sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, cinq ans sans elle à déprimer. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de la reconquérir depuis le début de l'année, mais là tout à coup il venait de retomber au point zéro sans comprendre. Il aurait presque dit que c'était cette nausée qui l'avait changer à ce point, mais il se faisait des idées, elle se sentait mal et avait juste mal réagit … et pourtant. Toujours est il qu'il fallait qu'il la retrouve car il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Prenez note je vous prit que les elfes ne doivent être en aucun cas confondu avec les …

La jeune femme dictait son cours tandis que ses élèves griffonnaient des notes sur leurs parchemins. Elle leur déposa par la suite les créatures à ne pas confondre et les fit procéder à une comparaison approfondie. Les Serdaigles Poufsouffles étaient, en général, un groupe bien plus reposant que les Gryffondors Serpentards. Son cours se déroulait donc à merveille et elle en fut soulagée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas en état d'arbitrer un combat entre maisons. Les élèves s'adonnèrent toute l'heure à un travail studieux, pourtant elle retint un souffle de soulagement lorsque la cloche de son dernier cours de la journée retentit. Elle parcourait rapidement les couloirs et parvint rapidement à ses appartements. Elle fut néanmoins exaspérée de voir qu'un grand jeune homme brun, les cheveux en batail, attendait près du tableau qui se trouvait être l'entrée de ses appartements.

-Que fiches tu là ?

-Je me suis dit que cela t'énerverais que je t'attende devant ta salle de cours avec tous tes élèves et encore plus que j'emprunte le passage secret pour t'attendre dans ta chambre, donc je t'ai attendu ici.

Si elle lui en fut reconnaissante et s'étonna de son geste, elle n'en montra rien et garda un air pincé.

-Délicate attention, mais ma question était plutôt : pourquoi me persécutes-tu ? Si c'est pour le bal, je crois qu'il est franchement préférable de s'abstenir étant donné l'état actuel des choses.

-C'est toi qui as installé cet « état actuel des choses, que t'es il arrivée ?

S'en suivit un long silence au terme du quel il n'y eut pas de réponses.

-Pourquoi es tu là ?

-C'est vrai que je suis venu au sujet du bal mais, … pour te dire que … Elle le fixait d'un regard noir et impatient. Pour te dire que … tu n'as en fait pas le choix.

-Voyez vous ça, de mieux en mieux !

-Les consignes du directeur étaient en réalité que nous devions, toi et moi, ouvrir le bal, je n'avais pas le choix de ma partenaire.

-Bah voyons, et pourquoi me le dire seulement maintenant ?

-Je voulais te le demander, pour que tu me répondes sincèrement. Je voulais savoir ce que tu aurais dit. Et te laisser le choix, en quelque sorte.

-En quelque sorte … Donc cela nous ramène à un mensonge de plus, décidément tu ne peux pas t'empêcher… J'irais, puisque de toute évidence je n'ai pas le choix. Mais crois moi il aurait mieux valu pour toi que l'on y aille pas ensemble et que l'on reste bons amis, plutôt que cela se déroule ainsi. Donc ne te réjouis pas. Bonne soirée.

Elle le planta là. Elle avait été sèche, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était retenu, il avait voulu l'écouter, mais ses paroles lui avaient fait l'effet de coups de poignards. Il se dirigea vers le parc en pensant que tout de même, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait peut être fait, cette fille avait un caractère borné, rancunier et très difficile. Toujours cette fin de septième année qui lui trottait dans la tête … C'était à ne rien y comprendre, et tout maraudeur qu'il était, il perdait parfois son courage et son espoir. Il passa le reste de la soirée au bord du lac et ne se présenta pas au dîner afin de rester tranquille et de réfléchir.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Le jour fatidique était arrivé, heureusement pour certain et malheureusement pour d'autre. Et aujourd'hui n'importe qui, qui tendait légèrement l'oreille pouvait entendre les dernières formations de couples pour le bal du soir. Les professeurs avaient un mal fou à tenir leurs classes étant donné l'état d'excitation de leurs élèves. Certains, néanmoins, tout aussi rares qu'ils étaient, choisissaient de participer à la cohue plutôt que de l'interdire. C'est ainsi que si vous vous rendiez dans la salle cinquante-sept du troisième étage, vous auriez assistez à ceci :

-M. Lang, je vous en prie, arrêtez de persécuter cette pauvre Melle Cart, alors que Jenny rêve d'y aller avec vous. Ouvrez les yeux mon grand !

Le garçon rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles en voyant qu'il venait de se faire repérer, mais suivit tout de même le conseil de son professeur.

-Et vous Melle Parker, plutôt que de rester dans votre coin, aller plutôt voir ce cher M. Troy qui vous observe depuis tout à l'heure. Ahlala, vous les premières années, ne savez rien y faire.

La jeune fille se releva, penaude et s'avança vers le dit observateur.

-M. Lex, pareil pour vous, bougez vos fesses, Cindy est sans cavalier.

James continuait de former ses couples de retardataires tout en freinant ce qui n'avait pas perdu de temps.

-Merlin, il faut tout vous faire … Dites donc mon cher, pourriez-vous allez embrasser votre petite amie dehors, s'il vous plait. Je croyais avoir été claire dans mes décrets.

Les deux tourtereaux s'exécutèrent.

-Melle Johnson, vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre grande sœur, elle est moins timide et beaucoup plus active sur ce genre de chose… Voyons… avec qui pourrai-je vous mettre. M. Stan venez ici je vous prie.

Et l'irremplaçable professeur Potter continua ainsi toute la journée. Tandis que les autres se démenaient pour garder une classe calme, essayant désespérément de leur faire lire des pages de leurs livres, mais pour la plupart ce fut sans succès, si l'on excluait les cachots qui renfermaient un horrible bonhomme au nez crochu, avec qui les élèves étaient bien trop terrifiés pour bouger un orteil.

Lorsque au soir, l'heure du repas vint, personne n'avait retrouvé son calme, et la salle commune était plus bruyante que jamais. A la table des professeurs chacun se régalait en réfléchissant à la nouvelle idée de ce cher Dumby qui avait décidé que tous les professeurs devraient être accompagné d'un de ses collègues pour ce bal. Ainsi le professeur de vol, Bibinne, irait avec le professeur d'étude des moldus, M. Crowell. Hagrid avec Pompresh (lol, elle va devoir prendre des échasses). Rogue avec Craft (pauvre d'elle). Le prof d'arithmancie, Gray avec celle d'astronomie, la Française De La Fontaine. Filtwick avec la petite prof de botanique, Mme Bolivar. Ce cher fantôme Binns avec la prof de divination, Mme Darley (dure dure la danse,lol). Dumbledore avec cette chère Mc Gonagall. Et enfin Potter avec Evans (ahem).

La plupart des couples s'étaient fait d'eux même : ce cher professeur d'enchantement s'était précipité sur la petite Bolivar, était-ce pour sa taille qui lui convenait parfaitement, et qui l'empêcherait de tourner au ridicule avec une grande dame ou il y avait il d'autre raison ? James s'interrogeait sur la chose à défaut de penser à autre chose. Binns, lui, avait choisi celle qui serait la plus gentille et qui ne risquerait pas de jeter son offre. Gray et De La Fontaine avait vu ça comme une formalité banale et s'était mis ensemble sans raison apparente. Crowell avait été le seul a osé abordé la mystérieuse Mme Bibine de part son caractère bien trempé. Pompresh n'avait pas eut le cœur a rejeter ce pauvre Hagrid bien qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait s'y prendre pour la danse. Craft, ayant pitié de son ancien élève qui restait dans son coin devant tout cela, avait proposé à Rogue de l'accompagner. James la trouvait très généreuse. Quant à Dumby et Mc go' la chose s'était imposée d'elle même. James se renfrogna en pensant au dernier couple.

Lui et Lily. La chose aurait pu lui sembler bonne en d'autres circonstances, mais contrairement à ce que pensait Lily, il ne se réjouissait pas vraiment. Elle était toujours assise à deux places de lui et l'ignorait superbement depuis leur « dispute ». Il en avait tellement marre de cette situation. Cette fille était invivable. Il reconnaissait être en tord pour quelques trucs… Beaucoup de chose en fait … Mais quand même. Cette fille avait un véritable caractère de troll.

Alors qu'il était encore déprimé quelques heures auparavant, plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent tout à coup à l'esprit et lui tirèrent un sourire machiavélique. Cette fille ne le détestait plus autant qu'elle n'y laissait paraître. Des petits détails le prouvaient, des paroles qui lui avaient échappé. L'espoir lui revint. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas lâché prise, la preuve il était là, à Poudlard (hé hé, intéressant), ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait abandonné, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il se redressa sur son siège et croisa furtivement le regard de Lily. Elle lui en voulait toujours. Pourtant ce regard froid ne fit qu'augmenter la détermination du jeune homme ? Elle cachait des choses, il devait savoir quoi, il devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait en tant que professeur à Poudlard, il devait savoir comment elle le considérait réellement et surtout pourquoi éprouvait elle tant de haine envers lui ?

Depuis le soir du bal de fin d'année de septième année, le tout dernier, elle le méprisait pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, jamais, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché des explications, il avait harcelé tout le lendemain matin dans le train mais c'était fait rejeter comme s'il venait de lui briser le cœur. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il avait comprit des hurlements et des pleurs de la jeune fille, mais elle ne l'avait jamais crut, elle n'avait jamais voulu entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il avait eut beau lui répéter qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, ce n'avait fait qu'augmenter ses pleurs. Dernièrement les choses avaient tendance à s'améliorer. Mais il avait toujours senti un certain malaise de la part de la jeune femme, une sorte de combat intérieur en elle même pour savoir comment elle devait agir. Il voulait savoir, il voulait tout savoir de ce qui était dans la tête de la jeune femme et il finirait par le découvrir.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Misère, la jeune femme avait croisé son regard et à son grand étonnement elle y avait décelé de la tristesse mêlée à quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, elle se rappelait très bien un jour qu'elle avait vu ces yeux là :

_Deuxième et dernière heure de la journée d'histoire de la magie. En fin d'après midi rares étaient les élèves qui avaient la grande forme, mais ce fait s'amplifiait d'autant plus si le cours en question était rythmé par la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Seuls quatre jeunes hommes s'agitaient au fond de la salle et une jeune fille prenait des notes sérieusement au premier rang. Elle se retournait régulièrement pour leur jeter des regards chaque fois plus noires et menaçants. Elle les surveillait, quelque chose dans leurs agissements laissait prévoir un mauvais coup, elle le savait, rien qu'aux yeux sournois de Potter, elle aurait pu mettre sa main au feu. Elle les surveillait donc sans relâche, sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'une détonation retentit, que son bureau se brisa en deux et que ses cours partirent en fumé, le professeur Binns se retourna vivement et sermonna longuement la jeune fille, sous les rires hilares des quatre abrutis derrière elle. S'en suivit une semaine de colle pour comportement indigne de la part d'une préfète._

Le pire dans tout cela était que cette mauvaise blague comptait parmi les plus minimes que les maraudeurs avaient pu lui infligé, et la liste était longue. Ses cheveux avait, une fois, failli partir en fumée, elle avait failli se faire renvoyé, elle avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie, elle avait cumulé sept semaines de colle… Mais tout cela n'était rien, cela faisait parti de leur guerre. Et après tout elle avait fini par tout oublier car elle avait finit par se rendre compte qu'elle aimait éperdument cet abruti. En revanche ce qu'il lui avait fait en fin de septième année était à l'origine de sa haine.

Cet homme l'avait complètement bisé, et des images prenantes lui revenaient en mémoire chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Elle le haïssait pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, pour ces mots qui étaient sorti de sa bouche quelques années plus tôt … Pourtant, elle avait cédé, pendant un temps, tout était allé mieux, même si son esprit se trouvait toujours en pleine confusion, ça s'était amélioré. Au début de l'année il s'était conduit comme un imbécile, mais tout cela n'était rien… Ou si tout de même … Elle l'avait aimé frimeur et arrogant et sur ce point il n'avait pas changé. Cependant elle avait cru l'aimé honnête … elle avait cru …

Les élèves commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs avec leur complots et leurs points de vue débiles, et tout ça à cause de qui ? A cause de cet imbécile qui continuait à nier ce qu'il avait fait. Elle en avait tellement marre. Sans compter Dumbledore qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à les réunir dés que possible. Quel était ce petit jeu auquel l'école toute entière avait l'air d'être mêlée, tant de confusion, tant de questions la poussait à garder la situation actuelle de conflit avec Potter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait comprit ses intentions, son petit jeu et surtout sa vraie nature. Sans oublier qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'il était extrêmement beau et sexy. Evidement, cela aurait été trop simple sans cela.

Elle but une dernière gorgée de son jus de citrouille en remarquant qu'il était inhabituellement amer …

Un tintement de cuillère sur un verre de cristal interrompit ses pensées. Dumbledore s'était redressé et regardait à présent la salle avec un grand sourire.

-Chers professeurs, chers élèves, le bal sera ouvert dans deux heures par le professeur Potter et le professeur Evans. Il m'est inutile de vous rappeler de vous présenter dans vos robes de soirée, accompagner d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière, quant à ceux qui n'en ont pas trouvé je leur conseille vivement de se dépêcher. Je vous laisse donc aller vous préparer car je sais que certaines damoiselles ici présentes trouvent déjà ce laps de temps trop court pour se mettre sur leur trente et un. Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure.

Certaines filles, sans se rendre compte à quel point elles étaient ridicules, sautèrent de leurs bancs et se ruèrent vers la sortie comme des folles hystériques, tandis que d'autres se levèrent tranquillement, discutant de choses et d'autres. James s'empêcha d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il reconnut l'une des folle pleine d'espoir (l'espoir fait vivre) qui lui avait demander de l'accompagné au bal. Six avait été assez culotté pour cela et il avait considéré chacune avec un étonnement grandissant. Ce n'est pas que cela aurait fait pédophile mais tout de même, c'était une question de moralité et d'honneur. C'était des gamines à ses yeux, même si certains peuvent considérer que cinq années d'écart ne tuent personne, tout de même… Il était leur professeur, et bien qu'il allait à l'encontre de pas mal des règles de cette école, cela lui paraissait totalement absurde et pour cause. Enfin devant chacune de ses fille il s'était retenu d'exploser de rire, mais il concédait que cela n'aurait pas été très sympa de sa part … Depuis quand cela le dérangeait d'humilier les gens ? Bonne question, son cas commençait à lui échapper.

Il chassa ceci de son esprit et se rappela le nombre de fois où lui et Sirius avaient fait des avances à plusieurs de leurs jeunes et rares professeurs jolies, mais la plupart du temps c'était pour rigoler… enfin … presque toujours car une fois il avait du retenir son ami qui était presque tombé complètement accro de leur prof d'astro. Sacré Sirius, il avait toujours expliqué que l'age n'avait aucune importance et dés qu'une jeune de l'école venait lui demander de sortir avec lui, il répondait qu'elle était trop jeune.

Il arriva à ses appartements tandis que non loin de là une jeune femme rousse parvenait aussi dans les siens. Elle déposa nonchalamment sa cape sur un fauteuil et avança lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain en soupirant. Elle jeta un regard dans la glace et se scruta un instant.

-Ma pauvre fille, le destin s'acharne contre toi, il t'a rattrapé.

Puis dans un dernier soupir elle se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire d'angle, qui se remplit d'une eau chaude qui emplit la salle de bain d'une brume blanche apaisante. Elle resta ainsi plus d'une heure, sans réfléchir, sans penser à rien, pour une fois se détendre et oublier tous ses tourments. Finalement elle sortit de l'eau, et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche, tout comme ses cheveux. Elle se sécha, se peigna les cheveux. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et essaya plusieurs coupes de cheveux devant le miroir de sa chambre.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est lorsque vos cheveux sont tous simplement relevé en une queue de cheval haute que vous êtes la plus ravissante professeur.

Lily considéra le miroir un instant puis lui fit un grand sourire.

-Si vous le dites…

Elle se coiffa et ne s'embarrassa pas des diverses mèches qui lui retombait de part et d'autre du visage et comme le miroir ne fit aucun commentaire elle passa à son armoire et du essayer un bon nombre de robe avant qu'il ne se décide à trouver l'heureuse élue. Cette robe était pour elle comme toutes les autres, merveilleuse, même un peu trop, mais elle suivit une fois de plus le conseil du miroir qui s'époumona, si c'était possible pour un miroir, en compliments. Elle voulait en finir là pour sa préparation, la simplicité était sa devise tout comme le fait d'être naturelle, mais le miroir n'avait pas fini et lui recommanda des bijoux simples qu'elle accepta.

-Allez vous me laisser à présent, sui-je assez présentable à votre goût, fit elle amusée mais avec un brin d'exaspération dans la voix.

Elle sortit alors qu'il était entrain de disserter sur le maquillage qui lui irait le mieux mais elle se refusa à l'écouter et se contenta de son crayon et son phare émeraude. Et mine de rien, tout cela l'avait occupé une petite heure ( le miroir avait eut du mal à se décider sur la robe) et elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure. En essayant de pas trop penser à ce qui allait se passer, elle sortit de ses appartements de son air le plus détaché. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit un grand jeune homme brun aux cheveux en pétard l'attendre juste devant sa porte. Elle crut au départ qu'il avait perdu sa langue car il la regardait bizarrement, bouche bée. Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Il finit par articuler ces quelques mots :

-T'es … magnifique.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je sois lassé, mais venant de toi, cela ne me fait plus aucun effet.

Quelle menteuse elle était, néanmoins elle ne s'en formalisa pas et se dit que quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond chez elle pour qu 'elle recommence à prendre en compte les compliments de Potter.

-Ca veut dire que tu les prenais en compte avant ? sourit-il espiègle.

-Peut-être, il y a très longtemps, puis elle ajouta, plus pour elle que pour lui, avant la fin de la septième année par exemple.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as dit, de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que …

-Oh je t'en prie arrête, pas à moi, ne te fous pas de ma gueule.

-Je te jure que …

-Tais toi, je préfère oublier pour ce soir ok, fiche moi la paie, on doit ouvrir un bal je te signale.

-Mais …

Le jeune homme se résigna à contre cœur, comme d'habitude plus bouleversé que jamais et tendit un bras à la jeune femme qui le prit comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Il se dit qu'elle voulait essayer de passer une bonne soirée mais le fait qu'elle ne se mette pas à lui hurler dessus le conforta dans son idées : Sa Lily ne savait plus où elle en était, tout comme lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Lily crut qu'elle allait suffoqué. Du monde, du monde et encore du monde, partout. Elle allait devoir ouvrir le bal devant toutes ses personnes. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était timide mais quand même. En y réfléchissant bien elle se rendit compte que ce qui la dérangeait été en fait d'ouvrir le bal avec _lui. _Car des bals, en tant qu'ex préfète en chef, elle en avait ouvert quelques un. Les profs se tenaient par deux sur leur estrade devant tous les couples d'élèves qui les regardaient, impatients. Dumbledore, voyant que l'heure était venue, prit la parole pour ces simples mots :

-Le bal est ouvert !

Les mots tant redoutés de Lily venaient de raisonner dans la salle, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche glacée. Elle s'avança au milieu de l'estrade au bras de Potter qui la poussa largement. La musique commença et ils se placèrent au milieu de la piste. La jeune femme fit tous son possible pour se concentrer sur le sol ou le plafond qui étaient devenus subitement très intéressants. La musique était douce mais à la fois entraînante et elle du avouer que son cavalier dansait merveilleusement bien, elle ne s'en rappelait plus… Peu à peu, mais bien trop lentement à son goût, les couples qui se trouvaient autour d'eux se mêlèrent à la danse et ce fut bientôt des dizaines de couples qui tournoyait au rythme de la musique autour d'elle. Elle en fut soulagée bien que ses oreilles sifflaient, et elle sentait des regards lourds de sens peser sur elle.

Lorsque la musique se termina, elle se dégagea doucement des bras de James qui ne la retint pas et alla s'asseoir pour se désaltérer. Elle observait les danseurs quand la personne qu'elle s'attendait le plus à voir surgir dans la minute vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Tu danses vraiment bien Lily.

-Mmmh, ouai…merci

-De rien, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Potter j'ai un verre dans la main et …

-Oh mais on est en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois fit une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

La jeune femme se retourna prête à tuer, mais les deux personnes qu'elle vit la laissèrent bouche bée. Un regard à James lui permit de constater dans quel état de stupeur il se trouvait à ses yeux ronds et sa bouche ouverte aussi stupidement que la sienne. Celui-ci sortit de son choc peu après, enfin pas tout à fait.

-Sirius … Remus

-Non Rogue crème d'andouille, répondit le premier faussement vexé.

-Sirius … R …

-Il met tant de temps à reconnaître ses meilleurs amis, s'effondra l'imbécile brun sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Cette fois James sortit réellement de son choc pour se jeter dans les bras des deux nouveaux arrivant.

-Sirius ! Remus !

-Non Rogue, bouda Sirius.

Mais il ne pu pas longtemps se retenir d'exprimer sa joie et les trois jeunes hommes ne furent pas radins en accolades et en éclats de rire joyeux. Pour Lily la venu de ces deux là était tout bonnement une catastrophe, et puis d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là ? L'un des deux prit la peine de se tourner vers elle :

-Bonjour Lily, tu es ravissante.

-Fais gaffe Lupin, y en a un qui va te sauter à la gorge si tu approche notre belle damoiselle de trop prés, car à ce que je vois James tu es en vraiment très bonne compagnie.

-Bonjour Remus, fit elle de bon cœur.

En effet elle avait toujours énormément apprécié le jeune homme, jusqu'à avoir un faible pour lui en deuxième année mais tout cela étaient bien entendu du passé. Toujours est il qu'ils avaient toujours gardé des rapport excellent, surtout vers la fin de ses études à Poudlard, elle avait aussi adoré Sirius après l'avoir amèrement détesté,tout comme James mais s'en était éloigné en quittant Poudlard. James posa soudainement sa main sur la sienne et un mal de tête puissant l'envahi.

_La jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était agitée de spasmes violents qui la faisaient tremblé de tous ses membres. Un jeune homme blond vint s'asseoir à ses côté sur l'un des toit d'une des nombreuses tours du château._

_-Lily, qu'est ce que … ?_

_-Laisse Remus, tu ne peux rien cette fois, je t'en prie laisse moi._

_-Cela va être dure, allez tite Lily, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-C'est un monstre, un enfoiré, un …_

_-Du calme, du calme, de qui parles tu ?_

_-Comme si tu ne le savais pas ?_

_-…_

_-James, il a …il est…C'est un monstre, je ne dois surtout pas le revoir, je le déteste, il …_

_-Dis moi Lily, il doit y avoir un malentendu, ce n'est pas possible._

_-Oh ça non, ne t'en fais pas il n'y a aucun malentendu, je peux te le jurer._

_Elle s'enfuit laissant le jeune homme abasourdi. Il la rattrapa pour la faire parler un nombre de fois inconsidérable, mais jamais elle ne réussit à ce confier et ce fut le dernier jour à Poudlard._

Lily ouvrit les yeux lorsque le jeune homme brun, se nommant Sirius s'adressa à elle.

-Snif, et moi tu ne me dis pas bonjour, tu es trop absorbé par la contemplation de James.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Tout en repensant amèrement au pire moment de sa vie. Elle se laissa néanmoins prendre dans les bras par le brun avec un brin de nostalgie.

-Salut si'… Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser … entre vous, il semblerait que je suis de trop.

James lui attrapa le bras, cela la répugna et elle chassa comme si c'était la peste. Il la regarda plus que surpris. Elle se ressaisit et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il lui dit.

-Reste … S'il te plait.

-Non la je crois qu'il faut que j'aile prendre l'air de toute urgence Potter, mais tu seras très gentil de rester ici.

-À la condition que tu revienne avec nous après.

Depuis quand avait-il le droit de lui faire du chantage ? Et pour quelle raison aurait elle envie de revenir auprès de ce _monstre _? Son passé et son présent se contredisaient laissant la jeune femme perplexe. Certains disaient qu'il fallait vivre l'instant présent. Facile à dire quand on n'avait pas subit ce que Potter lui avait fait. Certains disait aussi que tout homme pouvait changer, ça aussi c'était facile lorsque … La réflexion de la jeune femme fut couper par des yeux profondément tristes qui venaient de se plonger dans les siens. Elle ne su pas ce qui la poussa à répondre ainsi, ses yeux était trop sincères pour qu'elle y résiste et c'est ainsi qu'elle dit :

-Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Elle partit laissant les trois amis seuls. James voulut la suivre mais Remus le retint.

-Tu dois tenir ta parole James d'autant plus que je crois qu'elle a véritablement besoin d'être seule.

Par la suite l'alcool coula à flot, bien qu'il en fallait plus pour saouler ces trois habitués.

-Alors les mecs, vous allez me dire ce que vous foutez ici ?

-En réalité on avait énormément envie de venir, et on a tellement saoulé Dumby que par miracle il a fini par accepter.

-Ça c'est vrai que c'est un miracle, commença-t-il ébahi, de toute manière il y a énormément de chose qui ont changé cette année. Je soupçonne moi même d'en être la cause.

Il fit mine d'être offusqué devant l'hilarité de ses amis.

-Sinon où en est tu avec notre petite tigresse ? fit Sirius.

-Euuh…

Et il leur raconta tout pendant une longue heure. Tout : ses impressions, ses questions, ses doutes, son flou total … Il avait besoin de se décharger de ce poids, il était si content que ces deux nigauds soient là. Ses deux meilleurs amis, les personnes sur qui il pouvait compter.

-En gros la réaction qu'elle a eut tout à l'heure avec moi caractérise parfaitement ce que j'endure en permanence. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien puis qu'elle me hait comme … J'en sais rien. Vous avez vu. Ça allait moyen moyen puis elle a rejeté ma main comme la peste, et juste après elle me regardait bizarrement et acceptait de revenir, enfin pour conclure c'est n'importe quoi. Ce matin on s'entendait, après j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle voulait me tuer, et c'est toujours comme ça depuis un petit moment, parce qu'au début de l'année elle me haïssait point bar mais là c'est … Je comprend rien.

-Et tu n'as toujours pas eut d'explication pour la rupture du bal, demanda Remus soucieux.

-Aucune, mais elle y fait souvent allusion.

Ses deux amis avait tout écouté et réfléchissaient. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait donné d'explication, et cela les énervaient. Sirius prit les choses en main et décida de changer les idées de son ami en commençant à valser tout seul au milieu de la salle comme un idiot.

-Mumus, mon ti chéri, tu vas pas me laisser là à valser tout seul comme un imbécile. Allez viens mon p'ti chou, il est tant que tout le monde sache pour nous deux.

Les yeux en larmes et tellement écroulé de rire qu'il arrivait à peine à rester debout, James vit Remus rejoindre Sirius dans le même état que lui même pour danser. Les trois maraudeurs, surtout Remus et Sirius d'ailleurs, bien que James n'était pas mieux à hurler qu'il avait été trompé et d'autre conneries dans le genre, se firent vite remarqué et amenèrent une ambiance oublié depuis cinq ans au château.

Leur jolie mascarade fut interrompue cinq minutes plus tard par une jeune fille de septième année qui vint se planter devant James pour tempêter :

-Vous êtes immonde professeur ! Ma meilleure amie est en pleur à cause de vous. Vous avez refusé d'être son cavalier et maintenant elle se trouve toute seule et folle amoureuse de son professeur qui la rejeté sans aucun tact !

James tout comme ses deux amis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regardait la jeune fille, totalement désappointé. Sirius ne pu, une nouvelle fois, se retenir et s'écroula littéralement de rire,tandis que Remus tenta au début d'être plus diplomatique, en souriant.

-Heu… Tu sais, c'est pas très courant pour un prof de sortir avec une élève. On appelle cela de la pédophilie et c'est plutôt mal vu.

-D'autant plus, réussit à articuler Sirius, que à mon avis notre copain est pas très intéressé par ta copine.

-Ouais, continua Remus, et franchement, il faudrait qu'elle se trouve un autre gars car celui la est déjà prit.

-Elle est belle au moins ta copine ? Continua Sirius.

-Les mecs, fit James offusqué.

-T'en fait pas ti frère, on va te tirer de ce merdier, sinon au pire, pour la consoler t'a qu'a lui dire de venir me …

-Ta gueule Sirius, l'alcool te fait dire des grosses conneries alors vaut mieux que tu te taise, l'interrompit Remus qui voyait venir la chose.

-Gna gna gna, monsieur Lunard au grand cœur est trop …

James lui mit la main sur la bouche et l'entraîna plus loin tandis que Remus finissait de s'occuper de l'effrontée, amie de l'amoureuse. Il faut dire qu'à eux trois les jeunes hommes formaient un trio de choc et Sirius n'avait pas manqué de faire remarqué à ses amis combien de filles avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. L'un étant moins superficielle et l'autre, fou amoureux, Sirius s'était vu calmer gentiment mais fermement par ses amis, pestant contre leur grand cœur.

………………………………………………..

La jeune femme regardait le parc pensivement lorsque son mal de crâne lui reprit subitement, elle ressentit une si vive douleur qu'elle s'effondra par terre. Sa vue se voilà quelque peu et tout devint flou. Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle en lui murmurant des mots étranges qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle se sentait faible et sous l'emprise de quelque chose, elle tenta de lutter mais n'y parvint pas. Un étrange liquide amer coula dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Elle se releva et rejoignit la grande salle d'un pas automatique.

…………………………………………………

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent et virent leur ami de toujours venir vers eux.

-Snivellus, tas d'ordure ! s'exclama Sirius joyeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'un hybride et un homme renié par sa famille viennent foutre ici ? lui cracha l'interpellé.

Sirius voulut se jeter sur l'homme mais Remus le retint.

-Tenez votre _chien_ en laisse, siffla Rogue mauvais.

-Et qu'est ce qu'un pauvre fou des potions vient faire ici ? Tu ne trouves plus les cachots sale vipère, lança Remus.

-Hilarant notre Lupin, n'a tu pas rendez vous dans la cabane hurlante _Lunard _?

Ces dernières paroles jetèrent un silence glacial à la grande joie de Rogue :

-Tiens on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible…

-C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne te sois pas encore fait exploser la tête dans un de tes chaudrons, intervint James de très mauvaise humeur.

Leur dispute fut néanmoins interrompue par une voie derrière eux.

-Quel plaisir de voir d'anciens élèves en si bons termes. Je suis content que l'age vous ai fait mûrir et vous ai fait oublier vos _différents_.

Les quatre jeunes hommes qui étaient près à se taper dessus, arborèrent leur sourire le plus hypocrite tandis que Dumbledore, accompagné de Mc Gonagall, appuyait ses paroles d'un regard pesant à chacun d'entre eux.

-Alors comment allez vous ? …

-Tiens tiens, v'la la mégère, le grand manitou, la langue de vipère, l'enfoiré, le coureur de jupon et le grand cœur, intervint une voix déraillé derrière eux.

Tous plus que surpris se retournèrent pour voir Lily qui chancelait dangereusement, insultant la majorité des gens qu'elle croisait.

-Professeur Evans s'offusqua Minerva.

-Laisser professeur intervint Dumbledore, Lily vous sentez vous bien ?

-Parfaitement vieux croûton.

-Je crois Lily que vous avez bu un verre de trop, James, raccompagnez la à sa chambre, Melle Evans ne se sent pas dans son état normal.

-Oh mais pas du tout vieux fou, lança elle d'une voix folle en manquant de tomber par terre tandis que James lui attrapait le bras pour la ramener a ses appartements.

-Lily, tu es folle, qu'as tu …

-Bas les pattes espèce de traître, lâcha Lily en le frappant.

-Lily je crois vraiment que tu as abusée sur l'alcool

-Retourne voir ta salope de …

Tandis que James raccompagnait la jeune femme qui délirait totalement Dumbledore interrogeait ses convives du regard.

-A t-elle but beaucoup ?

-Pas que je sache, fit Remus sous le choc.

-Ouais, continua Sirius, lorsqu'elle nous a quitté, elle était parfaitement sobre, ou du moins elle se portait très bien.

-Tu oublies comme elle s'est comportée étrangement avec James juste avant de partir faire un tour dans le parc.

-J'avoue être étonné, il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Lily de se saouler, ni même de tenir de tels propos. De plus, j'ai moi même remarqué un comportement instable de sa part depuis peu.

Rogue prit congé d'eux.

-Je vous fait confiance pour la surveiller.

-Que voulez vous dire professeur.

-Ne vous en fait pas j'ai aisément remarqué que vous vous êtes déjà rendu plusieurs fois aux château depuis le début de l'année, par l'un de vos passage secret. Je me dis donc qu'étant donné que vous y passer le plus claire de votre temps clandestinement vous pourriez vous rendre utile.

Les deux amis ne furent pas tellement étonné d'avoir été démasqué par leur professeur, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de désapprouver leurs faits et gestes. Ils se rendirent néanmoins compte que Minerva se retenait d'exposer son point de vue.

-Nous ferons notre possible Albus.

-J'en suis certain.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, malgré les doutes. James revint une heure plus tard en expliquant qu'il avait enfin réussit a faire endormir la jeune femme qui n'avait cesser de divaguer. Sirius et Remus ne se rendirent même pas compte que les yeux de deux élèves les avaient observé, sans y croire, toute la soirée.

**Alors ? jvous avais pas dit qu'il était super long ce chapitre ? cela mérite-t-il d coms ça ? Etant donné le plaisir que j'ai mit à l'écrire je serais super heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles **

**En tt cas je remercie ceux qui ont bien voulu me laisser une review a mon mediocre chapitre précédent, vous avez presque réussi à me faire croire qu'il était pas si mal que ça :**

**Erylis ; Perruche Cevenole ; Red-hair1990 ; Flo-Fol-Oeil ; twinzie ; Emmaliana ; maraudeuse44 ; anne-laure0617 ; lisou52 ; ze1telotte ; Amandiine ; Elby ; Rebecca-Black ; Kaena Black ; Manon ; Love-Pingo ; marion ; et SusyBones**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 9 trés bientôt : _Vacances empoisonnées_ ... ¤¤¤**

**en avant première pour celui qui me fait le scenario d'explication sur ce chapitre le plus farfelu ... héhé, la retenue n'est pas de mise ! Faites travailler votre imagination ! **


	9. Vacances empoisonnées

**mille fois sorry il était prêt pour ce week end mais j'ai été privé d'ordi! je n'ai pas vraiment de retard mais comme je l'avais promi ce week end je m'excuse **

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 9**

♀**Vacances empoisonnées ♂**

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Ses idées n'étaient pas tout à fait en place. Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps pour des évanouissements soudain. Elle ne se rappelait d'ailleurs jamais de se qui se passait avant. Et elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ces histoires ridicules. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Et puis tout ces doutes touts ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface curieusement, qui la rongeaient et la rendaient insupportable, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

On lui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle avait insulté Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall durant le bal de noël, mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Tous ces événements étranges qui l'avaient mener dans ce lit de l'infirmerie et qui lui attiraient des regards inquiets et compatissant exaspérant. Elle allait bien non de Merlin, enfin … pas vraiment mais les professeurs et même certains élèves défilaient à son chevet comme une condamnée, cela devenait totalement ridicule. Elle récapitula : des souvenirs plus que saisissant lui revenaient en mémoire, elle connaissait des maux de tête atroces, des faiblesses qui la menaient parfois à l'évanouissement et enfin elle avait l'impression de rater des épisodes de sa propre vie, c'était à en perdre la tête.

Elle se força néanmoins à se calmer et se détendit quelques instants dans son lit. Son humeur était comme un yoyo, ce fameux jouet moldu. Elle même était un yoyo, cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point et n'arrangeait rien à son humeur massacrante et à ses maux de crâne. Elle était presque en train d'éventrer son oreiller rageusement pour le remettre en place quand elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore une pauvre personne qui pensait faire sa B. A en venant lui rendre visite.

-Professeur, entendit-elle venant de Pompresh, exaspérée, je vous ai déjà dit de laisser cette jeune femme tranquille, elle a besoin de repos.

_Raté, je vais encore avoir le droit a des réconfortassions stupides et hypocrites._

-Pompom, s'il te plait, elle a aussi besoin de compagnie, et depuis quand tu me vouvoies

-Tu es plus qu'exaspérant James.

_Bah voyons_, pensa t-elle, _il n'y avait pas meilleur personne pour me prendre la tête_, tant pis pour lui elle se défoulerai dessus.

-Je sais Pompom, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh va la voir, après tout, peut être saura t-elle te remettre à ta place, elle.

-Merci ma jolie Pompom !

Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers les rideaux de son lit et fit aussitôt mine de dormir profondément. Elle entendit le jeune homme ouvrir les rideaux, prendre une chaise, et s'installer à côté de son lit.

-Bonjour Lily, fit il après un long silence, je sais que tu es réveillée ma belle, je te connais par cœur.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à cette déclaration et s'en mordit les lèvres quelques instants après lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Merci de la confirmation, j'avoue que je n'étais pas sur de moi…

Elle ouvrit des yeux exaspérés et lui jeta un regard noir. Puis elle se retourna dans son lit de manière à ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

-Fous le camp, j'ai sommeil, bougonna t-elle dans un dernier espoir de le faire dégager, mais celui-ci resta obstinément planter sur sa chaise. Elle se retourna donc de nouveau pour le fusiller du regard.

-J'ai le droit de dormir en paix, ou il faut qu'un emmerdeur de service vienne à tout prix me déranger ?

-Je voulais juste te rendre visite pour te donner un peu de compagnie et voir comment tu allais, mais à ce que je vois tu te portes parfaitement bien.

-La solitude vaut largement mieux que certaines compagnies, Potter.

-J'en suis ravie et c'est pour cela que je veillerai à ce que personne ne vienne t'importuner, sourit-il narquois.

-Tu ne te sens pas viser le moins du monde ? ironisa t-elle.

-Non je devrai ?

-Hilarant, vraiment. Tu es une des personnes de cette école qui m'exaspère le plus. Tu es arrogant, débile et collant mais surtout tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré qui joue avec les femmes, tu n'es qu'un _traître._

-Nous y voilà. Puisque tu as abordé le sujet, tu vas l'approfondir parce que j'ai réellement un problème de compréhension sur ce point. Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu fais des insinuations là dessus, et que je n'y comprend strictement rien alors si tu pouvais m'éclairer ça serai sympa car j'ai l'impression que c'est ça qui cultive ta haine envers moi.

La jeune fille ressentie une violente douleur dans le crâne. Elle attrapa son oreiller et se retint d'hurler dedans, tandis qu'elle se convulsait dans son lit de manière très inquiétante. James sous le choc appela l'infirmière qui s'empressa de venir et le jeta sans ménagement à la porte tandis que la jeune femme articulait difficilement ces mots dans son dos.

-Je te hais Potter, tu as tous brisé entre nous, tu t'es foutu de moi, tu n'es qu'un sal menteur, arrête de jouer avec moi !

L'infirmière, après un dernier regard meurtrier lui claqua la porte au nez. Il se ressaisit difficilement, en proie à une perplexité immense. Sa perturbation le mena jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il se retrouva devant la porte sans s'en rendre compte et n'eut pas besoin d'y frapper car le directeur l'invita à entrer. Il ne se demanda pas comment celui-ci avait deviné sa présence et entra dans le bureau de son superieur.

-Mon cher ami, que me vaut cette visite ?

A la mine détériorée de James, Albus comprit la gravité de la situation et devint tout à coup plus sérieux. Il avait rarement vu son jeune professeur ou même élève dans un état pareille et cette situation l'inquiétait quelque peu. Il invita le jeune homme à s'installer et reprit lui même place derrière son bureau. Il attendit patiemment que James se décide à prendre la parole. Ce qu'il fit sur un ton grave, qu'il ne lui avait que rarement connu.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que Lily a réellement un problème et qu'elle a de toute urgence besoin d'aide.

Il s'en suivit une longue discussion, ou monologue, car le directeur ne disait mot et se contentait d'écouter James lui raconter le comportement étrange et inquiétant de Lily depuis le bal de noël.

Lily resta sceptique à la vue du groupe qui se dirigeait vers elle … Dumbledore, Pompresh et … Potter. Une nausée lui prit d'un coup et elle remercia mentalement Pompresh de lui avoir laisser un saut à côté du lit. Que lui arrivait-il ces temps ci ? Mais cette question resta sans réponse car Dumbledore et les autres étaient à présent à ses côtés et le directeur prit la parole.

-Comment vous sentez vous miss ?

-Je me suis sentie mieux, dit elle aimablement.

-Je me doute, au risque de vous embêter, pourriez vous m'expliquer tout ce que vous avez ressentie ces derniers jours ?

Voyant le regard fixe qu'elle lui lançait, James déclara avec un brin d'exaspération.

-Je sors, dit il en s'éclipsant tandis que Dumbledore ne lâchait pas la jeune femme de son regard profond.

Après le moment de silence qui suivit le bruit sourd du claquement de porte de James, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Cela a donc un rapport avec monsieur Potter ?

Elle ne répondit pas, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Un nuage noir brouillait ses pensées : elle ne comprenait rien, c'était comme si elle sentait deux Lily en elle. Mais toutes deux était tellement flou. Quant à James, c'était tout aussi étrange elle se sentait parfois si bien avec lui et d'autre fois … toutes ses visions … ces souvenirs …

-Est ce que cela a un rapport avec monsieur Potter, répéta tranquillement Albus.

-Je ne sais pas … je … non … pas de rapport … non. Je crois que je me sens mieux, je pense pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Votre état est très inquiétant Lily. On ne peut vous laisser ainsi. Où comptiez vous passer vos vacances de noël ?

Cette question inquiéta Lily. Il n'allait quand même pas l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste ou la laisser clouer au lit ici. Néanmoins son respect envers le directeur la poussa à répondre la vérité.

-Je n'avais rien prévue, je voulais passer la première semaine ici et la deuxième chez moi.

Une petite amertume se fit ressentir dans sa voix. Pétunia passerai noël avec ses parents, il était donc hors de question qu'elle fasse de même : elle ferait noël toute seule.

-Je vous ai prévue –suite aux conseils de notre chère infirmière-un autre planning …

Elle poussa un gémissement à peine audible. Elle allait devoir rester clouer au lit, elle ne savait où…

-Vous passerez le reste de vos vacances … Elle retint son souffle … chez M Potter qui a eut la grande gentillesse de bien vouloir veiller sur vous et de vous accueillir dans la demeure familial.

Là elle ne su pas quoi répondre pour la simple et bonne raison que cette nouvelle l'avait figé sur place, les yeux ronds. Sa première réaction lorsqu'elle reprit quelque peu ses esprits fut de tourner frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation désespérée.

-Si, si mademoiselle cela sera une très bonne chose, une personne de confiance doit vous surveiller, intervint l'infirmière.

-Mais non, gémit elle, pourquoi ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison miss Evans que j'ai la vague impression que votre comportement est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à monsieur Potter. Et je pense que ce serait une excellente chose pour vous deux de passer quelques moments ensembles afin de remettre certaines choses à plat. Sans compter qu'il faut que quelqu'un veille sur votre santé.

-Il est totalement hors de question que je mette un seul pied chez lui ou que je passe une seule journée avec lui, dit elle avec plus de vigueur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, sortant de son état de choc.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix Lily, répliqua sévèrement Pompresh

-Mais … Non il est hors de question ce n'est qu'un pauvre type qui … mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

-Vous n'avez rien à protester ; c'est votre traitement ajouté à cette potion à prendre touts les jours, fit la jeune femme en montrant un petit flacon de couleur rose bonbon posé sur sa table de nuit.

Lily décida alors d'adopter une manière plus douce de conviction.

-Écoutez, moi et Potter, on ne s'entend pas ; c'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'arrive n'a rien à voir avec lui et vous allez juste me faire passer des vacances pourries et me mettre en déprime.

-C'est un ordre de votre directeur et une obligation médicale ordonné par notre infirmière, dit le directeur sur un ton plus dur qui montrait clairement que les négociations étaient closes et la conversation terminée. Il ajouta sur le même ton :

-Demain matin vous prendrez un portoloin dans mon bureau, _avec lui,_ pour vous rendre _chez lui._ Rendez-vous à neuf heures, après le repas. Il lui sourit et conclut gentiment : bonne journée mademoiselle.

C'est à cet instant que Lily aurait bien voulu trouver sa bonne étoile pour l'étrangler, la ratatiner, l'écraser sous ses pied en sautant dessus ou l'accrocher au plafond du salon de Potter et qu'il lui balance à longueur de journée ses vannes à deux mornilles, car cette saloperie l'avait abandonné.

Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, lasse, tandis que Pompresh raccompagnait Dumbledore. Elle écarta sa mauvaise humeur, ses doutes et ses questions de son esprit et ne réfléchit à rien. Elle en avait marre de se triturer l'esprit … pour lui … car elle sentait que Dumbledore avait raison, tout cela était de sa faute. Cette rare « sérénité » la conduisit doucement au sommeil.

……………………………………………………………………………..

A contre cœur Lily se rendait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le repas venait de se terminer et James ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, ce qui n'était qu'une maigre consolation. Plongée dans ses songes, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un élève venait de lui faire voler un petit prospectus rose sous le nez. Ou du moins elle ne s'en formalisa pas, en tant normal, et étant donné le caractère épouvantable qu'elle avait ces derniers temps, l'élève en question serait reparti avec quelques semaines de colle. Elle soupçonnait Pompom de lui avoir administré quelques potions de son invention car elle se sentait d'une tranquillité inquiétante et suspecte. Qu'avait elle bu ? Un flacon d'épistas, sans aucun danger, la potion tranquillisante devait être le flacon bleu turquoise qu'elle avait du avaler entièrement. Elle se promit de ralentir la dose de la drogue de Pompom. Après avoir parcouru quelques dédales de couloir elle parvint devant la statue qui gardait l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Chocogrenouille ! murmura-t-elle machinalement.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau et n'eut pas besoin de faire savoir sa présence, qu'une voix calme l'invitait à entrer à l'intérieur. Presque blasée par ce genre de fait bizarre qui avait l'art d'entourer le directeur, elle ne se posa pas de questions et s'exécuta. Le directeur l'attendait au milieu du bureau, et à ses côtés, se trouvait, bien entendu, Potter.

-Lily, très bien vous êtes là ! Bon ce n'est pas la peine de traîner, venez à côté de nous !

Elle s'exécuta, et c'est seulement quand elle se trouva tout prés de James, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser.

-C'est complètement ridicule, je me porte comme un charme, j'ai aucun problème, c'est n'importe quoi, qu'est ce qui m'oblige à passer et gâcher mes vacances avec lui !

Madame Pompresh n'avait pas du mettre une dose suffisante car la haine et la rancune qui remontaient en elle lui redonnait une forme d'entant.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est du délire, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Vous savez que je ne peux pas le voir et vous me faites passer ma dernière semaine de vacances chez lui !

-C'est pour votre santé Lily. Rien de plus, je ne prends aucun plaisir à vous « gâcher » vos vacances.

-Bah voyons !

-Bon, trêve de dispute, vous allez touts les deux poser une main sur ce portoloin.

Il désigna, d'un regard, un petit bibelot d'argent posé sur le bureau. Elle se rapprocha et découvrit une sculpture fine. C'était une sphère d'argent posée sur un croissant de lune. L'objet ne devait pas mesurer plus de vingt centimètre. Elle saisit le croissant de lune tandis que James posait la paume de sa main sur la sphère. Il n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là. Elle entendit le professeur Dumbledore leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances ; quel humour débordant il avait parfois, et croisa le regard de Potter qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit. Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose l'attrapait par le nombril. Le sol du bureau de Dumbledore se déroba sous ses pieds. Tout disparut autour d'elle, et elle s'envola dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons.

Elle atterrit sur un sol dur et froid. Sa tête percuta le carrelage et pendant un instant elle se sentit inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être étouffer, prise en sandwich comme une vulgaire saucisse. Elle voulut étrangler le jeune homme lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était couché de tout son long sur elle. Il releva la tête, apparemment un peu sonné aussi. Il lui fit un grand sourire et dit simplement.

-Tiens !

-Dégage !

-On est bien là.

-Dégage ! Elle le poussa sans succès.

-J'ai pas entendu la formule magique.

-Tire toi !

Il s'était légèrement redressé, s'appuyant sur ses bras qui étaient chacun posés d'un côté de la tête à Lily. Il la regardait extrêmement amusé, apparemment. Il se pencha un peu et lui murmura :

-La formule magique ou on passe la journée comme ça, moi personnellement je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Ca je m'en doute sale pervers !

-T'es loin du compte.

-Non juste réaliste, tu sais le seul avantage des mauvaises expérience c'est d'en tirer une leçon. Et maintenant tire toi !

-C'était quoi la mauvaise expérience ?

-Toi !

Il hurla de douleur, elle venait de placer son genou là où ça faisait le plus mal. Elle le poussa sur le côté et se releva. James fit de même, tant bien que mal, et la fixa, encore légèrement ployé en avant par la douleur.

-J'espère que tu as eut mal.

-Pourquoi j'ai été ta mauvaise expérience ?

-L'Alzheimer te guette on dirait, j'aurais peut être du frapper autre part pour que tu recouvres la mémoire sale traître.

Elle fit demi tour et tenta de s'enfuir comme chaque fois, mais il la rattrapa et tint bon son poignet.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AIS FAIT BORDEL !

-TU M'AS TRAHI ! LAISSE MOI MAINTENANT !

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais trahi ! De quoi tu parles ! Je comprends rien !

-ALORS VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

Elle parvint à se libérer et courut. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une sorte de manoir et qu'elle ne connaissait strictement pas les lieux. Elle finit par trouver la porte d'entrer après avoir parcouru plusieurs dédales de couloirs. Elle se rua dehors et se retrouva dans un parc verdoyant. A droite il y avait une grande piscine. On l'interpella par son prénom, ce qui la figea de surprise. Elle ne pensait qu'à rejoindre cette forêt qu'elle voyait là bas mais du se retourner. Une grande femme d'age mûre se dirigeait vers elle. C'était une sorcière à n'en point douter. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe mauve et d'une cape de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient librement derrière elle. Lily la trouva d'une extrême beauté et fut tout de suite charmée. En regardant avec plus d'attention, elle vit une baguette accrochée à la ceinture de l'inconnue. De toutes évidences cette femme savait qui elle était.

-Bonjour Lily, James ne m'as prévenu qu'hier, mais ne vous en faites pas ; vous avez une chambre toute prête, je vous ais installé dans la pièce voisine de James, j'ai pensé que cela serait mieux pour vous deux. D'ailleurs où est il ?

-…

-Oh excusez moi, je m'appelle Sidiane, je suis la mère de James.

-Bonjour ! La _mère _de Pott … James ?

-Exactement ! Vous êtes dans la demeure ancestrale des Potters.

Lily se retourna pour la première fois vers le château et fut saisie par sa beauté. C'était un mini Poudlard. Certes il n'imposait donc pas autant. Mais il paraissait si convivial et hospitalier que Lily se sentit tout de suite chez elle. Ses diverses tours s'élevaient tout comme celle de Poudlard, majestueusement vers le ciel. Les nombreuses grandes fenêtres devaient inonder le château d'une lumière chaleureuse et Lily aurait voulu à l'instant le parcourir de fond en comble, s'y promener toute la journée.

-Il est superbe ! s'extasia t-elle.

-Je vous ferai visiter, promit-elle. Où est James ?

-Aucune idée, il a du atterrir plus loin.

-Vous le supportez ?

Lily faillit exposer franchement son point de vue avant de se rendre compte que Sidiane plaisantait. Elle ravala donc sa haine et prit un air détaché.

-Oh vous savez on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça, nous sommes juste collègues.

-Oh il m'a dit tout le contraire, il me parle de vous comme … enfin il vous adore. Bon je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à … Ah le voila, il sort du château.

Lily se retourna et vit en effet James qui se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

-Je me disais, que tu n'avais pas du atterrir loin non plus, Lily, ça va ? Il se tourna vers sa mère. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, bonjour maman.

Sa mère le prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Lily fut malgré elle surprise de voir Potter pouvant être si … affectueux, si aimant.

-Bon, vous voulez manger quelque chose ? dit la mère en relâchant son fils.

-On a déjà mangé à Poudlard, on mangera ce midi, à moins que tu ais faim Lily ?

-C'est bon merci.

-Bon je vous fais visiter ?

Lily allait approuver avec joie mais Potter prit les devant :

-Laisse maman, je vais le faire.

-Très bien, je pense en effet que Lily préférera que ça soit toi.

Lily aurait voulut protester mais que dire ?

-Très bien, allons y alors Lily, je te montrerai ta chambre juste après.

Il lui adressa de nouveau un grand sourire joyeux, mais elle lut une certaine ironie dans sa voix et sur son visage. Evidemment il était content de lui, elle était prit au piège. Elle allait devoir jouer les focus chaque fois que sa mère serait là. Ils prirent le chemin du château, marchant tranquillement.

-Ca fait plusieurs générations que ma famille vit là. Il n'y a pas grand monde en ce moment, mais le jour de noël tu verras tout le monde. Touts mes cousins, oncles, tantes, grands parents … Enfin bon, il y aura du monde quoi.

-T'es content de toi j'espère ?

-De quoi tu parles ? dit il, innocent.

-Du fait que je me retrouve forcée de te supporter sans rien dire.

-Je ne t'empêche pas de t'exprimer, tu l'as vue par toi-même tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as hurlé de me faire soigner.

-Dans ton propre intérêt ne remets pas ça sur le tapis.

-Tu as commencé. Moi je te faisais juste une visite des lieux.

-Si tu pouvais te contenter de me montrer ma chambre ça me ferait plaisir.

-Ah non j'ai dis à maman que je te montrais le château, je vais te montrer le château. Elle m'en voudrait sinon.

-Comme ça serait bête. Et ton père il est où ?

Un silence accompagna sa question, mais le jeune homme répondit d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu.

-Il est mort l'année dernière.

La jeune femme se figea sur place, frappée d'horreur.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est rien murmura-t-il à son tour, je te montre ta chambre ?

Lily ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son assurance ou son arrogance. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faible. Elle venait malgré elle de le rendre triste. Chose qu'elle avait toujours cherché à faire pour lui faire perdre la face. Mais là, elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancer à la figure tout à l'heure elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il pouvait être si humain parfois…

-Non c'est bon, montre moi le château s'il te plait.

**tadaaam, lol, il y a que dal ds ce chap a part la promesse d'un prochain mdr ! **

**comme vous êtes toujours aussi généreux je vous remercie encore et encore, je vous adooore ;) :**

**Kaena Black ; Lokness ; Elby ; Red-hair1990 ; SusyBones ; Dark-Mione ; Perruche Cevenole ; Marion ; tiffanypotter ; Love-Pingo ; Amandiine ;anne-laure0617 ; malia ; Co ; ze1telotte (la gagnante de mon jeu concours, tu m'as fais tp tripé mdr ;)) ; Manon ; Poupy et re Poupy mici ; maraudeuse44 ; et Erylis !**

**Qui veut venir au mariage de Rogue et ze1telotte au fait ? mdr**

**¤¤¤ chapitre 10 bientôt si mes chers parents ne refont pas un pétage de cable :_Pas si empoisonnée_ ..._¤¤¤_**


	10. Pas si empoisonnées

**kikou ! et un de plus un ! **

**g laissé tombé la remise au point parce que je pense que je poste assez vite quand même et ça m'étonnerai que vous preniez même le temps de le lire mais si vous me demandez je continue !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 10**

♀**Pas si empoisonnées … ♂**

James sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans la pièce voisine comme un voleur. La jolie chambre d'amie n'avait pas encore été personnalisée par son occupante. Seule une grosse valise ouverte jonchait prés du lit. Il sourit ; elle dormait encore, il était onze heures. Tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, il s'approcha du lit à pas feutrés. Pendant un instant il la regarda dormir, attendri, mais un sourire carnassier apparut bientôt sur son visage, il allait enfin se venger de cette nuit dans le lac. Il pointa sa baguette au dessus du lit de la jeune femme et murmura :

-Aquilis.

Une eau gelée sortit de sa baguette et retomba sur Lily. Elle sursauta en hurlant de surprise. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce pour tomber sur le malfaiteur. Elle s'était redressée en repoussant la couette de la partie supérieure de son corps, laissant voir un débardeur blanc rendu légèrement transparent par l'eau. Les yeux de James s'arrêtèrent irrémédiablement dessus, tandis qu'il pouffait de rire.

-TOI !

-Bonjour Lily !

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! ... Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? ajouta-t-elle méfiante

Il releva la tête avec un petit sourire appréciateur. La jeune femme rabattit la couette trempée sur elle.

-Sale pervers ! Sors de ma chambre, hurla-t-elle.

-Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils, sourit-il.

-Sors de ma chambre !

-Pourquoi ?

Il s'assit sur le lit.

-Vois tu je savoure pleinement ma vengeance.

-Ta vengeance ?

-La nuit du lac…

-C'était à moi de me venger ! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

-Mais je t'en prie fais comme si j'étais pas là. D'ailleurs maman m'a confié la tâche de te faire sortir de ton lit.

Il approcha les bras pour l'en sortir, mais se reçut une gifle en pleine figure.

-Ne m'approche surtout pas !

-Très bien, je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à sortir de ton lit, fit il sans se démonter en se frottant la joue avec le sourire le plus exaspérant qu'elle lui connaissait.

-Alors restes, fit elle en croisant les bras, déterminée, avec une moue exaspérée qui aurait pu le faire fondre.

James fut surpris de la voir se recoucher en se jetant sous sa couette. Quel était le problème à se lever ? Son débardeur n'était certes pas très pudique, mais il lui suffisait de sortir de dos… Il resta néanmoins là et attendit. Au bout de dix longues minutes, il finit par prendre la parole :

-C'est quoi le problème à sortir de ton lit devant moi… maintenant que j'ai vu ta tête au réveil, plus rien ne peut me faire peur même un bas de pyjama avec Babar, ce truc moldu, mentit-il, la trouvant bien evidemment craquante avec sa tignasse sauvage dans tous les sens.

-Je te remercie du compliment, fit elle avec sarcasme, mais désolée, je dors en petite culotte débardeur, et étant donné que tu as rendu mon haut transparent, ma tenue n'a rien de très présentable à tes yeux.

Il sourit en comprenant. Sa vengeance était plus que passionnante, il n'en espérait pas tant.

-Ce que tu peux être farouche, c'est pareil que d'être en maillot de bain.

-Oui mais je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir. Tu fous le camp maintenant ?

-Au contraire, sourit il.

-Quand je me serai levé, menaça-t-elle.

-Mais comme tu n'es pas prête de te lever, coupa James.

Lily tenta de récupérer sa couette pour se lever avec, mais James ne bougeait pas du lit.

-Lèves toi !

-Non ! Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu une petite culotte.

-Ca je sais, fit elle amèrement. Mais on ne dirait pas vu comme tu tiens à voir la mienne.

-J'ai pas envie de voir ta petite culotte, je savoure simplement ma vengeance, arrête de me prendre pour un sale vicieux, rit-il franchement avec une moue offusquée.

-Ok, combien de temps vas-tu rester là ?

-'Sais pas.

L'esprit de James n'était pas au mieux de sa forme à vrai dire, la jeune femme à moitié nue, allongée sur le lit à côté de lui, lui donnait des idées très bizarre, c'était une véritable torture de garder ses distances avec une pareille créature. Râââh, il enrageait. Il était si absorbé par ses songes qu'il ne vit pas la main de Lily qui se rapprochait doucement de sa table de nuit. C'est ainsi qu'il ne comprit pas trop ce qui lui arriva lorsqu'il se figea sur place en entendant :

-Petrificus totalus… Je t'ai eut Potter, murmura elle, maintenant si tu veux bien ?

Elle saisit brusquement sa couette - ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la statue de James du lit – et s'enroula dedans, en se levant. Elle saisit des habits de sa valise et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma à double tours. Elle n'en ressortit que vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir bien profité de sa douche et s'être habillée. Elle resta néanmoins perplexe lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune homme avait disparu. Elle saisit sa baguette et avança silencieusement dans sa chambre, lorsqu'un sort la désarma et la projeta sur le lit.

-Je t'ai eut… fit une voix moqueuse en sortant de son placard.

-Saleté.

Elle se redressa et alla prendre sa baguette, le jeune homme la regardait, plutôt fier de lui.

-Comment as-tu fais pour te libérer ?

-Baguette dans les mains plus formule informulé ma chère, ça t'épate ? En tout cas tu t'es laissé prendre comme une gam…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il tomba à la renverse et servit d'amortisseur à Lily. La jeune femme se redressa légèrement et se mit à le chatouiller. Elle n'eut pas longtemps le dessus et se retrouva bientôt sous le jeune homme, entre ses mains chatouilleuses. Hurlant de rire elle finit par le supplier d'arrêter. Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux, côte à côte sur le tapis, à bout de souffle.

-Tu me le payeras James !

Il eut un grand sourire. Son prénom sonnait tellement bien entre ses lèvres. Si seulement elle n'était pas si têtue … elle … perdrait tout son charme, s'avoua-t-il, enfin, une partie. Pourquoi était il attiré par la jolie rousse ? Elle était belle, oui vraiment belle et naturelle mais après ? Il haïssait son caractère autant qu'il s'en amusait. Tout chez elle était différent et mystérieusement attirant. Leurs relations étaient si étranges…

-Il faudra bien que tu t'avoues vaincue un jour Petite Lily.

-Rêves.

-Tu es très loin d'imaginer jusqu'où vont mes rêves ma belle …

Il savoura son expression d'incrédulité un instant puis ajouta avant qu'elle n'ait pu riposter :

-A la base je venais te chercher pour le repas tu sais ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, la mère de James les recevait dans une immense cuisine carrée. En son centre se tenait une table toute prête, couverte de mets qui firent saliver Lily.

-Alors, vous vous plaisez ici ? fit elle, lorsque tout le monde fut attablé.

-Oh oui, je vous remercie franchement de m'accueillir ainsi. La chambre ainsi que tout le château sont … merveilleux.

Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec James et se retint d'ajouter qu'il manquait simplement quelques verrous et sortilèges à sa porte. Sidiane parut enchantée et le repas fut animé de conversations historiques sur la famille et le château, jusqu'à ce que Sidiane interrompe ce sujet passionnant pour s'adresser à James.

-Au fait, Betty revient cet après midi.

Lily sentit une certaine amertume dans la voix de la mère et elle vit James se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. L'improbabilité que ses oreilles rougissent fut la seule chose qui persuada Lily que cela n'était pas arrivé. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge devant ce silence lourd.

-Qui est Betty ?

-Notre _femme de ménage._ Une fille … charmante, rétorqua Sidiane en fusillant presque James du regard.

Celui-ci se contenta de fixer le plafond, fuyant le regard de sa mère et …, à sa grande incompréhension, le sien. Elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas tenter d'en savoir plus et ravala sa curiosité. Elle saurait cet après midi après tout.

-J'ai fait des cookies au chocolat, l'interrompit Sidiane dans ses songes avec un sourire joyeux, tu en veux ! (cadeau ze1telotte, spécial pour toi et tes longues reviews farfelus)

La jeune femme honora largement les délicieuses pâtisseries et se retira dans sa chambre. C'est seulement dans le milieu de l'après-midi, en pleine lecture dans sa chambre, que Lily entendit un vacarme incroyable à l'étage du dessous (elle se trouvait juste au dessus du hall). Elle déposa son livre et descendit. Elle trouva une jeune femme étalée par terre, tandis que Sidiane sortait précipitamment de la cuisine, visiblement exaspérée.

-Betty, s'écria t-elle, ne pensez vous pas que perchée un peu moins haut, vous tiendriez debout ?

Lily observa timidement la scène. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme parvint à se relever (avec l'aide de la maîtresse de maison) que Lily comprit les propos de Sidiane. Elle la détailla. Perchée sur des talons hauts qui n'en finissaient plus, elle portait une jupe en jeans … beaucoup trop courte, et un haut … enfin… une chemise dont la moitié des boutons étaient ouverts. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient dans son dos en cascade et si Lily ne s'était pas sentie tout de suite hostile envers cette fille (pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien), elle aurait reconnu qu'elle était très mignonne et qu'elle savait … disons … se mettre en valeur. Néanmoins elle la trouva tout de suite beaucoup trop superficielle et légèrement ridicule. Lorsque Sidiane la vit, elle lui adressa un sourire incompréhensible, et la présenta.

-Betty, je vous présente Lily, une collègue de James.

Elles se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, et Lily se demanda pourquoi elle la regardait ainsi. Etait-ce son simple débardeur noir et son jogging qui choquait cette midinette ? Elle ne s'en formalisa néanmoins pas et commençait justement à battre en retraite lorsque James fit son apparition. Là, Lily n'eut plus du tout envie de retourner dans sa chambre. La jeune femme parut sur le point de … se jeter dans ses bras, mais la présence de sa mère semblait la gêner.

-Bonjour Jaaaames ! lança-t-elle langoureusement.

-S'lut.

Il lui fit simplement la bise. Sa froideur sembla dérouter Betty, tandis que Sidiane repartait la tête haute, l'air hautaine, vers la cuisine. Le silence qui suivit sa disparition fut tout aussi lourd que le matin même et Lily vit l'expression de plus en plus choquée de la jeune femme.

-Jaaames, c'est ainsi que tu me dis bonjour ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et dit simplement en partant.

-Je pense que tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Lily afficha un sourire joyeux tandis que _Betty_ (ce nom sonnait très faux dans sa tête), braquait sur elle un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule, puis partit à son tour.

Les jours suivant Lily passa le plus clair de son temps à rigoler silencieusement (enfin pas toujours) des efforts de la _femme de ménage _pour prendre ses allures les plus aguichantes et attirantes, sous l'ignorance presque hilarante de James et les regards furieux de Sidiane, qui semblait « adorer » son employée. Lily apprit vite que ce n'était en fait qu'une cracmol qu'ils avaient engagé quelques mois auparavant. Depuis l'arrivé de la jeune femme, deux jours plus tôt, elle n'avait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec son hôte. Néanmoins elle sentait souvent son regard dans son dos et chaque fois qu'elle se retournait elle voyait Betty les fusiller tout deux du regard. Pourquoi, cela la rendait elle tellement heureuse ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais parfois elle croisait le regard malicieux de James qui se faisait apparemment un bonheur de remettre Betty à sa place. Elle ne pouvait alors que lui rendre, et les occasions étaient nombreuses. Sidiane avait du placer la chambre de Betty très très loin des leurs et chaque mimiques exaspérée de la mère tirait un large sourire à Lily. Elle l'entendait parfois marmonner « elle ne restera plus longtemps ici celle là » ou bien « non mais pour qui ça se prend avec ses échasses ? ». Enfin, entre ces moments là, ceux qu'elle passait à lire dans sa chambre ou dans le parc rendaient ses vacances … géniales.

Noël approchait pour de bon et les préparatifs se firent de plus en plus pressant. La demeure commença bientôt à se remplir, la famille affluait de partout à l'approche du réveillon et les agissements de Betty et James se firent secondaire dans cette ambiance. Elle les voyait moins, pourtant, comme s'il s'arrangeait à ce qu'il en soit ainsi, elle rencontrait régulièrement James le soir, en allant dans sa chambre. Parfois ils se disaient un simple au revoir, d'autre il parvenait à lui renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête, et elle lui rendait généralement sa délicate attention le lendemain matin. Toujours est il qu'elle ne se couchait jamais sans avoir été obligé de supporter ce beau jeune homme diablement sexy et attirant qu'elle haïssait tant … ahem …

Elle fit ensuite la rencontre de plusieurs personnes de la famille. Elle s'entendait d'ailleurs parfaitement avec Dean Potter, le séduisant et amusant cousin de James. Lors de l'une de leur conversation il lui confia d'ailleurs que le secret et le trésor du château était la tour Sud, dont le dernier étage avait une immense baie vitrée sur le ciel, et que le spectacle était merveilleux à voir le soir. Elle eut aussi tout le loisir de faire connaissance avec l'esprit frappeur du château. Il était aussi immonde que Peeves, néanmoins elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec lui car il s'était tout deux fixé comme souffre douleur commun … Betty.

Un soir en descendant à la cuisine, elle entendit des éclats de voix à l'intérieur de la pièce et tendit l'oreille :

-Je vais la foutre à la porte James !

-Maman, j'en ai autant et même plus en vie que toi, mais …

-Bah voyons, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ton point de vue les dernières vacances quand je vous ai surpris dans la salle de bain !

Lily eut tout à coup envie de frapper James mais se retint et tendit de nouveau l'oreille.

-Maman, tu sais que je me fous de cette fille, c'était vraiment un coup de tête, j'ai … voila, c'est fini quoi, mais je me dis que la pauvre quand même, on ne peut pas la renvoyer comme ça.

-Oh si crois moi, et si tu ne le fais pas, je vais m'en occuper !

-C'est bon, je vais le faire, étant donné ta délicatesse. Bon allez bonne nuit maman.

-James !

-Oui maman… soupira-t-il.

-Lily est une jeune femme charmante.

-T'es infernale !

-James !

-Oui je sais elle est géniale, drôle, entêtée, intelligente…belle …

Le cœur de Lily se serra sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il avait dit cela d'une manière si sincère et impulsive, presque rêveur._ Arrête de te faire des films ma vieille ! Quel film ! Je me fous de ce qu'il pense de moi, je le déteste, il est si …_Elle enrageait ; ça devenait ridicule.

-Mais elle est … Enfin c'est une longue histoire…

-Je t'écoute.

-Oh, ne me refais pas le coup maman, c'est bon !

-Quoi ? Quand tu était petit tu adorais me raconter tes histoires de cœur dans les moindres détails, et je t'ai toujours été de bons conseils, il me semble.

-Mais je n'ai plus six ans.

-L'age n'a rien avoir la dedans, s'obstina Sidiane.

- ELLE ME DETESTE OK ? JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI MAIS ELLE ME DETESTE ! Ca te va ?

Lily eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer derrière la porte, que le jeune homme sortit furieux. Elle entendit vaguement murmuré :

-Non elle ne te déteste pas James …

Lily ne s'attarda pas sur les certitudes stupides de Sidiane et le suivit discrètement. Il se rendait de toute évidence à sa chambre lorsqu'une ombre sortit de nulle part, et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face. Coupant court aux questions que la jeune femme commençait à se poser, mettant un certain doute dans son esprit.

-Oh James, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment, sussurra la voix de Betty en l'embrassant dans le coup.

Il tenta de la repousser gentiment, mais du se résoudre à l'arracher de lui.

-Betty s'il te plait, non, je dois te parler.

-Oh James plus tard, gémit la jeune femme en tentant de l'embrasser.

-Betty je suis sérieux, fit il plus abruptement, en la repoussant, je … la dernière fois, je crois que … non, on aurait pas du. C'est fini d'accord, je n'éprouve rien pour toi, je ne vais pas me conduire en salop à profiter de toi alors laisse moi d'accord, je suis désolé.

-Tu es en train de rompre ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Betty, on a jamais été ensemble, c'était un simple intérêt commun … qui a conduit loin …s'énerva le jeune homme qui avait vraiment autre chose en tête.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. Oh non, il avait toujours crut qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, à savoir rien. Qu'avait elle tout à coup ?

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? pleura-t-elle, c'est à cause de cette fille ?

-Non … oui, se résigna-t-il, mais même sans elle, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te fasses des idées, désolé.

-Embrasse moi une dernière fois.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa. Le baiser se prolongea, au détriment du jeune homme qui tentait de faire la part des choses entre ne pas la blesser, ni la laisser aller trop loin. Ce fut ce moment, que prit d'une soudaine impulsion incontrôlable, que Lily choisit pour apparaître, laissant croire qu'elle arrivait tout juste.

Le jeune homme éloigna subitement la jeune femme de lui, et tenta de s'expliquer.

-Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai …

Lily resta totalement indifférente aux regards noirs que lui lançait Betty et répondit d'un ton détaché.

-Oh mais ne te sens surtout pas obligé de me rendre des comptes, il n'y a rien entre nous il me semble ? Question d'habitude après tout …

Elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir, il n'y était pour rien. Pourtant une certaine amertume se lisait dans sa voix, cette simple phrase… Pourquoi voulait elle se jeter à la gorge de Betty ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire après tout ? Elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer, elle ne le voulait plus. Il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, et voila qu'elle apprenait qu'il avait fait des galipettes avec cette fille il y a quelques mois. Et pourtant il venait de lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle que ce n'était qu'un coup de tête. Toujours est il que quelque chose la poussait à se montrer hostile, une simple vengeance du passé peut être. Et puis, le déstabiliser un peu et lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait vu que ce qu'il croyait ne pouvait lui faire que du bien après tout.

-Continuez, ne vous gêner pas pour moi, fit elle en s'éloignant.

Elle n'avait néanmoins pas prévue que le jeune homme se mette à sa poursuite.

-Lily ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Potter, je ne suis pas conne, je t'ai vu l'embrassé, j'en déduis que tu l'as embrassé et je crois aussi que tu l'as embrassé, et je m'en fous totalement, comprit.

-Je ne l'ai pas …

Elle tourna son regard vers lui comme pour le mettre au défit de finir sa phrase.

-Enfin si je l'ai embrassé, mais je ne le voulais pas.

Elle marchait vite, il la suivait, et les sanglots de Betty devenaient de plus en plus lointains.

-Tu as trébuché, et tes lèvres sont tombées sur les siennes, ironisa-t-elle.

-Mais je ne voulais pas, s'obstina le jeune homme.

Tout à coup la jeune femme explosa :

-JE SAIS ! Mais tu peux me dire ce que vous avez fait ensemble les dernières vacances hein ?

Il resta stupéfait et finit par sourire en comprenant.

-Tu m'as espionné ? Donc tu sais que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, mais au fait ! Comment ça tu m'as espionné ! s'exclama-t-il soudain comme s'il venait de comprendre.

Elle rougit mais reprit vite du poil de la bête.

-Non, je descendais simplement à la cuisine et j'ai entendu, ensuite ça s'est fait tout naturellement, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Car s'il il y l'un d'entre nous qui doit râler, c'est moi !

-Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette fille, COMME TU AS PU L'ENTENDRE, mais c'était qu'un simple coup de tête, COMME TU AS PU L'ENTENDRE ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, madame « je te hais Potter », ou encore « tu l'as embrassé et je m'en fous totalement »

-Mais tu as raison, je m'en fous.

-Menteuse ! Tu es verte de jalousie ou en tout cas tu ne t'en fous pas du tout sinon tu ne me ferai pas tout ce scandale.

Au grand damné de la jeune femme, il avait reprit son air moqueur et son petit sourire narquois.

-Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon pauvre, s'énerva t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas, d'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas trop Betty, serait-ce de la jalousie ?

-Tu te prends vraiment pour le centre du monde.

-Non, je suis réaliste, tu es jalouse !

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ? JE ME FOUS DE TES PETITES HISTOIRES « AMOUREUSES » ALORS RETOURNE COUCHE AVEC LA PREMIERE PIMBECHE VENUE ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! Après tout je commence à avoir l'habitude !

Il la regarda rentrer et claquer la porte de sa chambre en souriant :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Lily.

Il n'eut bien entendu aucune réponse et décida qu'il était temps d'aller renvoyer Betty, plus vite il se serait débarrassé de cette basse besogne mieux ça serait. Néanmoins les derniers mots de la jeune femme lui trottait dans la tête, _je commence à avoir l'habitude, _il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit étant avec elle, de quoi parlait-elle ?

Lily se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Quel heure était il ? Elle redressa légèrement la tête. Neuve heure et demie. Elle se sentait de bonne humeur, enfin pour l'instant. Les souvenirs de sa soirée lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et elle soupira. Il fallait mettre les choses au point dans sa tête. Alors … James était certes diablement sexy, beau mec, elle ne pouvait nier ce fait. Par contre elle s'était déjà fait avoir avec ses manières de sentimental et elle ne recommencerait pas, c'était un pauvre type excessivement arrogant, insensible et puis … elle le détestait. _Voilà, c'est parfait comme mise au point._ En toute crédibilité elle eut soudain envie d'aller le voir, enfin … d'aller prendre une petite revanche … ahem …

Elle s'extirpa de son lit, enfila un jogging gris qui lui tombait sur les hanches (elle avait anormalement maigri depuis la rentrée), et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Sa préparation se termina quand elle vérifia que son débardeur n'avait pas de problèmes de transparence quelconque. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme elle constata avec ravissement qu'il dormait toujours._ A moi la revanche ! _Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha du lit en retenant sa respiration, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix ensommeillée sous la couette :

-Tu peux décidemment pas te passer de moi, dés le matin faut que tu me rende visite, c'est gentille.

Lily se dégonfla comme un ballon.

-Réveillé à ce que je vois, et en pleine forme, ironisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne se relevait pas, ne montrait aucun signe de méfiance. La croyait il incapable de lui envoyer de l'eau à la figure ? Avec un grand sourire elle leva sa baguette.

-Aquilis !

Il se redressa en sursaut, visiblement étonné. Mais une lueur meurtrière éclaira ses yeux. Lily fut d'abord décontenancé, regrettant peut être légèrement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Néanmoins, fière et têtue comme elle était elle le défia d'un regard amusé :

-T'aurais peut être voulu de l'eau plus chaude ?

Elle ne s'était pas loupée, le matelas la couette, l'oreiller étaient gorgés d'eau. Le jeune homme jeta la couette plus loin et se leva. _Merlin ! _pensa-t-elle en détournant les yeux vers le plafond,_ Un boxer, juste un boxer noir, sur un corps… Lily regarde ailleurs, arrête. _Mais ses yeux tombèrent inexorablement de nouveau sur le jeune homme devant elle. _Sublime_ était un résumé parfait. Un corps ferme, avec des muscles bien dessinés, une peau légèrement halé, un torse de rêve imberbe qu'elle se surprit à vouloir caresser, _arrête Lily c'est ridicule_ . Enfin le bonheur quoi. (NDA : c'est lily qui pense hein, simple petite précision au passage, moi je n'ai rien a voir dans cette … enfin bref, lisez, lol). Elle le savait mais là franchement … Elle devait regarder ailleurs. Ses petites pensées se déroulèrent l'espace de trois secondes car le jeune homme avança jusqu'à elle d'un air menaçant, en demandant au passage :

-Quelque chose te trouble on dirait, il faut que j'aille m'habiller pour que tu redescendes sur terre ?

Lily réussit à prendre un air tout à fait indifférent et lui lança simplement :

-Recule !

Il sourit et continua de s'approcher jusqu'à se placer à sa hauteur. Elle ne reculerait pas. Puis soudain sans prévenir il l'attrapa dans les bras et la bascula sur son épaule.

-Mr Potter, relâchez moi tout de suite, ordonna elle comme si elle avait interdit à un enfant de manger du chocolat, en battant des bras et des jambes.

-Tout de suite, fit il en la jetant sur le lit.

Une vague de frayeur emplit tout à coup la jeune femme. Que faisait il là ? Elle ne comprit pas non plus lorsqu'il la recouvrit de la couette gelée avec un grand sourire. Elle hurla au contact du froid.

-Potter t'es mort ! hurla-t-elle en enlevant la couette de sa tête.

Lui s'était couché à côté d'elle, sur le lit et ne lâchait pas son sourire narquois.

-Alors ? Tu l'aurais peut-être préféré plus chaude, non ?

Elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper. Ils roulèrent sur toute la longueur du lit et faillirent tomber. James arborait un grand sourire et parait tranquillement les coups de Lily.

-Mais t'es déchaînée, rit-il.

-Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais … répétait elle avec conviction.

… Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'immobilise sous lui.

-Bon allez on se calme maintenant.

Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans ses yeux émeraude. La jeune femme ne pu détourner ses yeux. Totalement subjuguée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de malaise, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet que cela avait sur le jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, leurs visages incroyablement proches. Il lâcha une de ses mains et vint effleurer ses lèvres de son doigt avec une lenteur et une délicatesse irréelles, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. De même, sans ne serait-ce que le lâcher une seconde du regarde, elle effleura son torse du bouts des doigts. Elle venait bel et bien de se déconnecter du monde environnant. Il frissonna sous le contact de ses doigts et fit descendre le sien dans son cou en penchant la tête vers elle. S'en était fini d'elle, elle était morte, son pauvre petit cœur ne pouvait contenir autant d'émotion elle le laissa poser ses lèvres douces et tièdes sur les siennes tandis que son cœur s'envolait. Il l'embrassa, timidement et doucement au départ, mais lorsqu'elle y répondit les choses devinrent subitement plus intenses. Il lâcha sa deuxième main, et appuyé sur la sienne il laissa l'autre glisser sous son débardeur avec une habilité effrayante. Les caresses lui firent l'effet d'électrochoc et elle perdit soudain tout du bon ordre et fil des choses. Elle saisit sa nuque tout en répondant avidement à son baiser. Ses propres doigts descendirent vers ses omoplates puis son dos, découvrant ce corps de rêve avec émerveillement. Sa raison l'emportant soudain elle s'arracha au jeune homme presque à contre cœur. Le souffle court elle reprit ses esprits et se dégagea de ses bras, la mine énervée.

-Ne refais jamais ça.

Elle fut surprise de voir pendant un instant le visage du jeune homme troublé. Néanmoins en l'entendant il reprit vite son petit sourire exaspérant et dit :

-Commences par t'occuper de tes impulsions, qui sont du moins fort agréables. Car j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais énormément débattue.

Il restait allongé sur le lit et scrutait la jeune femme debout devant lui.

-Tu es … Ne te fais pas d'idée !

Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit précipitamment. _Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je fais? _La jeune femme passa une main rêveuse sur ses lèvres et frissonna au souvenir des mains de James sur son corps … et ce baiser … ça avait été si … magique, troublant, qu'elle envisageait sérieusement une douche froide pour se remettre en état. _Mais qu'ai-je fais, c'était si …_

Elle était énervée. Diablement énervée contre elle-même. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions du matin même elle était incapable de les tenir. _Bon ma fille faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses là! _Elle pointa sa baguette au dessus de sa tête:

-Aquilis

Au même instant, tandis qu'une pluie d'eau glacée se déversait sur sa tête, un jeune homme brun apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Enfin … James quoi!

………………………………………...

James resta interdit lorsqu'elle le repoussa et se leva en lui « interdisant de recommencer ». Sous le choc de l'instant de bonheur qu'il venait de passer, il du se faire violence pour lancer une répartie dans les règles. Quant à son sourire narquois, il revint de lui-même en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

Elle quitta la pièce sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment. Elle venait de céder. Enfin ! Il revit ses yeux, elle l'avait désiré. Quant à son corps … elle était si belle, l'avoir caresser ainsi de son plein grés, alors qu'elle en faisait autant le laissa rêveur. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille pour résister ainsi à ses envies ? Aucune fille avec qui il avait été ne lui avait fait cet effet là, aucune, aussi belle et désirable soit elle. Et pourtant cela n'avait été qu'un baiser.

Il avait comprit il y a quelques années que cela s'appelait l'amour. Oui cela expliquait le fait qu'il ne puisse jamais détourner son regard de sa belle silhouette élancée, qu'elle porte un sweat large ou un débardeur. Ni qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de sourire et de la trouver belle chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait, ni de penser à elle chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas là et de savourer chaque instant passé en sa présence, et enfin de sentir inexorablement son cœur se serrer chaque fois qu'elle ressentait un quelconque mépris envers lui, ou, au contraire, de sentir son cœur faire des bonds quand elle lui souriait. Si c'était ça l'amour, il aimait éperdument cette fille. Il était fou d'elle en réalité. Quant à elle, elle ne le détestait certainement pas, oh non. Et foie de James, et même d'ex maraudeur, il l'aurait.

Soudain il réalisa qu'il l'avait laissé filer. Il se rua hors de son lit (toujours gorgé d'eau) et lorsqu'il arriva à l'embrasure de sa porte, il la vit se jeter un sort d'aquilis. Cette fille était … déroutante. Stupéfait, il se retint bientôt d'éclater de rire et lança à la jeune femme dégoulinante, avec un air coquin.

-T'avais chaud ? Fallait le dire je me serai fait un plaisir de te rafraîchir.

-Que fais tu là? Tu as eut ce que tu attendais non? Ou bien tu t'attends à plus. Détrompe toi cela ne se reproduira pas, j'en fais le serment.

Son cœur se serra mais il n'y fit pas attention.

-Tu continues à nier les faits on dirait, à t'entendre on croirait que je t'ai presque violé. Tu avais l'air bien pourtant … dans mes bras … Quant à ton serment … on verra…

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion.

-Et au passage, l'aquilis c'était pour quoi ? fit il rieur.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, maintenant si tu veux bien je vais m'habiller.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et le poussa un peu pour qu'il la laisse fermer la porte. Comme il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce elle se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches avec une expression exaspérée

-Bouges, ordonna-t-elle.

-Tu es la fille la plus entêtée que j'ai jamais vu.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur son visage et fit presque fondre de nouveau le jeune homme.

-Et toi le mec le plus sûr de lui que j'ai jamais vu. Dégages… Et vas t'habiller bon sang !

-Alors me voir ainsi te trouble vraiment, conclut il coquinement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, profondément exaspérée. Il se poussa et sourit.

-A tout à l'heure Lily, et au fait; joyeux noël!

La jeune femme mit un moment à assimiler ce que James venait de lui dire, mais elle répondit finalement.

-Le réveillon? C'est-ce soir? On est le 24? Mais j'ai pas vu le temps passé!

-C'est-ce qu'on dit quand on passe du bon temps, fit il moqueur.

Elle porta tout à coup une main offusquée à sa bouche:

-James! (Il sursauta.) Je n'ai rien à me mettre! Gémit elle.

-Très bien! Lança-t-il joyeux, je t'emmène faire les boutiques.

-Certainement pas!

-Oh si!

-Oh non!

-Oh si!

**Alors ? "oh non" ou "oh si" selon vous ?**

**gracias, thank you very much, merci beaucoup, gracie mile ... ahem euh j'en connais pas d'autre ... lol ... tt ça à vous qui prenez le temps de m'encourager en tt cas :**

**lisou52 ; Perruche Cevenole ; Dark-Mione ; hedwige09 ; Amandiine ; Love-pingo ; Arie-Evans ; Rebecca-Black ; Red-hair1990 ; maraudeuse44 ; ze1telotte ; tiffanypotter ; Ploum ; Noriane ; Lokness ; malilite ; Marion ; SusyBones ; et Erylis !**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 11 comme d'hab : _Le 24 décembre ¤¤¤_**


	11. Le 24 décembre !

**Vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que je combat ma flemme pour vous le corriger et le poster ce soir ! Il est par contre possible qu'il reste qq fautes dsl ! Bonne lecture j'espère ! **

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 11**

♀**Le 24 décembre ♂**

Lily attendait sur le pas de la porte et se retenait de s'enfuir en attendant James. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, ça devenait un peu trop une habitude. Sidiane avait catégoriquement refusé que la jeune femme aille au chemin de traverse toute seule et avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle ai un peu de compagnie, à savoir son fils._ Génial! _Elle avait formulé des centaines d'hypothèses différentes sur les dangers que Lily courait à aller se balader seule. _Transplaner dans une rue commerçante reconnue et bien fréquentée du monde de la sorcellerie devait vraiment être une mission suicide à ses yeux, ou alors elle voulait tout simplement me coller James dans les basques!_ Lily releva la tête en entendant des pas dans l'escalier: C'était lui. Il s'approcha nonchalamment d'elle, et déclara avec un sourire victorieux, _l'enfoiré :_

-On y va!

Elle soupira et lorsqu'ils furent sortit de l'enceinte du château, ils purent enfin transplaner

Lily, bien qu'habituée à présent, eut la désagréable impression d'être compressée pour être introduite de force dans un tuyau beaucoup trop étroit pour elle. Quelques instant après, ses genoux heurtèrent un sol dur, pavé. Elle se releva et constata qu'elle était arrivée en plein milieu du chemin de traverse. Un léger regard sur le côté, à une dizaine de mettre, lui permit de voir que son collègue n'était pas tombé loin. Dans une tentative désespérée elle se dit que cela serait une bonne idée de tenter de prendre la poudre d'escampette tout de suite. Elle commença à fuir discrètement loin de James. Mais quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, et une voix lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu me cherchais je présume?

Elle frissonna et se retourna lasse.

-Exactement, ou je dirai plutôt que j'essayais de mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et moi, en toute franchise.

-C'est-ce que j'ai cru voir. Mais ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait la suivre, très bien. Tant pis pour lui. Il allait aussi vouloir donner son grain de sel à l'essayage bien entendu, et bien qu'il vienne; il ne serait pas déçu. Elle commença par le balader simplement de vitrines en vitrines ; rejetant chaque magasin qu'il lui conseillait d'un signe de tête. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sur le point craquer qu'elle le ramena en arrière.

-Tu vas te décider à entrer quelque part oui ? fit il à bout de nerf.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir pour savourer un instant de plus son expression d'exaspération.

-On retourne là bas, ça m'a l'air bien, déclara-t-elle.

-On est passé deux fois devant et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te réveilles. Et pourquoi celle là et pas une autre ?

-Simple intuition féminine, tu viens?

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, où une vieille femme replète vint les accueillir.

-Vous cherchez jeune gens?

-Une robe de soirée pour moi, répondit Lily.

La vieille femme la détailla un long instant et après s'être arrêter sur ses yeux, elle déclara:

-J'ai peut être quelques petites choses qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Sur ce, elle partit entre ses rayons. Lily commençait à les parcourir, quand James revint avec une dizaine de robe dans les bras. Elle le regarda stupéfait, puis arbora un air moqueur.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu portais des robes aussi féminines.

Il lui fit une grimace stupide et répondit.

-C'est pour toi débile!

-Charmant! Vas tout reposer, je vais me débrouiller toute seule je crois.

Il la fusilla du regard.

-On verra, fit il en repartant.

La vendeuse revint quelques instants après avec cinq robes dans les bras. Lily disparu dans la cabine et ressortit avec une robe plus ou moins immonde d'un vert criard avec des dentelles qui pendait de partout.

-Affreuse n'est qu'un doux euphémisme pour qualifier ce torchon, déclara James avec humour.

Elle ne pu contester, la trouvant elle aussi moche. La deuxième était très apparentée à l'autre, à la seule différence qu'elle était noire et Lily y découvrit quelques trous fâcheux. James n'y alla pas non plus par quatre chemins pour donner son avis. Elle n'enfila même pas la troisième et la balança par-dessus la porte de la cabine. Elle sortit dans une autre robe noire, simple, plutôt jolie.

-Ca donne quoi, grimaça-t-elle en se regardant dans la glace.

- Ben … ce n'est pas moche mais ce n'est pas très beau non plus.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent:

-Je crois que je vais aller faire les rayons moi-même.

-Non, attends, essayes la dernière, fit il avec un sourire mystérieux

Elle disparut. Lorsqu'elle ressortit James fit mine de l'analyser minutieusement pour profiter du spectacle. Il n'allait certes pas tomber dans les pommes (lol) mais ça en aurai valu le coup. Là, elle était merveilleuse. La jeune femme eut d'ailleurs l'air d'être du même avis car elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise en se découvrant dans la glace.

-Elle est magnifique!

-Elle te va comme un gant.

C'était une longue robe blanche qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Légèrement évasée à partir des genoux, elle laissait les épaules ainsi que les bras totalement nus. Un habile laçage laissait le dos nu. Elle était faite dans un merveilleux tissu fluide et se portait avec un châle de la même couleur sur les épaules.

-Euh, mais la soirée se passe dans le parc où à l'intérieur du château? Parce qu'elle fait un peu été cette robe là.

-Dans le château à priori ... T'es belle.

Lily fut un instant déstabilisée par un compliment si sincère.

-Ah oui ? fit elle coquinement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et elle sourit.

-Au fait tu as vu ? Je n'ai pas eut besoin que tu me ramènes de robe, fit elle fière.

Il ne répondit pas._ Ca c'est-ce que tu crois petite Lily. _En voyant le choix immonde de la vieille il était parvenu à lui mettre un de ses propre choix dans les bras, malgré ses protestations. Et alors que la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé de prendre une robe de son choix, elle était en ce moment même en train de payer … Comment ça payer ! Le jeune homme se rua vers la caisse, retira les pièces d'or que Lily venait de poser sur le comptoir, et lui déposa dans les mains. Elle le fusilla du regard:

-A quoi tu joues?

-Tutut jeune fille, c'est moi qui paye.

-Hors de question!

-On pari.

La jeune femme ressortit du magasin cinq minutes plus tard en grommelant.

-J'ai assez d'argent pour m'acheter mes robes! Pourquoi t'as payé?

-Ca s'appelle un cadeau Lily. Alors sinon elle te plait la belle robe que je t'ai choisi ?

Elle fit volte face vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Il se contenta d'arborer un sourire innocent. Elle perdit un peu de sa fureur et leva les yeux au ciel de manière dramatique. Pas la peine de discuter, de toute manière elle l'avait su intérieurement à l'instant ou elle l'avait vu._ Non je ne savais pas,_ tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

-Content que ça te plaise en tout cas.

- Je suis peut être censé te dire merci pour la robe mais vois tu pour l'instant ça me ferai mal à la gorge donc on va attendre que j'aille mieux.

♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂

-Oh Lily, vous êtes un ange! Une vrai petite fée de la décoration, je n'aurais pas mieux fais! s'exclama la voix chaleureuse de Sidiane Potter dans son dos.

-Merci!

Elle s'était en effet attaquée à la décoration de la salle principale, quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle devait s'avouer que le résultat était réussi. Orné de petits anges volant jetant de minis paquets cadeau et de chandelles flottantes, l'espace aérien de la grande salle était convenablement occupé. Un grand buffet était préparé sur la droite et une quinzaine de tables rondes de huit personnes environ étaient ornées des plus beaux couverts de la maison. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une immense cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu chaleureux et éclairant. Enfin, au centre de la salle un magnifique sapin de près de trois mètres de haut, s'élevait au milieu de divers paquets cadeau, qui s'étendaient déjà à ses pieds. Différentes fées s'amusaient à lui tourner autour en changeant de temps à autres la couleur des guirlandes. Oui, elle était vraiment fière que Sidiane lui ait confié la salle de réception

Car c'est ainsi que les Potter parlait de la fête du soir. Elle pensait à une petite réunion de famille mais l'organisation et la liste des invités qu'elle venait tout juste de consulter laissait entendre le contraire. Elle avait bien affaire à une importante réception. C'était bien loin de ses petits noël en famille, organisés modestement. Elle devait donc avouer que tout cela l'intimidait un peu.

James entra dans la salle avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Le boulet vient de s'emmêler dans une de mes guirlandes, rit-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils, Sidiane s'en rendit compte.

-Le boulet est le surnom le plus approprié qu'a trouvé James pour définir notre esprit frappeur, Serluse.

Lily sourit. Apparemment James avait fini de décorer le hall d'entrée.

-Bon aller, montez vous préparer maintenant, ils vont bientôt arrivés. Dean et ton oncle se son occupé de toutes l'aile ouest, pour la déco. Fitch et Lauren se sont occupé des lampions et des chandelles à l'extérieur et les autres ont aussi ajoutés quelques touches personnelles par ci par là. J'espère que tu as correctement fignolé la surprise ?

-Oui madame

Lily crut comprendre qu'elle en saurait plus tard et monta se préparer. Elle sortit sa longue robe blanche de son paquet, et resta un instant à la contempler. Elle la trouvait trop splendide pour qu'elle la porte. C'était en effet assez stupide et elle le savait. Elle décida de prendre une douche rapide et resta longtemps devant le miroir à chercher sa coupe. Elle se prit à regretter celui de Poudlard lorsque son reflet grimaça laidement, tandis qu'elle tentait un chignon. Finalement elle releva ses cheveux par une simple queue de cheval et l'ange qui entra à cet instant dans sa chambre en jetant des paillettes argentées partout donna un petit air de fête à sa coiffure. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les diverses mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage et enfila sa robe avec le plus grand soin. Elle colora ensuite ses paupières d'un gris foncé légèrement pailleté et souligna ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir. Ne sachant que faire de ses lèvres elle passa un peu de crème dessus et contempla son reflet d'un œil critique, tout en ignorant les nouvelles grimaces du miroir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des portes juste en dessous qu'elle se décida à descendre de sa chambre, un brin nerveuse. Elle fut présentée aux nouveaux venus comme à la majorité des suivant qui se succédaient dans la cheminée, par transplanage devant les grilles du domaine, et sur la pelouse en balai. _Aucune voiture,_ remarqua stupidement Lily. Elle se sentit un peu ridicule dans cette ambiance familiale aux allures mondaine. Les Potters étaient bel et bien une grande famille. Ce qui frappa le plus Lily ce fut lorsque le ministre de la magie en personne fit une bref apparition pour saluer Sidiane et les invités avant de repartir pour sa propre fête. Tous étaient vêtus plus que convenablement. Après le buffet apéritif, on passa à table. Lily fut placée avec Dean, sa fiancée, Lliane et James. Deux places restaient vides et deux autres furent bientôt remplies par un autre cousin, Call et sa sœur, Clisthène.

-Ca fait du monde hein? lui dit Dean.

Elle approuva.

-T'en fais pas, rit James, à partir de onze heures, les inconnus dégagent et après minuit on se retrouvent à trois fois moins. Ça leur ferait beaucoup trop de cadeaux à offrir s'ils restaient là.

-Les inconnus?

-Ouais, ce sont tous les collègues et touts ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à la famille proche en fait. Ils viennent se remplir le bide et faire bonne figure devant la haute société qui se trouve ici et après ils se tirent, fit il en désignant un gros sorcier à l'air bourru à la table d'à côté.

Call rit à son tour en désignant une autre sorcière aux allures sèches et aux cheveux grisonnant assise plus loin.

-Elle, dit il à Lily, elle est responsable au ministère du département de la surveillance du bon fonctionnement de Poudlard. Autant dire qu'elle ne fout pas grand-chose et que ça la rend légèrement acaryate. Ils ont voulu supprimer son poste il y a quelques années, mais elle s'y est accrochée comme une sangsue.

Lily sourit et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté naturelle qu'avaient les Potters. Call était blond aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux mi long qui le rendait parfaitement sexy. Quant à Dean elle avait eut l'occasion de remarquer la ressemblance flagrante qu'il avait avec James. La cousine Clisthène avait de longs cheveux châtain bouclé, et elle dégageait une certaine élégance et une certaine grâce dans chacun de ses gestes. Son regard noir profond la rendait craquante et elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec touts les gens qui l'entourait, à commencer par Lliane. Autant dire que ce sentiment d'intrus qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt s'était envolé.

C'est lorsqu'ils entamèrent le plat principal que les deux retardataires firent leur apparition à la table. La surprise de Lily ne dura pas bien longtemps car elle devait avouer qu'elle s'y était attendue. C'est ainsi que Sirius et Remus firent une entrée plus ou moins remarquée par portoloin en plein milieu de la salle.

-Bien le bonjour tout le monde! s'écrièrent ils.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils commencèrent par saluer Sidiane avec un respect exagéré qui la fit sourire. Puis allèrent de table en table rapidement pour saluer le reste de la salle.

-Mrs Hollenris, fit Sirius respectueusement à la vieille femme acaryate qu'on avait désigné à Lily un peu plus tôt, alors, vous avancez dans votre enquête pour prouver que Dumbledore cache trois mangemorts dans sa salle de bain? ironisèrent ils.

Elle entendit James murmurer pour lui-même de manière contrite « ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher », tandis que tout la salle explosa d'un grand rire. Lorsque les deux « ex » maraudeurs repérèrent la table ils s'y précipitèrent et serrèrent chaleureusement chacun de ses membres dans les bras tout en complimentant galamment les jeunes femmes. Sirius s'attarda d'ailleurs bizarrement sur Clisthène. Remus s'approcha d'elle :

-Bonjour Lily, fit il de sa voix douce.

Lily ne su pas pourquoi elle le serra dans les bras, mais elle le fit, sous le regard jaloux de James.

-Tu vas bien?

-Parfaitement bien, répondit le jeune homme, et toi tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme…

-Evidement, intervint une voix derrière lui, elle passe ses vacances avec Jamesie, quoi de plus beau pour un couple si parfait ?

Tandis que toute la table tournait des regards interrogateurs vers les deux professeurs et que James arborait un sourire malicieux, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec une fausse exaspération.

-Contente de te revoir aussi Sirius, sourit elle.

-Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi … et pour ce pauvre type là, fit il en désignant James d'un regard désespéré.

-Donc vous êtes collègue? interrogea Clisthène avec un regard lourd de sens.

Lily maudit intérieurement Sirius, bien que le regard qu'elle lui jeta fût très éloquent.

-Oui ; _collègue._

-Très bon collègue, si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir, intervint James avec son petit sourire narquois.

-Oooh oui, très bon coll … commença Sirius.

-Ca suffit, râla-t-elle en fusillant les deux bruns du regard.

Le reste du repas se passa bien évidement avec de nombreuses allusions. Et Lily ne manqua pas d'écraser à plusieurs reprises le pied de James ou Sirius jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'exclame:

-Héé, mais arrête de me faire du pied!

Et que James renchérisse:

-Ah ? Toi aussi ? sourit perfidement James.

Après deux coups de pieds dans les tibias elle se leva de table tandis qu'autour d'elle tout le monde faisait pareille. Dean lui glissa malicieusement à l'oreille.

-Tu te rappelles la tour Sud du château, c'est la meilleure place pour la surprise et le meilleur endroit pour fuir mon cousin.

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard furieux de Clisthène à son frère et se dit que ce n'était pas une idée si bête que ça après tout. Naïvement elle monta rapidement jusqu'au lieu dit. Elle mit un moment à trouver cette fameuse salle, mais se souvint que le meilleur moyen de tomber dessus était de monter le plus haut possible dans le château. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans une vaste salle circulaire entourée de baies vitrées. Il y avait même une avancé à hauteur de la taille. Elle se mit du côté où elle voyait la foule des invités attendre la fameuse surprise. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

-Très bonne idée d'être venue voir ça d'ici.

Elle se retourna :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle lasse.

-Content de te voir aussi.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers la baie vitrée.

-J'imagine que c'est Dean qui t'as parlé de cet endroit ?

-Et j'imagine que tu le sais depuis le début et que c'est lui qui m'a dit de monter à moi puis à toi, en admettant que cela ne soit pas toi qui lui ais demandé de ma faire monter. Tu es content de ta petite manigance ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, plongea son regard dans le sien en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

-Chuut … Arrête de t'énerver.

Elle décrocha son regard du sien en levant les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le parc. Rien ne se passait et le regard perçant du jeune homme ne se décollait pas d'elle, elle fit un instant semblant de ne pas le voir mais ne pu l'ignorer bien longtemps :

-Arrête s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'aimes pas être regardée ? murmura-t-il en posant une main apaisante dans son dos.

Elle ferma les yeux pour s'intimer le calme. Elle frissonna lorsque les doigts du jeune homme commencèrent à courir délicatement le long de son dos, l'air de rien. C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion se produisit au milieu de la pelouse, suivit d'un festival de lumière. Plusieurs turbans pailletés s'élevèrent dans les airs, suivi d'anges de plus en plus grand entièrement faits de lumière. Le halo de lumière argentée qu'ils dégageaient emplissait la pelouse. Un immense sapin se dressa alors entre eux tandis que des jais de lumière, semblable aux feux d'artifice moldu continuaient de s'élancer joyeusement vers le ciel. Plusieurs oiseaux de lumière rouge qui représentaient certainement des phoenix sortirent du sapin, telles des boules de feux, et tourbillonnèrent un instant sur eux même avant de se volatiliser. Ainsi plusieurs créatures offrir à leur tour le même spectacle avant de disparaître. Le sapin se volatilisa dans un tourbillonnement de flocons de neige tandis qu'on distinguait au milieu de cette tornade, les divers intervenant qui saluait la foule, et que les turbans lumineux redoublèrent joyeusement. Là-dessus le spectacle se termina avec les mots « joyeux noël » écris en lettres scintillantes en plein ciel. Lily s'exclama :

-Mais c'était magnifique ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Avec l'aide précieuse de ma mère et d'autres personnes, en particulier Dean qui est très fort en sortilèges.

-Bah … c'était super … franchement.

-J'en conclu que ça t'as plut, fit il coquinement en lui effleurant le dos.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et des frissons parcoururent de nouveau tout son corps.

-James … Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux furent inexorablement attirés par ceux du jeune homme.

-Chuuut, murmura-t-il lui caressa la joue, ne dis rien.

Il se pencha vers elle en l'attrapant doucement contre lui.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement. Elle ne répondait plus de rien, non de rien du tout, elle était de nouveau déconnectée du monde réel. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses, tandis que ses mains à lui glissaient délicatement sur son dos, sa taille, ses hanches … Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lily s'éloigne de lui vivement :

-Oh désolé de t'avoir forcer la main, rit il, j'avais oublié que t'avais fait le serment de ne pas recommencer, je suis vraiment pas gentil de te tenter comme ça.

Elle le fusilla du regard et sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre en un temps record et s'y enferma avec touts les enchantements qu'elle connaissait. Elle ignora le jeune homme qui toqua à sa porte deux minutes à peine plus tard

-Lily, faudrait que t'arrête de te contredire à t'enfuir chaque fois que tu m'embrasses ! rit il derrière la porte.

-C'est toi qui m'as embrasser !

-Ben voyons, allez … ouvre.

-Non !

-Parce que tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler en ma présence, suggéra-t-il amusé, aller, ouvre la porte.

Lily jeta inutilement un vase contre la porte pour se calmer.

-Je prends ça pour un oui…

-Mais laisse moi tranquille à la fin !

-Lily…

Elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Elle entendit tout de même quelqu'un frapper à la porte dix minutes plus tard.

-MAIS TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX OUI !

-Lily c'est Remus, tu m'ouvres s'il te plait.

-Je parie que c'est l'autre qui t'envoie.

-Si l'autre veut dire James, tu te trompes, je te le jure, aller, ouvre moi Lily.

Elle ne pu résister à la voix douce du jeune homme et se leva pour ouvrir. Sur le pas de sa porte elle découvrit le jeune homme blond, et fut soulagée de constater qu'il était seul. Elle le laissa entrer et retourna s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Le jeune homme la rejoint et s'installa face à elle.

-Pourquoi tu restes cloîtrée dans ta chambre …

Une autre personne frappa à la porte en criant.

-Mumus, je sais que tu es là, ouvrez moi la porte bande d'infidèles.

Lily se releva et alla ouvrir à Sirius à contre cœur. Il dévisagea la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur.

-Vous n'étiez pas en train de faire des bêtises j'espère, parce que si vous mangez une seule tablette de chocolat sans moi c'est pas juste.

Lily le regarda abasourdie tandis que Remus les invitait tout deux à se taire et à venir s'asseoir.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? soupira Lily, ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas James qui vous envoie.

-Jamesie a disparue si mademoiselle veut tout savoir, donc on s'est dit que comme toi aussi t'avais disparue, il y avait une liaison, sauf que vous n'êtes pas ensemble et que lui, contrairement à toi, n'est pas dans sa chambre. Donc …

-Donc quoi ? interrompit elle froidement.

-Bah … Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ? répondit Sirius rieur. On sait que vous avez vu le spectacle ensembles dans la tour sud, sauf que vous n'étiez pas non plus là bas quand on a décidé de savoir ce que vous traficotiez.

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, t'es marrant toi, à croire que c'est lui la victime.

-Tu te considère comme une victime, grimaça Sirius, mince alors, avec le nombre de fille qui voudrait être à ta place.

Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire et afficha une expression stupide, elle ne pu ensuite pas s'empêcher de penser à Betty et sourit malgré elle.

-Vous êtes une malédiction, dire que j'aurais pu passer des vacances tranquilles à Poudlard.

-Des vacances ennuyeuses tu veux dire, sans nous, ça aurait été plus que dépriment, et tu penses à ton p'ti Jamesie chou, dit il de manière dramatique.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Lily et prit à son tour la parole.

-Lily, qu'as-tu vu _ce soir là_, fit il beaucoup trop sérieusement en laissant un Sirius à la ramasse.

-Ne parles pas de _ce soir là,_ gémit elle.

-On m'explique, dit Sirius.

-Si Lily, je vais en parler parce que j'ai bien l'impression qu'il y a eut un gros malentendu et qu'il a été à l'origine de votre séparation.

-Je ne suis pas conne Remus ! s'énerva-t-elle, je l'ai vu, il n'y a eut aucun malentendu, alors dit lui que le jour où il viendra s'excuser et qu'il reconnaîtra enfin ce qu'il a fait peut être que j'essaierai de faire des efforts.

-Lily ! Tu l'aimes, et il t'aime, il n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse te blesser, jamais.

-Ferme là, je l'ai vu, et pour ton information, non il ne m'aime pas !

-Qu'as-tu vu !

C'est à ce moment que l'on toqua de nouveau à la porte.

-Lily, t'es avec qui ? C'est toi Remus ? Ouvrez moi !

Lily mit sa tête dans ses mains de manière désespérée en gémissant. Sirius se leva pour ouvrir et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Jimmy, t'étais où mon vieux !

Voyant les regards perdus que James lançait à chacun, Remus dit simplement.

-On parlait.

Sirius se frotta le crâne.

-Je confirme même si je n'ai pas comprit un traître mot de la conversation, ne t'en fais pas ; ils n'ont pas mangé de chocolat.

-Toi et ton chocolat, sourit James, c'est une maladie.

Quelques instants plus tard tous étaient assis sur le lit, dans un silence lourd. Sirius fredonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait horriblement à l'air d'un dessin animé moldu nommé blanche neige, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Lily lançait des regards furtifs à James, pourquoi avait elle envie de lui sauter dessus … pour le frapper … ou l'embrasser. Elle enrageait quand Sirius lança gaiement :

-On fait un action vérité ?

Tous le regardèrent comme un martien à commencer par Lily qui commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur l'âge mental du jeune homme. Mais bientôt Remus et James arborèrent un sourire malicieux qui ne disait rien de bon à la jeune femme.

-Mais c'est une idée en or ça ! s'exclama James.

-Comptez pas sur moi pour vos jeux ridicules, prévint Lily.

-Si tu joues pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter un seul mot de ce qui sera révéler, prévint Remus avec un sourire narquois.

-Ni de faire faire quoi que ce soit à personne, ajouta Sirius.

-Ca serait bête, déclara James, il me semblait que tu avais une vengeance à exécuter.

Elle les regarda tour à tour. Ils arboraient tous un sourire narquois exaspérant.

-Ok, je participe

Elle n'aimait pas du tout les regards qu'ils lui lançaient mais elle comptait bien tourner ce petit jeu à son avantage.

-Ok, commença Sirius, action ou vérité Lily ?

Elle réfléchit très, mais alors très longtemps. Il était tout à fait hors de question qu'elle dévoile quoi que ce soit à leur question mais redoutait un peu leurs actions, elle les connaissait trop pour ne pas se méfier, dans un élan de courage elle finit par répondre sur un ton de défi :

-Action.

-Vas me chercher du chocolat à la cuisine.

-Oh non ! s'exclamèrent James et Remus en se frappant le front désespéré.

-Hum hum, vos gueule, elle va sortir de la chambre, nous laisser seul, et aller chercher du chocolat.

Lily sentit que quelque chose se tramait et les laissa seul dans sa chambre à contrecoeur, en redoutant ce qu'il préparait, car le chocolat n'était certainement pas le but principal de Sirius. Lorsqu'elle revint ils n'avaient pas bougé. Elle déposa le chocolat sur le lit avec des regards méfiants et prit la parole.

-Action ou vérité … Remus ?

Elle ne fit pas attention à James qui recrachait tout son chocolat de stupeur, ou plutôt, feignit de ne pas y faire attention.

-Vérité

-Quelle est mot pour mot la dernière chose que James t'a dit à mon sujet ? Tu dois jurer ce que tu vas me dire.

James avala son chocolat de travers et pendant un instant il sembla rassembler ses souvenirs pour savoir s'il n'avait pas dit de conneries ces derniers temps, puis lança coquinement.

-Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses à ce que je pense de toi, aurais tu des doutes tigresse ?

-C'est à moi de parler James, ce n'est pas ton tour. Donc la dernière chose qu'il m'a dit … je jure que c'est : « je n'ai jamais compris et je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais rien à cette fille.

-Et c'est la vérité, ajouta James, sans se démonter.

-Eh bien tant mieux. J'en suis bien contente.

Le jeu ne fut pas d'un très grand intérêt jusqu'à ce que le tour de Remus revienne :

-Lily, j'imagine que tu prends l'action, elle acquiesça, alors on va mettre la pièce dans le noir et tu vas danser un solo avec chacun de nous. Tu devras identifier chacun de nous de manière franche. On est de la même taille, on a tous un jeans par contre on va se mettre torse nu pour qu'il n'y ai aucun indice. La seule chose que tu n'ais pas le droit de toucher, c'est nos cheveux qui nous départageront trop facilement.

-C'est pas juste, bougonna Sirius, elle doit déjà connaître le corps de James par cœur.

-Euh … Remus, intervint James, quand tu dis : tout toucher à l'exception des cheveux … fit il coquinement, ça veut dire tout ? Parce que je ne veux pas que Lily vous …

-Non mais vraiment ! fit Lily en balançant un oreiller chacun aux deux bruns. Vous avez des idées si … vous n'êtes que des pervers sans sentiments.

-Hey, dis pas ça c'est pas vrai ! protesta Sirius en lui rendant son oreiller.

-Bon j'éteins la lumière les gars, Sirius met de la musique et enlevez vos hauts. Lily tu te places au milieu, le premier prétendant va venir te rejoindre, on verra si tu sais nous reconnaître.

-Quant à toi James, lança Sirius, ne donne pas d'indice à notre damoiselle.

-Comment veux tu que je lui donne des indices ?

-Bah en gros évite d'être toi-même…

Lily se plaça au milieu de la chambre et lorsqu'une musique douce commença un des jeunes hommes vint la rejoindre. Il la prit contre elle et elle se laissa entraîner par ses pas. Il dansait très bien. Elle parcourait timidement de ses mains le dos puis le torse du jeune homme et remarqua qu'il était remarquablement musclé. Elle ne savait pas du tout qui c'était et se rendit compte comme il était dur de se passer de la vue. Quelque chose lui disait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de James et les mains qu'elle venait de poser sur les pectoraux du jeune homme se retirèrent automatiquement. L'air musical s'arrêta et le jeune homme partit. Elle attendit avec anxiété.

Le second s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa délicatement contre lui. Ils commencèrent à danser et elle fut énerver de constater à quel point lui aussi dansait bien. Ses mains se posèrent de nouveau sur les épaules le dos et le torse du jeune homme mais cette fois elle sentit une différence, il y avait une cicatrice qui barrait la poitrine de celui-ci et il était d'une telle douceur qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Remus. De toute manière ce n'était pas James, elle en était sûre. Lorsque la chanson se termina elle conclut que Sirius avait du être le premier, Remus le second et que maintenant …

Un troisième jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Tout son corps frissonna et elle eut tout de suite la certitude qu'il s'agissait de James. Elle le ressentait, c'est comme s'il dégageait une aura. Touts ses gestes prirent alors plus d'importance et elle ne pu s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de sensuelle dans la manière qu'il avait eut de la prendre contre lui. Et puis il dansait tellement bien, même si dans le cas présent cela ne lui était d'aucun secours. Elle ne pu néanmoins pas s'empêcher de laisser ses mains redécouvrir sa nuque, son torse, son ventre, son dos … Finalement elle déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se laissa porter par les pas de l'homme qui la tenait dans les bras. Tout son corps frissonna de nouveau quand ses doigts recommencèrent à vagabonder délicatement sur son dos et elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober quand il caressa sa joue et lui embrassa le front, l'œil, la joue, le coin de la lèvre … Il n'alla pas plus loin à sa grande stupéfaction, il lui caressa simplement une toute dernière fois la joue avant de s'éloigner à la fin du morceau.

Lily fut éblouie par la soudaine lumière, et découvrit bientôt les trois jeunes hommes, assis sur le lit, qui la regardaient coquinement.

-Je suis sur que tu as triché se plaignit Sirius comme un enfant en regardant James.

-Alors ? fit Remus, verdict ?

-Alors, commença Lily encore rêveuse, le premier c'était toi Sirius, le second c'était toi Remus et le dernier c'était toi … James.

-Ouaouh, tu m'as reconnu, fit Sirius faussement touché, James … James t'es malade, fit il tout à coup à James en lui passant une main devant les yeux. Lily ! Qu'as-tu encore fait à notre Jimmy chou ? Remus regarde, elle a envoûté notre petit Jamesie.

Le rêveur avait en effet l'air tout à coup complètement perdu et ne décrochait pas son regard de la jeune femme. Il dit stupidement :

-J'adore les actions vérité…

-Ca on avait remarqué, fit Sirius tandis que tout le monde explosait de rire et que Lily ne paraissait pas en bien meilleur état que le jeune homme, mais moi je commence à me demander si j'ai eut une bonne idée, regarde Remus, il est tout contaminé notre beau danseur, elle l'a complètement ramollie la sorcière.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que tout le monde parvint à se calmer, que Remus déclara :

-Bon, je sais pas vous mais il est minuit et en bas on doit nous attendre, surtout que je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux moi …

**Tadaaaaam, l'intervention de Remus et de Sirius n'était pas du tout prévue et l'idée de l'action vérité encore moins, alors vous vous imaginez que j'ai pas vu venir cette histoire de solo, le chapitre devait s'arrêter à la tour sud, non mais vraiment, mes persos sont incontrôlables, lol !**

**Je vous adooore, bn je vous le fais pas en ttes les langues cette fois mais merci encore à :**

**Perruche Cevenole ; Love-pingo ; lisou52 ; Amandiine ; maraudeuse44 ; Dark-Mione ; Arie-Evans ; Lokness ; malilite ; Princesse Guilty ; ze1telotte ; pathy ; Red-hair1990 ; Noriane ; SusyBones ; Elby ; kaede ; Marion ; anne-laure0617 ; et Flo-Fol-Œil !**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 12 bientôt : _Dur retour à la « réalité » _¤¤¤**


	12. Dur retour à la réalité

**Woala ! J'aime pas tp perso les chapitres a venir mm si vous allez enfin bientôt avoir la réponse à la question qu'on m'a posé une bonne centaine de fois lol … bonne lecture !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 12 :**

♀**Dur retour à la réalité♂**

Lily, tournait, retournait, reretournait, et … , enfin bref, elle ne lâchait pas la petite sphère de verre de ses mains, elle était trop belle : de la taille d'une petite bille de verre transparente, une étrange fumé coloré se mouvait gracieusement à l'intérieur. Retenue dans un anneau d'argent, lui-même accroché à une fine chaîne, elle ne pouvait que trouver l'objet merveilleux. C'était un cadeau … de … James (trop fort le suspens, mdr), oui, un cadeau de noël … si beau … et rare. En effet elle connaissait son pouvoir et heureusement pour elle car autrement elle n'aurait jamais crut le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait offert :

_Ce fameux soir de noël :_

_Tout le monde était regroupé autour du sapin, Lily devait en être à son neuvième cadeau, elle était réellement émerveillée. Surprise, était le mot juste pour décrire l'expression de son visage lorsque un ange vint se déposer dans le creux de ses mains alors qu'elle s'était éloigné vers le balcon pour respirer un peu. Le petit ange lui déposa un petit étui noir au creux de ces paumes et s'envola. Elle resta un moment interdite, mais finit par l'ouvrir. Son cœur fit alors quelque chose qu'elle ne su définir et pendant un instant tout s'arrêta autour d'elle. Un autre … un « sentimens ». Une sphère de révélation, possédant la capacité de retranscrire les sentiments de celui qui l'offre par sa couleur. Lily sortit la chaîne de sa boîte et ses yeux s'humidifiaient lorsqu'une voix coquine fit derrière elle :_

_-Tu me promets de ne pas me le jeter à la figure celui là … ?_

_-Ca dépend de toi … James … murmura-t-elle sans même se retourner._

Lily souffla bruyamment, oui elle avait bel et bien fracassé le précédent en fin de septième année sur la tête du beau brun, juste après …

_Qu'il dansait bien. Elle adorait être dans ses bras, oh oui elle adorait ça ! C'était si magique. Elle en été maintenant sûr, ce dernier bal de noël à Poudlard était le plus beau de sa vie. La musique s'arrêta et la danse fit de même. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, avec ses yeux de rêves. Elle était vraiment au paradis._

_-Lily … je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point tu compte pour moi, je …_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime James … plus que tout…_

_Ils s'embrassèrent, cela devenait peut être très commun depuis une semaine, pourtant c'était toujours aussi intense._

_-Jamesie ! J'te cherchais … mais c'est bizarre : je croyais pas du tout te trouver avec miss l'envoûteuse, ironisa Sirius, ça va ? Tranquille ? J'vous dérange peut-être… bon vous venez on va boire un coup !_

_-Toi je te jure, souffla James._

_La jeune fille sauta dans le dos de Sirius et lui murmura boudeuse :_

_-Maieuh Si', tu viens de me voler un moment d'intimité avec mon James…_

_-Gnagnagna, avec Remus on vous attend depuis tout à l'heure, on est tout seul au bar comme deux pauvres cons…_

_-Vous êtes pas avec vos … copines ? fit Lily rieuse._

_-Elles sont partis prendre l'air mesdames, et « entre filles », non mais je vous jure les filles,n'importe quoi !_

_Il se reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule._

_-James tu fais mal … mais …tabassé par une fille, mon cas est vraiment à plaindre…soupira-t-il en se rendant compte d'où venait le coup._

_-Oh oui c'est vrai que tu es vraiment à plaindre Si', rit la jeune fille._

_Il rit de bon cœur. Elle l'adorait. Qui aurait cru que ce coureur de jupons insupportable, meilleur ami de son ex pire ennemi allait devenir si cher à ses yeux ? Certainement pas elle. Oh pas du tout même. Mais pour le grand blond vers qui tout trois étaient en train de se diriger c'était différent. C'était son meilleur ami depuis une éternité. Le seul maraudeur plus ou moins raisonnable de cette fichue bande prisée par toute l'école. Le grand cœur de la bande. Celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu … _

_-Remus ! fit la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras._

_Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Une impulsion soudaine c'est tout._

_-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Lily, ça doit faire quoi, au moins une demi-heure qu'on ne s'est pas vu, rit le blond._

_-Idiot, lui lança-elle en le lâchant._

_-Alors ? Tout se passe bien, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop tout les deux de nous accorder un peu de temps ? _

_-Faut bien rattraper le temps perdu, rit James._

_Il rigolait pourtant c'était vrai. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était tellement frustrée du temps qu'elle avait mis à ouvrir les yeux, et le temps perdu qu'elle ressentait le besoin constant d'être avec le beau brun._

_-N'est ce pas Lily ?_

_Elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais une main puissante l'intercepta._

_-Tu m'accordes une danse petite tigresse ? fit la voix charmeuse de Sirius._

_Elle lui fit un grand sourire juste après lui avoir lancer un regard assassin pour l'avoir séparer de son James. _

_-Ok, avec plaisir._

_-J'hallucine, s'extasia James, il y a deux secondes il parlait d'être tous ensemble et là il me vole Lily !_

_-Bah c'est Sirius quoi,sourit Remus tandis que le couple était déjà parti._

_Lily dansait avec ravissement, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes depuis une semaine, tout. Sa vie était un pur bonheur. Sirius la harcelait de questions tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les deux pauvres paumés._

_-Dis donc, il embrasse bien James ? Parce que j'ai toujours voulu le savoir mais franchement j'étais pas très tenté par la vérification, rit Sirius de sa propre connerie._

_-Ah vous êtes là, bouda James, tandis que Lily lui déposait un baiser dans le cou pour le faire taire._

_-James, Sirius veut savoir si tu embrasse bien, alors je me suis dis que le mieux serait qu'il essaye t'en dis quoi ? lança Lily avec délectation en appréciant l'impact que ses paroles avaient sur les deux jeunes hommes._

_Devant leurs mines vertes elle ajouta :_

_-Alors ?_

_Sirius chuchota sur un ton conspirateur :_

_-En fait je crois qu'elle est en train de nous proposer une parthouse (comment ça peut bien s'écrire ce machin là )._

_Tout le monde éclata de rire et James attrapa jalousement sa Lily contre lui pour l'embrasser, devant l'air faussement dégoûté de Sirius._

_-Beurk, c'est dingue de faire des trucs pareil en publique._

_Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, Lily révéla langoureusement :_

_-Oh comme j'aime quand tu fais ça …_

_-Argh, mais ça veut dire que mon petit Jamesie embrasse bien ça ! (Il réfléchit un instant) ! Ah … Alors c'était vrai quand Manon avait dit que t'embrassais mieux que moi ?_

_-Non mais je rêve, s'exclama James, depuis tout le temps que tu me soules avec ça c'est pour savoir si Manon a vraiment préféré quand je l'ai emballé que toi !_

_-Ah parce que tu as emballé Manon ? reprocha Lily feignant la jalousie._

_-Mais non c'était il y a longtemps, se défendit James._

_-Ca veut dire au début de l'année, renchérit Remus coquinement._

_-Mais t'en fais pas depuis il y a eut, Cecilia, Julie, Lauren et …_

_-Merci les mecs, gronda James, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Lily lui donnait des coups toujours plus fort tandis que la liste s'agrandissait et qu'il se défendait tant bien que mal, mais Lily, c'était pour être au point avec toi, t'as qu'a les voir comme des sujets d'entraînement. Je m'entraînais c'est tout, c'est grâce à elle que tu trouves que j'embrasse si bien maintenant, une question d'expérience._

_Lily le dévisagea, mais quel culot. Tandis que Sirius ne pouvait plus tenir debout tant il riait, difficilement écroulé sur Remus qui n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état ; il essuyait ses larmes juste avant de repartir dans un fou rire impossible._

_-Vous êtes ignobles, souffla Lily, des vrais gamins._

_-C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, lança Remus._

_-Tiens, coupa Lily en tendant un verre à Sirius._

_-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? Tu veux me saouler ou quoi ? rétorqua celui-ci surprit._

_-Je veux voir au bout de combien de verre tu ne seras plus assez lucide pour emballer mon James, rit-elle._

_Il la considéra un long moment, une lueur de défi dans le regard :_

_-Moi, on me saoule pas facilement et je serais jamais assez bourré pour emballer Jamesie._

_-Eh bien commençons alors, rit Lily sans tenir compte des protestations du beau brun derrière elle._

_Sirius fixa longuement Lily pour être sûr qu'elle ne déconnait pas et attrapa le verre :_

_-Chiche, ouvre tes yeux petite tigresse, un Si' bourré est aussi rare qu'un sombral a plume jaune._

_Il engloutit le premier verre comme les cinq suivant, au bout desquels il commença à être vraiment happy si ce n'était plus en fait._

_-Rimus, regarde un papillon, s'exclama-t-il en voyant passé une jeune fille à la robe multicolore._

_Tandis qu'il tombait de rire de sa propre connerie, laissant les autres morst de rire, Lily tenta :_

_-Si', tu emballes James et t'as le droit à un autre verre…_

_-Eééééh, qu'est ceuuuh queuh tu crois, que chui chui assez bourré pour goûter à la langue de ce …chose, admire petite tigresse ma sob, sobrt… sobriiiété._

_Remus remit son ami sur le tabouret sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire._

_-Lily tu es ignoble, il est affreux._

_Lily donna les verres suivant à son ami qui en réclamait toujours plus mais refusait toujours de se soumettre. Ce ne fut que lorsque les verres vides devinrent indénombrables, que le jeune homme qui tenait toujours debout par miracle se jeta sur un James qui perdit son sourire instantanément. ._

_-Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur._

_Lily se jeta sur Sirius pour empêcher le désastre aidé par Remus._

_-La potion Remus, demanda cette dernière._

_Sirius engloutit le flacon verdâtre et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il mit très longtemps à comprendre qu'on venait de le dessaouler de force et hurla en se rappelant ce qu'il allait faire :_

_-Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk ! Lily je vais te …_

_-Sirius c'était à tes risques et périls mon chou, je t'ai jamais obligé à relever le défi._

_-J'approuve Lily Si', on t'a jamais forcé a sauter sur James._

_-Argh, quelle horreur, j'ai failli emballer ce truc qui est mon meilleur ami, beurk._

_-Bon fini les conneries, James Potter m'accorderiez vous une danse, fit Lily._

_-Mais avec plaisir Lily Evans, rit-il en lui tendant le bras sous le regard désespéré de Sirius._

_Elle se laissait porter tranquillement par les bras du beau brun, il dansait admirablement bien cet idiot. La tête posée sur son épaule, elle laissait les mains du jeune homme parcourir délicatement son dos, la faisant frissonner de plaisir._

_-Je vais aller rejoindre les deux étourdis un peu, je te laisse._

_-No problemo. Vas y je vais essayer de retrouver Camille._

_-A tout de suite._

_Il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres et s'éloigna. Elle le regarda partir rêveuse et entreprit de trouver son amie. Ses recherches furent veines et au bout d'un quart d'heure elle décida de retrouver son amant. Elle ne trouva que Remus et Sirius, tous seul au bar._

_-James n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna-t-elle._

_-Si mais il vient de partir au petit coin, il te manque déjà, rit Sirius._

_Lily regarda machinalement son Sentimens qui ne se détachait jamais de son cou. Sa fumée était rouge vif. Lily en fut troublée … Le désir … Elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes et partit vers les toilettes. Son cœur était étrangement serré. Elle sortit de la grande salle … _

Lily ne comprit pas ce qui se passait tout à coup lorsqu'une porte grinça sur sa droite, la faisant sortir de ses souvenirs. Vers la chambre. Elle se leva doucement :

-Potter ?

On lui asséna un coup puissant derrière la tête et elle s'écroula au sol lourdement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne véritablement ce qu'il se passait, on lui murmura des mots étranges qu'elle ne comprit pas. Tout était soudainement flou autour d'elle. Elle s'entendit murmurer :

-Mais qui êtes vous ? ...

On ricana prés de son oreille mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait tout à coup. Elle se revit alors dans le parc, elle revit cette silhouette abominable qui hantait ses rêves sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne jamais. Elle reconnut cette même silhouette _qui lui rendait visite bien trop souvent_. Elle tenta de lutter contre le liquide qui s'immisça dans sa gorge et parvint à le recracher à la figure de son agresseur. Mais tout était tellement flou. Une voix glaciale lui murmura intelligiblement.

-Mais c'est que tu commences à te défendre, ne t'en fais pas, rien ne sert de lutter, tu ne peux lutter contre moi, il ricana, et oublies ton Potter.

Ce mot elle le comprit et tendit qu'un éclair de lucidité commençait à naître en elle, un autre coup l'assomma totalement et elle ne pu éviter le liquide de pénétrer dans sa gorge.

Lily se réveilla au milieu de son lit. Elle mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits et se sentit très fatiguée sans en connaître la cause. Elle avait bien dormi pourtant. Elle se leva avec un léger mal de tête et se rendit à la pharmacie de sa salle de bain. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait la grasse matinée qu'on frappa à la porte. Ne pouvait on pas la laisser tranquille pour son dernier jour de vacances ?

-Lily jolie, c'est moi, tu m'ouvres ?

-James ? rayonna-t-elle en allant ouvrir.

Ce fut bien lui qui apparut sur le pas de sa porte et au moment où elle allait prendre la parole une vive douleur lui transperça le crâne.

-_Qu'est ce que tu croyais Lily, que t'était différente, que je ressentais un semblant de quelque chose pour toi, pauvre fille tu n'étais qu'un défi, un beau trophée sur mon tableau de chasse, ricana-t-il._

-Lily qu'est ce que tu as ?

La jeune femme se tenait par terre, allongée de tout son long, elle ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa, James la toucha. Elle hurla et le rejeta avec un profond dégoût, en s'éloignant le plus possible. Sa tête lui faisait mal, des douleurs perçantes cisaillaient son crâne et la voix raisonnait toujours au fond d'elle.

_-Qu'est ce que tu croyais … que tu était différente …, qu'est ce que tu croyais … un trophée … un défi …pauvre fille …_

James tenta de s'approcher pour l'aider mais elle hurla de nouveau :

-Laisse moi, laisse moi, ne me touches pas ! Ne me touche surtout pas ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS !

-Lily qu'est ce qui t'arrives, il faut absolument que tu ailles à l'infirmerie là, viens.

Mais il ne pu l'attraper, elle parvint à se renfermer dans sa chambre et il entendit un bruit mat à l'intérieur, témoignant d'une chute. Etant donné qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels, il fit demi tour et se précipita vers sa chambre. Là il prit le passage secret et dévala les escaliers et les couloirs secrets obscurs pour parvenir devant la porte secrète de la chambre de Lily, il l'ouvrit à la volée en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée comme à sa précédente et seule visite. Il se rua devant la porte d'entrée et trouva la jeune femme, évanouie à même le sol. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras avec douceur et franchit la porte pour la mener tout droit à l'infirmerie. Pompresh poussa un cri de surprise :

-Que s'est il encore passé !

-Aucune idée, je lui rendais visite quand elle s'est soudainement écroulée au sol pour me hurler qu'elle me haïssait et … puis elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et s'est évanouie pour de bon.

-Que lui avez-vous fait encore ?

-Rien je te jure Pompom, on est rentré hier, elle a passé les vacances chez moi et tout allait à merveille, vraiment …

-Elle était comment pendant les vacances ? questionnait l'infirmière en installant Lily sur un lit avec l'aide du jeune homme.

-Mais je viens de te le dire, s'énerva-t-il, tout allait à merveille, elle était tout à fait normale, c'était magique entre nous, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi bien depuis des années.

-A quand remonte sa dernière « crise » ?

-C'était …

-Juste avant votre départ.

-C'est bizarre … , commença le jeune homme.

-Oui je crois qu'il y a un problème au sein de Poudlard alors, conclut la jeune femme.

-Mais que veux tu que cela soit ? Et pourquoi est elle comme ça avec moi ? Elle déraille quand elle est ici ou quoi ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien James, je pense que les conseilles de Dumbledore seraient ici nécessaire.

-Très bien je vais tout de suite lui en parler.

-James ! J'aurais aussi besoin du professeur Rogue pour savoir si elle n'a pas été soumise à une potion quelconque.

-Rogue ! Hors de question qu'il l'approche !

-James, sans lui je ne serais pas suffisamment radicale dans mon jugement, j'ai besoin de son expérience des potions ! Alors va me le chercher et vite ! ordonna-t-elle.

James était tellement perturbé et affolé qu'il ne protesta pas plus longtemps et se rua vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Il traversa le deuxième étage et s'arrêta net devant la porte de l'appartement à Lily, il l'avait laissé ouverte oui, mais pourquoi entendait il quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Il pénétra dans la pièce a pas feutré et se dirigea vers la chambre, d'où provenait les bruits. Quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et qui ?

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait …

**Hiiiiiii, non ne me tuez pas, lol ! Gniark moi j'adore comment je vous coupe ce chapitre, héhé ! Une chtite review ? angel eyes**

**Sinon comme vous êtes toujours aussi gentil avec moi je remercie encore :**

**Perruche Cevenole ; Love-pingo ; Rebecca-Black ; Arie-Evans ; malilite ; lisou52 ; Flo-Fol-Oeil ; maraudeuse44 ; molly ; Amandiine ; Dark-Mione ; ze1telotte ; Cel ; Princesse Guilty ; SusyBones ; Kaena Black ; Manon ; Erylis ; Mlle Prudence Black ; Marion ; et Lana51**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 13 bientôt : _Une journée à l'infirmerie … ¤¤¤_**


	13. Une journée à l'infirmerie

**Hiiii, kikou tt le monde, zavez vu j'ai fait vite hein ? **

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 13:**

♀**Ue journée à l'infirmerie ♂**

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et n'en crut pas sess yeux. Devant lui se tenait … un simple serpentard. Que foutait il dans l'appartement de Lily celui là. Aurait il trouvé le fauteur de trouble ?

-Tiens tiens …

L'autre effronté lui jeta un regarda apeuré.

-On peut savoir ce que tu cherches ? fit James en attrapant le jeune serpentard qui ne devait être qu'en quatrième année.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

-Je t'ai poser un question, cria James à bout de nerf, que faisais tu dans l'appartement de L …, du professeur Evans. Que faisais tu dans l'appartement d'un professeur, que cherchais tu ? Qu'as-tu fais à Lily ?

L'autre continuait de le dévisager apeuré tout en tentant de garder un air suffisant et dégoûté propre à sa maison.

C'en fut trop pour le beau brun qui souleva carrément le jeune homme du sol par le col et sortit de la pièce.

-Très bien de toute manière je devais aller voir Rogue, je vais en profiter pour lui livrer un petit paquet, je suis sûr qu'il sera content.

-Non pas le professeur Rogue, hurla soudain le garçon.

-Oh si, tu t'expliqueras devant lui et Dumbledore même.

L'autre gémit et foudroya James du regard tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

-Commence a y en avoir marre de tous le monde qui se mêle de ce qui ne les regardent pas avec moi et Lily … , grogna le jeune homme pour lui-même.

Il se rendit au bureau du directeur et n'attendit même pas qu'on l'invite à entrer.

-Professeur Potter, que me vaut cette soudaine visite, demanda-t-il sereinement en posant les yeux sur le serpentard que James venait tout juste de reposer au sol.

-Désolé de débarquer ainsi dans votre bureau professeur mais Lily a eut un problème et votre aide me serait précieuse, à moi comme à l'infirmière Pompresh.

-Je vois, je vais tout de suite aller à l'infirmerie James, ne vous en faites pas.

James ne le laissa pas poser une seule question, fit demi tour et prit congé du directeur pour se ruer vers les cachots ou il espérait bien pour une fois trouver son pire ennemi. Il traîna donc le serpentard un moment avant de trouver le maître des potions.

-Snivellus, j'avouerais que je souhaitais te voir.

Le serpentard gémit en voyant son directeur de maison qui le foudroya littéralement du regard, avant de reporter son attention vers James.

-Un problème Potter ?

-J'ai surpris un de tes élèves fouillant l'appartement de Lily, et de plus je suis sûr que quelqu'un en ce moment agit sur elle d'une manière ou d'une autre alors tu vas te demmerder mais je veux savoir ce que ce petit con faisait dans l'appartement de Lily.

-Cet élève est comme tu le dis sous ma responsabilité, je vais donc m'en occuper personnellement, et je verrais si je te tiens informé de l'évolution des choses, sur ce je te laisse j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter un fils à papa faire ses réclamations.

James lâcha le serpentard et se rua sur Rogue qui fut plaqué contre le mur.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, et d'ailleurs qui me dis que ce n'est pas toi qui a ordonné à cet idiot de fouiller chez Lily ? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas aussi toi qui lui fait je ne sais quoi pour qu'elle me déteste ?

-Alors comme ça c'est pour ça que tu me sautes dessus ; pour m'accuser de faire je ne sais quoi à Evans, elle ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais on dirait, tu cherches peut-être une excuse, ou bien c'est toi qui lui fait je en sais quoi pour que parfois elle parvienne à te supporter.

Il se reçut un coup de poing monumental dans le nez (ça lui rétrécira peut-être un peu, lol, oups dsl à la mariée -). James le lâcha avec dégoût.

-Pompresh t'attend pour voir si elle n'a pas été empoisonnée, je t'ai à l'œil Snivellus, ne l'approche pas de trop prés.

-Serais tu si peu sûr de toi au point d'avoir peur que je te la pique, siffla Rogue.

-Je t'en pris ne parles pas de concurrence, regardes toi un peu avant, rit froidement James, Dumbledore aussi t'attend au fait.

Rogue analysa longuement James et finit par dire.

-Grops, vous restez là, on réglera ça à mon retour.

Le serpentard parut vouloir s'enfoncer dans le mur tant il se pressait contre afin de se rendre le plus invisible possible.

-Oh non il ne va surtout pas rester là, il nous accompagne et il va s'expliquer devant tout le monde.

-Certainement pas, siffla Rogue, je règlerai ça de moi-même.

-Aurais-tu peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous dire ? cracha James.

-Fais en une affaire personnelle si tu le souhaites, moi je vais aider Pompresh.

-C'est ça, fit James en suivant le professeur de potion et en traînant son fouineur.

Ils débarquèrent ainsi à l'infirmerie où Dumbledore et Pompresh les attendaient. Tandis que Rogue s'approchait du lit de la jeune femme, James lâcha le serpentard et attrapa le professeur de potion par le bras.

-Je te préviens je te surveille.

-Ah oui ? siffla Rogue.

-Allons allons mes chers professeurs, calmez vous.

-Comment ça se calmer, vous êtes en train de laisser cette vipère s'approcher de Lily alors qu'on sait que quelqu'un l'empoisonne ces temps ci et personne ne réalise qu'il ne peut s'agir que de ce traître. J'ai trouvé ce serpentard dans les appartements de Lily, qu'est ce qu'il y foutait ? C'est lui qui l'a envoyé.

-Allons allons, cesser de vous faire des idées le professeur Rogue a mon entière confiance.

-De plus personne n'a dit qu'elle avait absorbée un poison et encore moins que quelqu'un lui avait fait boire de force, intervint Pompresh, je ne fais qu'une simple vérification.

-Vous insinuez peut-être que c'est elle qui se fait délirer toute seule, MAIS OUVREZ LES YEUX BON SANG ! Dumbledore vous ne pouvez rester ainsi à ne rien faire !

-Je vous prierez de vous calmer James, Lily est simplement sujette à quelques évanouissements, il n'y a pas là de quoi monter toute une accusation.

-Mais réveillez vous bon sang, elle n'est pas bien en ce moment, et c'est toujours lorsqu'elle est à Poudlard.

-Ou peut être est-ce les films que tu te fais pour justifier la haine qu'elle te porte, siffla Rogue avec, perfide.

C'en fut de nouveau trop pour le jeune homme qui voulut se jeter sur Rogue mais un sort de son directeur le projeta plus loin.

-Je n'accepterai pas un tel débordement dans mon école, ressaisissez vous professeur Potter, gronda Dumbledore, que les choses soient bien claires, vous allez vous excuser de telles accusations et cesser de vous emporter ainsi, le professeur Rogue tente en ce moment de nous aider alors calmez vous bon sang, pourquoi voulez vous qu'il empoisonne un autre professeur ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est de Rogue qu'on parle, pour qu'elle me haïsse par exemple !

-Qu'est ce que je disais, sourit Rogue, il n'accepte pas d'être rejeter d'Evans, il cherche un prétexte.

James tira sa baguette mais une fois de plus son supérieur fut plus rapide.

-SUFFIT ! Mr Potter je vous prierez de sortir d'ici nous sommes dans une infirmerie.

L'enragé fixa longuement son directeur avec toute la hargne que son cœur ne parvenait plus à contenir. Dumbledore était beaucoup trop naïf, ne voyait il pas ce qui se passait ?

-Ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour sortir ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'ici, à partir de maintenant je veillerai jour et nuit à ce que personne ne puisse l'approcher.

Dumbledore ne se formalisa pas de la désobéissance du professeur et parut même approuver l'idée car il ne lui dit rien et reporta son attention sur le professeur de potion qui venait de terminer son interrogatoire à Pompresh.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle est ingurgité un poison quelqu'il soit. Je pense plutôt que tout cela vient d'un léger déséquilibre psychologique provisoire. Néanmoins je lui donnerai tout de même un contre poison général qui luttera contre un éventuel poison qu'elle aurait pu prendre, c'est un contre-poison qui ne s'applique qu'a un nombre restreint de poison, les principaux et les plus faibles.

Il sortit deux flacons de sa cape. Mais alors qu'il les tendait à madame Pompresh, ils explosèrent dans ses mains. James ne parut même pas désolé de son emportement mi-inconscient et défia Rogue du regard.

-Etrange tout de même que tu te balades avec ces flacons non ? Ou est ce en encore le fruit de mon imagination délirante ?

-Si tu réfléchissais Potter, je viens d'expliquer que c'est un contre poison de base, très simple et applicable à tous les poisons non complexes, j'en ai toujours un ou deux sur moi.

-Voyez vous ça … continua James.

-Eh bien c'est du joli tout ça monsieur Potter, grommela l'infirmière en ramassant les débris d'un coup de baguette.

-Ne vous en fait pas Pompresh, je vous amènerai d'autres flacons, j'en ai plusieurs dans mon bureau.

-Bien entendu, ironisa James à bout de nerf.

-Je reviens je vais vous les chercher.

-C'est ça, grogna James.

Le professeur de potion disparut derrière la porte et laissa Dumbledore, James, Pompresh, le serpentard et bien sûr Lily, seuls.

-Comment tu t'appelles, demanda froidement James au serpentard.

-William Grops, souffla le Serpenntard.

-Très bien Grops, que faisais tu dans les appartements de Lily.

-Euh … rien, je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Ils ont un humour fou les élèves de la nouvelle génération, rit nerveusement James en s'adressant à Dumbledore qui ne détachait pas ses yeux du garçon.

-William Grops, répéta pensivement Dumbledore, ah oui je me rappelle … Que faisiez vous dans les appartement du professeur Evans, William ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

-Je crois que notre cher élève est complètement sourd, lâcha James en se levant ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer le dit William, de trois pas.

-Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas … je …

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? interrogea Dumbledore sans lâcher le garçon du regard, à la grande exaspération de James.

-Non.

-Très bien, dit simplement Dumbledore en partant.

-QUOI ! Vous n'allez quand même pas le croire ? J'y crois pas ! C'est impossible vous êtes vraiment trop…

Mais James s'arrêta car le directeur se retourna et le fixa intensément.

-Cessez de vous emporter et réfléchissez, et pour l'amour de Merlin faite moi confiance _pour une fois_, répliqua sèchement Dumbledore.

James ne répondit rien, trop partagé entre la fureur qu'il ressentait envers son directeur à cet instant et les derniers mots de celui-ci. _Pour une fois_. Certes il n'avait jamais trop suivi les conseils du directeur et l'avait souvent remis en question même si pour l'essentiel il était toujours d'accord avec lui, mais pourquoi le directeur était-il tout à coup si sûr de lui à innocenter ainsi un élève prit en flagrant délit et un prof … en fin c'était un traître, cela ne suffisait-il pas à alerter les soupçons. Ou bien était-ce vraiment lui qui se faisait une paranoïa ? Rageur, il se détourna de son directeur qui ajouta simplement :

-Et vous serez prié de laisser Mr Grops retourner à son dortoir.

Dumbledore sortit et tandis que l'élève prenait doucement le chemin de la porte James s'écria :

-C'est ça dégage, mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai à l'œil, tout comme ton professeur !

Le garçon termina son approche de la porte en courant et lorsque celle-ci claqua James s'affala sur sa chaise en se mettant les mains sur la tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui était toujours inconsciente. Il vint s'asseoir au pied de son lit et la regarda … Un sourire ne pu s'empêcher de naître au coin de ses lèvres, elle était tellement belle. Un véritable ange. Il soupira et se tourna : Pompresh avait rejoint son bureau. Il s'approcha plus prés de la jeune femme et lui caressa délicatement la joue avec l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle resta endormie, ses traits crispés, ses yeux plissés. Son sommeil ne semblait pas du tout paisible. Il se redressa et à cet instant Rogue pénétra dans las salle avec trois flacons. James ne manqua pas de le foudroyer du regard.

-Ne t'imagines surtout pas que je vais lui faire boire ça, lança James.

-Oh si Mr Potter, intervint Pompresh derrière lui, elle va boire ces antidotes.

James se contint et soupira :

-Très bien, nous verrons les résultats.

Rogue se contenta de lui adresser un regard meurtrier et dégoûté, puis sortit de la salle.

-Pompom, il serait tout à fait irresponsable de ta part de lui faire boire cette potion qui vient d'on ne sait où.

-James, ferme la, elle vient de Rogue et cesse d'en faire une affaire personnelle, Dumbledore lui fait confiance, cela ne te suffit pas ?

-Non, grommela-t-il.

Il se retint d'envoyer une fois de plus valser les flacons quand l'infirmière en fit couler un demi dans la gorge de Lily. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre soupirer et retourna à son bureau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien quitté la pièce et saisit un flacon pour en prélever un peu dans un flacon vide qu'il prit dans la pharmacie. Des yeux l'observaient dans l'ombre de la pièce plus loin mais il ne les vit pas et veilla tout le reste de la soirée sur la jeune femme. A l'heure du repas Pompom lui apporta un plateau et il mangea très peu.

Il était tout à fait nul en potion et réfléchit un instant à la personne qui pourrait bien l'aider à analyser cet échantillon de pseudo « contre poison ». Remus. Il sauta du lit et sortit de la pièce avec quelques remords pour se rendre à la volière.

Sans se rendre compte qu'une ombre sortait de la pénombre pour s'approcher du lit de la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas du la laisser … L'inconnu saisit un flacon …

Il gribouilla quelques mots sur un parchemin et fit comprendre à sa chouette que c'était véritablement urgent. Elle s'envola après une dernière caresse. Et le jeune homme rejoignit l'infirmerie pour veiller sur sa belle.

Elle était toujours endormie et ses traits auparavant crispés étaient à présent sereins. Il en fut content mais un certain doute naquit dans son esprit. Ce pourrait il alors que la potion soit réellement un contre poison ? Il chassa cette très mauvaise idée de son esprit et préféra s'adonner à son activité favorite : contempler la jeune femme. James, exténué par les évènements de l'après midi, s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit bientôt.

Plop ! Un bruit le réveilla et le fit sauter de son lit. Il se redressa d'un coup et eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette haute comme trois pomme sur la table de chevet qu'elle avait disparue … avec un flacon … James avait voulu se ruer sur la personne … bien qu'en y réfléchissant ça avait été tellement petit que … un elfe de maison … Seuls eux pouvaient transplaner dans Poudlard de toute manière. La tête commençait à sérieusement lui tourner et il décida de s'asseoir. Il tenta de réfléchir mais ne tira aucune conclusion logique de la venue d'un elfe pour embarquer un flacon du contre poison. Un elfe … il avait obligatoirement reçu des ordres … mais de qui ? Le nom de Rogue lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit mais cette fois il ne trouva aucun mobile justifiant les agissements de son pire ennemi. Non ce ne pouvait pas être Rogue, il devait arrêter de paranoïer, bien que … c'était ses potions après tout. Et qui était au courant de ce qui avait eut lieu à part lui, Pompresh qui dormait, Dumbledore qui était écarté de toute implication, et …Snivellus ? Mais pourquoi ? James secoua la tête dans l'espoir de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits mais en vain.

♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂

Dans un couloir du septième étage un petit bruit de transplanage se fit entendre. Une grande silhouette sortit alors de l'ombre pour s'approcher du petit elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.

-Merci Twinx. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Absolument tout monsieur, je … en fait je crois avoir été surpris par le grand nerveux.

-Regrettable mais sans importance au fond, tu peux rejoindre les cuisines, fit la grande silhouette calmement en saisissant un flacon de cristal de la main de l'elfe, je te rappellerai tout à l'heure.

-Merci maître, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Dans un nouveau « plop », l'elfe disparut du couloir comme il était arrivé.

♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂

Il ne parvint pas à se rendormir et fit le gué prés de deux heures durant, sans fermer un œil. Chose plutôt difficile car il était quatre heures et demie du matin. Ce n'est qu'au terme de ces deux heures de garde qu'il crut ses efforts récompensés. Une silhouette ouvrit tout doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'allongea doucement pour se cacher et attendit. La personne se rapprochait de plus en plus du lit ou il se trouvait avec Lily et lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit il se jeta sur la personne qui tomba à la renverse avec un cri étouffé. James se retrouva sur l'imposteur et lui pointa la baguette sous le nez.

-Alors comme ça on se balade à l'infirmerie en pleine nuit pour venir voir Lily ?

-Triple con ! James ! T'as pété un câble ou quoi, c'est moi !

-Remus ? fit James penaud en tentant d'identifier le visage de son « adversaire ».

-Oui Remus, ton meilleur ami, t'es allumé toi, ça va pas de me sauter dessus comme ça !

-Oups, c'est vraiment toi, déglutit James en aidant son ami à se relever, désolé je t'avais pris pour …

Pour qui ? C'était une bonne question. Il aurait certes adoré que cela soit Rogue mais … Oui il devait vraiment se calmer, Dumbledore avait raison.

-Qui croyais tu que c'était, interrogea Remus à présent rieur.

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre, par contre tu m'as pas donné beaucoup d'explication donc si tu pouvais être plus clair ça me ferait plaisir.

James lui raconta tout. Remus avait été témoin d'une partie des vacances et fut surpris du comportement de la jeune femme. Néanmoins il contredit toutes les théories de James au sujet de Rogue.

-Je te répète que Rogue a la confiance de Dumbledore.

-D'accord si tu veux, tu vas quand même faire les analyses de l'échantillon que j'ai pris.

-D'accord mais vraiment pour te faire plaisir, c'est complètement ridicule.

Remus prit le petit flacon que James lui tendait et sortit une valise qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait un petit chaudron rempli de flacons aux couleurs diverses.

-Si il y a quelque chose qui ne doit pas être dans cette potion James, je le trouverai, et une fois que je t'aurais prouvé qu'elle est tout à fait inoffensive tu me jures d'abandonner tes accusations concernant Rogue.

-Oui mais il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit tout à fait inoffensive comme tu dis.

Remus sourit à son ami et leva les yeux au ciel. Il partit un peu plus loin pour allumer un feu pour son chaudron sans être vu de l'infirmière et commença un tas de manipulations que James préféra oublier tant c'était tordu. Le blond passa une heure et demi devant son chaudron au terme delaquelle il revint vers James.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai fait une analyse très poussée et il est évident que cette potion n'était qu'un contre poison tout à fait banal.

James s'affala sur le lit avec lassitude en soufflant.

-Un simple contre poison ? Tu es sûr ?

-James, fais moi confiance pour une fois.

-Argn, arrêtez de me dire tous ça, ça m'énerve.

-Quoi ?

-Fais moi confiance pour une fois, c'est pas possible à croire que je n'ai jamais écouté personne.

-Oui c'est à peu prés ça, rit Remus.

-Pffff ! Au fait Sirius va bien depuis l'autre jour.

-Il pète la forme, un vrai gamin. Il arrête pas de me parler de vous deux, et du mariage et des enfants, il rit, ne fais pas cette tête là James, c'est pas des conneries, Sirius te voit déjà fondé une famille, il me fait trop rire. Mais c'est tellement vrai ce qu'il dit.

-Argn !

-Si, si.

-Je crois pas vraiment vu où en sont les choses …

-Ecoute James, je suis d'accord avec toi, quelque chose de bizarre se passe autour de Lily, mais de là à aller accuser Rogue de lui donner des potions, il ne faut pas abuser.

-Et c'était quoi alors cet elfe qui est venu piquer un flacon de potion tout à l'heure ? Hein ? C'était quoi ? Encore mon imagina …

Un bruit de chute se fit en entendre à côté d'eux. James bondit, baguette en main. Il éclata littéralement de rire lorsqu'il trouva Sirius emmêler dans le rideau du lit d'à côté. Il tomba a genoux tant son fou rire lui fit vite mal au ventre et Sirius eut de la chance que Remus soit là pour venir l'aider, contrairement au brun qui se roulait toujours par terre de rire, ses nerfs lâchaient pour de bon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la Patmol ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais obéir à Mumus et rester tout seul comme un con à la maison alors que vous enquêtiez !

Lorsque tout le monde parvint à se calmer James retourna s'asseoir avec un brin de culpabilité sur le lit de la jeune femme et tandis qu'il la regardait pensivement Sirius déclara :

-T'es fait pas mon Jimmy, on va le coincer ton enfoiré qui embête Lily.

-Sirius, gronda Remus, personne a dit que quelqu'un faisait quoique ce soit à Lily, d'ailleurs les potions étaient tout à fait normales.

-Ben voyons, à croire que t'étais pas là pendant les vacances toi, cette fille est dingue de lui alors pourquoi elle se comporterait comme ça à Poudlard ?

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, souffla James.

-Vous me fatiguez tout les deux, ayez un peu confiance en Dumbledore non de Merlin. Bon James on assure le reste de la garde, vas te reposer un peu, ça te feras du bien, t'as pas dormi depuis trois plombs.

-Je vais très bien, je dois la surveiller.

-James c'est un ordre, vas te coucher on veille sur elle, fais nous confiance bordel !

James se sentit con et décida d'aller s'allonger sur le lit d'à côté. Il ignora Remus qui lui fit remarquer que lorsqu'il disait d'aller se coucher cela signifiait dans sa propre chambre et s'endormit en quelques secondes …

**Tiens, j'entends déjà les menaces de mort héhé, chouette ! Mais bn si vous lisez bien le titre du prochain chapitre vous devriez en conclure que … lol**

**Gatée moi être ! Un peu insultée et menacée aussi mais j'aime bien alors merci encore à :**

**Erylis ; Noriane ; maraudeuse44 ; Perruche Cevenole ; Princesse Guilty ; Flo-Fol-Œil ; Dark-Mione ; SusyBones ; Lana51 ; Co ; ze1telotte ; l0vdray ; Elby ; lisou52 ; Cel ; Ploum ; Mlle Prudence Black ; Love-pingo ; Arie-Evans ; Rebecca-Black ; Angelina johnson4 ; ZucChini ; et Red-hair1990 !**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 14 bientôt : _Amers souvenirs … ¤¤¤_**


	14. Amers souvenirs

**Kikou todo el mundo ! Et woala le 14 !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 14:**

♀ **Amers souvenirs ♂**

Lily se réveilla doucement … très doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis dix neuf heures. Elle sourit malgré elle en découvrant un Sirius allongé à ses pieds en travers du lit, les jambes et la tête pendantes. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit un Remus écroulé sur une chaise et James allongé sur le lit derrière. L'infirmerie était plongée dans la lumière matinale et un regard à l'horloge lui indiqua sept heures quinze. Mais quel jour ? Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais ils s'arrêtèrent juste après qu'elle se soit enfermée dans sa chambre après ses flashs …

Elle réfléchit un instant et avec du recule à présent elle trouvait son comportement complètement démesuré … Que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'évanouisse, ou que son crâne soit prés à exploser à chaque flash douloureux. Elle avait pourtant dernièrement presque tiré un trait là dessus, pourquoi tout ressurgissait ainsi et la faisait réagir comme une démente. Elle ne se comprenait même plus. Que se passait-il ?

Elle lança un bref regard aux trois jeunes hommes avec un nouveau sourire, néanmoins son cœur se retourna lorsqu'elle observa James. L'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et qui continuait, à la laisser l'aimer. Oui elle aimait James Potter, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle souffrait et le détestait tant, car après ce qu'il lui avait fait elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le haïr. C'était stupide et cruel. Si seulement elle avait pu l'oublier, si seulement il n'avait pas atterrit à Poudlard peut-être aurait elle échapper à ce destin qui la poursuivait. Car elle était à présent sûre qu'elle était condamnée à aimer toute sa vie cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Elle avait pourtant tenté de le fuir ; elle avait abandonné son rêve de devenir Auror pour s'éloigner de lui, mais il était à présent là, à Poudlard, tout comme elle. Pourquoi ? Elle avait reçut des dizaines de lettres de l'académie des Aurors, la sollicitant à choisir cette voix en raison de ses talents hors paire. Mais non, elle avait refusé pour fuir totalement cet homme qui aspirait à devenir Auror, sa vie reposait sur la fuite et elle se retrouvait à présent loin de l'académie des Aurors et toute proche du beau brun. Un véritable désastre, le destin s'acharnait contre elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui échapper.

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'entrée de l'infirmière dans la pièce. Elle sourit en la voyant éveillée et se dirigea vers son lit.

-Lily, quelle joie de vous revoir ainsi !

Elle jeta un regard désolé aux trois jeunes hommes :

-Ils sont plus têtus que Rusard, non mais regardez moi ça ! sourit-elle, vous avez de la chance d'avoir trois pareil bonhommes qui tiennent à vous. Surtout celui là, elle désigna James, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un cadeau de la nature, halalala, l'amour rend stupide.

Lily ne dit mot, certaine que le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Bien, je … merci …

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'espère que vos trois garde du corps se rendront compte de la stupidité de leur paranoïa, grommela Pompresh.

Elle ne répondit pas au regard inquisiteur de Lily et s'approcha de la table de chevet pour prendre un flacon. Ils étaient tous là … Un petit tintement se fit entendre. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant le jeune homme bondir du lit à côté d'elle.

-James ! Ca ne vas pas non de nous faire une frayeur pareille, râla Pompresh.

-Vous allez pas lui redonner ce truc quand même, fit il en s'approchant de la table de chevet.

-Si, vous constaterez vous-même que ces potions ont fait leur preuves, alors cessez de dire des bêtises et laissez moi la soigner.

James prit tout les flacons en grommelant :

-Hé bien voila elle est guérie, on va s'arrêter là.

Il s'approcha du lavabo le plus proche et vida toutes les potions sous les hurlements de Pompresh, recueillant ainsi les deux autres endormis.

-Ca ne va pas non, c'est complètement ridicule, je te signale que ces potions lui ont été très utiles jusqu'à maintenant ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin irresponsable !

-James ? intervint Remus avec un soupir exaspéré, je t'ai pourtant prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

-On m'explique, tenta de se faire entendre Lily.

-Oui et bien maintenant elle va très bien et ça ne sert plus à rien ! Ca suffit, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter les conneries.

Sirius bailla bruyamment et se tourna vers Lily :

-Moi je suis d'accord, elle va très bien alors autant arrêter de lui refiler ces horreur de provenances douteuses.

C'en fut trop pour Pompresh qui partit à grand pas dans son bureau et claqua la porte. Lily ne comprenait toujours rien et apparemment personne était disposé à lui donner des explications. :

-Il se passe quoi au juste ? Depuis quand je suis dans les vappes ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

James la fixait et n'articulait pas un seul mot, Sirius venait de se casser la gueule par terre en tentant de sortir du lit (mhouahahahaha, il est trop con ce type,lol, je tm si'). Remus quand à lui, considéra ses questions avec un peu plus d'attention alors que le jeune homme brun allait enfin prendre la parole :

-James, ta gueule, bon Lily, tu t'es engueulée avec Jamesie très bizarrement, ensuite t'es tombée dans les vapes et t'es dans les pommes depuis hier midi. Pompom est énervée contre James parce qu'il se fait de grosses paranoïa sur Rogue et … bah en gros c'est le résumé des dernière vingt-quatre heures environ.

Elle resta un instant pensive :

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

-Bah pour toi, tu as eut un comportement si étrange que James a ameuté tout le monde, plaisanta-t-il, enfin sérieusement Lily, tu peux nous expliqué ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-… J'en ai aucune idée … je …. James ? Je … Je crois que je suis folle, James.

Cette possibilité venait de la frapper de plein fouet, oui cet homme devait la rendre folle. Elle devenait malade, complètement barge.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Lily, fit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ressentait encore la douleur de ses souvenirs, ce fut pourquoi elle se sentit très mal envers lui. Pourtant elle avait voulu oublier, mais non, c'était bizarrement ancré dans sa tête et elle avait envie de frapper le jeune homme à cet instant, tout comme une autre voix lui disait de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Si je crois que je suis folle, parfois des choses remontent à la surface et me font divaguer démesurément sans que je sois vraiment maître de moi …

-Quelles choses ? demanda soudain Remus avec un regard pesant, car il se rappelait …

-Rien, rien … Sans importance …

-Lily pour qu'on t'aide faudrait arrêter de jouer aux devinettes, souffla Sirius.

-Laissez tomber, c'est … ses yeux s'embuèrent en se posant sur James.

Il le vit. Tous le virent. Remus reprit :

-Lily, que vois tu dans ces moments.

Ses yeux s'emplirent cette fois bel et bien de larmes et elle détourna la tête du jeune homme brun pour l'enfouir dans son coussin.

-Laissez moi ! Partez, laissez moi tranquille !

Sirius s'approcha d'elle :

-Mais, petite tigresse on veut t'aider …

-Arrêtez, laissez moi.

Remus conduit de force un Sirius paumé et un James rageur et perdu vers la porte.

-On la laisse !

-Mais ça va pas non ! crièrent les deux bruns en cœur.

-Allez on dégage, ordonna Remus, elle doit rester seule.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie à contre-cœur. James explosa :

-Je ne veux pas la laisser seule ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, il faut la surveiller !

-Pompom va s'en occuper James, viens, invite nous plutôt à boire un petit quelque chose, un p'tit tour à Préaulard ça vous tente ? proposa le blond.

C'était sans compter un James mort d'inquiétude qui refusait de s'éloigner du château.

-Nan, il fait froid dehors, mentit-il.

Remus n'insista pas et ils se rendirent aux cuisines pour se faire servir un petit déjeuner copieux qu'ils ramenèrent sur des plateaux dans l'appartement de James. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien en avalant leurs beignets, jusqu'à ce que James décide de retourner à l'infirmerie, sous les protestations de Remus.

-Oh c'est bon Remus, laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait, vous n'avez qu'a rentrer, je m'en sortirai bien tout seul.

-Tu es sûr, demanda Sirius, moi je comptais plutôt demander à Dumbledore de nous héberger un moment. Ca serai une bonne idée t'en pense quoi ? Comme ça on pourrait rester là en permanence et surveiller ta belle, et mener l'enquête avec toi, t'en dis quoi ?

-Faite ce que vous voulez après tout je m'en fous, mais Remus laisse moi tranquille et arrête de me prendre pour un gros parano, j'en ai marre, il faut que tu te rendes compte enfin qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre autour de Lily, et que ce n'est pas innocent ok ? J'admet que je m'emporte peut-être un peu trop avec Rogue mais toi tu dois avouer qu'il y a forcement quelqu'un qui agit sur elle d'une manière ou d'une autre …

-Les choses ainsi présentée me plaise James, je te fais confiance si tu met de côté Rogue.

-Mais il fait quand même partit de nos suspect. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Ok ok ok. Je marche, il faut commencer par trouver ce qui lui arrive et après on pourra en déduire qui en est la cause, d'accord ?

-Ou le contraire.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Et Sirius ajouta rieur.

-Moi je suis, vous avez déjà du mal à vous mettre d'accord tout les deux pour que je mette mon grain de sel.

Les deux autres sourirent et n'ajoutèrent rien.

-Bon je retourne faire une petite visite à Lily voir comment elle se sent et de votre côté bah, en fait je crois qu'il faut simplement attendre un autre indice …

-Tu as sans doute raison je vais aller parler à Dumbledore, il n'a pas du tout donner son avis sur l'affaire, ça vaut peut-être le coup.

-J'en doute, il est trop naïf, grogna James.

-Ai un peu plus confiance en lui ok ? Dumbledore est quelqu'un de très intelligent, ce qu'il dit n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Si tu le dis.

Sur ce il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il y trouva la jeune femme avec le sentimens dans les mains, il eut juste le temps de voir sa petite fumée grise, signe d'inquiétude que la jeune femme le rangea en le voyant arriver.

-Tu essayes de lire en moi ?

-C'est impossible, je ne te comprendrai jamais, lui avoua-t-elle.

Elle paraissait plus calme, il sourit à cette remarque :

-Et moi alors ?

-Il faudrait vraiment être con pour ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens après ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle avec amertume.

Le jeune homme prit sur lui, mais de quoi parlait-elle, il sentit que la question allait de nouveau la mettre hors d'elle et n'eut pas la force d'affronter une nouvelle crise de colère. Il voulait que tout aille bien, qu'elle lui dise je t'aime comme il y a cinq ans et qu'elle ne le méprise plus pour une raison qu'il ignorait…

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il pour détourner le sujet.

-Oui, mais je ne comprend rien de ce qu'il m'arrive, rien du tout.

-Bonjour mes jeunes professeurs, intervint la voix calme de leur directeur derrière eux.

Ils répondirent poliment.

-Vous vous sentez mieux Lily ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, vous serez je pense bientôt sur pieds, je voulais simplement vous dire que si vous souhaitez me parler je serais toujours là.

-Oui professeur.

-Très bien reposez vous alors.

Il fit un imperceptible clin d'œil à James et sortit de la pièce. James attendit qu'il soit sortit :

-Oh tu as vu notre cher Dumby joue les confidents ? rit-il.

Elle sourit et sembla l'analyser, enfin elle sortit le sentimens de sa poche, une fumée rosée se mouvait à l'intérieur, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et après l'avoir scruter un long moment elle déclara :

-Je ne te comprendrai décidément jamais James.

Il sourit.

-Bah, je commence à m'y faire, mais p'tête qu'un jour on pourra parler franchement et se dire ce qu'on a à se dire clairement …

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire tout de suite ? questionna-t-elle avec espoir.

Il la regarda et ses yeux se rembrunirent.

-Rien que tu ne saches déjà, dit il avec amertume, en se levant pour partir.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent sans qu'il ne comprenne.

-J'aurais espérer que … enfin … pars sil te plait.

Il hocha la tête de lassitude et ne chercha même pas à connaître le fond de sa pensée, il en avait marre, réellement marre, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il n'avait rien à lui dire après tout. Il laissa ainsi la jeune femme dans son lit et sortit de la pièce.

Lily pleurait d'amertume, pourquoi ne lui disait il pas tout simplement pardon ? Pourquoi faisait il comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé ?

Ce fameux soir du bal ou elle partit le chercher car il n'était pas avec ses amis :

_Lily regarda de nouveau sa sphère sentimens, rouge … Elle sortit de la salle, s'il était aux toilettes ce ne pouvait être que par là. Elle parcourait les couloirs et sourit devant le nombre de couples qui s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin du couloir pour passer un moment seul, son désir de retrouver son homme ne fit que s'intensifier. _

_Elle tourna à droite et se figea … Il était là … à moitié nu … contre une fille pas plus habillée que lui-même, une décharge la parcourut de toute part et elle sentit que ses jambes allaient se dérober en voyant les mains du jeune homme parcourir le corps de cette fille et continuer de la déshabiller. Des larmes coulèrent au coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, non elle ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible. A cet instant il l'aperçu. Il n'eut pas vraiment la réaction d'un prit en faute et elle eut l'impression qu'un poignard lui transperça le cœur à l'instant où il se décolla de cette fille nonchalamment. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa propre bouche, elle était tétanisée, en larmes._

_-Bah quoi, fit il froidement, qu'est ce que tu croyais Lily, que t'était différente, que je ressentais un semblant de quelque chose pour toi, pauvre fille tu n'étais qu'un défi, un beau trophée sur mon tableau de chasse, ricana-t-il froidement._

_-C'est impossible, pleurait elle, faisant redoubler ses rires._

_-J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu ne me grilles pas tout de suite, tu aurais été un bon coup, rit il, mais bon tant pis …_

_La jeune fille s'étouffait dans ses pleurs, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol lourdement et son visage tomba dans ses mains._

_-Bon on finira ça plus tard, fit il froidement à la jeune fille, moi j'ai mon masque du beau jeune homme amoureux à reprendre. _

_Il s'éloigna, laissant un cœur brisé plus par ses paroles que par ses actes. La jeune fille resta longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Remus apparaisse et qu'elle s'enfuit sur le toit d'une des tours du château. Le visage plus rouge que jamais elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps durant de nombreux jours mais personne ne comprit … Car James ne se dévoila pas en effet, et c'était la veille du départ en vacances …_

Lily sortit de ses songes en larmes, inondant son oreiller, elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais non, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, tout en se maudissant de continuer à l'aimer, elle l'avait haïe durant cinq ans sans pouvoir jamais approcher un autre homme. Mais le James qu'elle connaissait maintenant n'était pas le même, c'était presque une autre personne, non c'était simplement le James qu'elle avait aimé … Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Pourquoi se laissait elle reprendre à son piège une nouvelle fois ? … Elle voulait tout oublier, tout …

**Bn je vous le concède c'est un chapitre extrêmement court mais étant donné le contenu j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ...**

**Je n'ai plus le temps de vous citer, il afut vraiment que j'accélère la publication de mes chapitres mais merci encore à tous bien que je crois pouvoir dire toutes lol **

**¤¤¤ Chapitre quinze bientôt : _Pré-au-Lard _¤¤¤**


	15. PréauLard

**Kikou mes gentils lecteurs ! Voilà the fifteenth (je ne serais pas étonnée d'avoir fait une faute lol XD**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 15:**

♀ **Pré-au-Lard ♂**

James regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, on était début février et la neige commençait à fondre pour de bon. De plus on était Samedi et il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Ses pensées dérivèrent inévitablement vers Lily, il se souvint de leur sortit de noël, et de leur pari … Ca lui donnait une idée d'ailleurs. Elle lui devait toujours une sortie à Préaulard. Il sortit de sa chambre en gambadant avec espoir pour aller proposer sa sortie à la jeune femme.

Sa dernière crise remontait à un mois. Elle se portait très bien depuis la dernière lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de chez lui. Il était persuadé que l'agresseur se sentant surveiller avait décidé de faire une pause pour se faire oublier. Il en était sûr, ça coulait de source, tout comme il était certain que la jeune femme allait bientôt devoir à subir une nouvelle manifestation de son agresseur, car malgré les protestations de Dumbledore, Pompresh ou Remus, il était certain que quelqu'un agissait sur elle d'une manière ou d'une autre.

D'esprit taquineur ce matin, il se ravisa et fit demi tour dans sa chambre pour emprunter le passage secret. Lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte secrète de l'appartement de Lily, il l'ouvrit tout doucement et pénétra dans la chambre. Il sursauta violemment en entendant un cri à réveiller les morts dans la chambre. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et il vit la jeune femme assise sur son lit, fixant la porte sans ciller.

-Je t'ai fais peur ? rit il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de la porte. Cette porte la terrifiait tout à coup sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle sentait qu'elle était liée à quelque chose mais elle ne parvenait pas à assembler les éléments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle bredouilla :

-Fermes cette porte sil te plait, fermes là et verrouille la, je ne veux plus que personne puisse l'utiliser, s'il te plait condamne la.

Il la considéra un instant, surpris. Elle était livide. Et sa voix était si inquiète qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre :

-Très bien, je vais condamner cette porte …

Il joint le geste à la parole, et ceci fait, il alla s'asseoir prés de la jeune femme qui sembla reprendre soudainement ses esprits et le foudroya du regard. Il fut soulagé, elle retrouvait son état normal :

-De quel droit tu t'introduits chez moi comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'espérai te surprendre, je crois que j'ai réussi, rit il, d'ailleurs t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? T'avais l'air complètement tétanisée en regardant la porte, t'avais oublié ?

-Et ça t'amuse de me faire risquer la crise cardiaque pour ton simple plaisir pauvre inconscient ? D'ailleurs je te répète qu'on ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça, t'as aucune éducation et aucun respect.

Oui elle avait repris du poil de la bête constata James.

-Tu ne me connais pas encore on dirait, tu as oublié que je suis qu'un sale type sans conscience, mal élevé, arrogant et pourri gâté … sans oublier insupportable il me semble, sourit-il narquoisement.

-Et bah prend un peu en compte ce qu'on te dis, plutôt que d'en faire qu'à ta tête.

-C'est bête je t'ai mis de mauvaise humeur on dirait.

-Perspicace, et tu voulais quoi à part me faire mourir de peur ?

-Te rappeler quelque chose.

-Je t'en pris, si ça peut me débarrasser de ta présence.

-Manque de chance je voulais te rappeler que tu me dois quelque chose.

Il savoura son expression de surprise tandis qu'elle relevait les yeux de son livre.

-Te devoir quelque chose ? Bah voyons, fit elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine impatiente et déterminée.

-Oui, je vais te laisser réfléchir …

-J'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire, le coupa-t-elle.

-Bon et bien je vais te donner un indice, tu te rappelle que je t'ai appris à voler … ?

-Et …

-On avait parié quelque chose …

-Pour parler clairement tu me rappelles que tu as gagné une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et tu espères quoi au juste ?

-C'est une supère journée … sourit-il.

-N'y pense même pas James.

-Oh si justement j'y pense.

-Eh bien saches que c'est non.

-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force Lily, la défia-t-il.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire, fit-elle sur le même ton.

-Lily, je te préviens … dit il avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Oui, James tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas peur de toi, depuis le temps.

-Tu l'auras cherché …

La dessus il se leva du lit et attrapa la jeune femme comme un sac de patates. Elle hurla de surprise tout en tentant de se débattre, en vain.

-Je te préviens, si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite Potter tu le regretteras amèrement.

-On en reparlera, tiens, fit il en lui tendant sa cape par-dessus son épaule, il fait froid dehors.

-James je te jure que si tu me fais sortir de cette pièce tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

-Tant que c'est avec toi, y a aucun problème.

Elle proféra menaces sur menaces mais il ne la laissa pas descendre, il traversa ainsi le château tandis qu'elle continuait de le ruer de coups. Mais il la mena tout de même jusqu'au parc. Là seulement il la déposa. Elle aurait pu courir, s'enfuir, mais elle resta plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, furieuse.

-Je jure sur tout ce que tu veux que tu me paieras ça un jour, je te déteste, tu m'énerves t'es insupportable, arrogant, frimeur, insupportable.

Elle faillit ajouter craquant, et beau comme un dieu mais se ravisa à temps.

-Tu te répètes fit il simplement comme s'il s'ennuyait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Il la rattrapa,

-T'es vraiment pas fair-play en tout cas, quand on pari on tient sa parole.

Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas cédé, et après tout … elle n'avait rien prévue …

-Si je viens tu me fous la paix après ?

-Evidemment, je tiens mes pactes moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et se résigna donc à le suivre. Parvenu à Pré-au-Lard, en silence, le jeune homme la mena à travers des ruelles tranquilles, auxquelles elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention.

-Je me demandais si tu voulais venir passer les vacances de février à la maison, ma mère m'envoie lettres sur lettres pour que tu reviennes.

-Ne te forces pas si c'est pour faire plaisir à ta mère, répondit-elle sans même comprendre son emportement.

La vérité était qu'elle avait failli sauter de joie à cette proposition, se maudissant bien vite de ses pensées traîtresses et sautant sur une mauvaise interprétation de ce qu'il avait dit pour ne pas perdre la face. Cependant il garda son fichu sourire.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir besoin de te dire que j'aimerai que tu viennes, fit il coquinement.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et déclara de la même manière.

-Vraiment ? Tu souhaites que je vienne, étrange.

-Très … murmura-t-il en lui frôlant le dos.

Elle se maudit en frissonnant de la tête au pied et le sourire du jeune homme ne fit que s'intensifier.

-Ou peut-être as-tu peur de ce que tu pourrais faire, ajouta-t-il si lourdement qu'il n'y avait presque plus de sous entendu.

-Rêves si ça peux te faire plaisir, je ne viendrais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne souhaite pas te supporter deux nouvelles semaines.

-Supporter n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai, sourit-il.

-Oh si crois moi !

Là dessus il firent plusieurs boutiques et la jeunes femmes le traîna jusque chez Honeydukes où elle fit une réserve affolante de friandises en tout genre, devant les yeux affolés de James.

-Mais c'est que t'es pire que Peter ! constata-t-il avec effarement.

-Merci du compliment, railla-t-elle, tiens goûte ça lui dit-elle en lui fourrant sans ménagement une friandise dans la bouche.

Avec ravissement elle vit le jeune homme dégoûté, recracher le tout.

-Beurk mais tu veux m'empoisonner ?

-Je ne crois pas que je vais prendre celle la, tu ne veux pas goûter les autres pour voir, rit elle en lui tendant une autre boule coloré.

-Très peu pour moi, c'est dégueulasse, t'as qu'as goûté toi.

Ils ne sortirent qu'un quart d'heure plus tard tandis que le jeune homme continuait de commenter sa gloutonnerie excessive.

-Oh et puis après tout qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à la fin si j'enfle comme un ballon, on n'est pas marié que je sache !

-Mais même, c'est pas normale de manger autant ! Bon c'est à moi de t'emmener quelque part.

Elle le suivit à contre cœur et éclata littéralement de rire lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

-Quoi ? fit James innocemment.

-James je déteste ce salon de thé !

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il abattu.

-Parce que Madame Pieddodu, je ne peux pas la piffrer et que c'est le lieu le plus stupide que je connaisse. Enfin quoi, ce sont les pseudo « amoureux » qui viennent là, c'est tellement cliché et ça manque tellement d'imagination, c'est dingue pourquoi tous les mecs se sentent dans l'obligation d'amener leur petite copine ici.

-Humph, grogna James, évidemment ça plait à toutes les filles donc il fallait que toi comme d'habitude tu t'opposes à la règle et que tu n'aimes pas ce salon, pourquoi t'es pas normale à la fin ? Tu voudrais pas être comme toutes les filles et me faciliter la tâche un peu ? se plaignit-il dramatiquement.

-La question est : si j'étais comme toutes les filles, comme tu dis, serais tu en ce moment avec moi en train d'essayer de me faire entrer dans un bar d'amoureux.

-C'est complètement tordu ton truc, mentit-il, puis de toutes façon moi non plus je l'aime pas ce salon, grogna-t-il en repartant boudeur sous le fou rire incontrôlable de la jeune femme.

-Et si on allait au Trois Balais ? rit elle

-Evidement, se fit James pour lui-même, t'es vraiment con mon pauvre vieux, tu pouvais pas l'emmener simplement au Trois Balais.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi attablés au Trois Balais. Un homme vint les aborder, ou plus précisément il vint aborder Lily.

-Bonjour mademoiselle !

-Bonjour, fit elle très cordialement en évitant de regarder James pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Le pire était que le beau brun qui lui parlait à l'instant était diablement sexy, mais qu'en une autre compagnie elle l'aurait envoyé sur les roses. Le cas présent était tout à fait différent car il était hilarant de voir la tête de James en face d'elle qui se retenait de sauter sur le nouveau venu, tant il était vert de jalousie.

-Aurais-je l'immense honneur de connaître votre nom.

-Lily, Lily Evans.

-Moi c'est James Potter, fit le beau brun sarcastique.

L'autre lui adressa un bref « bonjour » et reporta son attention sur elle.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ?

-Je crains que la table ne soit pas assez grande, trancha James.

-Je vous en prie.

Celui-ci commanda trois autres bierrabeurres et fixa la jeune femme de ses yeux bleus. Rien à voir avec le brun profond de James se surprit à penser Lily, _mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là celui-là ?_

-Merci, je me présente, John Anger

_Hum, James Potter sonne beaucoup mieux … Arrête Lily !_

-Enchantée.

-Je peux avoir les bonbons, grogna James à l'intention de Lily.

Elle lui tendit sans trop faire attention et réalisa soudain quand le jeune homme en proposa un au nouveau venu qui refusa :

-Oh, mais prenez le puisque je vous l'offre, insista James.

John saisit la boule rouge que James lui tendait et la mit dans sa bouche. Lily se mordit violemment la joue pour ne pas rire en voyant l'autre recracher le tout sur la table, à la limite de l'étouffement, et entendre James s'excuser innocemment car il était au bord de la crise de rire.

-Oups désolé, c'est traître ces machins là, Lily en a toujours sur elle pour jouer des mauvais tours, une vilaine fille si vous voulez mon avis.

Il resta béat lorsque celui-ci le pardonna et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Lily. Elle le trouvait particulièrement collant mais la situation était tellement comique …

-Et que faites vous dans la vie ?

-Professeur, répondit-elle poliment.

-Comme moi, lança James à la cantonade en commandant d'autres bierrabeurres.

-Hum, si vous le désirer nous pouvons aller parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, j'ai une chambre juste au dessus …

James recracha toute sa boisson sur John. Lily s'arrachait presque la joue pour ne pas exploser littéralement de rire.

-Une chambre au dessus hein ? attaqua James.

-Oui.

-Et tu veux emmener ma femme ?

Lily s'étouffait dans son verre. Tandis qu'elle jouait au départ contre le beau brun, ils s'étaient à présent dressés ensemble contre le nouveau venu.

-Votre femme, je ne savais pas … je …

-Oh mon chéri laisse, il avait apparemment besoin d'une confidente.

L'autre se leva confus et s'éloigna après un bref au revoir voyant que la situation ne tournait pas du tout en sa faveur. James se laissa aller et dans son élan de fou rire sa chaise partit en arrière et lui avec … Lily non plus ne pu se contenir en voyant la mine verte du dit John et son ami, (_ami ?) _se fracasser au sol. Ecroulée sur la table elle finit par aller l'aider à se relever. Ils se rassirent face à face, essuyant leurs larmes.

-Oh c'te tête qu'il a tiré, c'était trop drôle, un peu plus et je croyais que tu te faisais avoir par son baratin.

-Tu me prend vraiment pour une conne, rit-elle, plus jamais je ne me ferais avoir par un homme …

Un long silence s'en suivit. James la fixa un long moment et finit par aller payer.

-Tu viens, on va prendre l'air ?

Elle le suivit. Il marchaient tous deux tranquillement dans les rue animées du village lorsque Lily trébucha et faillit s'étaler de tout son long, elle ne du qu'aux réflexes du brun de ne pas se retrouver par terre. Avec une vitesse digne d'un joueur de quidditch il lui saisit le poignet à temps, puis ses doigts glissèrent sur sa main. La jeune femme le remercia et tenta de se libérer mais il ne la lâchait pas.

-Lâche moi s'énerva-t-elle.

Il remua la tête d'un air tout à fait comique et déclara conspirateur.

-Non non, tu risquerais de retomber.

Elle éclata de rire malgré elle et ne broncha plus. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent main dans la main au château. Elle le planta sur le pas de sa porte, après un baiser coquin sur la joue. Elle s'enferma et se mordit la lèvre ... Bon c'est bien elle avait été sage … Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle si frustrée ? Et pourquoi, oh grand dieu pourquoi, rouvrit-elle la porte pour sauter dans les bras du beau brun. Aucune idée, mais elle le fit. Elle ouvrit soudain la porte impulsivement. Le jeune homme se tenait toujours là, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, il sourit :

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa. Leurs mains se perdirent sur leurs corps. Lily sentit les doigts glacés du jeune homme sous sa cape et ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de nouveau de la tête au pied. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur notre bonne planète la Terre. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de ce corps si parfait qu'elle désirait tant, ni de ses lèvres … Elle voulait le garder contre elle et tout oublier mais elle ne le fit pas, elle n'y parvint pas, elle ne pouvait pas … Cela aurait pu aller loin, très loin, mais elle se détacha du jeune homme et afficha un regard noir peu convaincant. Bah quoi ? Il fallait bien qu'elle ait le dernier mot, elle n'allait pas le laisser sur cette victoire …

-Ne me laisse plus jamais faire ça, menaça-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme se retenait d'éclater de rire.

-Je ferais assurément tout mon possible pour t'arrêter, rit-il, ou sinon quoi ? Tu ne répondras plus de tes actes.

_EXACTEMENT _ voulut elle hurler, c'était ça le problème, elle ne se contrôlait pas …

-N'importe quoi, cria-t- elle en claquant la porte si bien qu'il ne vit pas le large sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre._ T'es infernale ma fille, tu peux pas rester sage et arrêter ça ! _Tandis qu'une voix qu'elle chassa très vite lui répondait _certainement pas _elle se dirigea vers son lit. En réfléchissant elle se dit qu'elle était en train de se laisser avoir, elle devenait de plus en plus gentille, incapable de lui faire la tête ou de l'engueuler sans éclater de rire juste après. Le mot _irrésistible _se dessina tragiquement dans son esprit tandis qu'elle prenait un livre pour chasser le beau brun de ses esprits. Oui … un mois qu'elle se sentait de nouveau bien …

Dans la soirée elle se retrouva à fouiller sous son lit pour trouver son album photo. Elle retournait et retournait le bazar qu'il y avait en dessous lorsqu'une fiole roula et sortit de dessous le lit … Elle la saisit et la couleur rouge sang lui rappela quelque chose Elle revit un homme en noir dans le parc, une haute silhouette, puis dans sa chambre à mainte reprise. Les images floues la firent hurler de peur et elle alla la ranger précipitamment dans un coin de son armoire. Terrifiée sans savoir pourquoi … Elle ne parvenait pas à ramener plus clairement ces souvenirs et sentit qu'ils lui échappaient …

**J'avais besoin de relaisser mes persos reprendre le contrôles des opérations pour souffler, ça vous a plu ? Et cette fiole ? Vous éclaire-t-elle sur un chapitre passé ?**

**Merci à tous pour vos review elle me donne vraiment le courage de continuer et de me dépêcher, merci !**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 16 bientôt : _La trace d'un message … _¤¤¤**


	16. La trace d'un message

♪♫ **Et le 16 et le 16 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalouette ♪♫, ahem … bonne lecture !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 16:**

♀ **La trace d'un message … ♂**

Lily s'ennuyait à mourir. Cette réunion de professeurs s'éternisait et elle n'en pouvait plus. Que disait-il d'ailleurs ? Elle ne suivait plus le thème de la conversation depuis un bon moment. Elle s'amusait à faire tourner délicatement sa plume entre ses doigts. Dumbledore racontait quelque chose en rapport avec le respect mutuel et elle tenta de se l'imaginer en maillot de bain pour se divertir. James qui la scrutait depuis un moment ne comprit pas trop pourquoi elle eut un sourire stupide tout à coup en regardant son directeur (hum hum ça c'est quand je m'emmerde en cours, lol) … mais bon. Le jeune homme faisait le clown, comme d'habitude. Incapable de garder son sérieux quand il le fallait. _Tu peux parler ma fille, toi qui t'endors à moitié depuis tout à l'heure. _Il ne cessait de faire rire l'assembler par des remarques … pas si stupides, à bien y réfléchir, plaçant bien sûr à part ce cher Rogue qui le considérait avec mépris et ne cessait de tenter de lui faire fermer sa bouche. C'était bien mal connaître le jeune homme :

-Tu aimes attirer l'attention hein Potter ? Il faut toujours que tu es ton mot a dire … siffla Rogue.

-J'anime cette réunion _Monsieur Rogue, _d'ailleurs, au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a que toi qui ne rigole pas, quel manque d'humour !

-Celle que tu tentes d'épater semble bien s'ennuyer de tes conneries en tout cas !

-De quoi je me mêle, rétorqua la concernée sans trop savoir pourquoi elle défendait soudainement James.

James se rassit fier comme un coq à la demande de Dumbledore qui tentait de les calmer, sous le regard noir de Rogue qui encaissait difficilement l'intervention de la jeune femme apparemment. Chacun finit par se lever pour se joindre au joli buffet qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce et qui les narguait depuis deux heures. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait Craft vint plaider la cause du tas d'ordure.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir miss, il est un peu froid mais au fond il est très gentil.

-Question de point de vue, rétorqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible. (n'est ce pas ze1telotte, n'est ce pas Tite Voix ? XD)

A vrai dire, son comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien eut contre Rogue et si ses souvenirs étaient bons elle l'avait soutenu contre James une belle partie de sa scolarité. Belle ? Le mot restait à redéfinir. Cependant l'animosité qu'il lui vouait commençait à peser sur sa bonne conscience. Elle avait voulu être gentille pendant de nombreuses années mais il l'avait toujours repoussé son amitié. Alors à quoi bon persévérer ? C'était peine perdue et elle commençait sérieusement à le considérer comme un pauvre type.

Cette chère professeur Craft n'insista pas et ce fut James qui vint la remplacer :

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, sourit il charmeur.

-Ne prend pas ça pour toi, fit elle froidement, il m'agace c'est tout.

-Quelle bonne humeur, tu me semblais plus encline hier …

-Tu cris victoire au moindre débordement, ne te fais pas trop d'idées, sourit-elle malgré elle.

_Raaah Lily, ou est passé ton sale caractère, reprend un peu du poil de la bête bon sang. _Mais pour dire la vérité ce n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Le jeune homme la fascinait et elle tirait doucement un trait sur le passé. Il avait changé, elle le sentait, pourtant elle ne parviendrait à rien tant qu'il ne se serait pas excuser. Elle voulait tout oublier mais les faits étaient toujours là, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment approché cet homme tant qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu ses erreurs. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Certaines paroles raisonnaient encore douloureusement dans sa tête et elle voulait une explication.

-Débordement ?

-Oui quand je t'ai sauté au cou c'était un énorme débordement, je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal alors continues de rêver, rit-elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait la voir rire ainsi. Ce doux rire sincère plein de joie de vivre. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois.

-Et comment puis-je remplir le verre pour l'amener au débordement ? sourit-il.

-Ah parce que je suis un verre maintenant, fit elle offusquée.

-Et moi la carafe qui te remplie.

-N'importe quoi.

Elle flirtait là ? Elle ne rêvait pas. Oh et puis au diable la haine pour ce soir. Une trêve, il lui fallait une trêve … Il plaisantèrent un moment sous les yeux furieux de la silhouette de Rogue, tout seul dans un coin comme d'habitude … Puis, à vingt heures et quelques, elle partit en douce de la salle des profs pour rejoindre son appartement.

James était en train de se poser une question cruciale (NDA : ça veut dire ; petit four à l'olive ou à la citrouille ? lol), lorsqu'il vit sa belle prendre discrètement la poudre d'escampette. Il sortit de la salle et la suivit un instant avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il la sentit frissonner en même temps qu'elle hurlait de surprise. Elle se retourna vers lui furieuse.

-Mais ma parole tu veux vraiment ma mort !

-Bah, question bête.

Il savoura l'incompréhension que son visage afficha un bref instant puis déclara :

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix, soupira-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

-Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir à si bon compte, en te sauvant sans même dire au revoir ?

-Tant qu'il y a de la vie y a de l'espoir, souffla-t-elle un brin amusée.

-Je me le répète tous les jours …

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu car elle ne savait strictement pas comment l'interpréter. Ils parvinrent devant sa porte. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit simplement :

-Bonne nuit James Potter.

-Bonne nuit, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue (NDA, argn, je vois déjà les menaces de mort arriver, lol)

Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle claqua la porte. Bah quoi ? Tant qu'il y a de la vie y a de l'espoir, non ? Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme crier de l'autre côté de la porte :

-Ne rêve pas Potter, le verre est vide, je te conseillerai de ne pas passer la nuit devant ma porte et de rejoindre ta couette !

-Simple question de temps, rit-il, bonne nuit Lily.

Il repartit tout sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas eut ce qu'il voulait, non. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi heureux que déçu ? Elle l'amusait énormément voila pourquoi il souriait. Son caractère était beaucoup trop complexe pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose … Et ça le faisait rire … Tout à fait logique …

Lily souffla et alla se coucher, complètement crevée. Elle se réveilla de nombreuses fois dans la nuit et ne parvenant pas à se rendormir elle alla se préparer une tisane. Tranquillement en train de lire dans la cuisine elle entendit un petit bruit mat qui provenait de sa chambre. Le cœur battant elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte secrète de sa chambre. La terreur fit remonter en elle une foule de souvenir par flashs. Elle revit une silhouette noire dans le parc lors du bal de noël, elle réentendit sa voix dans sa chambre et surtout elle revit ce flacon rouge qui se trouvait toujours dans sa pharmacie et qu'elle avait totalement oublié.

Elle saisit sa baguette et comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à atteindre la porte à temps. Il lui fallait absolument ne plus oublier tous ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle devait laisser une trace de ses souvenirs qui semblaient s'effacer beaucoup trop vite, d'un coup de baguette elle saisit un parchemin tandis qu'elle entendait quelqu'un marmonner le sort « Alohomora ». Elle y griffonna quelques mots juste à temps et fit face, baguette en main, à l'homme qui venait de s'introduire dans la chambre.

Le visage dissimulé par la capuche de sa cape noire, il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui. Elle avait extrêmement peur. Il barrait le chemin de la sortie. Il ne parlait pas, cherchant certainement à dissimuler sa voix. Son cœur battait la chamade. Tous deux se faisaient face sans bouger, l'autre paraissait surpris de la voir soudainement réveillée, il était deux heures du matin :

-Tu croyais réussir de nouveau à me prendre en traître en pleine nuit, railla-t-elle pleine de haine.

Il murmura des mots incompréhensibles et elle perdit connaissance sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'inconnu se pencha au dessus d'elle un flacon à la main. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire elle but ainsi pour la énième fois la _potion du détraqueur. _Elle fut déposée sur son lit et bordée _tendrement. _

-Tu m'appartiens, souffla l'agresseur avant de s'échapper par où il était arrivé.

♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂♀♥♂

Lily ouvrit un œil et la lumière lui fit l'effet d'électrochoc dans la tête. Elle avait si mal … Elle sortit de sa couette les yeux fermés et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'espoir de trouver un remède. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle s'affala sur le tapis de sa chambre en grognant. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, alors qu'une foule de souvenirs prenant défilaient dans sa tête, venant s'ajouter à tous les cauchemars de la nuit.

_-Bah quoi, fit il froidement, qu'est ce que tu croyais Lily, que t'était différente, que je ressentais un semblant de quelque chose pour toi, pauvre fille tu n'étais qu'un défi, un beau trophée sur mon tableau de chasse._

-NOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla la jeune femme sur le sol, le corps parcouru de spasme.

Elle parvint à se relever mais ne parvint pas jusqu'aux toilette et rendit tout son repas de la veille sur le tapis. Elle pleurait. Les larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Arrivée dans la salle de bain elle retourna tout le placard sans trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la calmer. Elle finit par trouver une lotion calmante et l'avala entière. Elle ne tarda pas à s'évanouir sur le carrelage, les doses prescrites étant largement inférieures à ce qu'elle venait d'engloutir.

Il était deux heures de l'après midi et James s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il se dit alors qu'il était dans son devoir d'aller embêter un peu miss Evans qui devait encore avoir le nez fourré dans un de ses livres … _Pfff désespérant …_ Il aurait pu rejoindre ses chers maraudeurs mais l'image de la jeune femme s'imposa dans son esprit et il sortit de sa chambre pour la rejoindre.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il tapait à sa porte sans aucune réponse, surpris qu'elle ne réponde à aucune de ses provocations il finit par se résigner et accepter le fait qu'elle était sortie se divertir alors que lui restait comme un pauvre couillon au château.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance face à mon charme, rit une voix exaspérante dans son dos.

Il se retourna et reconnut le tableau du baron Zéphir qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur le fauteuil de son tableau. James le considéra un instant surpris et arbora un air moqueur :

-Votre charme ? Il ne me semble pas que c'est en ces termes qu'elle s'adressait à vous la dernière fois, rit-il.

-Elle était de mauvaise humeur, s'enquit ce dernier, mais je suis déjà presque parvenu à obtenir un rencard.

-Dans quel tableau ? se moqua James en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Votre humour est fort déplaisant, sachez que j'assume tout à fait ma condition d'image et que ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de profiter des plaisirs de la vie …

La lassitude du jeune homme commençant à monter il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois.

-J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où elle est partie …

-Je veille sur cet appartement comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux et sachez qu'elle n'est pas sortit de ses appartement depuis hier soir lorsque vous l'avez raccompagner.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Le tutoiement m'incommode, répondit simplement ce dernier.

James ne doutait pas que le baron ne perdait pas une occasion pour sauter sur la jeune femme. S'il disait qu'elle n'était pas sortie, c'était probablement vrai. Ce probablement suffit néanmoins à l'inquiéter et il se remit à taper sur la porte comme un démens.

-Lily, tout va bien ? T'es là ? Je te préviens si tu n'ouvres pas j'enfonce la porte … Ne prend pas mes paroles à la légère.

Mais sa décision était prise avant même qu'il ne demande confirmation derrière la porte. Il recula sortit sa baguette et fit voler la porte en éclat. Il pénétra dans l'appartement en écrasant les bouts de bois qui jonchaient le sol. Il pénétra dans la chambre, un coup d'œil à la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de bain qu'il trouva la jeune femme étalée sur la carrelage. Il paniqua totalement à la vue de la marre de sang autour de sa tête. Elle avait du s'évanouir et heurter le carrelage violemment. Mais tout cela, il y réfléchit bien plus tard car à cet instant il se jeta sur le corps de Lily. Elle respirait. Il la saisit délicatement, refoulant ses tremblements, ou presque et sortit de l'appartement en appelant à l'aide, tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie au pas de course. Il ne fit pas attention au baron Zéphir qui le suivait de tableau en tableau dérangeant leurs occupants légitimes et le harcelant de questions.

-Qu'as-t-elle ? Que s'est il passé ?

-Vas prévenir Dumbledore, ordonna James en panique.

L'autre ne rechigna pas et fit un brusque demi tour dans le tableau d'une vieille sorcière qui le suivit en le menaçant de sa canne pour sa mauvaise éducation. Mais James ne fit pas non plus attention à tout cela. Il avait à peine détourné la tête pour s'adresse au baron et n'avait dans l'esprit que la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras, qui perdait de plus en plus de sang. Il parvint à l'infirmerie après de longues minutes et hurla le nom de l'infirmière. Elle se précipita en dehors de son bureau et dans un petit cri de surprise, indiqua un lit à James tout en le harcelant de questions.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la salle de bain de son appartement, ne me demandes pas depuis combien de temps elle est dans cet état j'en sais rien … Je … Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

L'infirmière ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, l'ignorant elle-même.

-Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, va me chercher l'onguent et la potion cicatrisante dans le placard, vite.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Je ne peux pas attendre que la plaie se referme il faut tout de suite lui donner une potion de régénération sanguine, elle est encore en vie cela signifie que sa tête à résister au choc mais il lui faut du sang.

Le jeune homme courut de nouveau au placard et après l'avoir presque retourné dans sa hâte, il amena la potion à l'infirmière.

-Dumbledore est prévenu ?

-Je, heu … normalement le baron Zéphir …

-Donne moi les serviettes à côté de toi !

-Elle va s'en sortir ? fit il en lui tendant les serviettes.

-Aucune idée pour te répondre franchement

Le jeune homme vient se placer à côté de la jeune femme sur le lit tandis que Pompresh s'activait sur sa patiente.

-Lily réveilles toi, pleurait il en serrant sa main entre les sienne, Lily je te jure que quand tu vas te réveiller tu vas te faire engueuler ! T'es nulle de faire paniquer tout le monde comme ça. Une vrai gamine, oh comment je vais t'engueuler et si … si tu meurs je te jure que … non tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je te tue si tu meurs, Lily … réveilles toi.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ils disait des conneries il s'en rendait partiellement compte mais qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de l'engueuler, de la voir, les mains sur les hanches, le fusillant du regard.

-Tu dois sortir James, murmura l'infirmière.

A cet instant Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

James ne réalisait plus très bien ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement Pompresh résumer la situation mais ne cessait de parler à la jeune femme.

-Lily, réveilles toi bon sang, réveilles toi, c'est pas drôle, je vais te tuer quand tu vas te réveiller, t'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, si tu pars je t'en voudrais le restant de mes jours alors je te préviens …

-James, sortez s'il vous plait, demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Pour toute réponse James secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-James …

Mais le jeune homme s'enchaîna au lit d'un sort.

-Je ne la laisserai pas.

L'infirmière eut l'air d'interroger le directeur du regard mais celui-ci lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête de laisser tomber, car il était conscient, qu'à moins qu'il enchaîne le jeune homme dans une tour lointaine, il lui serait impossible de le faire sortir.

Un peu plus tard la jeune femme qui soignait depuis un moment Lily s'éloigna du lit en déclarant simplement …

-A présent seul le temps nous apportera des réponses, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, c'est en bonne voix James ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle gentiment en abandonnant son ton professionnel.

Elle le regarda avec peine et partit dans son bureau tandis que Dumbledore restait à veiller sur la jeune femme en compagnie du maraudeur.

-Notre infirmière vient de me dire qu'elle s'était administrée une forte dose de potion calmante …

-Pourquoi se serait elle droguée ?

-Ca reste à définir …

-Quelqu'un a aussi pu la drogué.

-Je savais que cela t'effleurerait l'esprit mais c'est improbable, il aurait fallu qu'on s'introduise dans sa chambre, et à quoi bon l'endormir, quel mobile vois tu à un tel acte ?

Le directeur prit congé du jeune homme en lui demandant de le prévenir lorsque la jeune femme se réveillerait. James resta plusieurs heures sur le lit, au départ assis puis couché. Si bien que cinq heures plus tard il était docilement endormi, blotti sous les couvertures contre sa Lily.

**;) alala l'amour ahem … faut vraiment que je me taise moi, ça vous a plu ?**

**merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c trop gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil, vous l'avez compris vos reviews me rendent trop heureuse (j'ai plein de bosses sur ma tête ) merci à tous !**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 17 bientôt : _La pensine … _¤¤¤**


	17. La pensine

**Voila le 17 qui j'espère vous plaira !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 17:**

♀ **La pensine ♂**

Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait tellement bien à cet instant. Plusieurs questions restèrent sans réponse dans sa petite tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était blottie dans les bras de James, son cœur s'accéléra stupidement. Elle se remémora les derniers évènements avec un certains scepticisme. Elle revit la scène de son réveil dans sa chambre puis trou noir. La veille elle se rappelait s'être couché pas trop tard avec une certaine difficulté à s'endormir mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien encore endormi.

-Hmmm, ronronna-t-elle, bien dormie ?

-Plus que jamais, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave tout à fait craquante en lui passant une main sur la joue.

Un silence s'en suivit, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Leurs regards étaient pénétrants et la jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'il passa une main sur sa taille.

-Que s'est il passé Lily ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il voulait des réponses, cette fois-ci il voulait comprendre. La jeune femme passa une main sur son bandage et resta muette, attendant elle aussi des explications.

-Je t'ai retrouvé sur le carrelage de ta salle de bain Lily, la tête fracassée sur les carreaux, baignant dans ton sang juste avant que Pompom nous apprenne que tu avais ingurgité une forte dose de calmants, tu ne te rend pas compte tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie, qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête bon sang, reprocha-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Ne me crie pas dessus James, et de toute manière qu'est ce que cela pouvait te faire, cracha-t-elle se rappelant les douleurs et les souvenirs choquant qui lui étaient réapparus le matin même.

-J'ai eut peur Lily, tu peux me croire pour une fois ? J'ai eut peur alors cesse de faire comme si tu ne savais pas comment je tiens à toi et donne moi des explications !

-Tu sais ce que c'est les explications, c'est que ma tête a failli exploser au réveil, car elle grouillait de souvenirs auxquels tu étais présent, les voilà les explication, j'ai tellement cru que j'allais devenir folle que je voulais tout arrêter.

-Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait, supplia-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se retourna, quelque chose commençait sérieusement à clocher, les yeux du jeune homme étaient trop sincères, c'était absurde, il n'avait aucune raison de jouer avec elle ainsi. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'il paraissait totalement ignorant, à cet instant elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même comme elle l'avait toujours ressenti, mais pourtant elle l'avait bien vu.

-Lily je t'aime, que s'est-il passé il y a cinq ans, je peux te jurer que je ne t'ai jamais rien fais … jamais …

Lily sentait qu'elle allait défaillir, tout se bousculaient dans sa tête, rien ne tenait debout, elle voulait hurler, hurler sa rage intérieure. A cet instant précis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Dumbledore. Il vint jusqu'à elle, les regarda très sérieusement et dit d'un ton sans appel.

-Lily, suivez moi, je crois pouvoir vous aider.

Elle ne réagit pas, James questionnait son directeur mais celui-ci ne lui apportait pas la moindre attention. Lily se leva comme un automate, elle réfléchissait en vain, le jeune homme voulut la retenir mais elle se détacha doucement de lui, elle dit simplement à l'intention du directeur :

-Je dois comprendre …

-Alors suivez moi !

Ils sortirent tous deux de l'infirmerie. Comme par magie les portes se refermèrent toutes seules au nez de James, le laissant enfermé dans la pièce. Il tenta rageusement plusieurs sorts pour les ouvrir mais l'enchantement qui les tenaient fermées étaient signé de la baguette de Dumbledore alors avec un tant soit peu de bon sens il se retourna, les poing serrés pour aller s'asseoir sur un lit et attendre, il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre, toujours attendre depuis cinq ans …

Lily pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La porte se ferma et elle découvrit Remus dans un coin de la pièce mais ne réagit pas, il fallait qu'on l'aide à comprendre, pourquoi James n'était il pas là ? Elle devait absolument lui parler, comprendre avec lui ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle aurait du tout lui raconter tout à l'heure, elle devait absolument comprendre. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait des visions, ou encore qu'elle soit folle et qu'elle s'invente des souvenirs ? Ce simple fait la laissait totalement perdue mais elle déclara avec conviction :

-Je ne suis pas folle, professeur.

-Je sais Lily, à présent venez, tout va bientôt se terminer vous aller vous concentrer sur votre dernière soirée à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans, je vais vous décharger de ce fardeau et le mettre dans la pensine.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant et marcha droit vers son directeur et la pensine.

-Concentrez vous, dit-il calmement en pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un filet d'argent pendait à la baguette de Dumbledore. Il plongea sa baguette dans la pensine et lui fit décrire quelques cercles. Une salle pleine de danseurs apparut alors et Lily fut plongée dans son propre souvenir avec Dumbledore. Se voir de l'extérieur fut alors une expérience tout à fait unique. Elle entendit James murmurer :

-Lily … je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point tu compte pour moi, je …

-Moi aussi je t'aime James … plus que tout…

Elle se vit l'embrasser, Dumbledore se tenait prés d'elle et ne disait mot, observant simplement la scène, elle se sentit rougir du fait qu'il vit un moment si intime entre eux mais se ressaisit. Elle vit Sirius arrivé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Jamesie ! J'te cherchais … mais c'est bizarre : je croyais pas du tout te trouver avec miss l'envoûteuse, ironisa Sirius, ça va ? Tranquille ? J'vous dérange peut-être… bon vous venez on va boire un coup !

-Toi je te jure, souffla James.

Elle assista à toute la soirée ainsi.

Elle se vit danser. Elle resta l'heure qui suivit à s'observer mais plus que tout à observer le James d'il y a cinq ans. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de nouveau de rougir lorsque le directeur fut témoin du jeu débile auquel ils s'étaient tous livrés par la suite et dont elle était l'origine. Elle se retrouva finalement dans le couloir, _se _suivant toujours. Son cœur s'arrêta elle allait tout revoir, dans un instant tout allait se dérouler sous les yeux du directeur.

Elle tourna à droite et se figea, s'observant et regardant, terrifiée, le jeune homme qui était bien là … à moitié nu … tout se déroulait comme dans ses souvenirs mais c'était normal, elle était dans ses propres souvenirs. Elle ne vit pas le directeur froncer les sourcils puis sourire, non elle ne lâchait pas le jeune homme des yeux, les larmes dégoulinant de nouveau le long de ses joues

-Bah quoi, fit il froidement, qu'est ce que tu croyais Lily, que t'était différente, que je ressentais un semblant de quelque chose pour toi, pauvre fille tu n'étais qu'un défi, un beau trophée sur mon tableau de chasse, ricana-t-il.

-C'est impossible, pleurait elle, faisant redoubler ses rires.

-J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu ne me grilles pas tout de suite, tu aurais été un bon coup, rit il, mais bon tant pis …

La jeune fille s'étouffait dans ses pleurs, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol lourdement et son visage tomba dans ses mains. Lily n'arrivait pas à supporter, elle voulait partir, mais tendit qu'elle amorçait un mouvement de recul pour partir, Dumbledore lui enserra le bras et lui désigna du menton James qui partait après avoir déclaré :

-Bon on finira ça plus tard, fit il froidement à la jeune fille, moi j'ai mon masque du beau jeune homme amoureux à reprendre.

Lily suivit le regard du directeur et à l'instant où il allait s'effacer de son souvenir, elle vit tout à coup quelque chose d'étrange. Une mèche de cheveux blondit sur la tête du jeune homme à l'instant où il disparaissait. Lily faillit hurler de surprise en réalisant … Elle fut tout à coup entouré d'un brouillard grisâtre qui se dissipa dévoilant le bureau de Dumbledore. (**Si vous saviez comment j'ai hésité à vous couper ici, mais bon ça faisait tellement court, lol, bn la suite …)**

-Du polynectar ! s'exclama-t-elle, Remus James n'a rien fait ! C'était du polynectar ! Il ne m'a jamais trahit Remus, il m'a toujours aimé !

Sa joie était si grande et elle trépignait tant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de ce bureau et qu'elle aille sauter dans les bras du beau professeur. Mais le doute s'empara soudain de son esprit. Lui pardonnerait il une telle méprise ? Elle avait été si naïve, elle avait cru à un vulgaire piège et non à sa parole. Elle avait rompu leur couple durant cinq ans, le laissant certainement le cœur brisé, sans aucune explication, accusé d'un acte qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Son cœur s'accéléra tant elle se trouva stupide. Elle ne voulait plus le perdre. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

-Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Dumbledore ne lui dit mot et Remus n'eut pas le cœur à lui faire remarquer qu'il avait raison et qu'elle aurait du le croire. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Lily, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est un coup très bas des serpentards à coup sûr, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-J'aurais du le croire Remus !

-Lily tu avais été brisé par une fausse trahison qui t'empêchais de voir les choses avec du recul, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Lui ne me pardonnera jamais !

-Il aura peut-être du mal, mais il t'aime Lily, tout va s'arranger !

Un parchemin attira l'attention de Lily sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci suivit son regard et feignit un malaise par rapport au fait qu'elle le découvre :

-Qu'est ce que c'est, fit elle car la première ligne avait attiré son attention. _Reformes professorales, selon James Potter._

-Euh … fit mine de bredouiller Dumbledore.

Elle le saisit sans gêne ni autorisation et parcouru les premières lignes

_Reformes professorale, selon James Potter._

_Décret 1 : Tout les élèves ne voulant pas assister aux cours, seront dans l'obligeance de ne pas y participer. Cette décision ne sera pas prise en compte par le professeur et aucune sanction ne sera retenue contre lui, si tel est son choix._

_Décret 2 : Les devoirs ne sont strictement …_

-Lisez le dernier décret, dit Dumbledore innocemment car de toute évidence le parchemin ne s'était pas retrouvé sur le bureau sans raison.

Lily baissa les yeux tandis que Remus lisait par-dessus son épaule, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire.

_Décret 9 : Il est recommandé à tout ceux qui veulent mourir dans d'atroces souffrances de faire la cour à notre ravissante professeur de soins au créatures magiques. Si un seul élève ose l'approcher je m'occuperai moi-même de son sort et je ne pense pas qu'il réapparaîtra de si tôt. Cette magnifique créature qu'est Lily Evans est descendu du ciel pour moi alors pas touche les mioches, je sais qu'elle diablement belle et sexy mais restez sage ou vous aurez à faire à mon courroux._

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je pense que vous pouvez deviner à présent pourquoi notre jeune Potter se retrouve professeur à Poudlard. Il vous a suivi jusqu'ici pour vous récupérer, et même si cela sera dur pour lui, il vous récupérera, bien qu'à cet instant c'est à vous de le récupérer, je ne peux pas prévoir comment cela va se dérouler mais je sais comment cela va se terminer.

-Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ?

-On ne peut ignorer l'amour, la preuvee vous avez tout fait depuis le début de l'année pour le detester pour ce qu'il vous avait fait, mais avez-vous réussi ? fit il coquinement (un dumbledore coquin, mouhahah, de mieux en mieux, lol)

-Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil, il a le droit de m'en vouloir à vie pour ma naïveté.

-Il en est de même pour ce que vous avez cru qu'il avait fait !

La jeune femme réfléchit et passa soudainement du coq à l'âne :

-Je veux retrouver ce blond, je vais le tuer de mes mains, je vais …

-Disons que je n'ai rien entendu, autrement en tant que directeur je serais dans l'obligation de vous retenir, sourit-il.

-Tu sais Lily, intervint Remus, des blonds de serpentards qui te détestais avec James il y en a beaucoup mais j'en vois pas beaucoup qui aurait été jusqu'à faire un pareil coup.

-Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

-C'est pas une certitude mais c'est très plausible…

-Je vais le tuer !

-On devrait en parler à James …

-… J'ai pas la force de lui parler, j' ne supporterai pas ses yeux, ses … il faut que j'attende un peu …

Remus échangea un regard entendu avec son directeur qui hocha discrètement la tête.

-Mais mes malaises, d'où provenaient-ils, mes maux de têtes ignoble, mes pertes de mémoires, tous cela n'est pas seulement du au fait que je me remémorais mes souvenirs …

Le directeur fronça les sourcils :

-En effet, il y a quelque chose de louche mais je ne vois aucune explication à vos question … Nous devons attendre, peut-être qu'avec le temps certaines réponses viendront d'elles même.

Lily prit congé des deux hommes et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Que fait-on ? questionna Remus.

-Va me chercher James, je crois qu'il doit voir certaines choses …

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte.

-Au fait, très bonne idée celle de la pensine, comment savais tu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de louche ce soir là ?

-J'ai vu Lily juste après, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, simplement qu'elle avait été trahi ...

-Félicitation en tout cas Remus, nous venons de faire avancer considérablement les choses entre ces deux là.

L'autre hocha la tête et sortit …

**323 REVIEWS ! 323 REVIEWS ! J'y crois à peine j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews, c'est inespéré, fantastique … wow, que je suis heureuse ! Merci 323000000000000000000000000 fois je vous adore et en plus vous avez fait peter mon records : 26 review pr un chapitre wow que du bonheur lol!**

**Bn sinn vous êtes content ? Ca fait assez de révélations pr un chapitre ? XD**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 18 bientôt : _Lily se déchaîne _¤¤¤**

**Coup de pub : Je vais publier une os intitulée _Hic _dans la soirée, j'espère que vous irez y faire un tour **


	18. Lily se déchaîne

**Bn allez encore un petit effort d'anglais : voilà the eighteenth ! XD on s'amuse comme on peut !**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 18:**

♀ **Lily se déchaîne ♂**

Lily donna un coup de pied rageur à son lit. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle le savait, mais retournait toujours la chose dans son esprit, comment lui dire ? Cela occupait son esprit depuis plus d'une heure, depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Un problème mademoiselle ?

Lily sursauta et découvrit son elfe de maison, elle l'avait totalement oublié, et pour cause cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et même si le petit malin s'amusait toujours à lui faire son lit et à ranger l'appartement il n'avait plus vraiment donner signe de vie. Elle avait cru un temps l'avoir vexé mais apparemment il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

-Oui ça va. Je ne t'avais pas dis que je te liberais de mes services par hasard ?

-Oui mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de veiller sur vous.

-Tiens donc ? fit elle ne cessant pas de faire des aller retour sur son tapis, et il a peur de quoi Dumby pour moi ?

-Et bien en fait il veut que vous vous rendiez aux portes de Poudlard avant cinq minutes, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Aux portes du château ou du parc ?

-Du parc mademoiselle.

-Cinq minutes ? réalisa-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Merde, souffla-t-elle en saisissant sa cape, il m'énerve quand il s'y met celui-là, à la dernière minute, sans explication, pfffff, vieux croûton !

Elle sortit de ses appartements sur ces douces paroles et d'un pas rapide, rejoint le parc. Il faisait frais, ou bien froid en fait, un froid humide insupportable. Alors qu'elle continuait de maudire son directeur avec ferveur des gouttes commencèrent lentement à tomber du ciel. D'un sort elle fit en sorte de rendre ses vêtement imperméables et continua sa route jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Là elle s'arrêta et attendit, sous une pluie qui commençait sérieusement à gagner en intensité.

-Vieux croûton, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même tandis que ses cheveux commençaient doucement à devenir trempés.

Trois minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'imaginait toutes les manières de torturer Dumbledore pour calmer ses nerfs, une silhouette emmitouflée surgit à grand pas dans sa direction.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

Mais plus l'ombre se rapprochait plus elle doutait. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore, non, ce n'était pas lui … c'était un jeune homme brun. Elle faillit hurler. James Potter, c'était lui, il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines mètres d'elle et visiblement il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. La fuite était peut-être encore possible. Mais le jeune homme fut soudainement beaucoup plus prés, il marchait vite et semblait d'ailleurs très énervé. _Aïe aïe aïe. Bonjour James tu sais il fallait que je te parle, non pas comme ça. Salut James ! Ecoute j'ai quelque chose à te dire …_

-Lily ?

_Gloups. _Il paraissait surpris mais bientôt l'expression de son visage changea et se mua en colère. _Regloups …_

-… James …

-Je viens de voir Dumbledore, j'arrive pas à le croire, tu …

Il fit un geste de la main au dessus de son épaule, signe de son incompréhension et de son désappointement et repartit. Elle mit un instant à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Dumbledore lui avait montré la pensine, non mais quel argh, elle allait le tuer. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant qu'il venait de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard et qu'il s'apprêtait certainement à transplaner qu'elle se jeta sur lui.

-Ecoute, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je regrette je …

-Lily, là je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser vois-tu alors va falloir que tu me laisse réfléchir à tout ça, j'ai quelque chose à régler…

-Non non non, arrête, t'es marrant toi comme si j'avais pu deviner, t'imagine pas ce que j'ai ressenti, tu …

-CE QUE JE SAIS C'EST QUE PARCE QUE TU NE M'AS PAS FAIT CONFIANCE, QUE TU NE M'AS JAMAIS PARLE, TU AS RUINE NOTRE COUPLE, JE T'AIMAIS OK ? APAREMENT CE N'ETAIT PAS TON CAS PUISQUE TU T'AIS LAISSE ABUSE PAR UNE SUPERCHERIE PAREILLE ET QU TU N'AS MEME PAS DAIGNER ECOUTER CE QUE J'AVAIS A DIRE ! MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI !

Lily retint ses larmes.

-TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI A CE MOMENT LA ! CA A ETE HORRIBLE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME JUGER SUR …

Elle vit tout à coup qu'il allait transplaner et se jeta à son bras. Un tourbillon de couleur les enveloppèrent elle fut compresséE de manière très désagréable avant de percuter un sol dur. Sonnée, elle se releva tant bien que mal et découvrit le jeune homme juste à coté d'elle.

-On est où, souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

Elle détailla la pièce, cela ressemblait fort à un hall d'entrée, d'une demeure certainement grande, le style indiquait même qu'ils devaient se trouver dans un château. L'atmosphère était néanmoins glacial et elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et hurla :

-MALEFOY !

La jeune femme se figea sur place. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas transplaner dans la demeure des Malefoy, il était devenu fou où quoi, bien qu'en y pensant une certaine haine en elle ne demandait qu'à être extérioriser. Mais comment en était-il arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle d'abord ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est …

Sa question fut interrompue par la porte derrière eux qui émit un grincement épouvantable, laissant apparaître dans son embrasure … Lucius Malefoy. Habillé d'une longue cape noire, ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux d'acier trahirent son expression de surprises bien vite remplacé par un sourire mauvais.

-Potter et Evans, quelle surprise.

-Sale chien, immonde salop, triple ordure, je vais te … s'énerva James.

-Que me vaux cette visite, siffla-t-il, un problème ?

-Tu t'es joué d'elle, de nous, espèce de connard !

James avait sorti sa baguette et Lucius parut tout à coup comprendre, un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Oh je vois tu es venu pour ma petite blague d'étudiant, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas Evans assez stupide pour y adhérer après mure réflexion mais …

La rage de la jeune femme monta en elle comme la lave d'un volcan en irruption, en quelques pas elle se retrouva à la hauteur de Malefoy et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour lui coller son poing dans la figure, elle se fit certes mal à la main mais un petit craquement au niveau du nez puis l'exclamation de douleur du jeune homme l'emplit de bien être.

-C'est moi qui fait ça, reprocha le brun.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et dans la foulée son pied partit avec force dans l'entrejambe de l'ex serpentard, qui, plié déjà en deux, se plia en quatre, une main sur le nez et l'autre sur le sexe. D'un coup de genoux foudroyant elle l'envoya finalement au tapis sans qu'il est eut le temps de se défendre, bien trop surpris par chacun de ses coups. La colère bouillait en elle, elle voulait le tuer, le massacrer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait perdre, pour toute la douleur de ces cinq dernière années, pour tout …

-SALE CONNARD ! SALOPARD ! FUMIER ! ENCULE, hurlait-elle en martelant le blond de coup de pied dans le ventre.

James resta un instant totalement interdit, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à une réaction pareille. Lui qui venait à la base pour se venger et défouler sa rage sur ce sale sadique, elle était en train de l'achever. Il se rua sur elle et l'attrapa dans le dos pour l'éloigner, battant des jambes furieusement, tentant par tous les moyens de se délivrer elle faillit lui arracher un œil. Il la relâcha plus loin, et crut qu'elle allait le tuer.

-CE SALE FILS DE PUTE A BOUSILLE UNE PARTIE DE MA VIE, ET TOI JE T'AIMAIS SALE CON ! QUOI QUE TU PUISSES EN DIRE JE T'AIMAIS ET IL A TOUT GÂCHE…

-Peut être mais pour l'instant tu le laisses parce que je suis venu le provoquer en duel ! hurla-t-il de plus belle en baissant tout de même légèrement le ton.

Il la laissa fulminer et se tourna vers le dit Malefoy :

-Lève toi vipère, on va voir ce que tu vaux en duel ! A moins que les deux petits coups de Lily t'aient mis à plat.

La jeune femme aurait bien pu se jeter sur lui aussi mais elle se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, son attention rivé sur le blond et sachant très bien que James voulait simplement le ridiculiser en ces termes. Malefoy se releva avec un regard mauvais et s'essuya le nez du revers de la main, éparpillant de ce fait le sang sur son visage avec une grimace mauvaise.

-C'est bien un truc de sang de bourbe ça de se battre avec les mains et les pieds, et ça se dit sorcière, provoqua-t-il.

Elle se retint de se jeter de nouveau sur lui en voyant James, baguette en main, il avait intérêt à lui faire payer sinon elle ne resterait pas sage longtemps. Quelques sorts commencèrent à fuser sans atteindre leur cible, des rayons de lumière, verts, bleu ou bien rouges traversèrent la pièce, la plupart étant des sorts informulés, ménageant plus l'effet de surprise. Elle sursautait comme une folle chaque fois qu'un sort passait trop prés de la tête du jeune homme, l'avertissant inutilement par de grands cris stressés.

-James !

Le jeune homme se baissa à temps et voyant l'effet que le sort eut sur le mur sur lequel il se fracassa elle eut un retournement de cœur atroce. _Non, tout va bien, James a toujours était extrêmement fort en DCFM … Putain mais cette saleté vient de passer cinq ans avec Voldemort en cumulant les assassinats pendant qu'on se tournait les pouces, merde ! _Elle ne fit que suivre le combat de plus belle, se retenant d'intervenir. C'était tout à fait de loyal et honteux aussi pour James si elle l'aidait, lui avec son fichu ego, allait lui en faire une scène de ménage. _Une scène de ménage ? _Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et tandis qu'elle poussait un énième hurlement de mise en garde le jeune homme cria :

-Bon sang Lily ferme là et écarte toi !

Vexée elle se poussa de deux centimètre par rapport au jeune homme suivant ses mouvements dans la pièce. Parfois il transplantait pour réapparaître un peu plus loin, cela la laissait assez pantoise ceci-dit. De plus en plus proche du duel elle esquiva de justesse un jet de lumière rouge qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Lily dégage bon sang ! lui hurla le jeune homme.

Alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils pour lui répondre clairement ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude, en toute chieuse qu'elle était, un éclair vert certainement intentionnel la propulsa sur le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos. Elle en eut pendant un moment le souffle coupé et récupéra tant bien que mal sa respiration, ce geste tout à fait charmant de Malefoy eut néanmoins le bon côté de faire redoublé la colère de son James.

-Salop ! Boniche de Voldy !

-Ne l'appelle pas par son nom ! Un sang mêlé n'a pas à souiller le nom du seigneur des ténèbres !

-Le seigneur des ténèbre, rit James, votre petit Voldy, trop drôle, il est seigneur de rien du tout, c'est juste une raclure qui veut détruire le monde.

-Et est ce que par hasard tu empoisonnerais Lily ?

-Quoi ? grimaça l'autre.

-Et oui quand j'y pense ça pourrait très bien être toi, ça suit une très bonne logique …

-Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles Potter, mais tu retransmettra mes compliments à cette personne si tu la trouves un jour …

-Sale enfoiré !

Tandis que les jeunes hommes reprenaient leur combat avec hargnes et insultes, Lily parvenait peu à peu à se remettre debout.

-Sale enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-elle en marchant droit vers le blond, baguette en main.

-Lily ! voulut la retenir James.

-_Macaphorsis !_

A cet instant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui aurait pu être un ravissant blond en d'autre temps, d'autres lieus, d'autres circonstances et sans Voldy se retrouva soudain au sol à brayer comme … un macaque. Oui elle venait de métamorphoser avec brio, Malefoy en macaque poilu jaune. Elle lui assena un coup de pied monumental et allait l'écrabouiller mais James du lancer un sort car l'animal se retrouva attaquer par des puces de la taille de mouches et par dizaine. Elle se recula dégoûtée, tandis que l'animal fuyait vers la porte par laquelle il était apparu plous tôt.

-T'es folle ou quoi t'as failli te faire touché cent fois avec tes débilités ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'écarter, j'ai pas pu faire un duel correctement avec toi à côté !

-Je te signale que je tentais de t'aider, alors ne cherche pas une excuse au fait que tu es été incapable de le mettre au tapis ! Tu pourrais avoir un tant soit peu de reconnaissance plutôt que de me hurler dessus ! s'enerva-t-elle.

-T'es complètement inconsciente ! Et j'aurais été parfaitement capable de m'en débarrasser si je ne m'étais pas inquiéter pour toi qui gesticulait comme une folle !

-Toi et ton foutu ego, voila maintenant que c'est parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, bientôt il va falloir que je pleure d'émotion parce que môsieur s'est inquiété pour moi, je suis une grande fille merci ! Sans moi t'aurais plus de tête je te signale !

Elle transplana sans plus un mot, rageuse, laissant le jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à faire de même dans le même état.

Lily entra dans le château à grand pas, dans une colère noire. Alors qu'elle pestait interminablement sur James elle percuta de plein fouet une grande silhouette qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce sous le choc alors qu'elle faillit tomber par terre en s'écrasant le nez douloureusement sur la personne. Elle se recula prête à tuer et marqua un temps de stupéfaction en découvrant Dumbledore.

-Tiens, laissa-t-elle échapper furieuse malgré elle.

Son insolence ne parut pas affecter le moins du monde son directeur qui lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

-Défoulée ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, c'est étrange de voir à quel point on est prêt à tuer n'importe qui lorsqu'on est énervée :

-Ca vous amuse de jouer avec nous deux ainsi ? Je peux savoir de quel droit vous lui avez montrer un souvenir si personnel ?

-Il devait savoir …

-J'allais lui parler figurez-vous.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle à cela, j'en ai ras le bol que vous vous mêliez de nos affaires comme cela, oui c'est vrai vous êtes très gentille car grâce à vous j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point je pouvais être conne, vous savez cette pauvre fille qui chiale et qui ne reconnaît même pas du polynectar ? railla-t-elle au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Et puis ça vous amuse de me mettre sur le chemin de Potter pour que je me retrouve chez Malefoy, là encore il est vrai que je peux dire merci, et non je ne suis pas encore assez défoulée, mais non de merlin je ne suis pas une marionnette alors CESSEZ DE JOUER AVEC MOI ET L'AUTRE EMMERDEUR ! Ca me ferait énormément PLAISIR !

Il ne dit rien comme s'il la considérait trop hors d'elle pour dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle puisse comprendre et alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, à bout de souffle, attendant au moins qu'il s'énerve et qu'elle puisse continuer de se défouler et de hurler il dit simplement :

-Pardonnez moi si c'est le sentiment que vous gardez de tout ce que j'ai fait !

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer bêtement puis partit finalement en le plantant devant le grand escalier. _Vieux croûton ! _Elle balança au passage un chandelier à Peeves qui s'amusait à la canarder de chewing-gum. Vexé par sa réaction inattendue, il repartit gaiement pour se trouver de nouvelles cibles un peu moins dangereuses. Elle parvint devant son appartement.

-Jolie damoiselle Evans me feriez vous l'honneur de …, commença le Baron Zephir.

-TOI TA GUEULE !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'enferma chez elle prête à fracasser l'appartement.

**Ouch, elle est pas contente la lily lol, ça vous a plu ?**

**Je remerci inlassablement tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, à mon plus grand bonheur, merci (hey vous savez quoi, vous avez encore fait peter mon record (27), hihi, et pr les reviews de hic je suis dsl de pas encore avoir repondu mais j'ai vraiment été submergé la )!**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 19 bientôt : _Un simple bout de parchemin … _¤¤¤**


	19. Un simple bout de parchemin

**Bn dsl pr le retard, j'ai du integralemnt réécrire ce chapitre et j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, dsl, je le met quand même parce que même si y a un truc qui me gène j'arrive pas à faire mieux ...**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 19:**

♀ **Un simple bout de parchemin … ♂**

La semaine suivante (excusez moi du terme chers lecteurs mais il est on ne peut plus réel), il se firent la gueule de manière bête et méchante. Lorsqu'ils ne se contentaient pas de se fusiller du regard en se croisant ils s'engueulaient à en perdre le souffle. Ils se vouaient une haine et un mépris soudain, sans précédent et cumulaient les coups vaches. C'était les vacances depuis à présent quatre jours et plus l'autre était au bord de la crise de nerf mieux ils se portaient. Une guerre stupide avait été déclaré lorsque dans un eclat de colère lors de leurs nombreuses disputes Lily lui avait lancer un sort de chauve-furie.

Les élèves désespéraient, mis à part les Serpentards qui assistaient au meilleur spectacle jamais vécu. Les quelques Gryffondors assez courageux pour tenter de les réunir par un moyen on ne peut plus douteux avaient tiré deux semaines de colle dans la forêt interdite dans le meilleur des cas, ou bien s'étaient vu amener mystérieusement à l'infirmerie. Rien de très grave bien entendue, néanmoins un élève avait disparu et la faute leur incombait bien entendue. Un certains William Grops …

Lily ne traversait étrangement plus de crise et le jugement de James à ce sujet était sans appel … Elle déjeunait tranquillement à la table des professeurs qui la dévisageaient, elle ainsi que James, inquiets, en d'autres circonstances leurs visages auraient été risibles. Elle avala la fin de son toast et se resservit du jus de citrouille pensivement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hydratée, qu'elle reposa son verre avec un picotement de gorge. Enervée elle se racla la gorge mais le picotement augmenta et tandis qu'elle toussait vivement il se transforma en brûlure. Celle-ci devint bientôt insupportable et elle se tourna automatiquement vers James, prête à se jeter sur lui. Tout le monde avait à présent les yeux rivés sur elle mais elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler un mot. James croqua son toast, l'air de rien comme si tout se passait normalement autour de lui, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Craft se leva et lui tapota doucement le dos en lui demandant si ça allait. Et tandis que toute la table commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, elle hoqueta. Ce qui eut pour effet plus ou moins dangereux de lui faire cracher une flamme de trois mètres, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et hurla simplement :

-PAUVRE CON !

James fit mine de descendre de son arbre tandis que Dumbledore levait des yeux au ciel, exaspéré, que Mac Gonagal marmonnait des insultes incompréhensibles dans sa barbe (bah oui les vieilles ça a de la barbe, lol, méchante lilynatou, méchante) et que la plupart des autres professeurs lançaient des regards pleins de reproches au jeune homme, certains ne se gênant pas pour dire ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Mais James resta imperturbable et termina son petit déjeuner en toute sérénité. Elle se vengerait … Une idée chassa tout à coup sa rage et elle partit de table un peu trop enjouée au goût de certains…

James finit par se lever de table et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour faire un somme. Il découvrit la porte de son appartement entrouvert. Il tira sa baguette et poussa doucement la porte tout en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Un son sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce lorsqu'un seau lui tomba sur le crâne avec lourdeur, manquant de l'assommer et répandit un liquidé glacé sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir une Lily hilare s'enfuir par le passage secret lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête était loin d'être de l'eau … des tomates écrasées, elle venait de lui renverser un saut de tomates écrasé sur la tête. Fulminant il se précipita dans le passage secret, toujours recouvert de cette merveilleuse mixture rouge. Il parvint aisément dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la trouva en tailleur sur son lit. Il se jeta sur elle, la salissant ainsi de la purée de tomate. Elle poussa un hurlement de peur en le voyant débarqué si soudainement pour se précipiter sur elle. Il l'enserra dans ses bras afin qu'elle partage son d'épuisement. Furieuse elle se débattit tant bien que mal et lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin, elle était … rouge.

-Tu me paieras ça ! hurla-t-elle tandis qu'il reprenait la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce ne fut qu'un moment ordinaire, des vacances qu'ils passèrent tout deux. A la suite de cet évènement elle lui avait jeter un merveilleux sort de crache-limace, et il lui avait rendu la pareille en venant toutes les vomir sur son lit durant un repas. Apetissant … Le pire avait sans nul doute été, lorsqu'un soir où ils n'avaient pas daigner se présenter au repas ils s'étaient retrouvés par un malencontreux hasard aux cuisines ensembles afin d'assouvir leur faim respective.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi, cracha James._

_-Je viens assouvir ma soif sexuelle avec un elfe, m'envoyer en l'air quoi, railla-t-elle froidement en le découvrant aux cuisines._

_-T'as un de ces humour, c'est dégueulasse._

_-Choqué ? siffla-t-elle._

_-Pas plus du fait que tu ais pu croire que je me foutais de ta gueule à ce point là, tu peux m'expliquer comment t'as pu croire un seul instant qu'un seul de ces mots étaient sorti de ma bouche ce soir là ?_

_Rageuse elle lui envoya une courgette à la figure, ce qui ne lui plut pas vraiment, en fait ça l'énerva quelque peu … Il saisit à son tour un steak tandis qu'elle saisissait un sac d'oignons :_

_-Je n'étais pas censé savoir pour le polynectar, arrête de m'accuser d'une chose dont je m'en veux à mort espèce de salop._

_Le sac d'oignons vola ainsi que le steak, chacun était planqué derrière une table subitement renversée._

_--Tu t'en veux ? fit-il faussement surpris en éclatant d'un rire froid, c'est génial, ça a ruiné notre histoire, m'a gâché cinq ans de ma vie, mais tout va bien puisque tu t'en veux._

_Il sursauta violemment, elle venait d'envoyer un couteau dans la table._

_-Ferme la, ferme là et ferme la ! _

_Les légumes et les steaks commencèrent à se multiplier dans les airs et le couteau attisa un peu trop la colère du jeune homme qui saisit une marmite brûlante pour l'envoyer vers la jeune femme qui se poussa à temps._

_-SALOP ! _

_Elle se rua vers lui et lui sauta littéralement dessus pour lui écraser des pêches (le fruits, lol) dans la figure._

_-Que veux tu que je te dise à part que je suis désolé, que je m'en veux à mort, que …_

_Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, devant battre en retraite car le jeune homme avait repris le dessus. _

_-Rien, je t'en veux basta, et rien n'y changera !_

_-Génial, j'ai plus qu'a quitté l'école, puisque de toute manière tu essayes de me tuer ou tu m'engueule quand je tente de t'aider avec ton foutu ego, sans moi t'aurais plus de tête à cause de Malefoy ! Mais ça tu t'en fous !_

_Elle quitta sa cache à quatre pattes pour accéder au gigot qu'elle avait observé plus loin, les elfes couinaient, recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce, ils étaient au bord de la crise d'hystérie pensant que leur nourriture était si mauvaise que ces deux là se la jetaient à la figure. Certains avaient d'ailleurs déjà sauté par la fenêtre. Le gigot manqua de peu James qui ouvrit le placard à balai et commença un lancer de javelot sur Lily qui se défendait avec les fouets, les cuillères et les casseroles (les marmites étant trop lourdes)._

Cela avait été un véritable carnage, un énorme désastre. Une bataille alimentaire avait saccagé les cuisines, recouvrant mur, sol et plafond de légumes en touts genres de jus de citrouille et même de steaks, les elfes avaient frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque, et on recensait pour le moment six morts. Les casseroles ainsi que les cuillères arboraient à présent une forme bizarre et les balais s'étaient vus un peu raccourcis et déplumés. Cette mascarade avait prit fin à l'entrée de Rusard qui les avait poursuivi dans tout le château.

Que dire de plus pour résumer les trois semaines qui suivirent la visite chez Malefoy ? Car en effet cela avait continué à la reprise des cours … Lily attendait. Quoi ? Qu'il se bouge. Elle pleurait quatre soirs sur trois car, bien que leurs nerfs à vif se défoulaient de manière … inattendue, elle souffrait énormément, tout comme James. Mais il avait du mal à digérer une telle histoire. Des gens simples et normaux se seraient sautés au cou à la suite de l'épisode de la pensine. Le fait est qu'ils n'étaient ni simples ni normaux et Dumbledore décourageait sérieusement. Elle était consciente du mal qu'elle lui avait fait mais en avait autant souffert et ne comptait pas non plus aller supplier le jeune homme à genoux de la pardonner, quant à lui, il lui en voulait à mort et il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait la faire pardonner, de plus au fond de lui son ego démesuré lui dictait de lui rendre la pareille et de la faire languir pour le temps qu'il s'était accroché à elle sans résultat, mais ça il n'en était même pas conscient. Mais il y avait un gros problème … un énorme problème : ces deux idiots s'aimaient. Et leur détermination à se haïr tout comme l'envie de se sauter dans les bras étaient paradoxalement du à cet amour. Un véritable casse-tête chinois.

Lily se préparait un thé, on était mi-mars, et il était vingt heures. L'arrivée subite de son elfe de maison la fit lâcher sa tasse et en se retournant brusquement elle glissa et tomba sur le carrelage froid, la tête écrasée contre les carreaux. Elle grommela mais alors qu'elle allait se relever un petit bout de parchemin sous son meuble attira son attention, c'était d'ailleurs plein de poussière la dessous. Elle colla sa mâchoire au sol pour aller chercher le petit bout de papier et se redressa en le jetant sur la table.

-T'es malade ou quoi j'ai failli me tuer.

-Oh ce n'était rien comparé à la scène des cuisines maîtresse.

Devant son regard noir il murmura :

-Désolé. Le directeur m'envoie vous informer qu'il voudrait vous voir d'icidix minutesdans son bureau pour sujet grave.

-A la dernière minute bien entendu, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même en essuyant le sol d'un coup de baguette.

Elle se rassit à la table de la cuisine et souffla un grand coup. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le parchemin qu'elle faillit attraper dans son poing pour le jeter mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent cette fois sur son écriture. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil curieux.

_Fiole rouge placard. Homme en noir dans chambre par passage secret. Ne plus oublié …_

La respiration de Lily s'arrêta et ses yeux se fermèrent convulsivement alors qu'un flot d'images ressurgissait dans sa tête. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et renversa pratiquement son placard lorsqu'une petite fiole rouge vif attira enfin son attention. Elle la saisit apeurée et ressortit de la salle de bain pour jeter un œil terrifié à la porte dissimulée, du passage secret.

_Un homme en noir entrant par cette porte, des ricanements, des paroles bizarres, et ce liquide … De nouveau un homme en noir dans sa chambre, encore et encore. Cette même silhouette terrifiante dans le parc, les crises qui s'en étaient suivie à chaque fois. Tout, elle revit tout par flash terrifiant._

Lily se ressaisit très difficilement. Tout s'arrêta pendant un instant, elle resta immobile, une simple larme venant couler sur sa joue, elle était en état de choc. Une dizaine de seconde défila ainsi. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'elfe sortit de la cuisine pour la questionner qu'elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers les appartements de James. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle à lui, personne d'autre, il était lié à cette histoire et de toute manière c'est bien à lui et à lui seul qu'elle se sentait capable de parler en cet instant.

Une minute plus tard elle tambourinait la porte de James. Il apparut dans l'entrebâillement avec une mine dure.

-Quoi, fit il froidement.

-Il faut que je te parle, fit elle affolée en refoulant ses larmes.

-Une autre fois, souffla-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Non maintenant, hurla-t-elle en tambourinant de nouveau à la porte.

Il ne lui ouvrit pas et elle se recula pour faire voler la porte en morceaux avec humeur. Il apparut sur les décombres, les yeux exorbités.

-Mais t'es folle, fit-il comme une simple constatation.

-Oui SUREMENT, complètement timbrée je dirais même, hurla-t-elle.

-Lily, dégages, j'ai pas que ça à faire de supporter tes crises de nerfs.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai tu t'en fous, c'est ça tu … , articula-t-elle tandis que les larmes montaient et qu'elle ne parvenaient plus à maîtriser ses nerfs.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

-C'est pas grave, je vais retourner me faire droguer par cet enfoiré qui rentre dans ma chambre avec c'te putain de fiole ! hurla-t-elle en lui balançant le flacon au creux de l'estomac et en lui agitant le papier sous le nez avant de le jeter à ses pieds et de tourner les talons.

Elle se retourna au dernier moment :

-Tu vois je croyais que …

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et tourna les talons. Le jeune homme sortant enfin de son choc se rua sur elle.

-LILY !

-QUOI !

-Lily reviens là tout de suite !

-Ah parce que tu me donnes des ordres, s'énerva-t-elle en faisant volte face.

-Regarde moi, fit-il doucement en lui relevant le menton.

-C'est ce que je fais, grogna-t-elle.

-Non tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, insista-t-il doucement.

Exaspérée elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Et après ? railla-t-elle, je dois lever les bras ? t'en foutre une ?

-Raconte moi.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Lily, avertit-il.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Lily arrête de faire ta gamine et explique moi !

-T'as lu le papier? le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui mais excuse moi si je n'ai pas un sens de la déduction très prononcé, parce que je peine a me faire un scénario avec ta simple ligne.

-Alors voila je vais te le faire le scénario moi ! De manière très fréquente un espèce d'halluciné pénètre dans ma chambre par ce foutu passage secret de merde et m'assomme, ou non, suivant son humeur, pour me faire avaler ce cocktail ! T'es content !

-Pas du tout, suis moi on va voir Dumbledore.

-Je ne savais pas que ça t'arrivait d'avoir des idées intelligentes ? ironisa-t-elle en le suivant, puis se radoucissant, l'autre soir il est venu alors que j'étais levée, je me suis tout rappeler et j'ai eut le temps de laisser une trace par le biais de ce bout de parchemin avant qu'il ne m'assomme pour me droguer. Je viens seulement de le retrouveren me cassant la figure dans ma cuisine. Tu sais … chaque lendemain de ses visites je ne pouvais pas te voir ou te toucher sans manquer de vomir, de m'évanouir ou de ressentir le plus profond dégoût pour toi avec un mal de tête horrible. La scène de la pensine me revenait en mémoire et chacune de tes soit disantes paroles me faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard, je revoyais d'autres scènes aussi, toutes les choses les plus horribles de ma vie … la mort de mon cocker, la mort de ma grand-mère mais toujours, toujours toi dans ce couloir, comme le pire moment de toute ma vie.

James s'était renfrogné à l'évocation des soit disantes paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ait pu croire sortir de sa bouche, mais ils parleraient de ça plus tard … Si cela l'avait autant affecté c'était qu'elle l'aimait et il le savait, alors pourquoi continuer toute cette histoire, qu'attendait-il pour cesser tout cela avant de la perdre véritablement ? Il chassa un instant ceci de sa tête et la prit simplement par la taille, tandis que d'un commun accord muet avec sa trêve elle se blottissait contre lui. James réfléchissait. Cette fois il tenait ses preuves, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus fermer les yeux ou le tenir pour parano.

Il débarqua dans le bureau plus ou moins énervé et posa violemment la fiole ainsi que le bout de parchemin sur le bureau de Dumbledore en raillant :

-Simple fruit de ma paranoïa !

Il déposa la jeune femme sur un sofa. Elle s'engagea alors dans un grand récit, racontant au directeurs toutes les interventions de cet hommes, dans sa chambre, dans le parc, et de nombreuses autres fois dans sa chambre ; l'utilisation du passage secret par le malfaiteur et cette potion qui semblait chaque lendemain la rendre si hargneuse envers James tant elle ramenait des souvenirs durs. Tout … Elle se rappela par la suite de quelques détails comme une différence dans la voix de son premier agresseur. Comme si ça n'avait pas été le même…

-Il en a deux vous pensez ? suggéra James qui s'était calmé depuis.

-Probable … Mais nous n'avons aucune piste, je dois d'abord vérifié la nature de ce poison car j'ai ma petite idée …

Il alla prendre un de ses nombreux flacons sur ses étagères et revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Le petit flacon de cristal contenait un liquide incolore que Dumbledore versa dans le poison. Le rouge sang noircit alors jusqu'à ce que la potion soit totalement noire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla Dumbledore, Lily cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on vous empoisonne à la _potion du détraqueur…_

-La quoi ? répétèrent les deux jeunes professeurs en cœur.

-La potion du détraqueur est nommée ainsi car tout comme un détraqueur elle fait ressurgir les pires souvenirs en force dix. La chose est presque huit fois moins supportable que sur l'instant réel et peut rendre fou à la longue. C'est ainsi que quelqu'un vous faisait boire cette potion, puis vous effaçait certainement une partie de la mémoire de manière maladroite car certains indices vous ont aidé à vous remémorez ces scènes et il est certains qu'au contact de James après de tels souvenir vous ne pouviez pas le supportez, votre haine étant exagérément profonde avec les effets de la potion.

Ses explications données, il ne répondit à aucune question et se leva, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Twinx, appela-t-il tandis qu'un elfe de maison se matérialisait dans la pièce.

-Oui monsieur.

-Vas de ce pas me chercher Sirius et Remus.

-Bien monsieur.

L'elfe disparut dans un « plop » très familier à James …

**voila pr celui la, le prochain est en réécriture, décidemment j'aime pas comemnt cette fic se termine snif !**

**sinn merci pour vos review, mm si je sais qu'il y a eut des problemes ac ffnet et que certains m'ont dc envoyé un MP ! C'est super gentil !**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 20 ptete bientôt : _Révélations ... _¤¤¤**


	20. Révélations

**Bn il est nul, il est court et il a était long a venir(probleme sur ffnet et privation dordi), oui je sais je suis impardonnable ! dsl mais je n'avais pas le temps et je ne savais franchement pas comment l'allonger … **

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 20:**

♀ **Révélations … ♂**

Dumbledore alla fouiller dans son armoire et en sortit une fiole bleu marine, très mais alors très semblable à :

_Il sortit deux flacons de sa cape. Mais alors qu'il les tendait à Madame Pompresh, ils explosèrent dans ses mains. James ne parut même pas désolé de son emportement mi-inconscient et défia Rogue du regard._

_-Etrange tout de même que tu te balades avec ces flacons non ? Où est-ce en encore le fruit de mon imagination délirante ?_

-Mais, c'est celui que Rogue a …

-Oui.

-Comment … ?

-Plus tard …

James se refrogna. D'une part il ne comprenait rien et d'autre part ce cher monsieur-je-sais-tout avait décidé de jouer les mystérieux, de quoi enrager. Et puis il y avait Lily … Elle serrait ses poing avec une certaine haine et du stress en fuyant son regard. Il eut tout à coup envie de l'embrasser, oui de se faire pardonner et de la pardonner, d'en finir avec cette rancune et cette querelle ridicule. Mais Alors qu'il allait amorcer un mouvement d'approche la porte du bireau s'ouvrit avec fracas, le faisant sursauter.

Lily serrait les poing pour se calmer et évacuer toute la rage qu'elle contenait difficilement. Elle allait lui faire payer à cet enfoiré d'empoisonneur. Oh oui foie de Lily allait se venger. Ruminant ses sombres pensées elle repensa alors au jeune homme assit à côté d'elle. Mon dieu serait-il possible un jour de le récupérer, lui en voulait-il au point qu'il le laissait entendre. Cela ne pouvait pas être fini, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le concevoir. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Nous sommes là, fit Sirius à la cantonade, se taisant bien vite sous le coup de coude de Remus qui lui indiqua le couple sur le fauteuil.

Un sourire heureux et tout à fait conspirateur éclaira le visage du brun.

-C'est pour l'annonce du mariage, suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pu prêter la moindre importance à ses paroles Dumbledore se chargea de le ramener sur le bon chemin.

-Sirius, allez me chercher Severus, ordonna-t-il au brun qui répondit par une grimace dégoûtée :

-C'est nécessaire ? rechigna-t-il, oh et puis après tout ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, sourit-il en quittant la pièce.

-Quant à toi Remus j'ai besoin de ton aide pour analyser cette potion.

Le jeune homme parut surpris en reconnaissant le flacon.

-Mais professeur, je vous ai déjà dit que James me l'avait fait analyser ce soir là …

-Oui, à la différence que l'échantillon de James datait de la fin de l'après midi et que le mien c'est Twinx qui a été le chercher en plein milieu de la nuit. Ces quelques heures entre les deux échantillons peuvent changer beaucoup de choses, j'ai besoin de vérifier.

James réfléchit à toute allure. Cette nuit là c'était alors l'elfe de Dumbledore qui avait transplané dans l'infirmerie pour ravir un échantillon de potion. Quant à Remus, que Dumbledore avait appelé à l'aide, il avait expliqué au directeur avoir déjà procéder à des tests et cela n'avait pas été plus loin et pour cause. Quant à Lily elle allait exterioriser son exaspération d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart lorsque James lui coupa la chique :

-C'est impossible, expliqua James, je n'ai pas quitté l'infirmerie entre ces deux moments, quand je pense, Albus que vous avez tout fait pour étouffer mes doutes et que vous nourrissiez les mêmes, à quoi bon ?

-Vous avez une tendance beaucoup trop impulsive et pas suffisamment objective pour que je vous conforte dans votre idée alors que je n'avais que de simples doutes …

-Ca c'est le pompom !

-Mais qui peut bien vouloir me monter contre James, s'énerva Lily qui réfléchissait depuis un moment.

-Point à éclaircir … dit simplement Dumbledore.

-Je ne te dirais pas Rogue, au risque de passer pour un gros paranoïaque, c'est vrai que jusque là je me suis fait des films complètement infondés, soupira-t-il. En attendant je répète que je n'ai pas quitté Lily une … merde … j'ai été à la volière poster une lettre, elle est restée seule quelques minutes … Oh merde … Pardon Lily.

Lily se leva pour faire les cents pas dans la salle tandis que Remus et Dumbledore étaient affairés à leur chaudron. Sirius pénétra alors dans la pièce avec Rogue.

-Voila Snivellus, fit Sirius joyeux, tandis que James remarquait un bleu sur la joue de son ami.

Voyant son regard insistant, Sirius grimaça de manière comique :

-Il n'apprécie toujours pas l'humour, expliqua-t-il en se frottant la joue sous les regards meurtriers de Rogue.

Dumbledore se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et pria le nouvel arrivant de s'asseoir. Rogue s'exécuta tandis que Dumbledore lui présentait la situation sous les « t'es dans la merde » à peine murmuré de Sirius.

-Vérifiez, il n'y a pas de problème, mes potions n'ont rien à se reprocher et je crois même qu'elles ont fait leur preuve, dit Rogue impassible.

-Ah oui au fait, j'ai prit cet échantillon en pleine nuit, fit nonchalamment Dumbledore tandis que le teint du professeur de potion blanchissait à vue d'œil.

-Comme c'est con, ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Sirius, ironique.

Personne ne releva. Lily fixait intensément le jeune homme aux cheveux graisseux et comme pour vérifier quelque chose elle alla se blottir contre James sous le regard noir de Rogue … Ses doutes étaient confirmés. Elle continua de fixer Rogue comme tous ceux présents dans la pièces, exceptés Remus et Albus toujours sur leur chaudron. Albus se retourna avec un flacon presque vide au fond du quel un centimètre de potion rouge sang reposait.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda Dumbledore, je vais effectué le test final pour savoir si cette extrait de votre « contre poison » est oui ou non de la potion du détraqueur …

Un silence lourd s'en suivit puis les épaules de Rogue s'affaissèrent brutalement et il dit presque de façon presque inaudible.

-Pas la peine …

-Enfoiré, cria James en se levant pour se jeter sur Rogue, mais Remus l'intercepta à temps, néanmoins le coups de poing de Lily personne ne l'avait prédit, et il partit en pleine mâchoire du professeur de potion. Elle faillit frapper à nouveau mais Sirius la prit dans ses bras et l'écarta de Rogue.

-Aïe, je me suis fais mal, se força-t-elle à sourire en se frottant la main, sous le regard attendri de Sirius, mais j'avais réellement besoin de le faire.

-Je l'avais dis, je l'avais dis ! s'emporta de nouveau James fou de rage, quand je pense que je le répète depuis des mois et que tout le monde me rit au nez, je le savais !

-Calme toi James, je pense que nous devrions le laisser parler, dit Dumbledore imperturbable.

Rageusement James s'assit dans le fauteuil tout en matraquant Severus du regard et il est clair que si à cet instant ses yeux avaient pu lancer des avada kedavra, Rogue serait morts.

-A la suite du cours d'occlumencie je me suis rendu compte à quel point ces deux là étaient toujours liés même après cette blague de fin de septième année …

-Il en faisait partie, s'étranglèrent en cœur James et Lily, chacun toujours plus ou moins maintenu par un maraudeur.

Les ongles de Lily s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de Sirius tant elle avait du mal à retenir ses nerfs, quand à James il paraissait réellement sur le point de tabasser Rogue.

-N'importe qui ne peut pas préparer un aussi bon polynectar, cracha Rogue avec fierté, ce qui énerva d'autant plus l'ensemble de l'assistance : aucune trace de remord.

-Tu me fais tellement pitié, cingla Lily avant que Dumbledore ne lui intime le silence.

-Alors j'ai pensé à cette potion. La potion du détraqueur ramène les souvenirs les plus horribles de la vie de celui qui en boit, et je savais que celui de notre blague devait être clairement ancré dans sa mémoire comme tel.

-Ca on est au courant, s'énerva de nouveau Lily.

Elle était tout simplement intenable, elle bouillait d'une rage incontrôlable et mourrait simplement d'envie de se jeter sur l'homme. James pour sa part accusait le coup, bien sûr il en avait toujours été intimement persuadé, mais le moment du dévoilement étant arrivé, il se contentait d'écouter, sidéré.

-Au départ c'était rare, et la première a été administrée durant le bal de noël. Pour plus de sécurité j'avais mis une liqueur écoeurante dans son jus de citrouille au repas pour être sur de la voir quitter la salle. Elle était sorti et je l'ai simplement suivi pour la droguer, mais les effets du à la première fois et à la forte dose l'ont fait dérailler de manière inattendue. Son retour a d'ailleurs été remarqué, et c'est une chance que Potter l'ai faite s'éclipser avant que les choses n'empirent. Par la suite je me suis rendue compte que malgré ça, ils continuaient de se rapprocher. Alors j'ai augmenté mes visites …

-Par Merlin ne croises plus jamais mon chemin pauvre …

-Lily ! avertit Dumbledore.

-Je passais par le passage secret des professeurs. Tous les appartements sont reliés par un dédale de couloirs. Un soir j'ai perdu une fiole et m'en suis rendu compte le lendemain. Williams Grops étaient censé la retrouver. Ce crétin s'est fait avoir et j'ai du lui lancer un sort d'oubliette plutôt défaillant, comme ceux de Evans. Lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie c'était bien un bon contre poison que j'ai donné a l'infirmière. Mais j'ai veillé une partie de la soirée dans un coin de l'infirmerie en attendant que plus personne ne s'y trouve pour empoisonner les fioles. Je croyais que tout risque était écarté puisque comme je m'y attendais Potter a voulu faire son enquête et avait déjà relever son échantillon à analyser.

-Mais quel fumier, crâcha James.

-Je me suis ensuite calmé, car je me sentais surveillé par Potter. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en remettre une couche après un mois les voyant si proche. Lorsque brusquement ils se sont lancés dans une guerre sans merci pendant les deux semaines de vacances j'ai arrêté, cela ne servait à rien. Par contre je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que Lily allait tout découvrir ainsi et que tout cela allait partir en ruine, ni que vous alliez aller faire chercher un échantillon de mes fioles pendant la nuit à l'infirmerie, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Lily restait sceptique, elle aurait pu le tuer mais d'une part entendre son prénom de sa bouche l'avait quelque peu scotché et d'autre part, ses doutes sur les sentiments du jeune homme ne firent que s'amplifier lorsqu'il posa un bref regard sur elle tout à fait troublant.

-Mais t'aurais pu la rendre folle pauvre taré, hurla James.

-Je ne me rendais pas compte, je regrette …

Les gesticulations de James prirent soudain fin, il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Tu regrettes ? railla-t-il. C'est dommage ta prise de conscience aurait du s'effectuer avant, ne crois pas qu'avec ça tu vas t'en sortir si facilement …

-Laisse James souffla soudain Lily, laisse le, qu'il s'en aille je ne peux plus le voir, on arrête…

Il tournavers elle un regard empli d'incompréhension.

-Mais Lily …

-On arrête là James, je n'en peux plus, laisse le, c'est fini. Allez …

-Reste un petit problème, intervint Dumbledore, si on réfléchit au quart d'heure que Lily a passé dans le parc le soir de noël, on se rend compte qu'il correspond à celui que vous avez passé avec nous Severus … Vous n'avez jamais pu empoisonner Lily ce premier soir …

James fronça les sourcils tandis que Lily faisait de même. Severus soupira, une dernière fois, comme s'il allait avouer la dernière pièce du puzzle :

-Lucius Malefoy m'a aidé cette seule fois en déclarant que ce serait la dernière car il ne voulait pas prendre de si gros risque sous votre nez …

-Tiens bah on va aller lui rendre une petite visite à celui là, on doit lui manquer, railla James…

**Voila en espérant que ces petites révélations sur ce fumier de Rogue comme l'avait prédit beaucoup de lecteurs vous aient plu **

**Merci a tous vous avez de nouveau pulvériser mon compteur de reviews, hihi, c véritablement merveilleux, merci x 10000000 … LOL**

**¤¤¤ Chapitre 21 bientôt : Une des modeste version de la seule et unique fin possible … ¤¤¤**


	21. Une des modestes versions de la seule et

**KIKOUUUUUU ! me revoilou ac un peu trop de blabla sorry. Bon alors voila, j'étais en vacances, si si ça se fait en juillet, XD sans Internet (c horrible un mois sans la technologie ;)) dc dsl de pas avoir poster ce dernier chapitre. **

**Y a pas mal de copier coller, mais je voulais absolument le faire, et puis surtout il est atrocement et immondemment fleur bleu, g pas pu m'empêcher, toutes mes condoléance pour les non sentimentals, vous êtes prévenu, ne soyez pas trop désagréable dans vos coms s'il vous plait. **

**Le poème qu'il contient est l'œuvre d'une amie chère, c'est un sonnet en alexandrin que je trouve magnifique, je ne pense pas devoir vous expliquer son etat d'esprit lors de son ecriture, si vous lui commenter je me ferais un plaisir de lui rapporter vos avis ! Ahem vous pouvez aussi me parler de mon chapitre XD**

**Dernière chose ; ce chapitre est court looooooool, décidemment, j'aurais de la chance d'avoir qq review ! BONE LECTURE j'espère … et dsl pour tt ce blabla**

♀♥♂

**Chapitre 21:**

**♀ Une des modeste version de la seule et unisue fin possible♂**

Lily, n'y tenant plus sortit de la pièce sans qu'on la remarque, Sirius ayant relâché sa prise sur elle lorsqu'il avait à son tour voulu se jeter sur Rogue. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à fixer Rogue et le harceler de questions pour se soucier d'elle et tant mieux. D'un pas tranquille, et lasse elle se rendit vers le parc dans l'espoir de disparaître un instant de cette planète pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle marcha longtemps autour du lac avant se s'arrêter au bord, loin du château. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et ferma les yeux pour exposer son visage au soleil avec sérénité. Là elle était bien. Seul le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, le chant des oiseaux et le l'eau à quelque centimètre d'elle rompait le silence de manière tout à fait agréable et tranquille. Elle retira ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau gelée du lac.

Elle pensait, se rappelait, avec un petit sourire nostalgique elle se remémorait les plus beaux moments de sa vie.

_Qu'il dansait bien. Elle adorait être dans ses bras, oh oui elle adorait ça ! C'était si magique. Elle en été maintenant sûr, ce dernier bal de noël à Poudlard était le plus beau de sa vie. La musique s'arrêta et la danse fit de même. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, avec ses yeux de rêves. Elle était vraiment au paradis._

_-Lily … je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point tu compte pour moi, je …_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime James … plus que tout…_

…

_Elle se plaça derrière lui et le tint par la taille. Elle commença à patiner en le poussant. Ils prirent ainsi de la vitesse et le jeune homme commença bientôt à patiner. Ils tournèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. James exprimait clairement sa joie tandis que Lily riait de bon cœur. Soudain James gêna Lily en pleine vitesse avec son patin. Elle perdit l'équilibre et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils glissèrent un moment sur la glace et atterrirent la tête la première dans la neige un peu plus loin. Ils éclatèrent de rire mais James fut coupé dans son élan par une boule de neige qui se fracassa sur son visage. Surpris il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était bel et bien Lily qui venait de l'attaquer. Il attrapa une énorme boule de neige et la lança sur la jeune femme qui l'évita de justesse. Elle se releva et patina plus loin pour échapper au missile que lui lançait James._

_-Traître, je pourrais jamais te rattraper sur la glace !_

_-Essayes ! _

…

_Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans ses yeux émeraude. La jeune femme ne pu détourner ses yeux. Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait lorsque leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent lentement et que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour s'unir en un baiser qui ne fut pas bref. James relâcha les mains de Lily, qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, puis glissèrent dans son dos tandis que le jeune homme laissa ses mains parcourir le buste la taille puis les hanches de la jeune femme. Elles glissèrent sous son débardeur avec habilité. Ses mains sur son corps lui firent perdre totalement le fil et le bon ordre des choses. Leur étreinte, leurs caresses et leur baiser se prolongèrent passionnément, et les choses auraient pu aller très loin mais Lily reprit soudain conscience et sortit de son envoûtement en s'arrachant du jeune homme._

_-Ne refais jamais ça._

…

_Un troisième jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Tout son corps frissonna et elle eut tout de suite la certitude qu'il s'agissait de James. Elle le ressentait, c'est comme s'il dégageait une aura. Touts ses gestes prirent alors plus d'importance et elle ne pu s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de sensuelle dans la manière qu'il avait eut de la prendre contre lui. Et puis il dansait tellement bien, même si dans le cas présent cela ne lui était d'aucun secours. Elle ne pu néanmoins pas s'empêcher de laisser ses mains redécouvrir sa nuque, son torse, son ventre, son dos … Finalement elle déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se laissa porter par les pas de l'homme qui la tenait dans les bras. Tout son corps frissonna de nouveau quand ses doits recommencèrent à vagabonder délicatement sur son dos et elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober quand il caressa sa joue et lui embrassa le front, l'œil, la joue, le coin de la lèvre … Il n'alla pas plus loin à sa grande stupéfaction, il lui caressa simplement une toute dernière fois la joue avant de s'éloigner à la fin du morceau._

…

_Elle le suivit à contre cœur et éclata littéralement de rire lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu._

_-Quoi ? fit James innocemment._

_-James je déteste ce salon de thé !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que Madame Pieddodu, je ne peux pas la piffrer et que c'est le lieu le plus stupide que je connaisse. Enfin quoi, ce sont les pseudo « amoureux » qui viennent là, c'est tellement cliché et ça manque tellement d'imagination, c'est dingue pourquoi tous les mecs se sentent dans l'obligation d'amener leur petite copine ici._

_-Humph, grogna James, évidemment ça plait à toutes les filles donc il fallait que toi comme d'habitude tu t'opposes à la règle et que tu n'aime pas ce salon, pourquoi t'es pas normale à la fin ? Tu voudrais pas être comme toutes les filles et me faciliter la tâche un peu ? se plaignit-il dramatiquement._

…

_-Hum, si vous le désirer nous pouvons aller parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, j'ai une chambre juste au dessus …_

_James recracha toute sa boisson sur John. Lily s'arrachait presque la joue pour ne pas exploser littéralement de rire._

_-Une chambre au dessus hein ? attaqua James._

_-Oui._

_-Et tu veux emmener ma femme ?_

_Lily s'étouffait dans son verre. Tandis qu'elle jouait au départ contre le beau brun, ils s'étaient à présent dressé ensemble contre le nouveau venu._

_-Votre femme, je ne savais pas … je …_

_-Oh mon chéri laisse, il avait apparemment besoin d'une confidente._

…

_Elle ouvrit soudain la porte impulsivement. Le jeune homme se tenait toujours là, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, il sourit :_

_-Tu as oublié quelque chose ?_

_Pour toute réponse elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa. Leurs mains se perdirent sur leurs corps. Lily sentit les doigts chauds du jeune homme sous sa cape et ne put s'empêcher de frissoner de nouveau de la tête au pied. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur notre bonne planète la Terre. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de ce corps si parfait qu'elle désirait tant, ni de ses lèvres … Elle voulait le garder contre elle et tout oublier mais elle ne le fit pas, elle n'y parvint pas, elle ne pouvait pas … Cela aurait pu aller loin, très loin, mais elle se détacha du jeune homme et afficha un regard noir peu convaincant. Bah quoi, il fallait bien qu'elle ait le dernier mot, elle n'allait pas le laisser sur cette victoire …_

_-Ne me laisse plus jamais faire ça, menaça-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme se retenait d'éclater de rire._

_-Je ferais assurement tout mon possible pour t'arrêter,rit-il, ou sinon quoi ? Tu ne répondras plus de tes actes._

…

Pourquoi Lily pleurait-elle ainsi ? Tous ces moments de bonheur la faisaient pleuré de joie et elle souriait parfois entre ses larmes en repensant au pitre qu'était James Potter. Mais son sourire s'effaça tout de même … Seraient-ce les derniers moments qu'elle passerait avec lui ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer que tout cela se termine, elle avait l'impression que si il la rejetait elle mourrait tant elle l'aimait. Mais l'aimait-il encore ? Elle se posait la question depuis un mois et demi, depuis qu'il avait tout découvert. L'aimait-il après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était peu probable malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse l'accepté. Etait-ce réellement fini ? Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui, jamais … Le sourire du jeune homme se dessina dans la tête de la jeune femme, elle revit toutes ces mimiques, ses gestes doux, son humour et elle sourit, rien que de le voir dans son esprit lui donnait envie de rire, de le toucher, de l'embrasser … de pleurer.

Alors lentement, pour passer le temps et extérioriser sa douleur, un poème se forma dans sa tête. Elle y réfléchit un long moment, puis dans un geste de désespoir elle enfonça ses doigts convulsivement dans le rocher qui se trouvait à sa droite. Un instant après elle fut bien obligé de retirer sa main sous la soudaine chaleur que dégageait la pierre. Elle eut juste le temps de se reculer que celle-ci rougit puis s'enflamma. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et recula encore. Mais les flammes disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues quelques secondes plus tard. Et Lily ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit des mots gravés sur la pierre encore rougeoyante avant de se rendre compte que c'était son poème … La magie de l'amour aurait simplement dit Dumbledore …

Remise de ses émotions, et encore plus à l'aise qu'avant, elle resta là encore une heure lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. La personne s'assit à côté d'elle, tout en respectant son silence il admira à son tour la tranquillité du lieu. Les mots avaient un mal fou à sortir, que dire ? Lily tourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit son regard posé de manière insistante sur elle. Il était là, beau, beaucoup trop beau, ses yeux noisette étaient d'une profondeur incroyable mais elle ne parvenait pas à lire dedans. Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il ne parvenait apparemment pas à dire un mot, tout comme elle. Elle détourna le regard, prête à encaisser ce qu'il avait à lui dire …

-Dumbledore lui a pardonné et désir le garder comme prof, pour une raison que je ne comprend pas … Mais toi oui ?

Elle déglutit ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, trois mots sortirent tout naturellement de sa bouche :

-L'amour rend stupide, dit-elle tandis qu'une larme venait se frayer un chemin sur sa joue.

James parut extrêmement surpris mais ajouta à son tour :

-Complètement con je dirais …

Etait-ce pour lui ou pour Rogue qu'il parlait, par Merlin les choses ne pouvaient-elle pas être claire pour une fois dans sa vie ? Il changea mélancoliquement de sujet et reporta simplement son attention sur le lac …

-Ca me fait penser à la dernière fois qu'on en est sorti, souffla-t-il avec un brin de nostalgie.

Lily ferma les yeux, qu'il ne parle pas de souvenirs ou elle allait refondre en larme. Un sourire triste répondit à la remarque du jeune homme. James tourna alors la tête vers la droite, et elle sentit qu'il _l_'avait vu. Après tout, tant mieux, vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le dire à haute voix …

James lu. Il se demandait jusqu'à maintenant telle une torture s'il était possible qu'elle l'aime encore malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. S'il était possible qu'un jour ils reprennent leur vie à deux pour une éternité de bonheur et d'amour. La simple pensée du contraire le rendait malade, dépressif, il ne pourrait pas, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle … Il se figea de surprise en lisant ces mots, ces mots merveilleux, sortit tout droit du cœur, les mots qu'il aurait pu lui-même prononcer.

_Si le temps n'a pas le temps de prendre son temps,_

_L'amour est égoïste et sait en profiter._

_Le temps blesse l'amour qui ne sait l'affronter,_

_Nous faisant oublier les joies en un instant._

_Mais peut-être suis-je troublée de l'aimer ainsi,_

_Car mon cœur de verre il le tient entre ses doigts._

_Je redoute le moment où il le brisera,_

_Car alors l'amour m'enterrera chaque nuit._

_Même si je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas être heureux,_

_Et que le premier est encore plus douloureux,_

_Il n'y a aucun remède que je puisse attendre._

_Mais de ses mains fortes et de son regard tendre,_

_Il lui est inutile de sécher mes larmes,_

_Car il me tue lentement sans le comprendre…_

D'un geste instinctif James posa sa main sur la pierre qui rougit à nouveau tout en restant à une température supportable et agréablement chaude et réconfortante. Doucement une larme apparut au coin de son œil, une larme de tristesse ? Oh non loin de là, le grand et inébranlable James Potter pleurait pour une raison simple, il était ému et … aimé … La larme alla s'écraser sur la pierre.

-C'était n'importe quoi tout ça, souffla-t-il.

Elle ravala ses larmes se forçant à rester impassible ; il ne l'aimait plus …

-C'est étrange dit-elle alors comme résignée, comme certaines erreurs peuvent gâcher une vie …

La situation était des plus étranges, ils parlaient tous deux comme s'ils n'étaient pas concernés, comme si c'était fini mais qu'après tout ils s'en étaient doutés. Elle ne comprenait pas …

-Je me demande toujours ce que tu m'as fait, murmura-t-il.

Lily ne contint soudain plus ses larmes.

-Oh je sais, je t'ai brisé, j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je n'ai pas su faire confiance à la personne qui m'était la plus chère au monde, j'ai ruiné notre histoire, et j'en subis à présent les conséquences s'étouffa-t-elle dans ses sanglots en regardant droit devant elle.

-Oui, approuva le jeune homme … et c'est pour ça que je sais toujours pas ce que tu m'as fait ou quel sort tu m'as lancer mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré tout, Peter me dirait que tu es belle, Remus que c'est l'amour et Sirius que je suis fou, mais je crois que c'est tout simplement parce que tu es … toi, et que je suis ensorcelé jusqu'à la moelle, complètement dépendant de toi …

-Alors on est tout les deux ensorcelés, rit-elle entre ses larmes croyant à peine au bonheur qui la submergeait.

Lily tourna alors seulement la tête, tandis que James fixait l'horizon. Lentement une larme coula au coin de son œil. Imperceptiblement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se prirent la main tandis que Lily posait la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Etait-il nécessaire d'employer les mots à cet instant ? Toujours est-il qu'ils se le dirent en parfaite synchronisation :

-Je t'aime.

C'est comme si une porte s'était soudainement ouverte entre eux. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui tandis qu'il se baissait pour l'embrasser. Timidement puis de plus en plus intensément, sans vouloir se décoller l'un de l'autre, elle attrapa sa nuque tandis qu'il passait une main derrière sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Lily tout comme James crut que son cœur allait exploser. Ils assistèrent pour leur union à un magnifique couché de soleil sur le lac et passèrent la soirée à parler de choses et d'autres sans bouger, allonger l'un contre l'autre sans aucune avarie de caresse et de baisers.

-On était nul, sourit James.

-complètement débiles, approuva Lily.

-Lily ?

-Mmmh ?

-Tu ne pas toujours pas dit ce que tu m'as fait … sourit-il malicieusement.

Elle éclata de rire.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque dans une grande discussion du passé, ils virent deux flammèches au loin avancer vers eux. Bientôt deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans la nuit, et ils reconnurent Sirius et Remus, des grands plateaux de nourriture éclairés de chandelles entre les mains. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient au comble du bonheur. Etait-il nécessaire de dire qu'ils avaient assisté à toute la scène, que Sirius avait versé une larme sous les moqueries de Remus qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer son soudain grand cœur. Sirius avait répondu par ces simples mots prévenant « Avise toi ne serait-ce que de penser le répéter et je te jure que tu connaîtras les foudre de Patmol, maraudeurs à succès à ses heures ». C'est ainsi que ces deux jeunes hommes s'assirent au côté du couple en posant les plateaux remplis de mets succulent.

-On s'invite, rit Sirius, car après tout sans nous vous ne seriez que deux pauvres paumés dans vos appartements respectifs …

-Attendrais-tu des remerciement Si' ? rit Lily.

Une nostalgie vieille de cinq ans emplit soudain le groupe à ces quelques paroles, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Chacun, à commencé par Lily, se rendit compte à quel point tout cela lui avait manqué et comme elle tenait aux jeunes hommes insupportables qui se trouvaient être les meilleurs amis de SON James.

-Ca serait la moindre des choses … s'offusqua Sirius.

-Alors merci Si' d'avoir toujours voulu rompre les moments d'intimités que j'avais avec James pour venir faire ton gamin stupide, et à toi aussi Remus je ne t'oublie pas, donc merci d'être tout simplement ce que vous êtes pour mon plus grand malheur et mon plus grand bonheur.

Remus et James explosèrent de rire tandis que Sirius se grattait la tête pensivement en marmonnant :

-C'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais mais …

Il se jeta sur Lily et l'enserra dans ses bras :

-Bon sang ce que la vrai Lily m'a manqué !

Elle eut ensuite le droit à un énorme câlin de Remus sous le regard totalement confiant de James. Plusieurs heures plus tard il finirent tous dans le lac de force, s'entre jetant. Le jeu dura bien tard dans la nuit et ils s'endormirent tous les uns contre les autres sur l'herbe, pas si frigorifiés que ça quand on considérait les quelques verres réchauffant qu'ils s'étaient enfilés. Lily ne trouva qu'une excuse de plus pour se retrouver bien confortablement installé contre le torse de James … Les deux jeunes hommes eurent tout de même la délicatesse de s'éclipser un peu plus tard sans oublier de leur ramener un tas de couverture incroyable …

**Fin ? SUURPRIIIIIIIIIISE ! Je ne peux pas le terminer comme ça vous êtes fou, c'est trop gnangnan, j'avais besoin d'une touche d'humour sur la fin alors … :**

**¤¤¤ Epilogue à la rentrée ( je repars en vac, hihi): Mariage dans les règles Potter-Evans ¤¤¤**

**Merci merci merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewer, chacun de vos petits mot me touche vraiment, et je suis sincerement dsl de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, merci encore !**


	22. Epilogue:Mariage dans les règles JPLE

**Kikou ! Et voila, the last comme promi !J'ai enormement travailé sur cet épilogue car je voulais que la fin soit le mieux possible pour terminer cette histoire en beauté, j'espère donc sincerement que ça vous plaira ...**

♀♥♂

**Epilogue:**

♀ **Mariage dans les règles Potter-Evans … ♂**

Un fameux matin remontant à deux mois à présent, au réveil d'une nuit à la belle étoile au bord du lac :

_-Bien dormi la belle, fit James charmeur en venant embrasser le cou de Lily._

_-Comme jamais, répondit-elle d'une petite voix endormie tandis qu'elle s'emmitouflait un peu plus dans les couvertures._

_Il la prit dans les bras, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur sa peau si douce. Face à face à présent, ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec passion. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et les fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque de manière tout à fait sensuelle. En réponse il captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec désir. Les doigts fins de Lily redescendirent dans son dos et elle s'émerveilla de ce corps si parfait. La musculature du jeune homme était tout à fait incroyable et elle ne se lassait pas de promener ses fines mains sur la peau du jeune homme. Elle sentit James hésité un instant, alors qu'il attrapait le bas de son T-shirt pour lui faire lentement passer au dessus de la tête mais étant elle-même en train de le débarrasser complètement de sa chemise, il finit ce qu'il avait commencé doucement. Elle l'embrassa avidement de nouveau tandis que de ses mains elle enlevait sa ceinture. Il en eut un instant le souffle coupé._

_-Maintenant ? souffla-t-il entre deux baisers pour être sûr._

_-En plein aurore ; c'est merveilleux, murmura-t-elle rassurante en l'embrassant._

_-Ici ? Tu es s …_

_-James Potter, si tu as le malheur de poser une seule question de plus … menaça-t-elle tout sourire._

_Un bon moment plus tard, Lily s'écroula au côté du jeune homme haletant, il l'embrassa et commença sournoisement à la chatouiller. Lily éclata de rire en se tortillant et en suppliant le jeune homme de la laisser tranquille. Il finit par arrêter cette torture et la considéra rieur avant de s'extirper des couvertures pour attraper son pantalon et venir se blottir de nouveau contre Lily en cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Il lui offrit un sourire coquin tandis qu'elle le dévisageait d'un ait interrogateur._

_-Ca fait un moment que je la promène sur moi, sourit-il en lui ouvrant un écrin noir sous le nez, mademoiselle Lily Evans, veux tu, envers et contre tout, spécifia-t-il coquinement, devenir ma femme ?_

_La jeune femme le laissa passer la merveilleuse bague, sertit d'un simple diamant, à son doigt et arbora un sourire éblouissant_

_-Comment pourrais-je faire autrement que d'accepter cette offre si splendide professeur James Potter ? rit-elle._

Un soupir d'aise franchit les lèvres de Lily. Elle se retourna et se cala contre le torse du jeune homme sur le lit à côté d'elle. Son lit d'ailleurs … Tout à coup elle sursauta en regardant le réveil.

-James ! Ils vont nous tuer, il est dix heures, ils vont nous …

-Mais non, grogna-t-il en la prenant dans les bras et en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les couvertures.

Elle se dégagea à contre cœur du jeune homme, courut dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Dix heures ! En retard pour leur propre mariage. Leur mariage, elle avait déjà un de ces trac pour en plus rajouter un retard. Lui ne réagissait pas, il était décontracté, totalement à l'aise, et le pire c'est qu'il avait fini par être contagieux.

-James on est en retard lève toi ! Pffff, mouflette, bouge tes fesses, fit elle en lui renversant un verre d'eau sur la tête.

Il réagit instantanément et sauta du lit. Elle recula d'un pas, tout à coup pas très sûre de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il vint la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle et l'embrassa. Ses cheveux lui dégoulinèrent sur le visage. Elle n'eu ni l'envie ni la force de le repousser. Les mains du jeune homme glissèrent sur sa taille, elle plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque :

-On peut pas, on est en retard … souffla-t-elle

-Non on peut pas … approuva-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

Elle se dégagea de lui.

-Bon tant pis le bain, je me suis laver hier soir, il faut que j'enfile ma robe.

Il grogna et afficha une mine boudeuse en s'habillant en vitesse. Elle était en train d'arrêter le bain lorsqu'il l'attrapa par derrière, la retournant vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

-James je te jure que si tu continues tes bêtises …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il faisait déjà doucement glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Bien entendu il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle était tout simplement sublime dans sa longue robe banche au fines bretelles mais le tissu était quelque peu en surplus à cet instant. Néanmoins il s'arrêta là et se détourna lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras.

-James Potter, si tu oses arrêter ce que tu as commencé je te jure que je dis non au mariage.

Il la considéra un instant :

-T'es pas chiche, rit-il tel un gamin conspirateur.

-On pari ?

-Oki, mais je vais quand même finir ce que j'ai commencé, sourit-il en revenant vers elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils sortaient de la chambre en courant … intégralement trempé … Il ruisselaient d'eau et Lily manqua de s'affaler au sol quelque fois dans sa robe blanche pleine de voiles.

-Quand je pense que tu nous a fait tomber dans le bain ! fit mine de s'énerver Lily.

-C'est toi qui m'a tenté, et ça a toujours été un de mes fantasme le bain, rit-il.

-Gamin, on est en retard et trempé maintenant, je te jure que je dis non au mariage.

-T'es pas chiche, sourit James, et j'y peux rien si on a pas pu se sécher parce que ce cher Dumby a réquisitionné nos baguette pour y inscrire les runes d'union éternelle. T'es marrante toi jolie tigresse.

-James Potter tu as beau être incroyablement craquant, ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de me rouler, tu es intenable donc on est en retard et trempés jusqu'à la moelle et toi tu …

Il l'arrêta dans sa course et l'embrassa.

-J'avais envie, sourit-il simplement et puis on est plus à une minute prés …

-Intenable … souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire

Ils reprirent leur course. A la base il était certains qu'ils étaient censés arriver de dehors au bras de leur père ou mère, pour avancer lentement jusqu'à l'autel dressé a cet effet dans la grande salle. Mais étant très en retard il déboulèrent le plus simplement du monde en plein milieu de l'autel. Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement, un « c'est pas trop tôt » amusé s'éleva de la salle auquel Sirius répondit en criant dans toute la salle :

-Un maraudeur doit savoir se faire attendre, rit-il, et puis ils avaient tant de choses à faire !

Cette remarque fut suivie d'un éclat de rire général, et à la grande stupeur de ceux qui surent le remarquer, Mc Gonagal fit partie du lot. Dumbledore qui se tenait au milieu de l'autel, tenant leur deux baguettes gravées à présent de runes dorées, leva les mains pour demander le calme. Charles Evans vint prendre sa fille par le bras, tout comme Sidiane Potter avec son fils. Elle ne manqua pas d'adresser à Lily un regard amical et encourageant. Charles Evans adressa un petit clin d'œil à James qu'il avait rencontré deux semaines plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps à l'avant Sirius avait trouvé un sujet de monologue intarissable et en faisait « profiter » Remus, et Peter qui avait enfin réussi à se libérer de ses ennuis.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je l'avais dis, je l'avais dis, mariés ! C'est pas trop beau ça ! Donc si on en revient aux enfants je parie que ce sera un garçon, quoiqu'une fille est très probable aussi. En tout cas si c'est une Lily miniature je ne laisserais aucune grosse brute l'approcher, les petits cons dans le genre de …

-Toi ? Suggéra Remus tout sourire en suivant le couple des yeux sur l'autel.

-Crétin ! Non je ne laisserais aucun petit con l'approcher, ils seront à ses pieds mais je veillerais à ses relations pour que personne ne lui brise le cœur et si il y en a un qui s'avise de …

-Oui on sait Sirius tu lui casseras la gueule, plaisanta Peter.

-Exactement, ensuite si c'est un garçon et bien il fera tomber toutes les filles et cumulera les conquêtes, ce sera un digne descendant des maraudeurs.

-Macho ! Sourit Remus.

-Attends j'ai pas fini, et bien sûr il finira lui aussi par trouver sa perle rousse …

-Fermes la, ordonna Remus tandis que Dumbledore prenait la parole.

-Bon nous allons commencer par sécher ces deux jeunes gens qui ont cru bon de se rafraîchir avant de venir, sourit Dumbledore sous un nouvel éclat de rire général.

Il leva sa baguette et James et Lily purent enfin profiter de vêtements chauds. Sidiane et Charles regagnèrent leurs places tandis que James défiait toujours la jeune femme du regard. Il commençait curieusement à douter de son pari. C'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas dire non, elle n'oserait pas devant toute ces personne, c'était à lui de faire ce genre de conneries. Néanmoins lorsqu'il croisa son regard à cet instant, il y lu quelque chose de très mauvais pour lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui offrit un sourire pétillant de malice et de défi. Très bien elle voulait jouer à ça, il était prêt …

-Chère Lily Evans, cher James Potter, professeurs remarquables à vos heures dans cette école que je n'aurais pas la prétention d'appeler mon école car c'est la notre …

Il du marquer un temps d'arrêt devant les acclamations de la foule d'élèves, de professeurs, de parents et d'amis en cette fin de moi de Juin. Il reprit avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-Je vous poserais donc cette simple question chacun qui n'est que pur formalité …

James vit le sourire coquin de Lily s'élargir dangereusement. Elle sentit bien son regard mais ne tourna pas la tête. Oh oui elle allait le faire …

-Lily Evans, voulez-vous épouser James Potter, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jurant de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à la mort …

-Jusqu'à la mort il a dit hein, réfléchis bien Lily, sourit James.

-Non, répondit-elle de manière détachée.

Remus arbora tout de suite un sourire amusé mais le visage de Sirius se décomposa l'espace d'un instant. La salle avait réagi de la même manière. Mais bientôt, réalisant, Sirius s'écroula littéralement de rire tandis que la salle le suivait dans son entrain, rassurée. Dumbledore, lui, avait simplement tiqué de surprise avant d'afficher un sourire surpris.

-Faut la comprendre aussi, qu'est ce qui avait besoin de rajouter 'jusqu'à la mort', vous voulez absolument la décourager ou quoi, supporter Jamesie jusqu'à la mort, même moi je me pointe la baguette sur la tempe …

Sidiane fut la première à éclater de rire tandis que le reste de la salle pouffait devant le cocasse de la situation. Sirius monta subitement sur l'estrade.

-Bon mesdames et messieurs je lance les paris. Vont-ils se marier ? Soyez joueur j'aimerais au moins qu'ils y ait deux camps !

On commença à placer plein d'argent dans les mains du jeune homme plutôt surpris de la situation :

-Heu … Vous êtes franchement en train de me laisser tout cet argent dans les mains ? fit-il ébahi. Non mais sérieux, vous me faite confiance ? Répéta-t-il sous un éclat de rire général. Bon vous avez tous pariez pour le mariage, je vois que notre public est très partagé, Jamesie ? Tigresse ? Verdict ? Le suspens est à son comble là …

-Bon Lily, j'avoue, je ne suis pas ponctuel et quelque peu exaspérant quoique je suis un ange comparé à toi, mais je crois que … que tu le veuille ou non ma belle, tu m'aimes à la folie, je sais c'est très dur à reconnaître mais c'est comme ça, donc étant donné que je suis comme tu l'a dit tout à l'heure tout a fait craquant, et que jamais tu ne rencontreras un homme aussi accroc à toi, je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer ta décision et puis avoue … Lily Evans Potter ça fait de l'effet quand même …

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire adorable mais chargé de menaces.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire James Potter je te jure que je divorce avant même de me marier et que je te ferais passer le pire quart d'heure de toute ta vie.

-Pire … Ca dépend du point de vue tu sais, j'ai toujours dis que si c'était avec toi …

-James Potter tu as trois seconde pour te rattraper, menaça-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une phrase que les filles adorent entendre, c'est quoi déjà merde …

Elle saisit un petit pot de terre cuite sur la table devant Dumbledore et lui balança au visage. Il l'évita en riant.

-Quelle violence !

-Le temps a expiré monsieur Potter, au revoir, claqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Lily ! Petite tigresse au caractère de troll, ma douce fleur, mon rayon de soleil.

-N'en fais pas trop va, sourit-elle en se retournant.

-Ma belle, ma douce, mon ange, tu ne vas pas partir quand même, pas au moment où j'allais te dire je t'aime.

Elle sourit amusée et satisfaite en revenant vers lui.

-James Potter tu es abusivement écrasé par la modestie c'est incroyable. Et je ne dirai q'une chose : tu tiens mon cœur de verre entre tes mains et je garde le tiens jalousement au creux protecteur des miennes … car je t'aime.

-Donc ma chère, dit-il doucement en la rapprochent contre lui, tu vas bien être obligé de dire oui …

-Malheureusement acquiesça-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Les invités attendris et amusés sourirent et applaudirent de bon cœur.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la marié, dit Dumbledore inutilement avec amusement.

-Bon, je suis nul en maths et je ne vais certainement pas m'amuser à vous compter pour diviser l'argent des paris donc ….

Sirius jeta l'ensemble des pièces dans la foule et les élèves furent les premiers à se jeter dessus.

-Maintenant les anneaux ! réclama Sirius.

Le couple se décolla et sans que personne ne comprennent pourquoi ils éclatèrent de rire. Lily retira alors un anneau d'argent serti d'un cœur en diamant tandis que James enlevait un anneau d'argent également, dans lequel était gravé des symboles magiques magnifiques. Ils se la tendirent stupidement pour se la rendre quelque seconde plus tard en adressant un regard amusé à Dumbledore qui plantait décidemment le décor. L'assistance pouffa de nouveau et Dumbledore réussit enfin à prendre la parole.

-Lily Evans … James Potter … Je vais à présent vous demander de reprendre vos baguette, fit-il en leur tendant.

Ceux-ci les prirent et chacun fut un instant absorbé par la contemplation des runes dorées d'union éternelle, qui parcouraient leur baguette. Sachant ce qu'ils avait à faire il n'attendirent une fois de plus pas l'invitation de Dumbledore pour s'exécuter. Il se placèrent face à face et rapprochèrent leurs baguettes lentement l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs extrémités se touchent. Un halo multicolore les entoura alors tandis qu'une brise tiède tourbillonna depuis le point de contact des deux baguettes. Emplissant la salle d'une ambiance chaleureuse et mystique à la fois. Ce phénomène étrange s'évanouit quelques secondes à peine plus tard et Dumbledore dit sereinement :

-La magie a parlé …

Une vague d'applaudissement accueillit cette déclaration et on entendait partout des « vives les profs » plutôt inhabituels chez les élèves.

-Bon et bien à présent je demanderais à tout ce petit monde de bien vouloir se diriger vers le parc où un grand buffet a été dressé au bord du lac.

Cette nouvelle fut très bien accueillie par l'ensemble de la salle, qui attendit néanmoins que le couple sorte le premier. Des milliers de fées, de cupidons miniaturisés, de pétales de rose blanche et même de colombes selon la coutume moldu furent lâchés à leur sortie. Ce spectacle splendide laissa la foule un instant ébahie, puis enfin une vague d'applaudissement emplit le parc. Ils eurent le droit à de nombreuse félicitations et Lily découvrit un peu plus loin en même temps que James les trois autres maraudeurs conversant (avec des têtes assez surprenantes) avec Pétunia … Lily se secoua la tête, tiens tiens, à la bonne heure.

-Avec qui parle les trois couillons ? interrogea James curieux.

-Ma sœur, dit amèrement Lily.

-Elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup, grimaça-t-il.

-Merci, fit honnêtement la jeune femme sous le regard stupéfait mais amusé de James.

-Allons voir ça, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique en l'entraînant à son grand damné au côté de sa sœur.

Lily salua sa sœur d'un sourire hypocrite et celui qui lui répondit ne portait pas l'ombre d'une quelconque franchise.

-Bonjour chère sœur, fit-elle froidement, tu te rappelles de mon fiancé ? dit-elle en présentant Vernon.

Lily arbora un sourire si hypocrite qu'il en était hilarant.

-Mais bien sûr, il y a des personnes qui ne s'oublient pas …

Il était amusant de voir à quel point les jeunes hommes à l'exception de James qui avait entendu parler de cette _Pétunia_, semblaient perdus. Sirius avait plus ou moins ouvertement grimacé en découvrant Vernon et James semblait très apprécié la situation ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite …

Lily était extrêmement belle, sa peau porcelaine, ses yeux émeraudes, son corps taillé au couteau et ses magnifiques bouclettes rousses la rendait tout à fait exceptionnelle, surtout aux yeux de certain à vrai dire. James détailla Pétunia. Elle était maigre, trop maigre, un teint grisâtre, un long coup des cheveux blonds tout plats et des petits yeux marrons banals. James eut la curieuse impression que Lily possédait la beauté pour deux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que de la jalousie devait certainement émanée de cette pauvre fille. Et puis en tout modeste qu'il était, il se dit que Lily l'avait lui, et Pétunia Vernon. Lily était tombée amoureuse d'un beau mec, au corps d'Apollon, issu d'une famille de talentueux et riches sorciers, talent dont il avait hérité lui-même. Et pour couronner le tout il vivait une passion amoureuse idyllique. Pétunia s'était trouver un joli petit cochon moustachu et grognon, qui devait passer le plus clair de son temps devant « la boite à image moldue » -objet très curieux aux yeux du jeune maraudeur- et ne devait pas vraiment couvrir sa fiancée d'amour, et si c'était le cas, l'hypothèse que cela dure était peu probable. En résumé, Lily avait tout, Pétunia n'avait rien. Une vie réussie contre une vie ratée…

D'ailleurs, la haine de la blonde était telle, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de les féliciter …

-Ah oui au fait, sourit James, on vient de se marier.

Il sembla un instant que l'ensemble du joyeux groupe se mordait les joues pour ne pas exploser littéralement de rire, Sirius était le plus intenable. Pétunia pinça les lèvres de mépris ;

-J'avais remarqué, crâcha-t-elle.

-Je récapèpète, rit Sirius, ils viennent de se marier, termina-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

-Oui je sais bravo, renifla Pétunia.

A ses côtés Vernon semblait se démener pour s'éloigner le plus possible dés qu'un fait magique ou une baguette passait trop prés de lui. James tira sa baguette, suivi par les autres, très enthousiastes …

-Tu as une crotte de nez là, sourit-il hypocritement en pointant sa baguette vers son nez.

Le couple eut un sursaut dégoûté et reculèrent d'un pas. La fierté de Pétunia fut piquée au vif et elle tourna les talons, suivi de son petit cochon.

-Vos félicitations nous ont fait un réel plaisir, cria James avec ironie dans leur dos.

Peter leva sa baguette avec un clin d'œil aux autres. Une seconde plus tard Vernon ressortait de la foule poings levés, une petite queue en tire-bouchon trouant son pantalon au niveau du postérieur, sous les cris hystériques de Pétunia. Remus leva sa baguette vers le nouvel arrivant, de manière plutôt menaçante, et celui-ci après un dernier regard furieux et un hoquet de terreur s'enfuit _la queue entre les jambes._

Cette plaisanterie _innocente _aux yeux des présents, fit bien rire l'assistance. Lily se tourna vers James.

-Je t'aime toi, dit-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

James sourit coquinement et lui rendit son baiser. Lily observa avec une pointe dans le cœur sa sœur et son fiancé s'éloigner vers les grilles du parc. La haines qu'elle vouait réciproquement avec sa sœur lui pesait, elles s'étaient aimées … à une époque lointaine, s'étaient avérées extrêmement complices. Mais les choses avaient changé et cela troublait la jeune femme qui se laissait parfois aller aux larmes en repensant à tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Car au fond, elle l'aimait et elle était certaine que d'une manière ou d'une autre il en était toujours pareil pour sa sœur.

Elle embrassa néanmoins chacun des maraudeurs et Peter eut même le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Un grand homme au chapeau pointu s'avança alors vers eux. Ses traits paressait tout à fait jovial, une petite barbe blanche recouvrait ses joues et il avait de petits yeux de chats très intriguant. Habillé chic, il s'arrêta au milieu du petit groupe avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour ! sourit-il à l'adresse du petit groupe qui avait beau se creuser la tête il ne voyait pas du tout qui était cet homme.

-Bonjour, répondirent-ils tout de même poliment.

-Je me présente, continua le vieil homme jovial, Geignus Mac Gregor, directeur de l'académie des Aurors …

Cette révélation fit sourire sa petite assemblée. Lily ne se souvenait que trop bien le nombre de lettres de l'Académie qu'elle avait mises au feu ces dernières années sans même les ouvrir. Le sourire coquin et faussement confu de James révéla la même chose :

-Ah, sourit-il, hum enchanté, ajouta-t-il rieur en lui serrant la main.

Lily fit de même ainsi que leurs amis.

-Félicitation au fait, dit Geignus les yeux pétillant, il m'a très rarement été donné d'assister à un tel mariage !

-Merci, sourit le couple en cœur.

-Bon, ne nous voilons pas la face et la raison de ma visite, étant donné que toutes mes sollicitations écrites n'ont pas donné grand-chose, je me présente devant vous et vous conjure d'accepter enfin mon offre.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Entrer dans votre école ? Sourit James taquin, qu'en dis tu madame Potter ?

-Mmm, je ne sais pas il faudrait demander au grand patron notre cher Dumbledore s'il est d'accord, répondit-ellle d'un air coquin.

-C'est à coups de pieds aux fesses que le grand patron va vous expulser de cette école si vous n'acceptez pas l'offre de mon cher collègue, rit une voix malicieuse dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent stupéfait pour découvrir un Dumbledore rieur qui vint serrer la main de Geignus.

-Bonjour mon vieux Geignus, alors tu viens enfin m'en débarrasser ?

-Oui je prend le risque, sourit celui –ci.

-Hey ! Intervint Lily faussement offusquée.

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance à l'académie dans les prochaines années, ricana Sirius conspirateur.

-Je le crains, sourit Dumbledore, mais je pense que tant que vous restez loin de notre jeune couple cela devrait rester vivable.

-C'est pas faux, rirent Lily et Remus en cœur sous le renfrognement de certains …

Aurais-je donc le privilège de vous avoir à la rentrée ? interrogea Geignus.

-J'ai toujours voulu poursuivre les méchants, sourit James pour réponse.

-Quant à moi il est de mon devoir de femme de le surveiller, il se ferait mal sans moi, ajouta Lily coquinement.

-C'est moi qui vais te surveiller, dit James charmeur en attirant la jeune femme contre lui.

-Ah oui ? Défia-t-elle.

-Oui il me semble, sourit malicieusement celui-ci en retour.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Les coupa Geignus dans leur débat. A présent je vais vous laisser profiter de cette journée, croyez bien que votre acceptation me réjouit, bonne journée.

Il les salua d'un léger mouvement de tête et s'éclipsa, laissant Dumbledore seul avec ces abominables maraudeurs et Lily.

-Il est sympathique notre nouveau directeur, sourit James, pas comme certains qui nous mettent à la porte …

-Qui nous expulsent sans penser à ces pauvres élèves, ajouta Lily rieuse.

-Ce fut un plaisir mais cette école a besoin de retrouver sa tranquillité. Bon je vais moi aussi vous laisser, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à mon cher Geignus.

Il s'éloigna, sa robe de sorcier frôlant la pelouse du parc sous le regard du petit groupe.

-Comme si Poudlard avait un été tranquille, se moqua Remus.

-Ca sent le complot, fit Sirius calculateur en fixant le vieil homme, James et Lily Potter … ajouta-t-il penseur, Lily Evans Potter …, C'est vrai que ça le fait, termina-t-il sous le fou rire de ses amis.

-Je l'ai toujours dis, se pavana James, bon moi je vais chercher des petits fours, un buffet pareil ça s'honore …

Il s'éloigna suite à cette déclaration, suivi de très près par ces deux affamés de Peter et Sirius. Lily, tout sourire, se tourna alors vers Remus qui la fixait sournoisement. Le jeune lycantrope avait un don tout particulier pour lire dans la tête de tout le monde comme dans un livre ouvert, ce petit regard coquin et calculateur qu'il arborait en ce moment, Lily le connaissait bien …

-Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Tu comptes lui dire quand ? sourit celui-ci pour réponse.

-Quoi donc ? fit-elle innocemment.

Pour toute réponse, il sourcilla, accusateur.

-Ah ça ! rit la jeune femme en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre, … au moment approprié, ajouta-t-elle comblée.

A cet instant deux mains puissantes se refermèrent sur sa taille, et tandis qu'elle hurlait de surprise, elle fut soulevée du sol, se retrouvant fatalement dans les bras d'un certains grand brun.

-JAMES POTTER ! Je t'ordonne de me reposer immédiatement !

-Dans un instant si tu permets, j'ai une petite vengeance à exécuter, rit-il narquois en se tournant vers le lac.

-JAMES POTTER relâche moi tout de suite, ou je te jure que le restant de ta vie sera un véritable enfer, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ce que je vais te faire !

-Mmmh, je n'ose pas imaginer mais je prend le risque d'endurer ta fougue, affirma-t-il en posant dangereusement un pied dans l'eau gelée du lac.

-JAMES ! Non … Je … Ne …Tu … Fais pas ça ! Non !

Elle se débattit modérément ne souhaitant pas atterrir prématurément dans l'eau. James quant à lui remarquait cette voix incroyable qu'avait la jeune femme.

-Un dernier baiser ? rit-il, l'eau lui arrivant à présent au genoux, aller … 1 … 2 …

Ce fut à ce moment que Lily hurla d'un seul souffle :

-Non James ! Notre bébé va avoir froid !

Sur les télécommandes moldues, il y a généralement une touche avec deux petites barres verticales, signifiant arrêt sur image. Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour s'imaginer la scène que de se représenter le parc dans son ensemble sur l'écran de votre télé à la quelle on aurait fait un arrêt sur image à l'aide de cette fameuse petite touche de la télécommande. Pour ainsi dire donc tous se figèrent de surprise, James le premier, gardant sa belle dans les bras, le visage hébété. Lily le fixait d'un air candide innocent, faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, lorsqu'elle vit une lueur de bonheur éclairé le regard de son homme, toujours figé de surprise. Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence en s'étouffant et en recrachant son petit four.

-Quoi ! hurla celui-ci sous le choc tandis que tout le monde explosait de joie.

Pendant ce temps, dans le petit monde à part que s'étaient créés nos deux amoureux, le jeune homme reprenait conscience.

-Tu veux dire … avec un bébé dans le ventre ? fit-il émerveillé.

Lily éclata de rire, tandis que Sirius hurlait son enthousiaste et racontait débileries sur débileries à commencer par le magnifique avenir du petit s'il l'avait pour parain. Remus souriait d'un air affligé et Peter quant à lui conduisait le cœur d'applaudissements de la foule. Mais le jeune couple n'écoutait pas, toujours enfermé dans leur bulle de bonheur.

-Avec un bébé dans le ventre, oui je l'espère, rit Lily

-Mais ton ventre … il est tout petit …

-Mais il n'a que deux mois, rit-elle toujours dans les bras de James.

A cet instant quelqu'un pénétra leur petit monde à part en hurlant de joie. Sirius bien entendu se jeta sur Lily et entama un discours des plus instructif qui soit avec … le ventre de Lily …

-Mon pauvre, pauvre petit, je suis sincèrement désolé mais je dois t'annoncer que ton père est James Potter, oui oui exactement, mon Jamesie irresponsablement irresponsable, il te tiendra par les pieds, il t'apprendra des sorts illégaux, il essaiera même sûrement de te donner le sein cet imbécile, il essaiera de te coiffer alors que tu n'auras pas de cheveux, il fera trop bouillir ton lait, il prendra ta poussette pour une formule 1, ça sera un véritable cauchemar je te fait donc part de toutes mes condoléances … Je pourrais t'enlever à ta naissance si tu veux survivre mais …

-Patmol ! interrompit James alors que Lily, et l'ensemble du parc pouvant entendre le jeune homme, se tordaient de rire.

-Oui mon cher Cornedrue, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

-Non je me contenterai d'expliquer à l'enfant quand il sera plus grand que son parrain est quelqu'un de complètement fêlé, et je pense ne pas avoir de mal à lui faire comprendre, maintenant si tu veux bien …

James tourna les talons et sortit de l'eau pour déposer la jeune femme fière d'elle sur la terre ferme comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile et précieuse au monde, il s'employa ensuite à éloigner quiconque s'approchant de plus d'un mètre de Lily, stipulant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas être bousculée. Son regard s'alluma soudain.

-Lily c'est … enfin je veux dire … c'est un mini James ou une mini Lily ?

Lily, toute souriante, fit durer le suspens, alors que tout le monde restait pendu à ses lèvres …

-Je crois bien que c'est malheureux pour cette école, commença-t-elle enfin, je fais d'ailleurs toutes mes condoléance à Dumbledore et aux professeurs qui resteront ici assez longtemps pour le voir mais … C'est un mini James !

Sirius bondit de joie, en venant embrasser les joues de la jeune femme, bien vite suivi par Peter et Remus. James la prit théâtralement dans les bras et l'embrassa avant de caresser délicatement son petit ventre et de déclarer malicieusement.

-Disons que je vais prendre ta déclaration pou un compliment, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre …

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, le défia la jeune femme.

Peu le vire, car tous s'empressèrent de féliciter à nouveau la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'elle avait déclaré que c'était un garçon, Mc Gonagal s'était prit la tête dans les mains d'un air affligé tandis que Dumbledore lui tapotait l'épaule de manière à réconforter la pauvre femme, Rusard n'y tenant plus, lui, éclata littéralement en sanglot …

**Voila ... Ca me fait vraiment bizzare, je vous avoue être fière et contente de l'avoir mené à bout même si d'un côté je suis triste ... Mes parents ne me verront plus sursautée pour cette histoire à des moments non opportuns car une idée aura subitement jaillie mes cahiers de cours ne seront plus gribouillés de notes, c'est comme ça, c'est la fin ... **

**Autrement je tiens à remercier tt ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui m'ont fait par de leur scommentaires, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle plairait autant, hihi, alors merci beaucoup pour ttes ces reviews encourageantes ! Sinn je ne suis pas contre une dernière petite review de ceux qui l'ont suivi et aimé (ou pas) pour me donner leur avis sur ce chapitre et l'histoire en général. **

**Je ne vais pas tarder à poster une histoire love/hate sur pressfiction (site ds ma bio), ceux que ça interessent peuvent me contacter pr plus d'informations (bah oui un peu de pub lol), mais le jour de publication je tiendrai ma bio à jour et vous previendrai avec un petit lien de tte façon. **

**Voila ! je vous laisse tranquille ! Merci encore ! **


End file.
